An Interesting Day
by PatriciaS
Summary: When Meg, Ben and son Benjy Evans along with the rest of the Cummings family make an unexpected stop in a town called Sunset Beach they discover Ben's past and it changes their plans for the future. Chapter 19 Ben and Meg say goodnight and we say goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**When Meg, Ben and son Benjy Evans along with the rest of the Cummings family make an unexpected stop in a town called Sunset Beach they discover his past and it changes their plans for the future. **

As you can guess by the summary this is a nod and wink to the Soap Opera and is a family mystery and to say too much more would take the fun out of things. Time wise possibly set around late 1998 onwards as not everything we take for granted today regarding internet and communications up and running. Fact and fiction merge into the mesh of the story so I hope no one will take offence at anything written.

Of course the characters and some of the storyline belong to the writers of Sunset Beach just borrowing them for fun. All the modifications and mistakes belong to me and my muse, who decided I should take this path and not the other ones. … Oh yes this is done for fun not profit.

**Would also like to thank to everyone who reads my stories, you leave tiny footprints that ff lets me see and it's really amazing to find out where you come from and gives my muse some lovely pictures to play with. It's also frightening as I only really write for myself ... okay to shut my muse up before it drives me crazy. **

**A special hug and thanks to Annie11117 for her reviews and still being there. Hope you enjoy these ramblings. **

**And of course any reviews and comments are always welcome; it's nice to know what you think and see in the story ... wonder what is coming.**

**Unfortunately I can't guarantee regular updates … that thing called Real Life is still there ... just as well really when you think about it.**

**Enough said on to the story.**

**An Interesting Day **

**Chapter 1**

Walking along the bustling promenade taking in the scenery Meg silently wondered if fate was playing a game with them because they were enjoying the views of the wrong town. Having only seen photos and read notes about their **proper** destination they'd planned to get there early to check it out so her husband could go into the interview armed with a definite opinion about the place and be able to give a yes or no if asked to take the job.

For once on this trip things had gone fairly smoothly and very nearly gone to plan, they'd not got lost, and were just a little off schedule having called in an extra kiddie stop before joining the freeway for the last leg of their journey. And, that freeway would have sent them sailing past this little town without them really noticing it. It, would have been just another name on one of the many road signs they had passed that morning.

Instead, as they came up to the junction before the one they wanted, a dirty great big police diversion that no one couldn't argue with or ignore sent them off onto the old coastal road and through **this** town. Still no need to stop or panic, all they had to do was to follow the queue for a slower and prettier drive to their final destination. Of course, the whole thing made them sigh and comment in frustration and hearing their sighs and comments Benjy, bless his little heart started vocally and physically fidgeting for yet another kiddie stop. Soo not wanting to give in and stop because it really wasn't that far to their proper destination they'd grabbed at straws telling him the nice things they would do when they got there and how soon they would get there if they didn't stop. As well as making up stories about going through Sunset Beach … this town to get to Sunrise their proper and final destination. And, as her sister was with them those stories got really way out and giggly. But, they succeeded the moaning for a kiddie stopped and was forgotten and as they got near to sea level, seeing the huge ocean, the cliff, the beach and town … they settled down for the rest of the journey realising the beauty and promises Sunrise could bring.

Only to have Ben, her husband, her soulmate and love of her life … top their son's antics by going very pale, closing his eyes and groaning before demanding an immediate pit stop. Well, they really could **not** argue with that one, now could they. Of course, all the signs to car parks promptly disappeared as did turnings into the rest of the town and the parking spaces along the busy seafront were full or were being taken by the cars in front or ones coming the other way, so all they could do was look and hope. But, then luck or fate shone on them and they spotted a car trying to pull out, so they came to a halt, let it them out then promptly dived into the space before the guy coming the other way could beat them to it. They then anxiously scrambled out to give Ben space and air, and hung around for a moment or two seriously wondering if a 911 call would be needed and how would they explain where they were.

Thank goodness it wasn't, her soulmate decided he needed a walk to get rid of a very bad headache that had flashed up without warning and caused his demise. Her Dad went off, found and fought the ticket machine coming back muttering it ate enough for three hours before giving him the ticket so no rush they could eat here earlier than planned and still have time to look round Sunrise before the appointed hour that afternoon.

So, here they were walking along the promenade taking in the sights and the cure should be working, this was so different from their inland home state of Kansas. They had lakes there but they all had boundaries that kept the water in, here was the end of their country … the coastline was meeting the deep blue sea that disappeared over the horizon … out in front, left and right … and seemed to go on forever. Stunningly amazing in beauty and for what it was … an awful lot of water.

She knew her parents didn't feel the same awe she did but they did appreciated its beauty. They'd visited another coastal town sometime before she was born, when her Grandma and Grandpa Cummings ran the farm. After she was born having two sets of aging parents, the farm and young family to cope with holidays like that were out question. True, she'd gone to University had offers of holiday trips while there but as cash was short and she needed good grades, she had studied hard and worked either there or back on the farm and, never regretted it.

She also knew her husband should be feeling that first time awe as he'd never travelled out of his adopted State, **but** holding his hand as they walked she could sense his quietness wasn't one of relief that the headache was going or gone. It was more like he was brooding because it was still there or was getting worse. And knew, she needed to call in the troops before they really disappeared in the crowd ahead and find out what was wrong with him.

Turning to warn Ben what she was going to do she was immediately distracted by a stronger tug than before on her other hand. And wishing not for first time they hadn't misplaced her son's walking reins in the family bus said softly but firmly to him. "Benjy, don't do that or run off. There are lots of people around and cars nearby so you could get hurt or lost." She certainly wasn't going to add the sea or sand to the list for obvious reasons.

Slowing to a stop she raised voice hoping her parents would hear her and called. "**Mum**. Can you look after him? He's getting fidgety **again**." And immediately spotted a sign saying 'The Waffle Shop Café' and 'Business for Sale' in red letters underneath it, and knew the last thing her parents would want with them was a fidgety grandson should they want to look the place over. So, with half a hope she immediately checked around for her sister and spotting Sara even further ahead looking intently across the beach towards the shoreline knew she wouldn't be any help.

While the people around them glanced knowingly and walked on, Joan Cummings stopped and turned back to answer her daughter's plea recognising the edge to it and knew her husband Hank would do the same and asked. "Everything all right dear?" While holding out her hand to their fidgety excited grandson so he would come to her and Meg would know she had their full attention. And knew they'd let their attention wander from their suddenly troubled son-in-law to the tempting sight of the business for sale.

Totally relieved her plea was answered and hearing **that** impish chuckle from Benjy as he ran to his Grandma, Meg shrugged her shoulders and couldn't help her slight smile. She'd been suckered once again … he was a cute cunning devil just like his father. And with a slight toss of her head that her long dark hair emphasised, she silently indicated to her parents where her other concern lay and they would understand she needed a moment's so called 'quiet time' with her husband.

oxoxo

Taking in the scenery as they walked away from the 'family bus' as they called the people carrier Hank Cummings reckoned it had been a build up or rush of nerves and guilt that had knocked his son-in-law for six. Knew it was understandable but unfounded; because he not Ben had started the idea for change. With his family grown up, youngest daughter in Washington and Meg married to Ben, who wasn't interesting in farming he'd decided what with all the new expensive technology and regulations that seemed to appear daily it was time to sell up and do something new. Something that meant he could be there for the growing family and visit the other one if she settled away from them, rather than be out in all weathers and worrying about the future.

So after a heart to heart with his wife, who he always listened to they'd decided to take Ben's advice and sell then rather than keep pondering about it over the year as the produce grew or failed, and were pleased they had. The market had dropped a month after they'd signed the papers so they would have lost a lot of the nest egg that enabled them to as their quiet son-in-law had said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye … 'chill out and enjoy the moments before rushing into a new venture'. They'd rented a house in town and enjoyed the different life style, would have still be doing it but fate struck twice and made Ben decide they needed to move out of the State rather than just the town.

Glancing around he reckoned if Sunrise was like this town things would be good, coming in he'd noticed it was bustling with energy rather than a sleepy old place and just before his son-in-law had done his flip had spotted a nightclub come restaurant that was smart and possibly open during the day as well. And being amongst residents and holidaymakers he liked the feel of the place … the difference it presented … sea to the horizon rather than fields of crops … and then spotting the Waffle shop for sale he decided it looked **very** interesting indeed.

Was weighing it up and starting to talk to his wife about possibilities of it or something like it as they'd done stints at local barbeques and home-made produce shops and found it fun. Hearing Meg's call and that edge in it had brought him back to the reason they'd stopped and turning to follow his wife hoped it wasn't fate striking for third time … a 911 call and that interview would have to be cancelled.

Knowing his daughter's call wasn't just about Benjy as Meg was a very capable mother he weighed up his son-in-law as he followed his wife and saw a silent edgy broodiness rather than real trouble. Knew the man needed Meg to work her magic on him and probably some reassurance from him that they were all right with the situation would help so said easily. "We'll take Benjy to the Waffle Shop over there for ice cream etc and look at the place. We don't have to decide anything on the spot we can do it over the next few days, same with your job as you'll have the choice of two towns instead of one to work or live in. If the roads are as good as they've been off the freeway reckon it will be about fifteen minutes or so between the towns, way shorter than back home so no problem there. And don't forget this was a family decision to make the move and there's still plenty of time to see Sunrise so don't feel you've got to rush and follow us."

Seeing Ben's slight nod he knew something had got through so with Joan and Benjy beside him he turned to start making his way towards the Waffle shop knowing he needed to find and tell his youngest and wayward daughter where they were going. Spotting her further ahead in the crowd looking away from them he yelled. "**Sara.**"

Then waited till the blonde haired lady he was looking at turned in his direction to make sure it was her and not some look-alike. Seeing he'd got the right person and knowing signs would be easier than words gave the family sign they were stopping and where before walking off in that direction knowing she would follow.

If she didn't then he would phone her, that intents gaze across the beach didn't fool him one bit. And knew there was one important thing he'd forgotten when thinking about this proposed move to the coast. That was the abundant number of well muscled bronzed men parading around all day wearing shorts or swimming trunks and shirts on or off. Her reason for coming home early with that rabid pack of reporters on her heals a month ago was man trouble. True the shark in Washington DC hadn't been young or bronzed, he'd been mature, rich and influential and so tempting she'd forgotten all he'd told her before she'd flown the nest. So fate had dropped the other shoe and she'd come back with a broken heart as well, which had mended …well sort of.

And dodging a boy on roller-skates that was getting too close for comfort knew he'd be better concentrate on where they were going rather than letting those thoughts drive him crazy. She really could have been be looking at the view, could have learnt that important lesson, was an adult now and knew the schedule. ... And that Waffle Shop Cafe did look good from the outside ... Wondered what the waffles would be like …they were his favourite treat … well, the ones his wife made were…

oxoxo

Watching her father walk away Meg hoped those words had helped Ben and finished gently rubbing her aching back feeling all of her six month's pregnancy even though the walk had eased some of the kinks of the car journey out. Knew one stop before the freeway and this one was really about right for her, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. And fleetingly wondered if she'd influenced fate without knowing it … Ben unconsciously caught her needs and that heightened his nerves … Now they on their own amongst the bustling people they could sort things out and turned her full attention to her silent husband asking him softly. "Are you all right Ben?"

Ben gave a quiet sigh and looked at her, he'd been totally aware of what had been going on around him and had stayed silent not wanting to worry her. But now she'd asked he knew he couldn't lie to her, she knew him too well for that and said casually. "Headache still rumbling along rather than going completely so I'm guessing the sea air is far too strong for me."

Seeing 'that' loving but knowing look of hers he shrugged his shoulders in defeat and admitted. "But that's not the only thing. The odd person or two … or three around here seem to be doing a double take when they see us. If alone they walk on without a word, if with someone they comment to who is next to them and walk on giving that quick look away. Can't hear what's said or get eye contact after they've looked away and I certainly don't want to cause a scene by calling out and asking, especially as I **don't** know them. But all their body language is telling me they know me, and I should not be here with you or my son, and that is **so** weird."

A sigh slipped out so he added. "The strongest reaction was just now from a rather good looking, long haired redhead on the other side of the road. We made fleeting eye contact and she immediately mouthed something I'm certainly not going to repeat. Then she tossed her head, turned and stormed off up the street rummaging in her bag for something. Of course it could have been pure chance our eyes met and she'd just had that sudden thought she'd forgotten something important, and I got what she said wrong and she was saving time by storming off while making sure she had actually forgotten whatever it was. But it didn't feel like that, it felt personal to me ... Just like the others."

With a glance around as people carried on walking by he came back to her and with a gentle sigh in his tone explained his thoughts. "The place seems so nice, just a few of the people are odd, a bit like home I suppose." Then with a slight smile he squeezed her hand to reassure her and lightened his tone saying. "Better catch Dad and the gang up, he won't want Benjy with him as they take the place to pieces. Or, perhaps he does. Dear old fidget tests everyone and things to the limits, while Sara samples the food and Mum acts as quiet back up."

Meg couldn't help smiling at his last remarks and was glad to see his sense of humour hadn't left him. Reckoned the strangeness he was picking up could be his people reading skills were on high alert due to the up and coming interview and silently wished he could relax a bit more. Then loving him as she did, knew kissing him here wasn't the right thing so returned the squeeze of his hand and as they turned towards the Waffle Shop said softly. "Perhaps she did forget something important and the others are just jealous … you are so obviously mine and we are a family."

It was a gentle loving tease as they both knew they looked good together, had a presence … a sparkle that announced they were 'soulmates' rather than just a ordinary married couple. She wasn't vain but she knew she was pretty and with her black shoulder length hair in half a ponytail so the sides were free showed off all her good points. And she would have been slim if not for her pregnancy which she carried well. As for her soulmate, he was a picture of six foot tall, medium build, dark haired, comfortably handsome male, with a quiet presence of his own even when she wasn't with him.

It was a presence that always grabbed her with an extra tingle, but especially if he stood alone in their garden or at their parent's farm and even more so if it was at the end of the day with dusk was rolling in. Or early morning just after sunrise if they had had one of those disturbed nights that couldn't be helped. At either times she would silently watch him and then if need be call him or wait for him to sense she was there and would have that other special moment of his … theirs. That slow smile of his as he came back to her … one that would reach into her soul and send gooey warm ripples of deep love through her whole body and she knew her responding smile did the same to him … strengthening the deep bond between them.

As for the silent moment before the smile when he was looking into the distance and didn't know she was there. Well, he always reminded her of someone silently trying to reach an elusive something that was just out of reach. But usually they knew it was earth bound like mulling over a problem, a thought, or just looking at the view and enjoying nature. Even then though she knew there was a pull he could not explain … a whisper beyond his reach and she knew it was not unhappiness about his life they were too much in love for that. And in view of his past they just accepted it as being part of him and let it rest.

Though the events that had forced them to move from her home hadn't affected their love for each other she unconsciously felt the need to reassure herself and him and added softly. "Its not going to happen again, no one knows us here and the family won't bother now we've moved away. And if your head's not clearing perhaps you should pop into the local hospital and get checked over. Use your professional goodwill to cut through the red tape if needs be. You have your medical notes so it won't take long to get a check up. Peace of mind might help you."

Ben sighed, knowing she spoke sense but also he hated the idea of using his medical standing to do that, especially in a strange town. Though he would go through the channels if it was an emergency, but he'd not had a really bad headache in years and this one though sudden and splitting to start off with had now steadied down into a non- threatening constant thumping or rumbling. Felt like a calling of some kind that he should know, recognise possibly, and it would disappear once the trigger was found. Not understanding that piece of logic he knew he couldn't expect anyone else to either, not without calling in the men in white coats that is, and hoped the thumping or rumbling would lessen a bit more so he could work it out rather than have to talk about it.

There was also the obvious fact if he **did** check himself into the hospital here he'd have to cancel the interview in Sunrise and give them the reason. Now wouldn't that sound good? … Then, after the all clear was given either later that day or the next day as they would bound to keep him overnight, he would have to ask for a new interview date. And of course all the other applicants would have had theirs and would not have this particular embarrassing blot on their CVs.

Cancelling because of a headache sounded so off, especially as it was likely to be nerves and or stress … job interview and long journey. It was the longest journey he could remember doing … about seven hours driving each day and all in strange territory. True they'd split the driving between the four of them leaving Meg out of it, had ample breaks for his oh so fidgety son who hated cars at the best of times. Added in time for Meg because of her condition as well as making sure they stayed in good hotels so they would get some sleep. Sort of sleep, it was looking as though their daughter-to-be had the same fidgety traits as their son.

And so this was a case of doctor diagnose and heal thyself. Well he'd done the first one and was trying to do the other hence the break. Of course if it didn't work he could take a couple of those pills he really hated….

While they were walking and he was mulling things over, he'd put his arm around Meg's shoulders and started to gently guide them both out the way of a couple heading in their direction. The couple were chatting intently and loudly to or at each other, no doubt on automatic pilot and unconsciously banking on people getting out of their way, which he was. And knowing Meg's worries he explained some of his thoughts saying. "I'll be fine after a drink. I'll keep to water in case its dehydration and if needs be take a pill or consult someone once the interview is over. No alarm bells needed it's only just come on as we entered the town so it's most likely nerves, though I'm not consciously over worried by this interview or us moving out of the State and leaving the so called clan behind.

Must admit though I was glad Hank was driving at the time as it was like hitting a brick wall and frightening for a second or two. Now it's a nuisance, but I think it proves we are doing the right thing and if the job doesn't turn out to be what we think it is or I don't get it or town doesn't suit us, I can always turn to lecturing or writing. Even just take time out for a while or follow your father's idea and do something totally different with a lot of free time so we can both enjoy the children or swap duties ..." and broke off.

Without giving any warning the couple Ben had been quietly trying to avoid had suddenly changed direction so the man collided with Ben's shoulder causing the three of them to stumble, the other woman wasn't close enough to be caught up in that bit and managed to step clear.

While recovering his balance the man glanced round to see who he'd bumped into and automatically immediately apologized. "Sorry Ben didn't see you there." And moving away while checking he'd not hurt Ben's wife his smile of apology turned into a glare of utter disbelief and disgust.

Seeing the whole thing the woman had shut up and quickly moved in pulling the man's arm so he had no option but to walk away rather than rant at the couple. But she wasn't quick enough to stop his exclamation of "Did you see that! And in broad daylight too!" to her. All she could do was to increase their pace and snap back at him "Shut Up! And not a word to anyone about this ever….

Ben heard that bit but he was too busy making sure Meg was alright to yell at the couple to stop and explain. When he was sure she was okay, the couple were out of sight so they started to walk on conscious of the hasty glances of the witnesses and wanted the sanity of their family in the Waffle Shop …

oxoxo

Opening the door into the Waffle Shop Café and registering it was nearly empty Ben couldn't stop his angry puzzled mutterings. "How can he know me? I've never been here before **and** why shouldn't I hug my wife to keep her safe …he blundered into us. And the tone he **used**…" Then stopped knowing anger and headache weren't good companions, also Meg couldn't help she didn't know the couple either.

Meg still couldn't believe the whole thing, the man's glare and his tone made her feel as if she was a 'bit on side' 'a street tart' one to be hidden away rather than the loving wife and mother she was. And couldn't stop her comment "An old patient perhaps or family of one and on holiday here." realising immediately it was out it was the wrong thing to say considering why they were leaving their old life behind them.

Ben sighed again trying to stop the sudden flashbacks that comment produced … Of what should have been a nice normal safe short walk from the car to the house … Meg at the front door unlocking it and him locking the car door then carrying shopping in and their son running happily to get to her … so safe and normal. But, it had changed in a blink of an eye into a nightmare as their son was snatched by a family friend turned menacing and bitter stalker.

It had only been luck that others saw it happen so called the authorities and it was contained to the area of their home. But all the same it was hours of stress and his talking down skills that had helped to prevent loss of lives. All three of their lives as well as the stalker's. Tim Truman that friend and stalker was now behind bars being treated for delusions and obsession behaviour, had accepted what he'd done was totally wrong and apologised to them, so life should have gone back to normal. But Tim's family wouldn't accept the truth and started to make their lives intolerable so they left before stress took its toll and a family war ensued.

With the hope that the thumping headache would squash the flashbacks, because he knew he and his family were safe and it was over Ben walked up to the counter and noting Sara was the only one of their group around said to the young assistant. "Two mineral waters please, chilled no ice."

Then handing over the right money he turned his attention to his sister-in-law asking. "Where are the others?" while starting to wonder if they'd stormed out of the other door in disgust and left her to tell them to meet somewhere else.

Sara gave a slight smile then rolled her eyes and adding a dramatic sigh said. "Can't you guess?" Then settling down to start her very large fresh strawberries and ice cream shake she explained between delicious mouthfuls. "Being shown the ropes round back … in the so called kitchen … Tiny is soo not the word … Decided to stay here and got this … Dad is ecstatic and Mum's happy … Benjy's over the moon … go figure."

Then after a suck on the straw to get some of the milky drink she eyed her brother-in-law and with a wistful edge to her words added. "Have to say the beach looks good and the town has more than two shops so can't be all that bad."

Watching her sister's performance while accepting her chilled water, and using the bar stool as a leaning post rather than hiking herself up on it, Meg gave a gentle laugh. And then with soft sisterly innocence commented before Ben could. "Don't you mean the men on the beach and promenade look good Sis?"

Sara smiled at her sister and slowly took a large spoonful of strawberry ice cream and after a slow lick of it added satisfied and casually. "Lifeguards certainly do, Sis."

Meg gave a gently laugh and a sigh knowing her sister had probably already picked one out, then said softly. "Down girl, he's likely to be married or engaged **and** don't forget you've just come back from that affair in DC so, Dad will be watching you **closely**."

Sara gave her older sister a 'look' at being brought down to earth with a bump, and concentrated her gaze on her brother-in-law as he drank his water. Then, remembering the slight edge to his tone just now and noting his body language she asked softly with true concern. "No better then?"

Knowing Ben could hear and would join in if he felt like it Meg answered honestly. "No, it's still thumping away, a bit more in the background rather than mind blowing it was at the beginning. Strange thing is someone just bumped into him called him Ben and gave me a glaring look as if I shouldn't be with my husband … And we don't know the man … the couple."

Sara gave a sigh of puzzled sympathy and realising her sister's worry added. "It needn't be a patient or relation could just be someone who visited the club …." and stopped because Ben's phone rang.

The sisters watched and waited in silence as Ben got it out and acknowledged the caller then listened for a moment before ending it with a very quiet serious. "Thank you, I'll bear that in mind."

Giving a quiet huff at what he'd been told Ben didn't put the phone away but looked Meg and said dejectedly. "It's off. They've decided to appoint internally by reshuffling the work load and using a trainee, though why they couldn't have decided that in the first place I don't know. We'll cancel our hotel if we can stay here for the next few days; I don't think Benjy, you or I want to travel any further. We can make it a beach holiday as we rethink of our ideas I saw an advert for one as we hit town and can remember the number so start there."

Feeling her happiness bubble because they weren't moving on Sara said softly. "And if they or the others are full you can always buy something and sell it on later." Seeing their looks she added with another dramatic sigh. "Okaay, rent a furnished house for a month or two, there's bound to be one in the area that's big enough for all of us."

Meg smiled, knowing her sister was right they could or even split the family up in two if need be, and moved closer to her husband resting her head gently against his arm knowing that tucking into her usual comfort place with him was impossible as he was sat on the stool. Feeling him gently rest against her, accepting her comfort while giving her support she knew he was definitely not having a good day. Was most probably waiting for the next thing to go wrong, as they usually came in threes … then again they might have just had their third if she could counted that man just now as the second one.

And, if she was really honest with herself, Ben was right she was fed up with travelling and said softly. "We'll be fine whatever happens. It's not as though we are starving or broke. Now the immediate pressure is off perhaps the headache will ease. You know Ray was happy to take over the practice straight away so that's no problem. And the house will be watched for us by your relations and… ….. …. …

Listening Ben nodded in the right places while letting her words wash over him, wrapping himself in her love and understanding, knowing exactly what she meant. Knew they were free from all restrictions so could do what they liked and hoped the thumping with an edge would go down to an ignorable level while he checked out that hotel by phone … …


	2. Chapter 2

Annie 11117 ... big hugs for your review, glad you like it so far and your question re Derek is sort of answered below ... lol

Ricardo, Maria, son and husband enter the Waffle Shop Cafe.

**Chapter 2**

While Meg and Ben were commiserating with each other and Sara was happily tucking into her delicious strawberry ice cream shake the door to the Waffle Shop Cafe had opened, and although done silently the man stormed in and was making a beeline for them. He is early thirties with short dark hair, good looking rather than stunning male model type and wearing a smart brown and green flecked jacket with dark brown trousers rather than a posh dark business suit or a professional uniform that would tell everyone immediately what he did for a living. Which possibly was just as well because this Spanish American who usual wore a calm air of authority that any person in trouble would respond to, and was not only intelligent but was also very street wise was letting his Spanish temper rule his head.

He was fuming at what he'd spotted while glancing in the window as he was walking by the Café, knew it confirmed the smutty whispers and innuendoes of the last couple of days. And it also annoyed him that if he'd glanced the other way he would have missed what he saw and man would have got away with it. He hated surprises especially at the moment there were too many nasty things were raising their ugly heads above the parapet. Getting to his goal undetected by the group he didn't bother saying anything to alert them he just grabbed the man's arm and pulled so he had not option but to spin round off the stool and face him … know that hiding was not an option … that this dirty deed was out in the open and would be dealt with now!

Meg had been finishing her drink hoping her words had helped her soulmate when she found her loving leaning post suddenly gone and being off balance slammed the empty glass down on the counter as she steadied herself. Her mind instantly went on alert but also registered the important fact … her husband was not an unconscious heap on the floor but had been pulled away from her. Though she was pregnant and should be considered vulnerable her anger was rising through her fast believing the assailant could be that horrible man from outside come back to challenge her husband … and knew this time she was not going to let fear take hold of her and be a victim … no she was going be there with her husband …

Feeling steadier after their conversation Ben had been concentrating on getting the area code right having decided that the strange coincidence of the rest of the hotel phone number being the same as their home one had to mean it was a good omen. That there would be rooms available for them and they would be good ones, that they would not have to search for names and ring lots of numbers or go on to Sunrise for their hotel and keyed in the first two digits. And was stopped because his arm was suddenly grabbed hard and he was pulled off his stool so he spun round leaving go of his phone as he did so …

Seeing what was happening the other customers got ready for the show and Sara instantly forgot her shake as Ben's phone skidded to a stop by his half empty glass of water and the two men now faced each other, though Ben was slightly taller than the other man it didn't make much difference.

Using the counter to steady himself and not having a clue what was going on with or without that thumping inside his head Ben realised it wasn't '**that**' man back again, which added to the confusion. It was the wrong coloured jacket and if the badge he could see clipped this man's jacket pocket was anything to go by, he was facing a very angry cop … detective. And thoughts instantly flashed through his mind… something bad was going to hit him and hoped to hell it wasn't going to be a fist! …. The man was **that** angry.

Those thoughts were immediately shattered by the angry detective's sharp exclamation of "What the **Hell** do you think you doing **Ben!**" a short pause for breath and with more than a hint of disbelief added to his anger exclaimed. "**Here and now of all places!**"

In spite of shock of what was happening, the man's hostile attitude **and** being called Ben by a complete stranger Ben didn't cower or back down. Instead he stood his ground and radiated his own anger as he spat out the obvious statement. "**Drinking with** **my wife!** What the **Hell** is it to you!"

The Detective had expected embarrassed anger at being caught out not this blazing righteous anger and stepped back a pace from the man but didn't leave go of his arm. Now he saw the lady companion properly as she stood by the man and realised she was very pregnant and knew this sordid mess was far worse than he'd first thought. Though he immediately tried to quieten his tone so as not to alarm the woman he couldn't ignore his anger at the so blatant lie thrust in his face and immediately snapped back. "**That's** **not **your wife and **you know it!** **She'll** be herein a moment with Simon **your** **son!** Do **you really** want her to walk in on you and this…"

That was too much for Ben and regardless of his headache he cut in shouting. "**Meg** **is** my wife **and** I don't know you or this **damn** **town**! **So,** cop or no cop **push** **off!**"

Not surprisingly the commotion brought the owner and the rest of the group out from the very tiny kitchen. And in doing so the owner came to a sudden halt doing a double take, not believing what she saw or heard, Hank on the other hand walked past her saying loudly. "**What's going on!**" he knew his son-in-law very rarely shouted **and** that was a very angry but controlled raised voice he'd heard.

Hearing her father's voice broke Sara's trance and she said quietly. "This cop seems to think Ben shouldn't be married to Meg, Dad." Seeing her mother and Benjy were there and the boy was on the verge of tears as this was probably the first time he'd heard his daddy really yell she moved and scooped the child up saying gently. "Let's see if we can get your favourite ice cream while Grandpa and Grandma sort this mess out." She knew that was one thing she could bank on her parents would sort out this mess, and safe in her arms the boy let her take him to the nearest table. Settling there Sara was glad the young assistant joined them bringing not only a list of goodies but her half eaten shake as well….

Seeing the group enter and hearing the command in the newcomer's voice the Detective had turned slightly to face him saying angrily. "I'm **his** **brother-in-law** so **I **damn well know who his wife is and **it's** not **her****!**"

In spite of the shock at that statement and the man's attitude and tone of voice Hank managed to retaliate fairly calmly saying. "Well, I'm **his** father-in-law **and** went to their wedding, delivered their first child **and** **you** are no relation of ours **or** his!"

The conviction in those words and what they meant made the detective look from the speaker to Ben and then back to the speaker, then back to Ben and then exclaim in total disbelief edged with anger. "**Can't be**..."

And was stopped by a woman's voice from the back of the Waffle Shop Cafe where he'd entered saying softly but firmly. "**Ricardo.**Leave him alone he's not Ben Evans."

Everyone's attention swung immediately to the woman who'd spoken. They noted she wasn't angry or seemed to be startled by what she saw, that she was also a pretty Spanish American with long dark blonde hair clipped back in a similar way as the other lady and was also pregnant as well as holding the hand of a young boy. Seeing the child the watchers did an instant comparison with the other one and noticed they were both looking at each other rather wide eyed in silent curiosity of instinctive recognition rather than actually knowing each other.

And no one could miss the facts that the children not only looked the same age but had the same family resemblance … the same eyes and handsome features. Only the hair colour was different and that was because of the mothers. One boy's hair was jet black the other had hints of dark blonde in it but the styles were the same. Both were cut slightly longer than the normal short back and sides for easy care, and though the front was brushed back off the face both had a few stubborn strands that hung down on their foreheads. In fact just like the man at the counter had, so all in all there was no getting away from the truth he was the father…. And he was looking very shocked indeed.

In spite of the sheer impossibility of it all Hank managed to say to the woman. "He is actually. But from Kansas and never been here before, and you are?"

The woman walked further into the room feeling it was so unreal even if she had the dubious advantage of a spiteful phone call and a glance through the window before coming in, and calmly introduced herself "I'm Maria Evans and mine's from here … Sunset Beach. And the angry detective is my brother Ricardo Torres." And stopped because she could the quiet gasps of disbelief from the others as her husband followed her in.

Moving out the way so he could carry on in they all heard her husband say easily and softly. "It's been said that everyone has a double somewhere in the world, **but** I never thought I'd meet mine or he'd have the same name or be wearing identical clothes." And with hardly a pause his voice turned serious as he added. "**Ricardo**, I suggest you seriously think about arresting Annie Douglas for nasty phone calls. It's just as well I was with Maria when she took that call otherwise blood might have been spilt or a miscarriage happen." and continued walking towards the one person that meant everything to him at the moment, with the feeling of shock, excitement, bemusement and confusion churning inside him. Suddenly seeing yourself in a different place with a different woman was … well odd to say at the very least… even if you've had a few minutes to get used to the idea of a real double in town or nasty prank being played on you.

Everyone else in the café stayed silent, especially the Kansas group who were listening to the voice and noticed with that extra kick of shock …Yes it was true these two were the same right down to that soft accent and all mannerisms …including the gentle calmness in difficult situations, which theirs usually had…

Leaning against the counter Ben found his anger/bewilderment change to shock as he watched himself enter and heard his voice come from another body. Though his head was still thumping something rotten and his heart was trying to beat it there was also a strange feeling or whispering starting to ripple through him. A vague calming effect that was getting slightly stronger with each step his double took towards him and he looked into to that familiar face he could only see when looking in a mirror. … It was a strange feeling of two halves joining … making a whole … making him whole, though he'd never known he'd lost or had the other half … an identical twin. When the man was close enough for them to talk he stopped, and Ben found his voice he said softly just to make sure there was no mistake. "Believed to be from the United Kingdom, parents came over to find a new life ..."

As he'd walked towards the other man … his new found twin … other half … he found the outside world disappearing and when he stopped and heard the words in that so familiar voice he usually spoke he nodded and slipped into the other one's sentence without any hesitation saying. "Only to die in a train and coach crash before they settled so I was adopted by a couple in Sunset Beach..."

At the pause for breath and sigh from each, the other twin now seamlessly took back the explanation adding."Parents named Sandra and Derek Evans, no known relatives or address to go back to. I was adopted by a couple in State of Kansas after a stay in hospital being seriously injured in that crash. The head injury left me with no memories just a feeling of loss that seemed to turned to whispers over the years." As they stood opposite each other within touching even hugging distance neither moved to do either and that thumping in his head was easing slightly, though his heart wasn't willing to slow down just yet. And he started to get used to seeing himself actually standing there without the aid of mirror and it felt was right … familiar somehow.

Not questioning his strange feelings of being one again, of finding something that was lost, Ben from Sunset Beach immediately spoke his thoughts. "Perhaps we were too young or too shocked to understand what was happening. Apparently I was taken unconscious from the wreckage had a head injury and very deep bruising of my arms and legs. Have always felt whispers of loss in the quiet of early morning or around dusk and assumed they were for my birth parents. But now I know they were for you as well … you are the missing something I could never name …" and ran out of words perfectly content to look at the other man as he nodded in agreement and let that weird feeling of finding your other half you didn't know anything about start to settle.

oxoxo

Like all the others watching these two meet and forget the world around them, Hank Cummings and Ricardo Torres found reality crashing in on the total disbelief they felt and said in unison. "This needs to be done in private." And looked at each other shocked that they'd said it at the same time, recovering first Ricardo added. "Real identical twins … not look alike." needing to voice the obvious to make it real… to prove he wasn't dreaming all this.

"Must be, look at the family." Hank added and they both smiled and he added quietly. "Meg's expecting a girl … six months gone."

"Dad!" Meg exclaimed as she rested her hand on her husband's arm feeling totally shocked by the whole thing… and that her Dad should say that in public.

Ricardo gave a gentle laugh, his anger totally gone and with that detective/brother instinct coming to the fore said. "The same with Maria, and we need to find out exactly what's going on. I can't think any parents would call both of you Ben way too confusing. And you two should have been kept together or at least known about each." Then feeling really guilty for his earlier actions added "And I'm sorry I reacted how I did earlier."

With Hank's and Ricardo's voices breaking into the trance the twins had slipped into Ben from Kansas said. "That's all right." then with a gentle shake of his head and a slight smile added truthfully. "No one could have expected this, could they?" He paused for thought then added. "There was never been any mention of another member of the family let alone twin and I've never needed to try and trace my real birth certificate as my adoption certificate or adopted parents' word was enough." and glanced at his twin adding. "I expect it was the same with you."

Seeing the familiar dip of the head in acknowledgement he would see if he'd been looking in a mirror at the time he suddenly realised Hank and Joan didn't know about the phone call and with a glance in their direction added. "Job's fallen through; I was going to book a couple suites or rooms in the hotel that's got the same phone number as mine and then cancel the other ones. It's called Sea View so perhaps we can go and talk there. I don't think I can face travelling again, though my headache seems to be settling down slightly."

Finding listening to his twin strange but also comforting he also knew it was all right to do it and brushed his hand gently against his twin's arm to get his attention and said. "That's okay; Ocean Drive where we live is just a few minutes walk along the promenade. If your car needs picking up either you or Ricardo can do it later. He can always stick a police notice on it to make sure nothing happens to it, if you like." and looked over at his brother-in-law as though daring him to disagree… he wasn't going to let the mistrust that must have shown earlier be dismissed lightly, and knew Maria wouldn't either….

Having worked out the solution Hank butted in saying. "That sounds a good idea, and we can phone the hotel later. If Ricardo doesn't mind walking with me we can collect the people carrier now. We've got my wife and youngest daughter Sara as well as the other three to cater for."

Realising just how big this family group was Ben smiled and said. "That's fine and he can warn Carmen and Antonio, that's his mother and brother what's going on before the story gets out of hand and gives them heart failure. I expect they'll come over later as they will be busy with appointments now." Then turning his attention back to his twin added. "Baseball cap or sunglass from the stand over there might help, if it doesn't I know a good doctor who will see you as soon as I ring him. But, first let's get out of here."

And found it strange seeing the familiar shrug of the shoulders he would have given as a silent acceptance and stepped away from the counter to give his twin room to move as well as a nudge to the group they were leaving, and voiced his slightly bizarre conclusions. "I'm guessing you've only been in town for a quarter of an hour or so as I suddenly started a background headache while working the nightclub I own. So what"

"we called to each." Said his twin seamlessly taking over the conversation again as he swiped a baseball cap off the stand and dropped some money on the counter, then walking beside his twin in total harmony adding. "We were going through town towards Sunrise passed the nightclub called The Deep when mine started with bang so we had to stop along the promenade, thankfully Hank was driving at the time." and they both smiled at how ludicrous it sounded and yet it was beginning to feel real … feel like a break was being mended…

Watching them and hearing the comments sound as though only one had said it; the two wives shook hands and smiled at the sheer impossibility of it all, and then started to follow their husbands out the Waffle Shop .Cafe The two boys were with them and at the moment on their best behaviour, the promised ice creams totally forgotten. They both had other thoughts to fill their minds and obscure what their parents might be saying … the two men in front who looked the same and sounded the same … one was daddy the other wasn't and also while using their mothers as a barrier to look round kept glancing at each other silently weighing each other up. … whether they were friend or foe ... a playmate or not….

Walking beside Meg and feeling the gentle tugs on her hand from her son Maria realised they'd not actually introducing the children, that doing it now would bring that 'I'm shy reaction' which would stop the group and be awkward, but a brief mother to mother introduction might ease the silence between them so said quietly. "My son Simon is just over three and half years old."

With the rather wayward thoughts going through her mind Meg gave a soft laugh then added. "Not quiet identical then, Benjy's nearly three and half and was born on time."

Maria sighed softly. "That's relief." and they both laughed and walked on in comfortable silence still getting used to the idea of having identical twins as husbands. Sort of realising that they knew what it was like to love the same man … well not the same man … they had been States apart … but born of the same mother sharing the same womb at the same time …and that bit took some getting used to. Their silent wandering thoughts made them glance at each other and smile … Ones of satisfaction with a hint of cheekiness. Making them both silently wondered whether those questions might be talked about … some when ... when they knew each other a bit better, over a drink and in private. And then turned their attention to their sons and then back to the men in question … Yeah life was truly amazing.

Following the group Sara couldn't stop voicing her bubbly thoughts about the twins and what it would mean, could they tell each other apart … would Meg and Maria come to that…

Hoping to stop the embarrassing comments before they got too loud and the others heard her Joan shh'd her lovable, excited, sometimes thoughtless daughter.

Accepting her mother's the gentle reprimand Sara immediately switched her bubbly mind and started babbling about her other thoughts… the beach and what was going on around them. …. The people …ones playing ball … walking into the sea … and the lifeguards in particular … especially as one was setting off at speed towards the water … blonde haired, toned bronze body…

Joan smiled letting out a gentle sigh as she listened…..

oxoxo

With the customers and staff starting to settle down to talk, finish their food etc now the fun was over, Hank walked past the owner to leave and making his decision said. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to look at the books and have a serious talk about buying your business."

Heard the owner's stunned. "In the morning then."

And knew that decision felt good and this was the change … the challenge he wanted.

Walking out onto the promenade and in the direction to get the 'family bus' he felt the Detective catch up with him and heard his "Do you always make big decisions like that?"

Looking at the man knowing they were weighing each other up Hank said seriously. "Not always, but as a farmer I've learnt to trust my instincts, that place and this town feels good. I have my own money having sold my farm and Ben won't miss a dollar or two if needs be. But, in all honesty would you want to leave town if you'd just found a lost … unknown brother … an identical twin."

Ricardo gave a gentle snort of a laugh conceding the point but also gave the man a questioning look.

Seeing that look, the other implications surfaced and Hank commented quietly. "Ben does have money, some inherited the rest earned. His adopted parents are dead so can't defend themselves. They were rich and had influence… rest of the family still do. And yes they were looking to adopt as they couldn't have any children of their own. They went away and suddenly came back with an injured traumatised child from an accident miles away and nothing was said about it around Ben, for his sake not theirs. But they never hid the fact his surname wasn't changed to Smith says that, and I'm sure if they'd known about a twin or any other sibling they would have adopted them as well. Or, made sure both children knew about each other if they had to be split up for some reason. They were a good family, and Ben and I wouldn't want their name smeared in any way.

Understanding Hank's fears and the warning wasn't a threat it was his way of saying he understood the nature of things, and as the story was strikingly familiar as was his feelings Ricardo said honestly. "The same here, but we need to find out what the truth is for their sakes. Though I doubt we'll get very far even with the wonders of the internet if your information is as inadequate as ours. I'll check in with the Chief and see how and where he wants this done, at Ocean Drive or base everything at the Station. Just hope he doesn't take me off the case." then added with a sigh. "Still find it totally unbelievable."

With a slight smile Hank commented. "I know what you mean. It's not as though California and Kansas are neighbouring States and if we'd not been diverted by the police road block we would have gone straight to Sunrise and none of this would have happened. We've got what we call Ben's treasure or kiddie box with us but I don't think he's looked at it since it was done. He's also got his adoption documents with him for that interview so I guess we can see straight away if those forms are as identical as they are."

Realising certain implications Ricardo muttered softly. "Ben's got a kiddie box too so let's hope they aren't too identical." and then let the silence come between them reckoning they were both starting to walk down the dark and painful road of possibilities regarding the twins separation.

oxoxo

My muse is really wicked to me ... it decided it wanted Meg and Maria to both have Ben and be nice ... lol ...

Hope you enjoyed it and as usual comments and reviews are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie11117 Love your review … so glad you didn't fall off your chair.

My muse and I couldn't decide where to break this chapter so folks it's a long one and I hope you'll not be too confused having two Bens around. …Enjoy.

And yes reviews and any comments are welcome…

**Chapter 3**

The twins kept silent while threading their way through the bustling crowd who had no inkling of the amazing occasion that was occurring and Ben just nodded to anyone who happened to wish him a good day rather than stopping for a chat. With some of the initial shock/elation settling down the twins were individually trying to get their heads around not only what had just happened but was it possible that they'd lived with each other in their early years and then on the day of the accident suddenly forgotten about each other.

Surely they would have called to or for each other if they were close or if not just for something familiar as their parents weren't around …

Knew from experience kids could whine something rotten if in distress and alone …or wanted something … Had they just cried for their parents and not their twin …or couldn't they cry or speak weren't allowed to … and then there were those headaches that seemed to join them in some way. Wouldn't other adults have known about them, seen or heard them on the train and said something and what about their adopted parents how much did they know... Did it happen as they believed…

And through these churning fleeting thoughts they could feel instinctive whispers/feelings they couldn't understand/workout only knew instinctively they were good and were helping them to settle adjust to the fact they were together again.

With all this lot going on they naturally tried to get a quick unobserved look each other … just to check it was really true they were identical … spot any differences from the face they saw in the mirror everyday, to check if their mannerisms were the same … they really couldn't a hundred percent the same now could they? And, to see how the other one was coping as well….

Only to find out they couldn't do sneaky looks because the other twin just happened to be doing the identical thing at the same time … Opps!

The first time - they immediately cut eye contact and looked smartly forward feeling slightly embarrassed at being caught out … and decided to wait a moment or two before trying again.

The second time - they smiled before that quick look forward, both thinking they really could not **be** thinking the same thing at the same time could they? … It was just the weird situation that was making them coincide … be identical.

The third time - they gave each other that slow smile and laughed then added an identical shrug of the shoulders before giving up and looking forward to see where they were going.

And that was the last time because they both silently realised they couldn't do it because yes they were thinking identical thoughts, but that really wasn't surprising all things considered. They also started to realise it really didn't matter … Because of this weird situation they had a twin … a blood brother and therefore blood family all of their very own … and even better the twin seemed to be happy and well loved just as he had been and was. Also they both let those earlier darker worries slide into the background and let the excitement of the present and future start to bubble its way up and quietly take hold of their thoughts and emotions.

While this was going on they were also keeping a check on their surroundings after all they didn't want to walk into anyone or thing. But also as one was a stranger to the town he didn't want to get lost. And the other one didn't want to walk past his own home … that would be really too embarrassing.

The houses they were walking by were of the same size, using the depth of the site rather than the width and all showed individual tastes so weren't by one architect/developer. Any gardens or garages were round the back so living rooms fronted onto the promenade with narrow passageways some private and others public rights of way dividing the houses. The one they were now coming to was different because it was set back and took up two plots instead of one, but it didn't shout 'money lives here' in a brash way. But you knew it did because it was built with good taste and materials, the stonework was clean showing off its true colour even though like the others around it had been there a few years. The four upstairs arched windows were tall and wide to take advantage of light and the view, and the balcony outside them didn't overwhelm the full length glass windows and doors below as it sheltered the small seating area outside of them.

Coming to the house Ben registered he was home and slowed to a stop, then getting the key to the main glass door out he turned to the group gathering behind him and giving a special glance at his wife quietly and proudly explained. "This is our home; I had it built as a wedding present for Maria. Who was a budding artist then so her studio is upstairs for the light and beautiful clear views across the bay. The beach is good for subjects during the day and became our garden for parties in the evenings. Now she is an established artist and designer and our growing family needs the extra rooms as well as a real garden to run in rather getting lost on the beach. So, it's with very mixed feelings we are moving and it will go on market once we've gone." and moved towards the glass doors to let everyone in.

Feeling this was all a bigger fluke than ever Ben followed his twin onto the decking and avoiding the two sets of tables and chairs couldn't help asking. "When and where?"

Unlocking and opening the glass door, which like all the other full length windows were netted for privacy Ben replied with a sigh. "We were meant start packing to leave at the weekend but the new kitchen units got delayed again, so I expect it will be two weeks time. We were going over there this afternoon to make sure the other new furniture could go in as originally planned, but we'll leave that till the morning. It's on a new estate on the edge of town so we'll be close to the beach rather than actually on it, and there's a small pool in garden so we can swim in peace as well."

As the others started to join them inside they all took in its atmosphere realising it was a loved and lived in home rather than one of those smart magazine snap shot ones and the furniture had been bought for use as well as good looks. It was a large open plan room catering for several uses and would look stunning when dressed up for special occasions. The impressive half circular staircase to their immediate right helped provide an alcove for a dinning area which was right next to the separate kitchen and smaller glass door that lead back out on to the promenade and side alley. The rest of the room was set out as lounge area with a large fireplace and mirror over as its centre piece, the alcoves either side housing bookshelves and a neat tv entertainment set up. The sofa and assortment of other chairs along with a low long glass table and low cabinet took up the rest of the room, leaving an area to the left of the large glass door they came in by for a working desk and two chairs. On the far side of the room past the kitchen and coat cupboard was the front door and on checking it out they realised there was a corridor behind the lounge wall that housed the fireplace, which meant there were more rooms out of sight.

Knowing time was short as they'd come in from the promenade Ben marched across the room to the front door and quickly keyed in the numbers in the alarm pad beside it to stop it going off and scaring everyone. Then turning back to the group feeling that strange kick of awe at seeing yourself in the group was glad they were somewhere private and asked. "Anyone want drinks or shall we leave it Ricardo gets here in moment or two." He reckoned about five minutes, ten at the most.

Everyone glanced at everyone else and came to the silent answer they would wait with Maria casually confirming it saying. "We'll wait Meg's father will be dying for one after Ricardo's given him the third degree."

Knowing her father Meg couldn't help smiling and replying. "Think they will be as bad as each other so they will both need reviving."

Maria chuckled realising there was already a family feeling rather than one of awkward strangers, and turning her attention to her husband as she let her fidgety son have his freedom said quietly. "Don't be too hard on Ricardo you know he's had a bad week with the fallout from Eddie's death."

Moving a couple of upright but comfortable chairs near to the ordinary armchairs Ben said with understanding. "I wont, I know he wasn't thinking straight. But there is no excuse for Annie taking it out you with that phone call, she knows I'm not like that and she claims to be your friend."

Removing the baseball cap and running his fingers through his hair Ben picked up on his twin's conversation and quietly commented. "There was a redhead on the town side of road who mouthed something unrepeatable before storming away looking for something in her bag, that could have been a phone. Moments later a man bumped into me outside the Waffle Shop he'd been arguing with a dark haired woman rather than looking where they were going. She pulled him away from us before he could explode when he saw I had my arms round Meg. Didn't get a chance to find out what it was about as they didn't hang around and we went into the Waffle shop to find our group for reassurances the world wasn't mad. Found they'd split up, got a drink found out the job was off and Ricardo came in confronted us and then you two came in and rescued us."

Realising what his twin had been through Ben gave an apologetic smile to him and said softly. "Glad we did. You must have been wondering if you'd walked into another world especially as I walked in." and ended up with a true smile as he huffed gently. "Way beyond belief!"

Seeing his twin's nod and his smile was reaching his eyes Ben knew they were on the same wavelength and carried on. "No idea about the couple might get an apology and introduction once word gets out about the truth. As for the redhead that fits Annie and she's feeling very bitter at the moment, Eddie her partner was killed several days ago outside The Deep. As its my nightclub she blames myself and Ricardo for letting it happen. I hasten to add it was a one off situation this is not a violent town by any means, also if Eddie had not been killed saving an innocent person caught up in one of his schemes Ricardo would have been arresting him for being a bent cop. As you can imagine there's a lot hurt and rumours flying around, and Ricardo's caught up in it and that's why he jumped to the wrong conclusion rather than calmly working it out as he usual would have. I'm sorry he reacted the way he did and glad you didn't hit out at him."

Then paused suddenly realising that like knowing what was behind his twin's smile just now he knew exactly how he would have reacted and added wistfully. "Wished I'd been there to see myself blow my top like that, it would have been very interesting. Pity they don't have cameras inside."

Saw his twins' smile and nod and realised with a kick he was right they could both now see the whole picture in a way no one else could … knew the true depth behind the smile or shrug of the shoulders or reactions … and that was really weird. And turned serious saying. "Reckon we should put something in tonight's paper so people are warned there's an identical twin with a family around and hopefully that will make things slightly easier for everyone in the days to come. We'll face .." And his thoughts instantly changed direction seeing who was making a break for freedom and remembering her name raised his voice saying. "**Sara,** could you shut the door or we'll lose our son on the beach."

Hearing her name Sara zapped back to the present rather than what she was watching and carefully shut the glass door. Then found the attempting escapee wasn't Benjy as she'd expected, and looked up to see who'd called her. Saw it wasn't her Ben as he was trying to catch Benjy and failing, saw the other twin was saying "thank you" and huffed under her breath. "At least back home they look and sounded different." And her butterfly mind immediately jumped back to what she'd been watching making her comment. "A couple of lifeguards were rushing into the sea while some of the bathers seemed to be making a quick exit."

Simon, realising this stranger was too quick for him immediately diverted his attention to something else he knew he could do.

Ignoring the intriguing comment and over Joan's quiet "not now Sara" Ben explained. "They might be getting out the way of a rescue or it could be a rip-tide" Then remembering he'd heard the word Kansas mentioned added. "That's a strong undercurrent that can catch bathers out, shouldn't last too long and they will go back in when the all clear is given. The lifeguards have a couple of small boats that can help out if needs be so its no problem. Sit where ever you wish but avoid middle of the sofa, I think the springs have gone and I'm not going to try it to find out I'd never get up. Not even going to think of Maria trying."

Seeing Maria give a slight smile he explained. "Simon used it as a trampoline this morning and I wasn't quick enough to stop him. Of course, we now have the dilemma of buying something for the few days we are here or surviving till we move. A new suite has been ordered for the other house, we thought we'd keep this lot so he could use them … wreck them in the future but he's started a little bit too early."

Unable to resist a playful dig at her husband Meg commented softly. "Guess we now know where Benjy gets his destructive traits from, especially as he's one up on his cousin."

Looking at her Ben huffed at her gently. "That was a very old sofa anyway." Seeing his twin's look he added. "The other was his bed; he woke up early and got bored so kept bouncing holding on to the end and you can guess the rest. I warned him he'll sleeping on the floor if he bounces again."

"Hope it works." His twin said softly, then eyeing his wife with love rather than anger as he heard her soft chuckle and letting his glance slowly go back to his twin he added softly. "Guess this twin thing might have a draw back or two if they are going to compare notes." And heard his twin reply softly "true."

Having their own private thoughts Meg and Maria smiled at each other and then glanced at the twins in time to see them shake their heads in teasing despair, which was a bit much for Maria and needing a diversion said. "Meg, I find the higher chairs easier at the moment that's why Ben's put them by the other ones, so you welcome to one. If they want to the boys can play on the raised area by the glass doors and windows while we talk."

They all knew they wanted to talk know the others story… it was just a case of who was going first rather … Guests or Hosts …or all together … and feeling a pull at his trousers near his knee Ben glanced down expecting to see his son wanting a pick up now his escape plans had been thwarted and saw the other child looking up at him. Couldn't help marvelling at their likeness that seemed to go deeper than just looks and wondered if he would be called daddy … surely not as he was standing nearby … but he could see a deep thoughtful question was coming so waited.

Having worked things out in his mind and finally given his dad the slip, and got to his goal Benjy eyed the man looking down at him and stated quietly. "Uncle Ben" (though it came out as 'on call' Ben which always made his family smile) then immediately glanced to the one he knew very well adding. "Daddy Ben" And then immediately glanced over at the other boy he'd been weighing up all the way here. They boy in question had stopped trying to pull the cushion out of its box having heard the other child speak and looked at him, so they were looking at each other very seriously. And Benjy gave a huge sigh and stated. "Cuzzy Ben, Benny or Benjy?" And started to glance back at his uncle to find out which one it was, but was diverted by the very familiar loving laugh of his daddy so looked at him instead, giving another sigh.

Totally understanding that sigh 'of not another one!' Ben laughed, and staying there rather than walking over to his son he crouched down to his level and indicating who he was talking about with his hand explained gently. "You are right about Uncle Ben and Daddy Ben, but he's not cousin Ben, Benny or Benjy, he's Cousin Simon. Do you want to go over and say hi and play quietly together with toys that you'll have give back before we go."

Understanding the rules Benjy beamed and immediately left his Uncle Ben to find this new treasure calling out as he walked over towards him. "Cuzzy Simon… Cuzzy Simon. I'm Cuzzy Benjy …" and when he got there they hugged and then both pulled the cushions out of the box so they could use them. They both knew all about uncles and cousins so could be friends and share toys, and Simon pulled another box out and they silently started to sort out the toys….

Whether they would stay quiet or the friendship would last both sets of parents and one grandmother knew was entirely different matter. But seeing the boys' reactions had made them all smile and the child's question and sigh gave Ben the opening he wanted and commented to his twin. "A lot of Ben's in your adopted family then?"

Over Sara's snort of a laugh and the others' smiles, Ben got up from his crouch and answered with a sigh. "Yes to many to count. And it's a long story about inheritance, feuds, family businesses and one-up-manship in the past that led to it. But when my adopted father Benjy Smith died last year I was able to complete his wish to end it so no one had to have a Benjamin in the family unless they really wanted it. But we could only do that because our son was called Benjamin though we use Benjy as the family name and we didn't mind doing it because we loved my adopted family and fully understood the reasons for it. Though we would have liked to have used Derek after …" and hesitated finding this new situation difficult and looking at his twin added "our father even though we didn't know anything about him so used it as a second name."

Watching his twin and understanding that part of family history was too painful to discuss just yet and instinctively knew they were both orphans again chipped in saying softly. "I'm sorry for your loss. Simon Albright my adopted father died after a long illness a week after our son was born. We considered calling our son Derek but the name was already taken by Ricardo's son who is just over four, so used it as his second name. We didn't want the difficulty of having two young boys with the same …"

And stopped with a smile at the irony of that now, found it was returned by his twin and feeling the need he had to explain added. "I expect you'll meet the boy as he's due to join Ricardo possibly permanently if Maria and I've read the situation correctly. His ex-wife Tess is going on a short trip with her new partner and it's out of the State, he's been talking about a new job but not where. Certainly not around here as there hasn't been any gossip about it so I think she'll ring Ricardo with the news that she's not coming back once they'd checked things out. The day care arrangements will carry on as they do now and Gabi, Ricardo's new partner has just moved in with him so there will be someone around in evenings, and the three of them get on very well. But must admit the Loft they live in is a bit small so they will have to find an apartment fairly soon. She works with the police as a civilian assistant so its usually normal hours for her, while Ricardo's can vary a lot and Tess knows that we or Carmen will have Derek should both of them have to work in crisis. Also Ricardo won't say no to situation because he loves the boy too much."

He paused needing to get away from tugging thoughts and remembering his twin's earlier words got things back on track saying. "You said you were going to Sunrise for the job that got cancelled. If it had been here I would have heard about it or been teased about the coincidence at least so might have gone looking for you. I've got a mixture of businesses own and inherited as well as adopted relations and friends with long ears and a taste for gossip, so why come off the freeway so early?"

The others had quietly settled in their seats deciding to let the twins do their own thing and take the lead in all this. They could sense these two were finding their bearings with each other as they talked … were doing it on a conscious level as well as on a deeper one and didn't need their input just yet. Knew they would give it if needed and the twins had lost their loved ones once again, but had people who loved them around who helped them cope with it.

Listening to his twin instinctively knowing they were feeling the same emotional muddle over all of this and their family history could wait Ben ducked the question by commenting easily. "Just to add to the fun, back home I've got family money in 'The Barn', which serves as a nightclub and restaurant come general 'gathering hall' for special nights, weddings etc." And paused as he glanced at his wife and over at Joan then back to his twin and Maria before adding softly. "Well, I couldn't call it The Old Cow Shed now could I?"

Meg couldn't stop her giggles knowing the whole story behind the club and was glad Maria was really smiling and not giving a polite look at the comment. Knew she was feeling more comfortable in her presence, as well as this weird situation of seeing a very familiar twinkle in the other twin's eyes and knowing that slight smile. Guessed the full story would be told later and let her own Ben carry on.

He got things back on track by answering his twin's question. "We had to come off the freeway because the police blocked it further up. We managed to stop Benjy wanting a kiddie break but as we drove passed The Deep the headache slammed into me so had to stop. Had fun trying to park and once out the car wanted to walk back the way we came not the other way. If we'd not stopped at the Cafe we might have ended up knocking on your door or possibly bumping into each other on the way. So I've no doubt we called to each other ... picked up on each other.

Don't know what would have happened if we'd not been diverted, the towns are closer than the States of California and Kansas and we would have explored the area whether or not I'd taken the job so perhaps we just got here early by doing it this way." He sighed knowing it really didn't matter it was just his brain trying to unravel things and added. "Anyway the headache has moved into something more comfortable which I can't put into words and though it was shock at the time I'm glad it happened."

As his twin gave a smile and just nodded knowing words weren't needed, Ben guessed that minor headache had turned into the same feeling as his and continued. "Like you I've earned and inherited money, I'm a doctor and used to have my own practice, Hank and Joan used to own their farm but sold it recently so were living in town marking time. Unfortunately a family friend on Meg's side returned and became a violent stalker was caught but his family started making life difficult for us. So we decided rather than live with that tension we would move, sort of take the fuel out the fire before someone got really hurt. Also stop a feud starting which would have been accidental rather than deliberate on my adopted family's side as the Smith clan as we call the extended family covers about every trade you can think in the area including several in the law department. The house is being watched for us till we give the final word about selling it and we'll go back to visit the clan and friends once the dust has really settled. Sara has just come back from a stint in Washington DC and having no job ties so decided to join us in a new start."

Then added with a slight smile. "Guess I'll be job hunting again, but will do that once we are settled in. We've enough to live on so that's no real trouble and I think Hank might have his eyes on the Waffle Shop Cafe already so I can always work for him if needs be."

Sara really couldn't help laughing at that picture but stopped at her mother's quiet. "It's more likely to be you than Ben sweetheart." Seeing the retort 'not on your life' about to come from her daughter Joan added with a quiet edge. "You need to earn a wage before you get a flat or even a room separate from us. And considering what happened in Washington I think your father is going to want you close to hand while you suss out the local talent." Then sugaring the pill added with a knowing smile. "What better way to kill two birds with one stone than working in the café for six months and living rent free. He's not that bad and not likely to be there for all the shifts."

Sara beamed at that thought and settled down slightly, while Joan totally unembarrassed by her motherly outburst remembered what she'd noticed earlier and turning to the others commented. "Looking round the cafe I noticed there wasn't a waffle for sell or on menu in fact not a hint of one except in the name."

There was a gentle familiar laugh that was still slightly unsettling as it wasn't coming from their Ben, because he was silent looking at his twin for an answer.

With a glance at Maria who was smiling broadly Ben stopped his laugh and explained. "It's a family run café and I think it was her great grandmother who started it and she made wonderful waffles hence its name, so did her daughter but unfortunately the talent skipped the present generations so she turned it into a general café that's good but doesn't have that sparkle the others apparently did. It ticks over all right but as her daughter has just moved to another town on another business adventure she's decided to go and join her."

Giving Joan slightly pleading smile he added. "I hope if you take it over you'll make waffles as I love them and Maria can't do them for love or money." then before she could react turned gently serious and came clean. "And by the way I don't fear any competition either. Apart from The Deep I own the Java Web an internet café that does drinks, snack meals, cakes and feeds students before the catch their buses in the morning. And no waffles there either."

Joan couldn't help smiling seeing all the similarities between the twins shining through and said. "Yes I do and will, so I guess I'll have at least two customers then, just don't fight over them. What about making the kitchen larger and possibly have homemade food and/or barbecue style rather than just snack food they appear to sell at the moment?"

Picturing the place he'd been to many times Ben thought and then said. "Umm not a bad idea, could have barbecue evenings rather than all the time. If memory serves me right there might be plans already approved to expand the kitchen and you could put extra setting round the outside that's been reduced recently." then with a slight smile and a glance at his twin he added playfully. "Also I promise not to fight him or play on my good looks for your waffles I'll just sit and wait for them."

And over Joan's soft chuckles and Maria's shake of her head in disbelief at his antics he turned his attention back to his smiling twin and said seriously. "And Ben, I've no doubt Doctor Robinson at the hospital would like a chat with you when you are ready. He's always on the look out for new doctors. That's not because it's a bad hospital he and it are good, they just get head hunted by the seriously better ones elsewhere and leave.

But, I'm still intrigued as to why you chose Sunrise after all you must have had the rest of the States even the world at your beck and call. So, are you specialised in something rare and is it based there and we don't know about it yet?"

Feeling more at home with his twin as there weren't any hostile vibes coming from him just ones that felt somehow familiar Ben glanced at Meg and smiled.

Seeing that knowing smile Meg knew payback was coming for her earlier remarks and watched her charming husband with that all too sweet innocence look, glance back at his twin and promptly dropped her right in it saying. "No, I'm in general and emergency practice, more with children than adults and Meg can take the blame for choosing Sunrise, which was just going to be part-time general practice."

With a gentle but toned "Oh! Thank you sweetheart." Meg knew this was going to sound **soo** bad and glanced round the group saw her mother smile knew she'd best get in first and batted some of blame back on her soulmates' shoulders explaining. "But it's just as much Ben's fault as mine because he said yes to it and his receptionist Aunt Becky is a part time clairvoyant. … Brings out the tent, crystal ball and long floaty skirts etc on town fete days and charity dos. And of course being his receptionist not only hears the gossip from patients in the waiting room also hands out cups of tea if I pop in and try and see him when he's busy or out on call. I hasten to add she can keep confidences when needs to and everyone knows that so perhaps that's why everyone talks to her."

Hearing the last bit Ben couldn't help his huge smile that went with the twinkle in his eyes and he could feel Maria failing to suppress her giggles completely. Realising their reactions might seem rude rested his hand on his wife's arm so she would know he would explain and did so with ease. "We know all about clairvoyants, Carmen, her mother, is a full time one with all the trimmings of cards, candles and crystal ball etc and uses her house rather than a tent. Though it still looks like one from the inside with bright net floaty curtains and strings of little multicoloured light bulbs for effect.."

Taking a breath he then gave a lovely chuckle and a slight shake of his head adding. "Oh, Ricardo is really going enjoy himself when he talks to her. She never saw this lot coming. Mind you she's always claims I'm too foggy not enough history or something and family are difficult anyway, but never stops her from predicating for them. She keeps saying Gabi's not good for him but they adore each other after sticky start and she can cope with police hours whereas Tess couldn't. Antonio the last member of the family and the youngest is a catholic priest at The Mission in town is no doubt be busy but will think it's great after the shock of it. Not sure when you'll meet them but you'll like them when you do. **So** …." he ended gently giving Meg a lead in.

Feeling totally at ease by his manner and the history she was hearing Meg said. "Aunt Becky could never take a reading off Ben either, said they were too muddled but could read feelings through body language, so knew his moods. She gave me a cup of tea while he was out and took a reading from the dregs. Told me to look for somewhere the sun and the sea meet, and think about moving back in time rather than forward, which sounded mad. Also that our family would increase, there would be new ideas and we would find a deeper happiness, which I thought was impossible… so did she as she knew we so deeply in love with each other."

She smiled and gave a soft chuckle then added. "I really don't think she saw this coming either, she's one of the Smith clan by marriage and of course working with Ben knew our situation inside out and I always enjoy talking to her. Later when I told Ben about it he was carrying a new batch of medical brochures to browse for likely jobs, so we decided to run with her reading for fun.

He was already looking for something part time and was willing to consider lecturing or writing if nothing else was available. And we decided that going back in time meant going west rather than east due to the time zones rather than finding a way to travel back in time. Also the sun meeting sea had to be the coast and looking out at the horizon. All very logical and helped us narrow things down. We were chucking out long waiting times as we needed to move quickly, private resident jobs as we wanted our own home and the plain boring jobs. And spotted the advert for the hospital in Sunrise that seemed tick the boxes especially regarding the interview. So he rang and was told it was still open and he sounded a good candidate so they emailed the forms, which were duly filled in and sent back. We then sorted out passing on the practice etc and arranged the three day drive, did it and the rest as they say is history."

They all laughed but then the twins, who'd both stayed standing by their wives rather than sitting in the chairs, shivered violently and looked at each other suddenly very seriously. Both were trying hard to resist the need to flee as waves of darker feelings/thoughts came crashing down on them.

The others immediately quietened as they noticed the sudden change but before they could react a toys were banged on the floor and a clear demand of "Ices please" came from the two boys who'd got bored with so called quiet play and no adult attention and had remembered the reason they'd been at the Waffle Shop Cafe.

Reacting immediately Maria said. "Yes if Meg doesn't mind. Mint chocolate chip is Simon's favourite, though we do have several other flavours as well."

Quickly checking her Ben was okay Meg said. "That will be lovely its Benjy's as well. He's a messy eater though."

Getting up Maria put a hand on her husband's arm hoping to reassure him or bring him out of the dark mood that was affecting him and his twin, and then starting to walk towards the kitchen saying. "That's okay Simon's the same that's why we have a pile of spare clothes in the downstairs washroom."

Ben was glad of the interruption and her light touch and voice grounding him enough so he could say, just as she finished. "Boys, clear the area and put the cloth out, then put the cushions on the lower floor to sit on." But with the need for space and churning emotions still too strong to be ignored added. "I'm going to the study and get the papers and my treasure box for Ricardo. I've not opened it since childhood." and walked over to the corridor behind the lounge wall not looking at anyone.

Realising what was needed Joan nodded to Sara to go and help with children and got up to walk over to Maria. Catching her up just she reached the kitchen door Joan said quietly so the others wouldn't hear. "Tell me where the ice creams are and then go. Your soulmate needs you."

Maria stopped and looked at her and gave a very gentle sigh, feeling an understanding she'd never gained with her mother and said. "No one realises that's how I feel about him."

Joan smiled and said truthfully. "You and Ben mirror the same deep love and strength I see in Meg and her Ben. I think the darker possibilities are hitting the twins very hard as they have been getting on so well and so quickly. He needs your strength to face the fact its history and there is a future together whatever is revealed today. Sara and I will look after Simon and Benjy. Hopefully Ricardo and Hank will be here soon so the waiting will be over."

Opening the kitchen door surprised at her warmth and understanding Maria answered. "Thank you. The bowls and small towels are on the side and the freezer is next to the sink and the ice creams are on the second shelf down."

Then turning away from the kitchen she glanced across the lounge area and saw Sara had already gone to the boys and Simon seemed happy with her. And Meg and Ben were now standing in front of the fireplace mirroring how she and her husband would be when they needed comfort from each other, and realised that although Meg was slightly shorter than she was her Ben wasn't dominating her … they were equal in love and confidence … and knew they felt and received the same love as she and her Ben did, so they were soulmates it was not just a dream of hers … theirs. And suddenly found the idea of loving an identical twin comforting rather than plain weird or frightening ... and this family was going to be good to have around….

oxoxo

It only took Maria a moment to reach the study and through the doorway she saw Ben put a large envelope and papers on his desk from the safe before reaching in and slowly taking out a metal box. She knew this box never came out he just needed to know it was there and safe, it was the only thing from his early life that he knew nothing about, and could see the turmoil he was in from his body language as he put it on the desk and then stood looking at it. Moving into the room she said gently. "Ben talk to me."

With the fears screaming through his mind he could only shake his head to say he wasn't going to, and then felt her touch on his shoulder and heard her soft. "I love you. Always will."

The fact that she was there gave him some strength and he asked shakily. "Simon?"

She knew that diversion tactic and answered. "Sara and Joan are looking after the boys. Joan said my soulmate needed me ..."

Ben slowly moved so they faced each other but still rested one hand on the box and looked at her … saw her love and strength … knew that was their private name for each other …

Seeing his darkness she hoped her love would be enough to ground him, support him and carried on gently. "She sees the same love and strength in Meg and Ben and understands it … to hear it said like that is marvellous ... true. And he is so like you there is nothing to fear … in fact he has the same fear as you do. He's talking to his soulmate now … so talk to me let me give you the same strength she gives him."

Recognising the look/the connection he'd seen between his twin and Meg for what it was Ben could feel his soulmate's strength, held onto it and said softly. "What if we had to be separated because of the headache I seemed to give him … What if we asked for the separation because we hated each other and our adopted parents couldn't tell us … and it's all in the envelope or box?"

Maria gently stroked his face and said. "I think they would have told you at some point. They've always said they couldn't trace your past and that was why you've never looked in the box. So believe in their love and honesty. Your twin said the bad headache has gone that it is different now, has your mild one gone, do you feel a difference as well?"

Seeing his nod she carried on gently. "We will face the truth as adults in the present rather than the small child … children you two were then. Go by what you felt when you heard there was a double in town and what you felt as you walked into the Cafe and really saw him for the first time."

Ben tried to, it had been such an exciting feeling but the darker thoughts made him say. "What if the truth is even darker than that? Our parents were looking for us and died not knowing the truth or didn't want us so left us or what if we will never know the truth because there is nothing in the box that can be explored with new technology."

She knew those were the darkest fears and said gently lovingly. "Then we will all face that together as two families joined by twin brothers who feel comfortable with each other and want to be with each other. You know waiting is always the worst time."

He knew the honesty of her words and with a nod of acceptance from him they hugged and kissed, then gently separated knowing the strength in their love for on another. Feeling the darkness shift back a bit Ben picked up the things he needed, and Maria holding his hand walked with him back to the main room while asking quietly. "Whatever happens they need privacy and feeding, shall we phone for sandwiches?"

Glad he could anchor his mind of something mundane he started to think about it but coming back into the lounge area he could feel a strange wave of warmth that broke through any barrier he was keeping up and realised his twin was watching him, and knew he was feeling the same as he was. Had had those darker fears of family rejection, of them rejecting each other and other what if's that might have happened and knew though they mattered it wouldn't break them, wouldn't separate them … they wouldn't let it. And without thinking about his actions he let go of Maria's hand and walked over to the desk and put the things he'd been carrying on it, then walked over to his twin who was coming to meet him ... and when they were close enough they hugged without any hesitation.

It was a brief silent man to man hug with no outward emotions showing … both knew they wanted, needed this … had thought of it in that same moment … and had the same feeling … it was their twin link calling to each other… now it was mended it was not going to be broken again.

Then it was over and they separated with just a nod to each other, and went back to their wives … soulmates … knowing that invisible barrier of fear had been broken. They had parted as children for whatever reason, now they were together as adults and could cope with it all. And the hug that the others saw noted was uncannily like the hug Simon and Benjy had given each other on realising they were cousins and could be friends.

Anchored by what had happened and now having his soulmate Maria beside him Ben faced the group and said easily. "I hope you'll stay for lunch. We were going to have a working one of sandwiches at The Deep. Rather than go there and face the public I thought I'd get some sent over and we can deal with things at our leisure. Any preferences or fads they know Maria's and Simon's off by heart."

As her husband came back to her Meg smiled seeing the difference that instinctive hug had made … knew those darker fears were settling and wanting to get in before he made any comment said. "Benjy's a bit of a dustbin like his Dad and as long as there is something other than cheese I don't mind. I only like a local farm cheese which I'll miss once we run out of what we brought with us in the cooler."

Seeing his twin's reaction to being called a dustbin Ben laughed and then tried to keep it at bay while commenting. "Right then two and half dustbins as I must be the same as you. And a mixture without cheese for the lady." then managing to calm down added. "Perhaps your parents might trying selling that kind of cheese at the Waffle shop and I could try it at the Java Web or The Deep to make it worthwhile flying an order in every so often. I would think it could be kept in a cold area something like the wine cellar at The Deep if there isn't any room at the café." and then turned his attention to the others saying. "Sara, Joan what about Hank, I know Ricardo will pick up whatever's hanging around being a detective."

Maria chuckled knowing he was right about Ricardo and if caught would innocently pronounce he might be called out at a moments notice so needed to be feed and prepared.

Still dealing with the boys and ice creams Sara and Joan glanced at each other for confirmation and then Joan said. "Hank and I aren't fussy so a mixture will be fine but Sara would prefer a meat Pizza if that's okay."

"Yes that's easily done, I'll get milk and juices sent over for hot and cold drinks as we were going to buy those later, I've no doubt Mark …" And stopped because the phone started to ring, not wanting it to go to the answer machine he walked over and picked it up said the phone number, then smiled realising who was on the other end as they talked and then said. "Great minds think alike obviously. We'll be eating here and it would be good if you could come round with food as soon as possible."

As Mark asked how many Ben realised it would be better to have too much and said. "We are bigger group now so make it for seven adults for mixed choice, one lot without cheese and we'll store any leftovers. Maria's and Simon's specials and an extra child selection, he's the same age as Simon so finger size would be good. And one heated meat Pizza, a round of cakes also milk and juices enough for the rest of the afternoon please." He listened to the comments and then added with a chuckle. "Yes, same name and taste in clothes so you'll have to watch yourself you won't know who is who. Wife's name is Meg and son's called Benjy and I'll go over that paperwork we started on later possibly this evening … …. Yes that its thanks see you soon."

As he put the phone down the front door bell rang and was then followed by the sound of a key being put on the door to unlock it.

Before glancing in that direction Ben saw the state of the boys and said with a gentle laugh. "There's a small washroom next to study along corridor there should be some tops for the boys I think that is one battle we will always lose." Then with a sigh he turned his attention to the front door adding. "That's Ricardo he's got a key so I guess it's down to business, then." And saw the nod of agreement from his twin and felt a small wave of nervousness as they both waited while the detective finished opening the door and started to walk in.

Oxoxo

Hope that was not too confusing for you and as always reviews and comments are welcome.

Be back in a while


	4. Chapter 4

As I'm covering the boys' accident and separation and I needed a bit more than a grazed knee or two … this is just a reminder that it is all a figment of my muse and my imagination so yes it's all fiction.

**Chapter 4**

Over the general chaos caused by Ricardo's entrance and a slightly mucky but very chatty Simon leading his group across the room Maria asked loudly. "Drinks everyone?" She knew she had enough for one round and hoped she would get everything right and smiled seeing her new-sister-law coming towards her. She could see from Meg's expression she was going to help her, there wasn't going to be that awkward divide of hostess and guests where she was concerned. They were family and whole of this one was immediately willing to mix and help out….

Pleased the atmosphere was friendly rather than cold and restrained he suspected it might be Ricardo immediately relaxed and answered in brotherly mode. "Coffee would be great Sis. Sorry we were so long got delayed by Aunt Bette out front. She's taking a rather shocked Annie down to Dr Estrada for a very long chat and possible stay. And, the Police Chief has promised to go through Eddie's case with her so she understands the truth and gets proper closure."

Seeing his sister's slight nod and realising the others would need a clearer picture of the set up he went to explain. "Aunt Bette's not a real Aunt to us, no one can pronounce her surname and she's a gossip columnist for the local paper so the Aunt is a general tag for her. And, it goes without saying she's dying to meet you all and get your story. Don't worry she's trustworthy with confidences you just need to remember to tell her not to print it or that it's off the record before you start chatting. She's been married at least five times and is on the hunt for another husband, hopes to get lucky with one of Ben's partners in Liberty Corporation. She's very over the top with a bubbly kind personality but for once was speechless." Seeing his sister's look of disbelief he quickly qualified it. "Well for a moment then it was back to a volcanic eruption of words and exuberance, so I told her she would have to wait several days, which didn't dampen her spirits at all."

Wanting to reassure the others he added. "Hank's explained why you don't want the papers involved too much but I doubt it will make its way a cross States to Kansas or attract reporters from Washington DC. But to make sure Vanessa our police reporter is to issue a very mundane statement and hopefully it will make things a bit easier round town for you and curiosity will no doubt die down quickly. The Chief says we'll keep the investigations in house as long as possible and only chase things up if the law has been broken in a big way and definite arrests can be made."

Looking at the silent serious twins as he slowly walked towards them he gave a slight shake of his head. It really took some getting used seeing double and though he reckoned he might be able recognise his Ben from the other one if he studied him very closely and compared them. Knew it would probably embarrass both of them … the three of them really …. and knowing he was already on the wrong side of them wouldn't do it and wanting to get the apology over and done with to get on an equal footing with them added seriously. "I'm sorry, I know I should never have jumped to the conclusions I did this morning ..."

And was interrupted by the genuine "It's okay we understand." from the twins, who'd not looked at each other before their spontaneous identical comments.

And Ricardo couldn't stop his sigh and instant mutter. "Oh Great! Double **and** in stereo." And heard not only the twins' identical chuckles as they looked at each other realising what they'd done, but also one from behind him as Hank had come in carrying several things he'd taken from their vehicle.

Hank could understand what Ricardo was feeling, talking about the twins in their separate lives while driving over was one thing and fairly easy to accept on the surface. Seeing them together again was strange… unsettling … especially knowing their background or lack of it and silently hoped their darker fears would turn out to be groundless.

Then hoping he was addressing his old son-in-law rather than the new one, but also guessing as they were standing fairly close together it wouldn't really matter he said. "Ben, I took the liberty of bringing in your private document file, sealed envelope and kiddie box as well as the laptop in case we need two in the same room for checking details."

Seeing the one he was looking at nod it was okay, Hank glanced at the other one adding. "Ricardo said there's an extra internet connection you wouldn't mind us using." and tried to get used to having two son-in-laws instead of one.

Weighing up the situation Ben guessed they were all having weird feelings about the whole thing and nodded then said. "On the desk over there, it should be big enough, if not we'll use the glass table. I've already put my things on the desk but not looked through them … never needed to or wanted to come to that." Then batting away the fleeting feelings of sadness about his adopted parents not being here and guilt that he'd not checked through his past earlier he said. "We've ordered food from The Deep, there will be plenty as I already assumed you would be staying Ricardo."

Walking over to the desk Ricardo was happy at that brotherly dig about his eating habits and answered casually "Definitely, after all its free and beats police canteen food hands down." clearing the desk so he and Hank could work he also realised things needed to be taken steadily or there was going to be an emotional explosion from at least one twin if not both and possibly at the same time, and added in a more serious tone. "Hank and I have been swapping stories and they both seem to have the same lack of information regarding your birth and parents except that it was the United Kingdom. Both sets of adopted parents kept details private in view of your age and as years past there was no reason to return to it so it was left alone, and that sounds reasonable. I see you both have sealed envelopes from your adopted parents and if they and your kiddie boxes don't hold any new information I'm not sure that even with the internet giving us better access to things we'll get any further than they did at the time of the accident."

Glancing at the twins he could see their unease and knew those darker thoughts were lurking very near the surface and said. "I know there are real oddities about this situation but that doesn't mean crimes have been committed by anyone, it could be just one of those strange things of life. I need you to try and take a step back emotionally and let Hank and I investigate it and then tell you about it rather than all of us looking through everything as a group."

Seeing their nods of agreement he mixed his detective and brother mode and reassured them. "We'll do it in bits and at your pace **but** we must go through it as far as we can. There could be leads that will take time to follow up especially if we have to contact embassies or some authority in the United Kingdom or even in the States to get information, and even then we could come to a dead end regarding your very early years before you came here. Most of all remember you were not much older than your sons are today; amongst strangers, a long way from home, injured and shocked as well as just losing the two people you loved and relied on for everything so that would have knocked your understanding of thing back a bit. Also your adopted parents loved you and you are loved by your present families.

He paused for a moment to let that start sinking in but knowing that waiting was horrible and not wanting to cross question them on what they did and didn't actually know about the accident or get into verbal references from either of them he carried on. "From what Hank told me your adopted parents cared for people and though they needed a 'Ben' in the family they wouldn't do anything against the law to obtain that. I personally know that Simon Albright cared for people; he helped our family after my father died even though we'd only lived here a year and it was before Ben and Maria met so there was no family connection. Very quietly he made sure Mama kept the house and we didn't go hungry and there were no strings attached to his actions and we weren't the only ones he helped. Hank and I also think both couples would have taken the two of you if that was an option, if it wasn't and they knew about the other twin they would have made sure you knew about each other and why being together wasn't possibly rather than keeping completely silent about it.

Regarding the tragedy we know the location and date are the same in both stories so we'll check the internet for details and hopefully bring up local newspaper reports as independent information and compare your official adoption documents. Doing that should give us some immediate answers, if they are not on-line but can get the address or phone numbers of the papers I will phone for copies and we will have to wait for them. Either way we can still move onto the sealed envelopes and then finally open the kiddie boxes. I can understand why neither of you have gone back to these, it was a black day in your life that left you with painful or no memories of it and you've never had reason to doubt what your adopted parents told you. Not only that you've lost two set of parents instead of the usual one **and** that's enough grief for anyone to cope with child or adult."

Seeing the identical nods and body language that said sadness but also they were in control of their emotions he lightened his tone and added. "To stop myself from going crazy I need to tell the difference between you two when I talk about things. So if you don't mind, as one of you has the title of Doc I'll use that and the other one will be Ben. Is that okay?" And silently hoped his Ben's dry and very sharp sense of humour would lay dormant for a moment or two at least. He also knew he could cope with one, had done for years and been glad of their friendship and respect for each other. But, if he was right and they were totally identical he was going to be in trouble dealing with both of them, and seeing a slight twinkle in two sets of eyes watching him he sighed and said with a slight 'Officer' tone. "**And** no swapping around either."

He promptly got the familiar air of innocence he usually saw from his Ben when using that tone with him was doubled and with actions done smoothly and without conscious though on the twins part. It was as though it was their natural action to his words and done all their lives not for the first time after so many years apart and only know about each other for such a short time….

As soon as Ricardo had spoken the twins looked at each other shrugged their shoulders then glanced back at him with 'that' look and gave identical nods which completed the silent sentence to him of … 'Of course they would behave how could he even think they would do anything else!' And then promptly walked away from him and over to the chairs next to the ones their wives had sat in earlier and sat down. ….

Watching feeling the impact of it Ricardo silently and sincerely hoped that this town was ready to have the Evans twins to descend on them. No, who was he kidding, he hoped that he was ready for these two … one really was enough … and yes he really did respect and love the man…

As the twins sat opposite one another they didn't look at each other or a round the room to see who was still there or just for something to do. Instead they silently eyed a spot on the floor halfway between them as though studying it. But were not, they were in their own little worlds but having identical feelings … waves of good and bad ones along with that niggle they really should have confronted their little known past earlier, found out the truth from their adopted parents whether it was good or bad. While also hoping their birth parents loved them and they weren't going to find anything nasty the investigation. ... Though as one was a doctor and the other was the brother in law of a certain detective they both knew investigations could throw up dark secrets or shadows as well as questions that could never be answered …

Knowing speed rather than words would help the twins now Hank and Ricardo started to deal with the laptops and get the investigation on the way….

oxoxo

In the kitchen getting the drinks ready Maria found the atmosphere so comfortable she voiced her thoughts. "They are both scared they rejected each other as children and will do it again."

Remembering her talk with Ben and realising Maria's must have been very similar Meg answered honestly. "Yes, and it could be something to do with his bad headache. But its changed into a comfortable feeling now, possibly an actual connection with his twin and if so I can't see any reason for them to split up as adults. They can't do anything about the past but accept it for what it is, and looking at them they seem to be getting closer by minute especially after that hug."

Maria gave a gentle loving laugh and said. "It's so unbelievable to suddenly find an identical twin like that. And you're right that hug was so good to see and so needed by them."

Knowing her own feelings for her husband and hoping Maria felt the same Meg said softly. "They have two soulmates who feel the same and gave them the strength to take that first step and do it."

Maria stopped filling the jug and looked at her realising there were no barriers between them; they were really equals and smiled. Then letting her guard down and added with feeling. "Yes they do." and going back to filling the jug continued. "Your mother talked about soulmates as though it was a natural every day thing rather than pie in sky … artistic wishes or dreams. I've never been able to tell anyone that's how I feel about him … and soulmate has always been our private word to express our true feelings for each other... That we love each other so completely that we will never part."

Hearing the edge loneliness in Maria's voice as she talked Meg explained gently. "That's how Joan feels about Dad and has always seen it in Ben and myself apparently, and since they gave up farm and moved into town we've been closer but not too close … they give us room to breath and relish that feeling. Doesn't Carmen see it in the pair of you or you at least when you gossip with her?"

Maria gave a short gentle laugh and while finishing dealing with the drinks explained. "She's not an easy person to chat to. When I try she goes on about the cards and other mystic signs etc and tells me I'm a fool to worry because I will have a happy life it's written in them. But she also claimed she can't read things clearly as we are her family and the Fates will show us the way. So what am I meant to believe, her version or Fate and it was a chat about the little things in life I wanted not the big picture. I already know that as long as Ben is around I will be happy, just as I know she loves me … us."

Letting out a gentle wistful sigh and a huff she then carried on. "But she never talks to me as she used to when Papa was alive ... Perhaps she needs the cards etc as a barrier between us and her loss, because she was so deeply in love and happy with him. And cards and that faith have always been with her and it's been many years since Papa died, I don't expect her to forget him but I thought having Simon would bring us closer. That we could go shopping together or just chat about children or when she had us, but she doesn't seem to have time to do that … she always rescuing other souls as she calls it. I know she loves our son and is good with him when we visit and would help us in an emergency. But, its those other times I want her I miss her company and Papa as well. As for Ricardo and Antonio well they aren't really into to girlie talk, though..

And stopped at Meg's gentle short laugh and looking at her remembered the scene she'd walked in on at the cafe and smiled then added. "That seems ages ago, was he **that** bad?" At Meg's nod she sighed and apologised on his behalf. "He's certainly not at his best at the moment, I'm sorry it happened he's usually a level headed detective or brother in tense or strange situations. Hopefully Gabi, will help him through this awkward period, she is nice, level headed but has a sense of fun and I try and talk to her but it's not the same as someone you've grown up with or got a close family tie with…. Perhaps it will gradually grow in time but I want it now. And honestly, I'm wary about our friends some are just around because of our name or status not that Ben makes much of it. Or they want to spread gossip about us or to us so there are only a couple we are really secure with. …

And paused realising she was really letting her hair down to a stranger and added embarrassed. "Sorry I shouldn't be doing this it's not fair on you and it gives you the wrong impression of us." and changed the subject. "I'm amazed Simon's taken to your mother, Sara and Benjy as quickly as he has he's usually so shy around strangers. Perhaps he feels there are no barriers between our families already. He knows uncles and cousins are special and can see his dad and this uncle are identical. Though he doesn't know about twins …" and added with a smile. "Guess its one quick lesson someone will have to give." And then picking up her tray ready to join the others in the lounge added with chuckle of happiness. "And I've suddenly got a new family with at least one sister to chat to," then with a touch of seriousness "once we get over the twin thing of course."

Picking up her tray and starting to follow Maria, Meg knew she was already feeling a link of friendship and understanding with her sister-in-law and welcomed it, especially as they were strangers in this town, their new home town and said honestly. "True and I'm sure we will get over it and they will settle into a good relationship. Sara's got a very bubbly nature so she often speaks before she thinks but her heart is in the right place and hopefully her bruised heart will mend completely now she's got new surrounds and friendships to make. The man was a shark and she was very naïve and far from home. Must admit having a detective and a priest in the family must be a bit daunting, though if you talk to Antonio you know it won't go any further surely."

Walking into the other room Maria said quietly. "Must admit he is the easiest one to talk to but I still see him as my younger brother who might need my help rather than the other way round." Coming to the bottom of the stairs she couldn't help her giggle on seeing the twins and added quietly so they wouldn't hear her. "Bookends" but didn't stop walking knowing if she did they might realise they were being talked about.

Meg couldn't stop her own very quiet chuckle realising what Maria meant and as she was too close to comment she put her tray beside Maria's on the glass table. This all coincided with Simon and Benjy rushing round the corner into the room dressed in clean t-shirts and Benjy calling out excitedly. "Cuzzy Simon said I could!" so the twins never heard Maria's and Meg's reactions.

Everyone including the twins looked at the boys and Meg and Maria sighed as the children were now wearing the same coloured t-shirts but with slightly different motifs on them, and Joan following the boys in smiled and said quietly. "That's as close as identical they could find. It won't last don't worry. Do you want them at the table.." and stopped as both boys were already making a beeline for their dads as they were now sitting down… a prize never to be missed.

Coming to an abrupt halt the boys took a second or two to weigh their fathers' up and then with a very quick glance at each other they charged for their own daddy both calling out in pure delight "**Daddy!**"

Remembering what had gone with **that** tone earlier Ben immediately called out "Wow I'm not a trampoline Simon!" while raising his arms to either catch or at least slow the boy down. Which he managed to some degree as Simon didn't wind him but sort of climbed into his lap and then squirmed round in familiar fidget fashion to make himself comfortable ending up resting against his dad's chest. Snug and safe with Daddy anchored to the chair for stories or whatever this exciting day was going to bring, especially as he had a new playmate doing the same opposite!

Knowing this was not his home, Benjy took it at a slightly slower pace and allowed his daddy to help pull him up onto his lap before being identical to Simon except his thoughts were … that finding a new home and cuzzy with a daddy the same as his wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Just as the boys and dads were settling, Sara came round the corner her mind still on the amusing discussion her mum and the boys had just now and spotting Maria before the others said brightly. "I hope that pile of clothes wasn't in any order because it certainly isn't now. I put the dirty t-shirts on one side so we can claim Benjy's later not that either of them were too bad.." Then taking in the rest of the scene her mind went into over drive making her exclaim. "Wow! that deserves a photo." And rattle off quickly, "Have they got the right dads? Do we know which is which. How …"

"**Sara!**" Joan said sharply hoping to stop the deluge before she took it way too far.

The reprimand brought Sara's racing mind to an immediate stop so she shut up but carried on walking into the room her happy mood rapidly disappearing … and decided mothers like fathers were no fun at all! …

Both Maria and Meg smiled realising where Sara's comments might have gone and as they instinctively knew which Ben was theirs said together with the same whisper of an understanding laugh in their tone. "We know. So do the boys." Then both tried hard to ignore the fact neither of them looked or consulted with each other and in unison picked up Ricardo and Hank's drinks from the relevant trays and walked over to the desk and put them down.

That was too much for Sara, and she immediately huffed "Okay! you can stop this togetherness." and feeling out of place added sharply. "I'm having my drink on the decking and watch the beach for a while." Then picking up her drink from the tray Meg had taken Hank's drink from she started to walk towards the glass doors. … She needed space from the emotions all around her. Everyone had a partner or new friend except her. And thanks to her mother's words earlier and her father telling that damn detective all about Washington everyone would know … they would all go to the detective for news about them and he would tell them because that was what cops do. And she had hoped to have left that damn dark shadow behind her in Kansas and let her bruised heart heal in a new start … No going happen now, and she was a fool to have come with them. The looks and snide remarks she got back home would have stopped eventually and she didn't need the over protective charity of the very extended family either…

Hearing her tone and without losing concentration or looking her way Hank immediately said. "Stay in sweetheart or the boys will want to follow you. The beach and its interest won't go away, just sit on the sofa there's plenty of room." Then added "Thanks Meg." as he realised he now had a cup of coffee on the desk…. What he was finding out was tugging at his heart strings being a dad and granddad…

His comment hit Sara's sore point making her bite back sharply. "There's not Dad! The springs have gone as Simon jumped on it this morning. **And!** I'm just going to sit out on the decking not going to go any further. **Trust me!**" Surely he'd not been perfect all his life…

Not wanting a head on argument with his hurting youngest and remembering their redundant sofa back home Hank looked over at the twins, and then with a gentle shake of his head and slight teasing reprimand in his tone that he knew one twin would definitely understand said softly. "Must run in the families … yours wrecks the furniture and mine are headstrong or just plain stubborn." then realising Sara was settling herself on the step next to the pile toys he glanced over at her and in a tone he knew she would understand said softly. "Got tired sweetheart?"

She glared at him not wanting to give ground or acknowledge the gentleness in his voice that made her feel wanted and loved in seconds and said. "No, just realised I'd miss whatever you find out. I know our Ben won't want to talk about it good or bad … never has and there might not be anything anyway. So, I guess I'll just sit and wait like the rest."

Everyone heard a caring truce had been drawn between father and daughter and they all settled down to wait or work in silence.

Well, near silence as you'll ever get with two young boys enjoying drinks and company of their parents.

Taking her own drink Joan decided she wasn't going to risk using either ends of the sofa that might be usable or sit on the step beside her unsettled daughter and found another chair to sit on and pondered as the moments ticked by. She knew Sara needed space for a while and would give her close support later when they were on their own. The short blow up between father and daughter wasn't unusual, it was their way of letting off steam and then they got back to being loving daughter and father they were and work it out. This time it might take a while this was unsettling for all of them. And apart from the twins she reckoned it was affecting Sara the most, she was still rocky and needed security around her as she started out again. First time round she'd left home with high expectations and confidence only to come home early with the bubble burst and broke trust. Needed the cuddle blanket of her birth home the farm and found it gone, had to get used to a strange house in town and that meant no quiet place to get away from childhood rivalries or snide remarks. And had misunderstood the love and help that the extended family was offering thought it was a charity hand out and not because she could do job. Also there was the complication of her sister's and Ben's troubles and the decision to leave everything they knew to come to a strange town for a new quiet start. So nothing at home had been quiet, familiar or settling for her to hold on to and then they found this revelation. No wonder she was unsettled could be her usual bubbly helpful self with the children and then spark and resent her father's words in the next moment.

And wondered if she could get her daughter to see the job in the café as a family project rather than something her parents needed her to do so they could keep an eye on her and then at say the end of six months she might have a different out look on things might even find she had other talents than the ones that lead her to Washington and everyone here would be able to see her as the bubbly worker she really was rather than the troublemaker the recent past made her out to be.

Glancing over at the others as her thoughts carried she wondered if this amazing morning would help them all settle here and couldn't help her slight smile … an identical twin of all things … who seemed to have a loving family … And knew there was going to be sadness in it all … the years they'd been apart … the parents they'd lost … birth and adopted …. And turning away from those sadder thoughts knowing nothing could change them they just had to be lived with, ticked off the things she'd seen and felt so far. Was pleased the twins seemed to share that unique humour and care for others and wondered what it was going to be like living with the two of them … seeing them in different places, …just knowing that there were two not one … what a thought…. And smothered a bigger smile thinking back to Sara's earlier babbling as she looked over at Meg with Ben and Benjy knew her daughter was really happy for him and couldn't help but notice the other family and similarities and knew their wives and sons were the best diversions the twins could have at the moment…

oxoxo

As they worked Hank and Ricardo realised what a confusing and emotional minefield telling the story would be if they kept to the original idea of doing it in separate sections. So carried on as quickly as they could gathering it all together and would still keep the kiddie boxes till last and the twins would open them together. Ricardo knew it was affecting Hank he'd been a father and was a grandfather and could feel his own emotions surfacing through his detective shield because his own young son would soon be facing a family break up, and the twins had been weeks away from their fourth birthday when tragedy struck… way too young to lose everyone ... they all were. And realising they couldn't go any further the story needed telling, the two of them finished their drinks and decided there would be one teller and Hank would be his back up. Then gathering their thoughts together they turned their chairs so they could join the waiting group.

Watching the group realise the waiting was over Ricardo saw the two boys were settled possibly starting to go to sleep on their fathers' laps so he needed to keep things sounding casual so as not alarm or start questions from them, to make it sound just like boring adults talking and said. "The official documents look authentic with different States, dates and signatures reasons for that will come clear later. But I'll double check through the proper channels back at the office after lunch. Two totally differently based newspapers report the train accident, a bus came off the road and hit the side of the train carriages and caused a derailment. Ten killed and many others injured some serious and some minor, it straddled the State line and wasn't near a very large town or city so things took time. Show you where on the map later. As you can imagine the towns were small and weren't situated close to each other or the rail line but they dealt with the emergency as best they could till the big boys came and took over. Two towns were one side of the State line and one was the other, don't forget they didn't have all the modern technology we're used to and certainly not the instant tv coverage that seems to be happening today."

He took a breath and added gently seeing the twins' worried expressions. "You can put away your darker fears regarding your parents not knowing if you were alive or not, I'm sorry but they died at the scene without regaining consciousness and as only one of you were with them and was also unconscious its one of the reasons the twin connection wasn't picked up. The only id on your parents proved their names and connection to Ben Evans; everyone reckoned your mother's handbag and your father's jacket with the rest of the information as well as any luggage you had was destroyed in the fire that broke out later. Your parents' bodies had been removed before that happened.

Honestly I still find it hard to believe that no one mentioned seeing identical twins in their carriage or on the train, it's a special sight especially young ones and there is the likelihood you both answered to the same name even before the tragedy happened."

Understanding why Ricardo was getting slightly side tracked Hank added quietly. "True but don't forget we are looking at it in hindsight knowing about the twins whereas the adults back then didn't. After the crash there would have been chaos, shock and injuries stopping people thinking about others clearly. Also the fact they appear to use the same name might have caused people to doubt what they saw especially if one was asleep and being carried and they wore the identical clothes. A conductor was killed; another one unconscious so there was no immediate official help regarding passengers in all the carriages. The written work says there were no reservations made by the Evans family so it was assumed they'd bought tickets at one of the many stations on the way that day. Cash cards were in their infancy so tickets were either bought by cash or cheque and to trace a cheque if there was one needed the details no one had."

Ricardo nodded and added. "Yeah you are right and I shouldn't get side tracked. The teams of rescuers etc were called from the three towns, two towns had hospitals that could cope at a push and the third didn't have one but had a large cool area that served as a resting place for the dead. And that's where your birth parents were kept before they were cremated and their ashes laid in the garden of peace at the church there. They appear to be in urns so it might be possible to claim them if you want but certainly visit them sometime in the future. With one hospital and the third town in one State and the other hospital in the other explains why your adoption papers are from different States. Though yours Doc are from another City but that is explained by your adopted parents in their notes. To make things easier I'll take your stories separately and I'll start with Ben as he was found first and near your parents so that made that connection.

We don't know the actual chain of events regarding your rescue what we do know is you were taken with other casualties straight to the hospital of the town the rescue team came from and the bodies of your parents went to third town. Apparently you were found clutching a children's story book, which confirmed your name, linked you with your parents and gave what the authorities assumed was to be your fourth birthday. They believed it was an early present and it's in your kiddie box but we'll come to those later."

Ricardo was pleased both twins nodded acceptance rather than a rush of questions and carried on. "Your adopted parents were driving back from a week's holiday and stopped off for a coffee break and heard about the crisis. Simon didn't have medical skills so he helped fetch and carry things while his wife being a nurse offered her help and you were put in her care as soon as the doctors had finished with you and that is really where you story starts."

He paused again and looked at both twins and added gently. "I think now as you've got a reason to look back at that accident you should do it in a quiet time not today and possibly together. Both sets of adopted parents have given their versions of what happened and how they felt and reading them it's clear you both chose them rather than them picking you out of line or group. Though the circumstances helped a lot and both adopted parents wanted each of you as well.

Ben, when you came round or woke up Simon's wife was sitting looking through that book you'd been clutching when found. She knew it was the only thing left of your family so wanted to make sure you had it as soon as possible. Anyway, you were groggy and apparently looked at her said one word 'read' so she gave you a sip of water and read the story to you, knowing she would have to break the news about your parents at the end when the question about them was sure to come, and she dreaded it. When she finished you looked at her and said quietly. "Mummy Daddy Ben gone. Head hurt." She understood about your head hurting as that was one of your obvious injuries and reckoned you somehow knew your parents had died by the sadness in your voice. It seemed like a statement rather than question, so she told you gently that mummy and daddy had gone to heaven and would always be with you in your heart as you grew up. She then asked you if you were Ben to try and check what you meant and you said yes and went to sleep, which wasn't surprising either. The next time you woke up you repeated the same words and this time she reassured you that Ben hadn't gone as you were still there. And she believed that you were saying goodbye to the old Ben as you'd lost your parents and you somehow knew nothing was going to be the same again. Wanting to give you something you could cuddle as you didn't have any toys she gave you a small knitted hospital teddy bear, which you accepted saying. "Teddy not gone. Mummy Daddy Ben gone. Head hurt."

She was going to get one of the doctors to check you over again but you wouldn't let her go and drifted back to sleep once you knew she wasn't going to leave you. From that moment you two became inseparable and was a reason the authorities let them adopt you. The doctors ran more tests couldn't find anything else wrong regarding the head injury and reckoned it was the natural confused reaction and you needed rest and reassurance. So they made sure you slept and were reassured each time you woke and when you said 'Mummy Daddy Ben gone' they reassured you that Ben wasn't gone he was getting better and was going to have a new life with people who would love him. Their reassurances calmed you as did having the book and teddy, and Simon informed the authorities they wanted to adopt you and proved they were both capable of looking after you. Because your head injury wasn't too serious and your arms and legs were very deeply bruised rather than broken as first thought. And as you bonded with them they agreed to push the adoption through that day and you left the next morning. The doctors reckoned distance and a new life would help stop the confusion and headaches, and your newly adopted parents weren't going to argue with that.

Because his wife needed to with you Simon bought new clothes and things for you, among them was a box for you to store the few things you had from your old life and a small new teddy bear for the journey to your new home. They put in your book, a painted hand print that you did that morning as well as the hospital teddy and as they helped you put the lid on it you said. "Mummy Daddy gone, Ben getting better, Teddy stay with them. Head hurt gone." And as far as they could tell you started to quietly accept your new future.

Though you never opened that box again you always needed to know where it was and you always called teddy bears Teddy, always had to be small ones and preferred them to any other cuddly toys. During the next few weeks as you got stronger and used to your new life and home in the mornings when you first woke up and just before you went to bed you would with your new mother and sometimes your father go through the first bit of that last mantra and they would assure you that your birth Mummy Daddy loved you very much and Ben was safe and loved. The headaches never came back. And eventually it was just enough for you know the box was there tucked in a cupboard and you had that quiet time in the morning and last thing at night.

Ricardo paused knowing the effect it was having on them and then looking at Ben added quietly. "Considering what's happened today I don't think it's too much of a fancy to say the headache might not only have been because of the injury but also the severing of your twin connection. And their reassurances that Ben was getting better and would be loved helped you to close down that link safely."

In emotional turmoil Ben said shakily. "Why didn't I just say twin or my brother's name surely we must have had different names. I must have known it."

Knowing they'd not really unravelled that puzzle or might ever do so Hank answered for Ricardo. "You did try to tell them you said 'Ben gone' they just didn't understand your reasoning and they did reassure you that Ben was getting better and you being a child believed they understood what you meant and you accepted what they told you. You accepted that Ben had the same kind of life you did and perhaps it was natural he would live away now the accident had separated you.

If he'd died things the truth might have come to light that you were twins, but it wouldn't have stopped your life from then on, you would have still been adopted by the Albrights. But he didn't die, he was adopted like you were had a good loving family around him. And yes Doc was found clutching an identical book as though there was no tomorrow … should think he felt like it considering. And the name in the book was Ben as in yours so you were both called that name even before the accident. None of this separation is your fault. Do you need time out before you hear his side of the story?"

Before Ben could answer Simon who'd been getting increasingly fidgety was sliding off his lap while saying insistently. "Want teddy Daddy! Need Teddy. Going to get Teddy! Now Daddy! Come!"

Though caught up in her emotions regarding Ben's story Maria immediately exclaimed with a sigh. "Ooh! I knew I should never have taken it back upstairs when he insisted he wanted it to stay up there today." and started to get up, but Ben needing privacy to sort out his churning emotions stopped her by saying. "I'll do it … I need the bathroom anyway."

Of course Simon's actions brought to ahead what Benjy had been realising what he'd left behind earlier and mirroring his cousin's fidgets demanded. "Teddy on bus Daddy!" remembering the car he usually travelled in was back home and as Daddy didn't react immediately carried on. "Daddy, I need Teddy here. I need him now Daddy! Alone on the bus Daddy!"

Not wanting Ben to go outside and be mistaken for his twin again especially in this emotional turmoil Hank butted in quickly, "**Benjy**, Sara's getting Teddy for you. Sara, take the keys, Ted is on the child seat." And found keys.

Welcoming the break as the story was getting to her through what she felt for Benjy and her Ben Sara immediately got up and realised her mother was going over to the bottom of the stairs and heard her say to Simon and Ben, "Let me take him while you go on ahead, he can show me which room Teddy's in." and held out her hand to the boy who'd been pulling at his father's hand get to the stairs quickly.

With the emotions and childhood whispers the story was igniting Ben could only nod his acceptance and realised that Simon was already letting go of his hand to take Joan's. Leaving her to cope with getting the boy up the stairs he carried on till he was on the landing and a sudden flash thought broke though the fog. Stepping to one side so they could pass if they needed to he looked across the lounge area and called out to Maria who was watching him intently. "Could you ring George see if he can deliver a sofa this afternoon and take the old one away."

Maria nodded and smiled, and as he walked out of sight she got up to use the phone, reassured that though he was very disturbed by things he could still remember what they needed to do now rather than later. And could understand his feelings of guilt and confusion … it was an adult's guilt of what a child should or should not have done. About something he still could not remember and wasn't likely to after all this time anyway. And hoped he would be able to reason things through to the truth and accept it. That it really was not his fault, he'd been a normal shocked little child and it wasn't his adopted parents fault for misunderstanding either. It was one of those things in life and it was alright to have loved the life he had lived so far that his twin would see it that way as well. No guilt was needed by anyone.

As Benjy had wriggled off his lap to stand beside his mother's chair at her gentle quiet command of 'wait' to stop him following Sara out. Ben glanced at Meg and saw her slight smile of reassurance and gathered it in, knew everyone had been affected by the story and like his twin he needed space as well as the bathroom. Remembering there was one downstairs so he wouldn't have to follow the others upstairs he said quietly to her. "I'm okay and I know it's not his fault. Be back in a moment." And got up, and walked away from them hearing his twin call across the room, and his mind churning over and comparing the story he'd heard and the one he'd been brought up with.

He'd hoped hearing his twin's story would have woken memories of his own; it hadn't and guessed nothing would now and the doctors were right the head injury had done that. But he had picked up the similarities he knew or been told about and understood his twin's unsettled feelings knew his own deep fears about his own actions or possible lack of action. And didn't realise he'd automatically gone to the right door, had not tried the one to the cupboard or study first as no one had told him which one it was and they all looked the same. Entering the room things felt familiar and as he took care of his needs the ripples of emotions that weren't his own that had been whispers as he'd walked away from the group were stronger and by the time he was washing his hands and looking in the mirror he was amazed that what was happening felt familiar rather than completely out of this world and scary…

Oxoxoxo

Hope you enjoyed it, reviews and comments welcome …

Be back in a while or two ... have fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Umm what can I say this chapter just keeps growing each time I look at it and my muse didn't want to split it ... lol

Hope you enjoy it and yes please reviews are welcome.

**Chapter 5**

As Maria managed to control her sudden fit of giggles and put down the phone Ricardo, Hank and Meg realized they would have to wait to find out the whole story as their missing members were returning. Joan was first with Simon securely on her hip as she carried him down the stairs, and he in turn was carrying a small dark brown furry Teddy and a stuffed black and white dog. As soon as he saw he cousin wasn't looking round for him he called out excitedly. "I got Ted! You can play with Spot!"

Benjy hadn't moved from his spot, he'd been concentrating on the front door willing his Aunt to hurry up the second she'd closed it behind her. He wanted Teddy now! … and was pining for his cuddle toy/companion. Couldn't understand why his Teddy had chosen to stay on the bus while they had this adventure and found new friends. And completely forgot he'd been the one who'd stubbornly insisted Teddy, being big and fearless should stay and guard the bus while they all helped daddy get better … and no one had been able to shift him from his point of view… tears and threatened tantrum had come when they did so they let him have his way.

As he heard his cousin's call instead of looking back towards him he let out a yelp of delight because the front door was opening again … And yes, Aunt Sara and golden Ted were coming in so he immediately ran to her crying out excitedly. "**Teddy! Teddy!**" and grabbing both bear and Sara's hand started to pull them towards his Cuzzy Simon so they could play together.

Being put down at the bottom of the stairs Simon was already leading his now favourite and not to be let out of his sight Auntie Joan towards his play area in front of the glass doors. He was really happy not only had he a new cousin he knew was different from the rest of his cousins, but this auntie filled the hole left when his Gran died a while ago, she was so like her in gentleness and understanding.

The two aunts realizing their fates could only smile and do as they were being told and hope the boys would play quietly. Having heard Ben's story and only knowing the vague outlines of their Ben's story they were anxious to know more details, and Joan especially was hoping the twins would be able to accept it all without any resentment about the past and move on together… be a real family.

Watching their sons antics Maria and Meg couldn't help smiling with relief … they weren't going to have their fidgety sons with them **and** possibly more importantly the Teddies were different **so** there wouldn't be any arguments later on. And turned their attention to their husbands who were also returning to the fold. As they watched the wives silently noted how their men looked now they'd had a brief moment alone, saw the quick exchange of glances between the twins that they couldn't really read and then they got their own reassuring looks of 'I'm really all right' as the twins walked towards them and then sat on the chairs beside them.

As her husband settled beside her Maria, keeping a straight face and a matter fact tone brought up date with no introduction. "He's delivering the replacement sofa in a quarter of an hour and will take the old one away. As I know you don't mind old stock I said yes to the orange and green spotted one and no to the very expensive matching black one."

Ricardo only just managed to hold back his bark of a laugh understanding the whole of that half heard phone conversation, while Ben silently eyed his wife and so call soulmate and then shook his head as he let a small knowing smile grow.

Seeing it Maria was glad her instincts were right he was less disturbed than before so could take the tease and added sweetly. "You're right, he wouldn't dare palm it off on us, though he did try it on for a moment for the hell of it. Guess he'll never get rid of it or live that mistake down. We are getting old stock as it's a one off and all the others are sets, its dark chocolate in colour so won't look too bad with these black chairs, and it will be useful either in studio on it's own or can stay part of this set in one of the spare rooms."

At her husband's look of 'okay hit me with that very high price now' she quickly glanced at his twin and then back to him and making sure she could see them both added gently. "The only charge he's making is to see the two of you together so he knows it's all true." then immediate widened her glance to sweep to her brother as she finished off with sisterly glee. "One of his staff was at the Waffle shop this morning and told them what she saw."

She wasn't going to enlighten her brother it had been as the group walked out so no one would know about whatever happened earlier … She'd let him off that particular hook later … from Meg's reaction she knew it had been bad and in all honesty he really really should have known better. And chuckled at his groan and her husband's gentle comment of "So that's all we are worth is it." as he looked over at his twin with a slight mischief smile.

Seeing that identical smile of mischief and hearing that familiar gentle laugh come from the other twin Maria felt a tingle down her spine, it was similar to one she got from her husband. That was why she loved to tease him and he knew it … and couldn't help her quick furtive glance over at Meg, saw a twinkling smile back at her with a slight nod and she realised her new sister-in-law was feeling the same and understood the differences as well.… Wow. … And with her instincts still twitching she turned back to her husband saying. "Have you two had a twin moment like you did in the hug earlier because you are both more settled … more in tune with each other." she just stopped saying "and us" for fear of exposing this to others.

Looking back at his twin Ben saw a very slight nod and noting that like him his arm was casually linked with his wife's, knew instinctively they were feeling the same and their wives were totally in tune too … A foursome not just twin thing, and he didn't need to fear or hide what had happened earlier so answered her honestly. "I suppose you could call it that, certainly didn't see him standing beside me and didn't stand beside him either but I think we sensed each other and gave each other what we needed in spite of being rooms and a floor apart."

Seeing his 'down to earth, caring but hard ass' brother-in-law's expression he turned to Ricardo adding. "I suddenly knew he feared that mum, dad and I were looking for him when the crash happened so it was his fault they died etc. and he could feel that I feared I'd deliberately left him behind by not telling them about him, by not shouting 'where is my brother or twin'. So you could say we were chucking whispery feelings of reassurances back and forth and felt better for it. Or if you prefer we've both accepted the logical conclusion that the coach hitting train set things in motion and you said our parents and adopted parents were not to blame either so it was all just one those things. And it is all right that we both loved and were loved by our adopted parents and we have our families to love. So we will be fine together and now we can understand what happened we can say goodbye to our birth parents especially if there is a photo of them."

Ricardo was finding the idea of a mind link plain weird, but he also knew all about his Ben's understatements and watching Doc give 'that' familiar smile and nod knew he'd just heard something that was spoken from his … no their hearts …and that was doubly weird. And wondered just how strong this link had been before the tragedy was or was he … they reading too much into this strange first meeting and said gently. "I'm sorry there are no photos of your birth parents in your kiddie boxes and I'm not sure it would be a good idea to open the smaller envelope Hank and I have left sealed just yet either."

He paused just long enough for his words to sink in and then explained. "Doc's adopted father has written on the outside of the envelope that your parents look as though they are sleeping so don't be afraid to look. I … we think it should wait possibly a day or so or even left closed. There is no evidence of full autopsy as the cause of death was from the crash, so age range thirties possibly middle upwards rather than late twenties to thirty or forty upwards. By the cut of their clothes were not very poor but not rich either, so were not starving. And your father was possibly an office worker or manager of some kind rather than a manual labourer."

And paused again feeling the ripples of similarity, he was early thirties and the twins were knocking on the thirty's door this year and all their sons were in the age range. … Too young to lose their parents … Seeing the twins nods of understanding knew he needed to carry on before their morbid thoughts took over and added. "As Ben's story started for us at the hospital we don't know exactly where he and his parents were found, but we do have an idea where Doc was found so hopefully once we get the official records we'll have a clearer picture of what happened. Remember its going to take time we are dealing with possibly two different States and their reports or finding the joint one and were it went, and we've got to go through official channels because not everything is on the computer or for public viewing.

Let's step back from that and start his story. Doc's adopted parents were going on a couple of weeks break to make some life changing decisions. They wanted a family but had already suffered three miscarriages and the last one came with a doctor's warning so they were not going to try for their own child again. That meant they needed to decide whether or not it was right adopt a boy not only for love but also to change both his names to stop their family clan being torn apart by this inheritance clause of a Ben in the family. Or adopt a girl and let the problem pass to another member of the family and possibly go through another generation or two before it could be sorted out. It concerned more than just the immediate family, there were a lot of businesses, land and livelihoods at stake. Unlike some of their relations they had security via their jobs and independent investments so could do it properly without being made penniless.

So it was recovery time and a soul searching trip rather than a holiday and as you can guess it was coffee break time, as they were in the other town on the other side of the State line they never met or heard of the other couple. Being a senior rescue officer and his wife an emergency nurse they reported for duty as soon as they heard about the train crash. Not surprisingly he was asked to head one of the rescue teams and they worked their zones pulling out causalities and sending them off to the hospital or to the gathering point nearby. They were moving through the main body of the train to go to another zone and were double checking an area that had been marked as cleared by an earlier team, when the incident occurred."

Ricardo turned his attention to his Ben so they would know where they were in the scheme of things and said. "Time wise we reckon you were in the other hospital and your parents bodies were either at or about to arrive at the third hospital. So basic paperwork or phone calls regarding you and your parents along with the casualties picked up with you was in the pipeline to all three information centres for reference purposes only. Due to circumstances we'll come to in a moment I reckon Doc's details only went to two and they were the hospital and City on their side of the State line. Because of that no one picked up the fact there were two boys using the name Ben Evans, regarding a phone call to the third town for photos asked for by Doc's adopted father that would have come from City hospital and done later. And things were most probably still hectic then so a phone request to a volunteer or worker might not have been formally registered so no flags would have been raised from the third town regarding Ben Evans in the City hospital.

Back to Mr Smith's rescue team moving to the other zone, he used Ben as his working name and as you can imagine they'd quickly became a close team. Taking the lead as they clambered through the wreckage Ben heard his name being called by a team member and was about to answer it but called for silence instead. And then signalled he needed that member to call again to make sure he was right in what he thought he heard. That call was done and he heard a quiet tearful "I'm here" and carefully but quickly started to make his way towards it, knowing his team were now on full alert and following.

After a brief moment he called out "Ben" in a quiet questioning tone hoping it would be answered again so he would get that final positioning. There came a weak "Yes I'm here." just out of sight. Clearing an obstacle and turning the corner he saw a bloodstained, tearful bedraggled wide eyed child clutching a reading book and what turned out to be a broken arm to his chest. The other obvious injury was to his head as there was blood in his hair and on his face where it had mixed with tears. It was later found out that apart from bruising and a few cuts, there were also hairline fractures to one leg and a couple ribs. Those injuries led Ben and the doctors to believe the child could have been thrown against something or out of a carriage, or something toppled on top of him. Either way he'd been knocked out, come round and wandered around looking for his parents or help and that was after the earlier rescue team had cleared the area. And the call of 'Ben' had alerted him someone was back in the area so he responded if he'd been missed again he would have been in bigger trouble than he was.."

He paused feeling everyone's ripple of shock of not only the boy's injuries but also the pure chance he'd been found. Ricardo also knew in view of that history Hank would watch the twin carefully and watching both brother-in-laws he reckoned the rest was just a mind rattling considering what he learnt earlier and said. "Seeing the boy was on the edge of blacking out Ben reassured him and checked his name knowing head injuries and shock could cause confusion. Finding out it was indeed Ben he commented that was his as well and the boy immediately relaxed a bit and stammered out "Mummy, Daddy, Ben gone. Head hurt bad." As the boy swayed alarmingly he moved in quickly and carefully so he could protect the child from falling and hurting himself even more.

The team got him out of wreckage did a quick check of injuries, then the rest carried on with their job while Ben carried the boy straight over to the gathering area where his wife was working. They were dealing with the non urgent cases, walking wounded as well those just shocked and waiting for transport into town etc. He'd intended to hand the little lad over to his wife and the first ambulance or vehicle he came across and then join his team and carry on working. It was a large crash site and they knew wandering wounded happened hence the second checks on walking by. But the boy though in pain and groggy had other ideas … he wasn't going anywhere without his namesake and rescuer. And Mr Smith decided he wasn't going anywhere without his wife as she was good at her job and so all three of them piled into the ambulance and they worked on the lad as they were driven to the hospital. On arrival they handed in the brief details they'd managed to get from a dirty torn cardboard tag on the boy's shirt, the death grip on the book had not been released yet and wouldn't be for a while. The details they got from it were simply Ben Evans, parents Sandra and Derek from UK. Enough to start looking for parents and he suggested lists be consulted as the boy was found wandering amongst the checked wreckage before anyone started asking survivors in general and any information be passed on to them.

They didn't stay long at the hospital as a passing doctor confirmed they were too overwhelmed to deal with the boy, as he obviously needed specialist attention and equipment that was being used or they didn't have. And as the only helicopter had just left for the City hospital they'd better start the road journey and be picked up somewhere on route when it was available. So with a police escort they started off knowing that the information and or worried parents would follow in due course. The helicopter came back and picked them up on route as planned and little lad got all the treatment he needed.

Ben Smith never went back to the other hospital or town again, a member of the rescue team's family who was going to the City drove the Smith's car up for them later that night, and his second on the team wrote any of reports that were needed. He was really just an outsider who helped out and now moved on, the others were based there so could finish things up and the boy's rescue would have been a couple of lines at most among many pages of others.

Because they arrived at the City hospital with the boy Ben Smith and his wife immediately assumed responsibility for all his treatment, and a little later it was made official because the information from the other hospital came through. And that was, that Derek and Sandra Evans of the United Kingdom but of no known address had died at the scene of the crash and son Ben Evans should be immediately adopted by a responsible couple as there was no specific town or relative to send him back to. Also that any possessions and details were considered lost due to a fire now at the crash site. All rescue personal were safe, and not to worry about their car it would be driven up as they had a ring of master keys. And thanks for all their help have a good journey home."

Ricardo couldn't help his sigh and glancing at his sister said softly. "If you mention destiny or Fate to or around Mama there will be **big** trouble. Sis."

In spite of how the twin's story was affecting her Maria smiled and commented. "You've not spoken to her then."

Seeing Hank's smile, guessing the man would jump in with his version of his reaction Ricardo admitted with a huff. "Got the damn answer machine, mystic music, voice and all, so told her nicely that Ben had an identical twin who was married and had a son so any bad rumours were unfounded and we would discuss it later possibly tomorrow sometime. Hopefully she will wait for your call. As if that was not enough when I rang the Mission I got Father Brown as Antonio was too busy to be disturbed. He thought the whole thing was great once he got over the shock, and would pass the message on just hoped they wouldn't need a new roof when Antonio jumped for joy."

Seeing Maria's smile he gave a little pout and a huff as finished. "So of course I missed out on their reactions and couldn't tease Mama about missing a whispery message or two. But no doubt she'll think of something or fall back on that well known phrase. "It's family so its cloudy etcetera, etcetera."

There were slight smiles all round at that and seeing Doc manage one Ricardo knew he'd lightened the mood for the moment and then carried on. "Well as you can imagine the couple didn't bother checking back for a more detailed reports or waste time so said they wanted to adopt him. The specialist warned about brain damage due to the head injury, possible slow learning or impaired functions but he and the doctor soon realised this couple weren't worried about that, and little boy was attached to them as well so parting could get difficult. They needed references so spoke to a Judge back home, who satisfied the doctors and welfare people that the couple could cope financially and emotionally. And yes, the Judge was one of the extended family by marriage and wouldn't blab to anyone till they said he could … they never did.

Given the go ahead the adoption was completed while they were at the City Hospital and the couple decided they wanted Ben to keep his surname in remembrance and respect of his birth parents and would know the general knowledge of his home country as they didn't know which part he actually came from."

Ricardo paused to get his mind round the next bit and let the twins adjust, they all knew they'd be dealing with Doc's actual reactions now. On their own they were those of an injured traumatised child but put them with the other twin's reaction and add the adopted parents' reactions the whole thing was mind rattling… his anyway. Knowing Hank was watching both twins he turned his attention to Doc saying. "Briefly over the next couple of days you flipped between waking and drugged sleep, cuddled the small knitted hospital teddy you were given in the ambulance and listened to the story from the book they'd managed to get out of that death grip of yours and other books as well. But you also gave out that 'Mummy, Daddy, Ben gone, Head hurt bad.' comment every so often and wouldn't settle easily hence the drugged sleep.

In spite of all their reassurances you hadn't gone and would get better that mantra didn't stop, so the specialist started thinking seriously about drastic head surgery believing undetected pressure was causing the pain. Though they had modern equipment it's was not as good as ours is today and even now they use old techniques in some cases to see what is happening if all else fails.

As you can imagine Ben and his wife didn't like that kind of operation on just an assumption no matter how much experience was behind the suggestion. With the support of the hospital doctor they got a short reprieve with the warning surgery was going to happen later that day if they were wrong. They believed you were mourning or keening for what had been suddenly torn away from you. And you were too young to immediately grasp the understanding and acceptance of death or get closure from funeral amongst strangers. You needed something that would give you immediate closure but also let you come to terms with things in your time. A tall order, but they understood 'that' need having gone through their own pain of the three miscarriages and no funerals that would have given them closure. They had cried in private together and found a way of helping them through the pain and hoped it do the same for you.

So they gave you your kiddie box, and the three of you put the remains of the cardboard tag, your book and a crayoned hand print that they helped you with as your arm was in a light cast and the other hand was bruised and cut. They also talked about your parents love for you how that would stay with you as you grew up and they were now sleeping safe and sound with God. You insisted the hospital teddy went in there and as they helped you close the lid you said. 'Mummy, Daddy, Ben gone. Teddy will look after you now.' and then went to sleep. Scaring the hell out of them as you didn't wake up for nearly six hours which was past that deadline of surgery.

The specialist accepted you were sleeping and not slipped into a coma that needed immediate head drilling action so let you wake naturally and when you did, you came up with a different comment. Your adopted parents bought you a small furry teddy bear to replace the one you put in the kiddie box and tucked it by your free hand as you slept. Seeing and feeling it you immediately picked it up and cuddled it saying quietly. "Not alone, Teddy come to look after me." Hoping this was not going be a new mantra that would cause them trouble they gently talked you through the fact they would be there for you and you would find new friends so you weren't alone. And Teddy would keep you company on your journey to your new home and life. You seemed happy with their words and looking at the table across the bed where they'd put your kiddie box so you could see it and know it was safe you said. "Mummy, Daddy, Ben safe with Teddy now. Head better."

They decided to leave that one well alone and offered you a drink and story as a distraction, which you accepted. When the specialist put you through his tests they prayed you wouldn't fret and start up any new mantras. You didn't hugged Teddy and stayed quiet, unfortunately the specialist still wasn't happy with the now normal results he got, and insisted he would come back later with more tests and that would mean they would have to stay another 24 hours at least. Understandably your adopted parents weren't too happy and checking with the other doctor a little later asked if it was safe for you to travel and see a specialist at home. He said yes if they could guarantee his care, they gave the name of the specialist and time of the first visit and zapped out there at double before anyone could change their minds.

Seeing their smiles he added. "Yeah, don't blame them either, and as you can guess the specialist was a member of the Smith family and met them as soon as they arrived home. She did agree with other specialist's warning about headaches being a problem, so they always bore that in mind regarding what games you played etc as you grew up. In your new home you gradually recovered strength and met your extended family and felt at ease with the kids called Ben in particular. Your adopted parents gave love and reassurances when needed as well as making sure you knew where the kiddie box was, you never opened it again it was enough for you to see it and then eventually that it was safe and around. One thing that never changed was a quiet moment in the mornings and last thing at night and they understood why because though they'd put their own memorial boxes away they never really forgot their lost babies at that time of day either. They could never make up their minds whether you preferred small teddy bears to big fancy ones because they were easy to handle or it was because of those you given after the tragedy, but they accepted your choice through the years rather than ask you why and wake up a painful memories."

He stopped needing a break knowing he'd just given his son a small cuddly toy so he could take it with him if wanted to, and shut down those thoughts before his own problems clouded his feelings. Noted the twins were calm and wondered briefly about nightmares and weird dreams they might have and reckoned today would do that anyway, and that childhood was really too far away now and caught Doc's look. Having dealt with his twin for years he immediately translated it and knew this one had picked up what he'd been skirting round and reckoned being trained as doctor made him quicker than his astute twin. And decided to treat him just like the other one and give him the chance to voice his thoughts or ask the question and waited in silence.

oxoxo

As Doc listened comparing what he knew and what Ricardo was telling him it all stirred up love, respect and the pain of missing his adopted parents, as well as how fluky the whole thing was regarding their stories. And had started to realise what the man was dodging and knew he needed that answered so glanced at him to tell him he was on to him. But as he was about to speak he could feel that whisper feeling from earlier get stronger and remembering the even earlier incident knew he needed to speak to his twin to reassure him. And suddenly found part of him was tuning everything else out to get that feeling to his twin and suddenly realised that was perhaps what they could do … reassure or calm each other without others knowing. And seeing his twin look at him said softly. "We were too young to realise that only our parents would understand about us and trusted our new parents and then loved them as our birth parents would have wanted us to. You believed I was getting better and would come and find you and that became whisper as the days turned to weeks and years until today. But you never fully closed down on that other you … me. I on the other hand believed you were gone … safe and sleeping with our parents with Teddy looking after them as mine helped me. That was why I had the severe reaction when your whisper found me and woke mine up as we passed by. I'm sorry they believed you were my past so wasn't mentioned but our parents were never forgotten even though they were just names. On my birthdays we lit a special candle to thank them their gift of life and celebrated what had happened that year and our hopes for next with them. This year I was going to include both my adopted parents as well now they are together … celebrate life not death… perhaps we could do it together for all six of our parents."

Listening to his twin's story Ben couldn't help feeling for his other half, realising he'd been hurt worse than he had and could have so easily been missed … lost forever. Marvelled that he'd found stubborn loving adopted parents that sounded so like his own and missed his own once again. And was starting to fret about the pain he'd caused when they'd found each other again while he'd felt a buoyant unexplained joy rush through him. With is mood spiral down he wanted his twins' forgiveness and suddenly felt an warm internal nudge… a breaks on … and remembering earlier he glanced over to his twin. Saw a look in his eyes, heard something in his tone and realised his twin was there for him and listening to him his mood changed for the better and he marvelled that both families celebrated in the same way and liked the idea so the second his twin finished speaking he answered softly in the same tone as his twin. "Yes I'd like that."

Then immediately glancing at Ricardo then back at his twin again Ben couldn't resist voicing the sudden flash thought going through his mind and said casually. "Perhaps they've all been telling tales and decided we should meet as they are all together and would have chucked snowballs down on someone if we hadn't." and glanced back at Ricardo as he finished.

Ricardo gave a short snort in disgust realising that his Ben's sharp sense of humour was surfacing and heard Hanks soft casual. "Doc used the snowball bit not long ago when talking about his adopted parent's death to Benjy." Glancing at Hank he saw his smile and tried to console himself it wasn't a twin link thing, it was an adult to child thing, that he could have told Derek a similar story if they had to discuss a death in the family. But couldn't help looking at both Bens who were looking at him and saw two sets of dark eyes twinkling with that oh so familiar slight smile that usually graced one when he was teasing him.

And with a silent sigh knew these two weren't helping him but helped each other and saw Doc's expression turn serious and understood he was ready to face that question he'd wanted left till last and that Ben had caught the sudden change of mood and was looking puzzled. Reckoned he would work it out in a second or two if not when Doc started talking and turned his attention to the twin with a slight nod, knowing this silent prompt would work. He'd never openly rushed his Ben when he was in this type of serious mood and never regretted it.

Keeping his attention on Ricardo as he felt Meg shift beside him so she could put her hand on his Doc knew she'd sensed his change of mood, wanted to give him her reassurance and strength and said seriously. "The book in my kiddie box holds the key to who told the hospital there was no one to look after us. The authorities blocked the details out in their copy of the book so Ben's adopted parents couldn't contact them. But that didn't happen to my copy as the hospital authorities didn't need to look at the copy. So what did they find out that had to be kept hidden..."

Wanting to stop that hint anger or pain from building Ricardo interrupted. "You're right your book could give us a contact number but it's likely to be the dead end it was back then, and your adopted parent weren't hiding anything from you. They did try the number once they got home but it was unobtainable as in disconnected and no longer used, rather than ringing out and never answered. And they couldn't get any further because they only had first names and not surnames of the people who gave you the book and a name of a city. With some regret they let it rest and hoped you would understand why they never mentioned it to you. It's in the notes left to you though they didn't give the details so we need to look at the book to find that bit out. They did tell you that was where they got your birthday from and it was a gift to you and you celebrated that day a couple of weeks later in your new home. If you'd gone back to kiddie box at anytime later they would told you but they always bore in mind the warning about your headaches and were guided by you. And you had tucked your old life behind you and were content with your new one. As you said just now it was what your parents would have wanted you to do."

Watching the twins carefully seeing Doc settle again he hoped there wouldn't be any guilt or betrayal between them and carried on. "Ben's adopted parents only had a brief note from an admin officer stating the number had been blanked out on the first page because it was unobtainable now and they'd been cut off during the first call before all the information re place of birth etc could be got. From what they had they understood there was no family home back in UK or anyone who could come out to the critically ill boy and the person who took the call was in the middle moving house themselves. When the call was cut off and they couldn't get back to the number they decided the boy needed to be adopt in USA immediately and parents buried in the third town. And that was how the information about Sandra and Derek Evans died at the scene and son Ben Evans should be adopted immediately was put in the pipeline for information purposes.

It sounds as though it was done while Ben were being assessed by the doctors because by the time he woke they knew the injuries weren't life threatening and the book was in the hands of the woman who was to be his adopted mother. And then of course Simon and his wife said yes please and he was adopted. I seriously doubt the hospital could have done anymore than they did and there is no cover up by your adopted parents either. Don't forget long distance calls can be fickle and crackly even now and it would have been a difficult call to make and receive. Sounds like chaos both ends and perhaps the person was going to explain about the twins when it was cut off and we don't know how much information the hospital gave out this end and how much the person wrote down either. Could be they didn't have enough to get back the hospital the USA is a big place so it must had seemed like an impossible job and were friends not relatives anyway. Don't forget we've only just got the internet that's a boom for finding out things but not everything is on there."

He paused seeing the twins accept it and knew in some ways this was going better than he'd feared and added. "Other reasons the truth never came to light could be the paperwork was never brought together or compared word for word and two children using the same name spotted, we've not gone through the whole history of the case as in arrests or court case. Might do that later out of interest. And both sets of adopted parents didn't object to your birth parents being buried in the third town, that would have raised the flags almost immediately down at the third hospital. Also both sets told the relevant doctors they weren't interested in getting insurance money regarding your injuries. Both sets were rich enough to cope with any costs and they just wanted peace and quiet so their new sons could start to recover and adjust to their new lives not have the tragedy come back and haunt them … very understandable reasons."

Ricardo watched the twins look at each other and couldn't decipher the look anything other than they were accepting it had been just one of those things and they both reached out to take their kiddie boxes. And that sent a thrill of anticipation through him and tried to ignore the fact they were doing it identically… Told himself there was only one way you could empty a box and to stop seeing things that weren't there. They were two people with two different backgrounds dealing with one life changing event … …

Oxoxo

Letting his emotions calm, change gear to possibly anticipation now he knew nothing bad was hidden by his adopted parents Doc slowly opened the box and looked at the contents. Saw the knitted teddy lying looking up at him and felt flickering of recognition … but no real pictures, perhaps that was because he knew hospital rooms very well from the doctor side rather than pain filled chid side, knew not to push for more and slowly lifted the still brightly coloured out of the box. Knew his twin would be feeling the same as he was and felt comforted by it.

Gently holding in his hands the light brown knitted bear that had knitted in green top and blue shorts with black sewn in eyes, nose and small mouth trying to capture bear like features and were welcoming rather than growling as in real life. He knew it would have seemed larger back then and could feel whispers that he'd known him, welcomed its comfort while in pain and confusion. Could feel the pull or belief that he'd carried on into his career that small teddy bears could bring help … comfort … to his small patients and had been rewarded by not only tentative smiles on their faces but also from their parents and friends. And sometimes comfort on the sadder outcomes … and wondered if perhaps this little chap had been the start of that feeling … because he'd got comfort from him and had wanted to give him back to what represented his parents and other self to give them comfort and protect them and he then turned to the new furry one as he started his new life.

Knew full well that new teddy had been hugged and loved till it fell to bits and was replaced by another one and all of them through the years into adulthood … all loved and hugged. Just like Benjy's were and feeling that other tug looked across at his twin who was glancing up and across to him and realised something else and said softly to him. "There's something missing."

Ben knew what Doc meant, seeing and holding the dark brown knitted bear with black button eyes, sewn in nose and mouth with stripped top and bright red shorts he could feel vague whispers of something other than the memories of having and loving little teddy bears through his adopted childhood into adulthood and replied with equal softness. "Could be our original bears, they must have been lost in the crash, I'm sure we must have had them and they would have been small so they could travel and not trip us up or get in way when being told stories. Perhaps that's why I always liked small ones, though I gave Maria a large white one with pink for her engagement present which sits in our room to show her how much I love her."

Doc smiled and nodded then glancing at Meg as he slowly handed her the bear for safe keeping he gave a gentle laugh that was matched by her smile and he then glanced back at his twins and explained. "Meg's is large and white with writing on its pink paws telling her give it a hug when lonely. I gave it to her so she could when I was on night duty or calls. It usually sits in our room but is in storage with other precious things as we didn't want to leave it in an empty house and there wasn't room on the family bus for it."

Over the chuckles from Joan and Sara who managed to hear it all over the boys as they played and Maria's own smile and gasp Ricardo gave a heartfelt sigh and comment. "You two are impossible!"

Hank laughed and couldn't resist adding. "They do say identical twins can live nearly identical lives when separated you know."

"You are no help at all." Ricardo hissed but with a slight smile and then added "Are the books there?" allowing the detective in him was getting the better of him and move things on.

The twins smiled at him and seeing Sara and Joan were trying hard to sneak over as the boys played they started to lay the other things out and were surprised they seemed to be in identical order, then realised it could have been a size thing. As Doc put down his cardboard tag that had been safety pinned to his clothes sometime that day, he noted his was torn and was grubby while his twin's was a bit cleaner and whole so could read the neat handwriting, and suddenly realised they had something of their parents as the writing was slightly different and read the words.

I'm Ben. If crying and lost

please return to Mum and Dad.

Sandra and Derek Evans from the UK

in carriage near the diner.

As he glanced up at his twin and seeing a slight nod from reckoned he'd been thinking the same thing about the writing belonging to both of their birth parents and smiled hearing Ricardo's huff of "Knew it couldn't be that easy." and understood the detective's frustration … there was proof they'd both been called Ben by their parents.

And sighed as he turned his attention back to the box and gently unfolded and laid the piece of hospital paper on the table and saw the drawn and coloured in child hand shape, that must have been his, and by its neatness knew one of his adopted parents had done it for him. By the stripes of colour guessed he'd told them which ones to use as each finger was different, and felt another wave of emotion run though him causing the tear that threatened to escape a moment ago to do so. Gently covered the small hand shape with his own adult hand and the glancing across the table at his twin as he wiped that sneaky tear away, he notice they'd mirrored each others actions and the other hand print was also coloured in with rainbow strips none matching the other. But were untidy so had been done by the child not his adopted parents. Glancing on round he noted Maria and Meg were also wiping away a tear or two…

Silently with a gentle shake of his head to get his emotions under control he returned his attention back to the box and looked at the book lying there … he could see it had been used a lot, had stains on the front and felt a small shiver run through him as he realised they were dried blood stains … his that they couldn't wash off and they masked what could be happy children looking back at him as well as the title of the story.

Glancing over at his twin who was putting his book on the table, he noted it was cleaner so could read the title and see the picture. Then putting his book on the table they opened them to the first page which was usually clear of writing but these had the note both of them.

As they all silently read the note Ricardo couldn't stop his sigh of frustration and comment. "Why couldn't they have chosen a smaller city to live in!" and wrote the numbers that were clear in Doc's book. No one hid their smiles at that comment.

In front of the numbers was the sentence. 'Hey, Sandra and Derek Evans do not forget London!'

And the message above was simply wishing Ben a happy fourth birthday on the given day and the first in the USA their new home. Then signed off with love and a couple of from Sally and George.

Noting both messages were written in the same naturally easy writing that seemed to indicate the writer hadn't hesitated over using the same child's name twice Ricardo couldn't help thinking that they must have been so joined up both answered to one name and everyone went along with it, and would have loved to have known who chose which one to ditch as there must have been two names at birth. And realised with a jolt he'd actually said the thought out loud and glancing over at the twins who were looking back at him he concentrated on Doc adding slightly defensively. "If you are half as stubborn as I know your twin is, then no one stood a chance of keeping you to your right names. Goodness knows what you two would have done at playgroups or school and been together."

Sensing his Ben was going to fling a barred comment at him he turned his attention to him and carried on voicing his thoughts. "London is a big city and though you were young you two must have had contact with other children so **knew** you were two separate children and were using your uniqueness quite naturally to your own advantage, and that knowledge probably enabled you two to survive the split. If that address had been a farm or in a small isolated village your oneness could have been because you didn't have any playmates around to show how families really were. But it doesn't matter now because you matured into stable adults even so that instinctive pull you two must have had is still there and it's a darn sight stronger than one would have for any other sibling." And couldn't stop his gentle huff of brotherly disgust at the two and added. "You two are doing it now and you've only been together for a few hours. Goodness knows what it's going to be like in a day or week or two."

The twins looked at each other weighing things up … knew they'd felt something from the other but was it really to such an extent as Ricardo was implying or just coincidence of what was happening and quite naturally looked around at the ones they loved and trusted and saw confirming smiles. Whatever it was had been noticed and keeping quite in sync with each other ended up glancing back at each other for final silent confirmation and with a slight smile got it. And both knew it was okay and were getting familiar with it and Doc seeing Ben's slight shrug of his shoulders and nod knew instinctively he was being given the lead and why. And glanced at the detective saying. "Okay. **But,** it could also just be the fact we are having the same emotional reaction to suddenly finding we have a real family, don't forget this is all new to us. And your seeing more into it because in theory as identical twins we are meant to have some kind of connection. Its more than likely though that by tomorrow when the raw emotions of today have settled we'll just be like any other brother or twin who is getting used to being around his family, probably be just like you and your brother and nothing is weird is going on at all.

As you can imagine I've got a lot of mixed emotions churning around at the moment and I still feel as though something is missing but that's probably because there are and always will unanswered questions. But also I'm starting to feel at peace like something is settling inside of me that wasn't before, now whether that is just shock wearing off from finding an identical twin or that link you seem to think we have who knows? But you know I've no doubt Ben is feeling the same thing and you would if you'd just found your younger brother after years of absence."

Finishing he glanced at his twin and saw a tiny nod of conformation and still felt that strange comforting warmth still there rather than a sharp rejection he reckon he would feel if he'd got it wrong. Knew his twin wanted things kept in a low key as they got used to everything and turned his attention back to Ricardo hoping he'd got the message and slightly hesitantly as he thought he knew the answer added. "Do you think there is any chance of finding any more about our birth parents or home?"

Ricardo knew being a detective he could usually read people, but that part of his was a bit battered at the moment, not only because of the earlier meeting in the cafe. But because of the fallout from him reading Eddie as a police officer who would bend rules to help others and had cautiously gave him the benefit of the doubt, but watched him all the same. And had found out the man had crossed the line and was going to bring him in alive and failed. As for Annie's part in the murder of her father and theft of the family jewels some of which were found on Eddie's body, his jury was still out on that one and he wasn't going to tell Maria which way it was coming out just yet as they'd been close friends long before this mess started.

So he guessed this twin could be right he wasn't reading things correctly, it was all very logical and said with true sincerity. But on the other hand he sensed he'd been played but not for a fool, there was a reason behind his Ben letting Doc take the lead. Voice his feelings so being the guest he wouldn't jump on him would have to listen. Fair enough, but he reckoned for all Doc's words he'd seen that creep twin link working. Had seen that very slight nod from his Ben and a look he was starting to read as the twins look without being able to fully read it, was Doc silently proving his case they had a strong twin link but had nothing tangible to show all the others he'd won the argument. No the others including Maria and Meg hadn't quiet got hold of that look just yet. Wouldn't be long before they did though.

And suddenly realised that creepy link of theirs was new to them as well as to him and the others. They didn't actually remember it … they were just playing on instincts … with instincts they suddenly felt. And felt safe enough in their new larger family unit to start learning how to control it, know when it worked and rejection when it didn't. That slight nod from Ben had been visual confirmation the message he wanted conveyed was right, so they could feel things but couldn't actually communicate in silent internal words. That felt better, and if it had been wrong message then the rejection and its aftermath could have been coped with together. With him understanding what was going on first, they'd wanted the others protected and hadn't wanted to hurt each other, needed to try it quietly without fanfare and felt pride that they trusted him and brotherly feelings he'd had for his twin spread over to this new twin. Knew he was included in this very special unit of theirs and would help them as an older brother should.

Quickly putting those amazing conclusions away he took a natural breath and knowing full well his Ben really hated platitudes so would want the truth and guessed Doc was the same, was probably only ticking mental boxes to move things on tuned his mind back into detective mode saying. "Seriously I doubt it. Immigration might have something but we could be talking about paper records rather than anything on a computer so it will take a huge amount of man hours. We still don't know exactly when your parents came to this country, whether they came straight from the UK or stopped of in Canada first. Nor what State they arrived or lived in, they could easily have been travelling all over the whole of the US and not settled at all.

Missing Persons Bureau records only if someone actually reported them missing, if they did I would've thought some connection would have come through fairly early on in your adoption, weeks rather than days perhaps. That's assuming the travel plans were known if not that would have been a dead end and don't forget an awful lot of people go missing it's a huge country. We don't know the starting point of their journey and it was a cross country train and I hardly think a family car was involved anywhere so nothing from that line of enquiry. Hire car or hotel or short apartment lets not taken up need not have raised flags. They might have been travelling very light still, been between jobs, travelling on spec so no one was expecting them. We just don't know. Even if your father was in short term work his boss might just assume he'd found something better and moved on, if he'd been in long term work then someone might have raised the alarm and it all came to a dead end so might be a cold case but just having your parents name might not be enough."

He gave a gentle sigh wishing he could have worded it better but seeing the twin nod knew he understood and carried on. "Turning to the note inside the story books that date is not real hard proof of your birthday so I'd rather not use it as the main source for gathering information, but that angle won't be ignored. It would have been nice if the books were a limited edition with the shop and date bought mentioned so we could trace it that way. The fact they were given to you both before your birthday is intriguing, were they given to you by hand just before you left so were only a few weeks or days old and that added note was a gentle teasing reminder to your parents as they opened the book each night as they settled in to their new life to contact friends. If so that gives us a narrow time window to work with. But it could also have been sent by post, you and your family been here for months and it was sent early to make sure it arrived and on arrival being a parcel from the home country was opened. Books read and loved early and the note was a gentle telling off for your parents not being in contact with friends for a while. The only hint its not years here is that they said it was your first one in the States so eleven months could have passed. We want the other pieces around this book to help us with story and they aren't there. I'm sorry."

He paused for breath knowing they knew it, they just needed the voice of reason to burst any dream bubbles after what had happened so far and carried on. "Even if we try doing it from the UK side because it's a smaller country those stumbling blocks are still there. We've got the telephone number and the date it was disconnected but nothing else, so we are looking at tracing phone companies over there and old records that might not be around and if they are whether we could get them using our police authority or would have to go through their law courts. It's a different country with different rules it will all take time and money, and we can't even be sure the couple actually lived in London. They just said don't forget it, maybe one did and others visited them and there is the fact Sally and George were on the move, so even if we get a surname and address there is no guarantee we could get a current one or even the next one in the chain. we'd have to hope they had an unusual surname we can access what ever residential records they keep over there and they'd not gone abroad.

Being identical twins could narrow the field a bit, we've got one name and your parents names, might use your supposed birthdays or just the year to get a starting point assuming there are groups in the UK studying them and they might possibly have a web page or two. One of our groups over here might know but that is a very long shot indeed and all of it would need a lot of research. I suspect the UK deal with births, Marriages and deaths by region possibly town or city etc so we are up against that brick wall of place of birth and definite dates.

Trying to trace all of this from either country or the site of the crash is a huge task most likely would need to be done privately as I can't see what crime has been committed. Don't know who'd do it and it would be expensive but I'll run it all by the Chief and see what he comes up with." Then he sighed feeling he'd squashed any bubble they might have had and reiterated gently but firmly. "Honestly I wouldn't bank on anything. I would advise you let it rest where it is now, I'm sorry."

The ringing of the door bell brought everyone's attention back to where they were and the present rather than carrying on down the road of what couldn't be done.

Having everything confirmed Ben nodded his thanks to Ricardo and not wanting Maria to get up, got up and putting a hand on her shoulder as he moved past her to show he was alright added softly, "Could you pack my box away for me while I see which one it is." And then walked on feeling the old tug of need to have the box safe but was also feeling it wasn't the end of the world if he didn't know anymore about his past. And started to smile realising he knew a darn sight more than he had this morning, and felt a bubble of joy knowing he had a twin … a brother. So yes he could live with it and get used to that extra whisper that could be his imagination or his twin talking to him, and his mind did a very vivid leap to shared feelings and love. And he just managed to suppressed a grin and giggle at that outrageous thought … knew it wouldn't happen … his love with his soulmate was his own and no one else's. And realised he really must concentrate on what he was meant to be doing ... and that was opening the door and meeting the outside world without a huge grin on his face.

Now the group had broken up Ricardo and Hank turned their attention to making sure the twins' information was put away properly and quietly wondered between them if the twins would actually change now they had each other, that they would lose that shield of quietness the two men agreed the twins had in common. Joan and Sara quickly went back to the boys who were getting over boisterous having been left on their own for the last few moments. And as Maria packed the things back in Ben's box she knew Ricardo was right the twins must have been very close as children and would be again, she could sense it and knew she could not be jealous of that closeness. Giving the teddy a light stroke of reassurance and then putting the lid on the box she knew she loved her husband too deeply to allow that kind of feeling to take hold. She would adjust and welcome both families, and hadn't she all ready felt the glimmers of respect and friendship that reminded her of the deep love that had grown up with her now lost and missed in-laws and was intrigued by the hints of a huge extended adopted family on Doc's side it sounded so exciting."

Watching his twin walk away from them Doc felt his mood changing again from hope to acceptance of what Ricardo had said and onto an irrational fear Ben was going to walk out the door and leave him. Would not come back ever again. And tried to tell himself not to be so daft, the man lived here so wasn't going to leave … and they would have time together … he had a twin to chat and quiz … to be equal with.

And couldn't stop his gentle sigh so glanced at Meg hoping for grounding and saw her slight smile and realised she knew he was in turmoil and felt her hand on his and nodded feeling her moving touch stop his fears. Help swing his mind back into positive mode … know they'd both been lucky and found loving families had loving families and returned her smile then said softly. "I'm Okay." He knew he would be, his emotions would settle down some when and saw her nod and slowly hand him the knitted teddy bear so he could pack it away.

He let her hold it out to him a little longer while he put the other things in it … knowing this was where his past belonged and there were no real memories they were just things. As he turned back to Meg to take the bear back he heard her say very softly. "You can always take them out later in the hotel room or any other time now you know what's in it."

Taking the bear back and holding it in his hands he nodded and laying it in the box so it was looking up at him as he'd found him earlier, Doc gave a tiny shake of his head promising silently he would take Teddy out again in his quiet time because he still felt as though he was missing something. And then with a sigh he put the lid on knowing it was probably all those unanswered questions that would stay that way. And even though he would have liked to have known what his parents looked like he reckoned that envelope would stay sealed. He guessed they knew what his father looked like it was his mother that remained a mystery but being a doctor he knew what his adopted father meant. And then like the others turned his attention to what was going on at the front door now his twin had reached it and was opening it.

oxoxo

Opening the front door and seeing who it was Ben laughed and then stepped to oneside before turning back to the group in the lounge area and saying. "Food and something to sit on. You know the way Mark."

The young man mid twenties who still had the air of a student and a smile of mischief walked in carrying two large containers. He looked over at the group as he did so and gave a short chuckle and came to a stop then glanced back at the twin at the door and commented. "You must be Ben as you let me in." Then suddenly remembering exactly what Ben was like added. "You wouldn't let your guest do it would you?" watching the man's reaction he started to wonder if Ben had.

Hearing Mark's first comment Ben had turned slightly to glance at his twin with an air of a man just checking he'd done the right thing, and his twin was now standing up and returning a smile and was starting to walk over to him without saying a word.

Seeing that silent seamless reaction Ricardo said softly with a resigned air. "Heaven help us." and sighed as the twins glanced his way with totally innocent expressions, and decided to clear up any pending confusion by adding. "Mark, Ben is the one who let you in and Doctor Ben Evans is the one walking towards him."

Maria's gentle. "Spoil sport." made him smile as did Meg's very quiet chuckle and he knew everyone was sunk without trace if the four decided to gang up on them or anyone else come to that.

Feeling the kick of the wow factor … that it was really true his boss had an identical twin … and knowing he had another container to bring in Mark started to walk towards the kitchen saying. "A doctor that should be fun. I trust we'll see you at The Deep with the lord and master here."

Ben's soft stern. "Kitchen if you want to keep your job." just brought another chuckle from Mark as he walked on through. He knew were everything was as he'd often brought food here … counted it as a second home in many respects. Nudging the door open he shook his head wondering about the two and how they felt. ... He knew about broken families … he'd been on the streets because of one and Ben had picked him up and helped him … At first he'd rebelled thinking it was a rich kid thing then realised they'd felt the same loss … now there was a twin … a brother … wow … and went about his job.

The action at the front door had increased and as the twins watched a large sofa being manhandled through the doorway there was the casual comment. "Would have thought taking the old one out first was the better idea. George" from one of them.

George gave a snort of a laugh and commented. "Not in a house your size Ben. Bert take it to the left and then swap them round."

As his workmen sorted the sofas out George walked further in and openly looked the twins up and down then he glanced over at Maria and gave a soft chuckle with the gleeful comment. "Oh my… oh my…oh my"

Then turning back to the twin he knew hadn't spoken just now said seriously. "Well if you want any new furniture you know where to come, just disregard anything bad your twin might say about us. We are the best in the area."

Returning his attention to the Ben he knew very well he added with real feeling. "I'm pleased for you, just sorry your adopted parents aren't around to see it, they would have loved you both. I won't stop as I know you need time for this reunion, just don't forget to call in for a **long** chat." And held out his hand to the other twin and glancing over at the woman walking towards them with a welcoming smile and seeing the two little boys watching the fun, couldn't help a gentle laugh and added. "I hope you and your family will like our town."

Doc smiled and shook the offered hand liking the man and said. "Thank you, its been an interesting day so far."

"That's an understatement if ever I heard one." Ricardo said joining the group.

"So they are both the same in that department then. Men of few words." George commented as the old sofa was walked out through the doorway by his men, knew he had to follow quickly or miss lunch.

"Don't even go there." Ricardo added with a sigh.

George chuckled at that and said. "Well must go or the lads will make me walk if I stay too long. Aunt Bette will love this one when she finds out."

Ben smiled and said. "She already does and is champing at the bit but that will have to wait. Don't worry I'll be in touch."

"Guess that will have to do. See you Ben … Bens." he added with another laugh and walked away.

Having just avoided being squashed by the sofa Mark walked back in with the other container and asked casually. "Is there a plural for Ben? Are we going to cope with two of you." seeing the look from both twins he smiled and shook his head, then knowing what was best for him he walked towards the kitchen saying. "I've put everything in the fridge for you as usual and the pizza will be in the oven keeping warm so don't leave it too long or it will be like cardboard and the Chef won't like that." then closed the door on any remark his boss might care to make.

It only took him a moment or two to finish the job so when he came out the group had moved around and some were looking at the sofa while Ricardo was talking quietly into the phone. Wanting to stay but knowing it wasn't his place to do so he walked quietly towards the front door finding watching the twins was amazing and yet so right, normal even, and asked as his Ben looked across the room at him. "Will you be in tonight, I can cope if you want me to."

Having just decided about the evening between them Ben left Maria and walking over said. "I'll be in between 8 and 9 to check on that DJ work you wanted and what we couldn't do earlier but I won't stay too long."

"Will you bring your twin." Mark asked with a smile thinking if he could light them down the stairs and everyone would clap a welcome, give a cheer...

Knowing what that smile meant Ben said. "I doubt it, might all call in tomorrow lunch time though, we are hoping to show them the town so warn the Chef. No fanfare we are just ordinary people."

With a sigh Mark accepted it. "Okay boss and Pete will be in tonight anyway."

"Good he'll keep you in order, then."

Mark snorted at that remark and left them with a wave.

Turning back to the group Ben noticed the boys standing in front of the sofa eyeing it and said softly but firmly. "That's for sitting on Simon no bouncing or jumping on to it."

Simon turned to his father with a wide eyed innocent expression and said. "Food?" and then scampered off with Benjy following close behind him.

No one was fooled by that and both twins snorted and nodded while Maria said quietly. "Good idea. We'll serve it buffet style from the dining table." Glancing round at Hank, Joan and then Sara she added. "Your welcome can try out the new sofa. Simon will either have his on the step or with either Ben or myself." With a smile she looked at Meg adding softly. "I'll leave both of yours to you."

Meg laughed and answered. "That will be fine Ben can deal with him." And heard a soft chuckle and turned to her Ben and saw him give a slight shake of his head though he was smiling and realised the chuckle had come from his twin. Glancing to where he was still looking she saw both boys were already sitting on the step, with clothes beside them and couldn't help chuckling at the innocent expression from both of them. Glancing Maria who was also smiling she said. "I'll help get things before the spell wears off.." and walked over towards the kitchen knowing her mother and sister would follow her, and her father would stay behind to keep order if necessary.

As the others left them Ricardo who'd been watching the twins closely saw the slightly bewildered look pass between them guessed that either emotions had just flipped again for both of them or they were having one of those twin moments and moved over to them and then said softly. "If you two want a moment alone Maria and I can take everyone down to the shore line and back. You two must feel over whelmed even without memories kicking in, nothing is going to seem the same for two again. The Chief is going to start enquires after lunch regarding crash site information but reinforced its all going to take time and will see about getting some insight in the UK angle from the embassy and will ring me back."

Using Ricardo's voice and common sense attitude to pull him back from the emotional turmoil he'd suddenly found himself in Ben looked at his twin and then voice his own feelings. "I think I need you and the others around me … us. One minute I'm fine with all this, the next I'm totally shocked by it, feel as you say nothing is going to be the same for me. We'll walk down the beach after lunch to prove it's still there and things haven't really changed that much. I'm still me." and seeing his twin nod he added. "And suddenly I'm very hungry."

Oxoxoxo

If you've made it this far I hope you enjoyed it and comments about the story etc are welcome.

Be back hopefully late September but no hard promises as real life could be busy. Take care and enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

As soon as the food etc had been put on the table there was a civilized grab for it. With her plate full and a mug of tea Sara moved out the way weighing up her options. Sit with her parents on the new sofa or near the young cousins while they ate their food. True the latter still had that bright eyed cherub like expression on their faces as their fathers put beakers of drink and plates of food on their towels beside them, while telling them quietly but firmly to behave, before going back to the table to carry on getting their own food.

Some hope … the cousins behaving not the twins getting their plates food that is. She hadn't forgotten how those so called cherubs got messy earlier, and without her mother there to help her with them, it really didn't bear thinking about. And of course, if she sat there now, Both, no all three sets of adults would think she was willing to look after the kids. … Nope not at the moment ... All she wanted to do was to eat her own rather nice looking pizza slices while they were warm and not have to watch out for wandering little hands empty of food or not.

Oh yes, she'd learned the hard way why Meg called pizza night with Benjy 'spring clean and family bath night'. And reckoned from the way Maria said 'No' to Simon's request for pizza both boys had the same 'I must take food but pizza slices in particular apart and spread it all over me and others before eating what was left' regardless of different mothers. With a slight grin at the memory she knew she really had no choice in the matter. Well, not unless she sat on the stairs like sulky puss and she wasn't that, not now.

So, putting her drink on the glass table and carrying her plate she eased back onto the sofa silently hoping her parents would leave off any talk about her earlier attitude when they joined her. Knew that hearing the twins' story had made her count or realize her blessings, know she could cope with things now. Looking at her pizza pieces and one sandwich, she contemplated which to start on. She knew that sandwich shouldn't really be there. Yesterday's 'cardboard dead cat' effort while the others had delicious fries and burgers were the reason she'd sworn off sandwiches for life. But the ones set out on the table, like the pizza looked brilliant, really enticing. And this one sort of called to her from the large plate of others …very loudly. So she'd sneaked it on to hers knowing it wouldn't really be missed, there were plenty still in fridge if anyone grumbled. And the others really couldn't grumble all things considered.

She couldn't have stopped it, not without appearing greedy or yelling at possibly one of their hosts and not her Ben to keep to their order of sandwiches. She wasn't confident which one of the twins started that 'lets quickly swipe a piece of pizza' rolling, they both had 'that' innocent look while one did it like lightening and the other immediately followed with all the others going to join in at their turn. True, she'd nearly panicked one against 'that' tide was out of the question but then she managed to secure her portion and realized the Chef must have guessed what would happen. The pizza was in reality way too big for her, and in all honesty she couldn't blame them do what they did. The smell and the look of it just yelled 'eat me'. So her sneaked sandwich was really a minor point in the equation.

Feeling her parents settle down beside her she knew that sandwich would have to wait, it was meant to be eaten cold, those pizza pieces weren't. So picking up her first piece knowing there would be three to come she bit into it. … Tasting it, feeling the texture of it, she knew she was in food heaven. … Boy it was soo good … And knew she was going to make sure that she ate one of these at least once a week … one a day would be nice but a bit over the top and probably expensive….

oxoxox

With everyone settling in their natural groups Ricardo automatically went to the comfy chair he used when visiting the family. And as he ate he watched all the couples go through the familiar ritual of quiet words and food swaps as a way of reaffirming love and life was still normal he and Gabi used on stressful days and didn't feel left out because he was on his own. Saw Sara was included by her parents rather than being left out on a frosty edge because of her earlier attitude and knew this family's love and strength ran deep. Could feel his own balance about life come back and anchor down, possibly for the first time since Eddie's death and all its implications. Knew his Chief had trusted him to do what was necessary here and that all three families had forgiven him for his miscalculations this morning. Knew he should stop kicking himself about it and joined in the conversations when they took place.

The conversations were short and light, about things in general with a family banter feel rather than a group of strangers clamouring for more in depth information or points to score off the other side. They all knew there wasn't a rush now nor any grudges and no one was leaving town in a hurry. Seeing his sister's bright smile and soft chuckle at whatever that little group had quietly commented on Ricardo suddenly felt really at home and at ease watching the four together … seeing identical twins together …. And automatically checked on the cousins…

The children were still proving to be little angels and could help each other when sandwiches got a bit messy or beakers were awkward. …

Well, mucky, chatty, giggling angels. Who only got a couple of gentle but firm warnings of "No, sweetheart it's yours not his. So you eat it up or leave it on the plate please." when each child decided the other might like a taste of whatever was in his hand, and a food ramming session looked in the offing. For a moment after the warnings there were dark looks from relevant Dad to son and got that look back as both children in turn threatened to show their stubborn sides. But then there were giggles and the food was popped into the owners' mouths rather than the other one and the moment was over, much to everyone's relief.

oxoxo

Finishing his drink and the last crumb of food Hank knew it wouldn't be just the boys who would get really cranky if they didn't get their afternoon rest. And, to get that rest they needed to actually find their hotel. Having the address and having booked it didn't actually get you there. So, he needed directions or perhaps offer Ricardo a lift and get him to show them the way. It might be a squash but they could do it and reckoned the detective would need to get back to work soon, though he did look way too comfortable to move at the moment. And, considering what he must have been going through after the very brief explanation of recent events perhaps it would be kinder just to ask for directions and let him stay and relax.

Collecting his wife's empty plate and putting both sets on the table Hank knew they would have to meet a very high standard in catering if they were going to make a success of their new venture. The Deep might be upmarket from their plans regarding the Waffle shop but all the same they would be competition. And realised. Opps he hadn't actually told Joan what he was going to do in morning. Knew he aught to and fast. He needed her backing and help, though reckoned she wouldn't say no. He'd had felt 'that' skip of excitement in her as they'd spotted the 'for sale' sign and walked towards the Waffle Shop before Meg's call had stopped them.

Also knew he needed to find a couple of people who would set him on the right track and that would mean trawling though the phone book as soon as they got to their rooms. That meant he needed to break up this gathering now and suddenly realised he could get a guide of who to contact from his new son-in-law and said. "I need to get in touch with a lawyer and an accountant and see them first thing tomorrow morning." and stopped short of admitting it was at the Waffle Shop to seal the deal. He'd add that bit later to his wife once they got back to hotel room and the others were resting … And immediately knew without a doubt he was not going to be that lucky.

As she nudged her husband in the side Joan said softly. "When exactly were you going to tell me?"

Glad she'd not winded him and knowing from her tone she'd completely rumbled him, Hank glanced at her and said with utter innocence. "Now actually, any objections sweetheart?"

Before Joan give her toned reply, to that try on. Ben, who'd been putting Meg's empty plate on the table looked at the couple said softly. "Don't worry Hank. She's already asked my twin about increasing the size of the kitchen and why waffles weren't on the menu or in sight." then added with a slight smile. "And has promised to put them back on providing he and I don't fight over them." At which his twin nodded confirmation with an identical smile of anticipation of the feast in the future.

Hank and Joan glanced at each other smiling and then chuckled as Ben added "So, you were both serious about buying it even before the twin thing happened."

Their reaction of smiling nods of agreement made Ben smile even more. They reminded him of two kids who knew they were getting the prizes they really really wanted, knowing full well playing with them would give them that special enjoyment no matter what. Glad they would be happy with slight shake of his head he let his smile drop slightly and glanced over at his twin so he could answer Hank's original question. And could feel regret knowing they would be leaving soon Meg and Benjy needed their afternoon rest and his twin and family needed their normal day back..

Seeing and feeling the obvious closeness his twin had with this couple Ben hoped he and Maria might find something like it in the coming weeks or months, years even and said with genuine ease. "I'll ring Charles he's been our lawyer for years and runs a very big firm so if he can't do it someone else will. All are very reliable as he only employs the best. He'll probably bring Peter he's a very good accountant and has his own small firm."

As Ben started to get up to go over and use the phone Hank said quickly. "What about his lunch time." He'd expected at most a list of names and phone numbers that he would go through this afternoon not this immediate action.

And heard Ben's short gentle laugh and then genuine reassurance "This is the best time to get him and don't worry, he won't mind at all. I'll flick the phone onto conference so you can take part as well."

Over the dialling out and subsequent acknowledgement on pick up along with the diversion to Charles's office at Ben's request Hank said "Thank you" knowing when to give in gracefully. He knew that gentle tone and willingness to help from his other son-in-law over the past years and guessed they were identical in that respect as well. Then tucking that line of thought away and gathered the ones he might need as he listened to the conversation so he would be ready to take part when needed.

"Ben, nice to hear from you how can I help you?" Charles asked without any hesitation or any hint of disapproval about the interruption to his lunchtime break.

"Fine thank you, I was wondering if you are free sometime tomorrow morning to see my father-in-law Mr Hank Cummings."

The listeners smiled not only at the slip up but also the immediate shocked exclamation coming out of the speaker. "When did Carmen get married Ben!"

Realising what he'd done and with Maria failing to stifle all her giggles Ben managed to keep his own laugh under control and say. "Sorry, I meant to say my identical twin's father-in-law. But my mind must have thought it was too big a mouthful and left that bit out."

"Good Grief Ben! You have a Twin!" Charles exclaimed with new shock and delight.

"Yes. A problem?" Ben answered quietly in a slightly teasing tone and smile as he looked over at his twin, who was matching his smile.

And that told the others in the room, these two either understood each other's humour or were linking into each other's thinking again ... doing a twin thing.

There came a deep laugh and then a catch of breath before Charles said. "No. But I can sense a **huge** story. **So,** lunch at The Deep tomorrow with **all** of you and bullet points now so my wife won't kill me tonight and I miss it."

With a gentle laugh Ben looked across at his twin who nodded, then glanced at Maria who also nodded then he answered Charles wishes by saying. "We'll see you and your wife at The Deep about one tomorrow, and no gatecrashers mind." Hearing a sigh of friendly defeat from Charles, Ben carried on. "We didn't know about each other till we met this morning. His wife's name is Meg, who is beautiful and has long dark hair, which proves we have very good tastes in soulmates. She is also expecting a baby girl the same month as Maria and has a son named Benjy who is just under three and half. My twin is a doctor and been living somewhere in the State of Kansas and is named Ben Evans. We were both injured and taken to different hospitals miles and a State line apart, also adopted almost immediately so that's why no one realised there were two boys with the same name and twins existed."

After a quiet gasp of sympathy there were deep chuckles of delight as Charles exclaimed getting his mind round the information. "Hell! Ben … expecting and has a son. … Oh, Jenny is **soo** going to love that!" then there was a pause before he came back all business like saying. "So, what is Mr Cummings interested in exactly."

With a nod from Ben, Hank took over the call. "It's Hank, and my wife Joan and I are interested in the Waffle Shop having sold our farm earlier this year. I promised I'd see the owner in the morning to look at the books and talk prices. We were looking round it when we met Maria and Ben and have decided we definitely want to buy it. **If** it's a viable business of course."

There was another chuckle and then Charles answered with glee in his voice. "That must have been an interesting meeting to say the least" Taking a breath and getting his mind on track again he went one. "It's a very good buy in the right hands so you'll need to move quickly. Having cash will be an advantage because she wants to move as soon as possible. Make sure you have a firm figure in mind that also covers setting the business up properly, might need some modernisation regarding décor and equipment. She has a stable core staff of three, using students as necessary so you won't have to start from scratch staff wise unless you want to. I've no doubt Ben will steer you in the right direction regarding suppliers etc when you come to that stage.

You are lucky a client has just cancelled so I can give you a long 9.30 to 12 slot and I'll bring Peter with me as it was a joint appointment and he doesn't know its been dropped yet. We'll discuss everything including fees then. So as not to frighten potential long term customers away I don't charge for the first one. I think it would be wise to meet before we visit the Waffle Shop to discuss our plan of action. Would you like to come to my office or we come to you?"

Feeling at ease from the warmth of the man's genuine reaction Hank replied. "Thank you for your help. We have a firm figure for buying a business and a moveable one for setting it up. Joan and I will work out that range before we meet you tomorrow. We are staying at the Sea View Hotel in a family suite of rooms so if you don't mind we'll meet there."

Knowing all about being a grandparent to a young family Charles said. "That's fine it's a nice place and she has several rooms downstairs we can use if needs be. We'll see you and your wife in the morning at 9.30 unless you ring to change things.

Ben, lunchtime at The Deep will be fine 12 to 2.30 has been blocked off as admin so I can be flexible." then he chuckled and added softly. "You know the thought of seeing two of you is going to be **so** strange. … Okay absolutely unbelievable!"

"But good, Charles." Ben said with a smile seeing his twin smile as well.

With a friendly snort of laugh and "Very true. Have a good day" Charles rang off knowing his next call would be to his wife, this was too good to wait till later.

oxoxo

Glancing round the group, feeling at ease now he'd talked to a friend and colleague and the bubble hadn't burst Ben said. "So, while your in-laws are buying the Waffle Shop Maria and I would like to give the rest of you the grand tour of the new house and town and see everyone's reactions as well. Then meet up at The Deep for lunch and swap ideas for the future." Remembering the tensions of earlier he added gently. "I know Joan said you might work with them but what are your hopes once you are settled Sara?"

Sara felt a ripple of fear brush away her relaxed confidence that had been building up in the friendly atmosphere. That dark shadow was back and she would have to admit her failings, see that look of disappointment on this new brother-in-law's face. Her Ben had never showed his disappointment but she knew she'd failed him just as she had her parents and sister. And taking a breath she then said very quickly to get it over and done with. "Investigating PA. Got the qualifications and started an internship with some lawyers in Washington DC." and stopped unable to get the next words out…

As she dried up Ricardo added softly for her. "Got bitten by one of the sharks and betrayed by so called friends out there but very wisely came home to take stock of things. How's AJ doing with his new trainee assistant?"

Instantly realising Sara needed a moment to compose herself, and why Ricardo had butted in like that, after getting that information from Hank no doubt Ben answered easily. "Not a nice experience to have. As for the trainee she's fine at the moment, but it is only her second week so she's still learning the ropes. Hopefully she be up to speed by the time Jude our new board member joins us next month." and then explained to them. "Ricardo's talking about Liberty Corporation one of the business ventures I inherited from my adopted father. AJ is another major partner and friend. It covers a wide range of businesses including the local paper, tv and radio stations. We are setting up some new conservation projects in about a month's time so will be looking for staff willing to dig up facts on things, local and State wide as well as sort out and see to projects of various sizes. I can ring and get the forms and information packs sent here now or to your…"

Deep down Sara knew he meant well, wasn't sounding condescending also she was intrigued by the idea the possible range of jobs. But all that didn't stop her bristling and snapping out. "Don't want charity! Got that back at Kansas by the bucket load…."

"Sara! …" Hank started to exclaim.

But Ben smiled not taking any offence and cut Hank off by saying. "It's okay Hank." And swiftly turning his attention to where it was needed added. "Sara, it's not charity. The advert was in yesterday's paper won't be in any others so you would have missed it and it will be entirely up to you what you do. If you'd like to come with us in the morning I was popping in there to check a few things so you can always pick one up then if you like. The closing date isn't till the end of next week but there will be a lot of completion for the jobs.

What happened in Washington DC need not be mentioned in great detail. The fact you might work with your parents to set up their new business at the Waffle shop will show you are interested in settling down in the area. Not someone just passing through on a whim, also working with them will help you find new business contacts and possibly friends and will help take the edge of being a stranger in town.

I know you are hurting at the moment, we've all met sharks of one kind or the other and been betrayed by so called friends in the past. Admitting it and the way we deal with it shows what we made of and adds to our knowledge of the world. By the looks of things you are strong and had the good sense to take stock with your family around you and are now moving on. Points in favour not against you, by the time the interviews take place everyone will know we are connected and you will be more settled. Casey Mitchum and his team know the type of people they want and being knowing me will not sway them towards you. It will be up to you to show them you've got the knowledge and enthusiasm to work with them."

Sara stayed silent through out. Realising Ricardo's words had not been ones of doom she'd expected and Ben's reassuring attitude and words calmed her, started her mind working again. Knew she'd chucked her Ben's words and support back at him when she first came home. But he'd not deserted her, he'd quietly stood back and given her support when needed and her family had of course been there for her. And time had passed but it still didn't stop her rebelling against help or drying up and ducking out as just now.

Knew that this Ben was just telling her about what she would have missed and 'that' extended family feeling/influence wouldn't be as smothering as was back home. He couldn't have as many as her Ben had could he? Nor would there be that hostile attitude from some of her old friends the new ones here need not know all of it. And 'it' would slip into history; after all, the 'twin thing' was far more interesting than her story. Reckoning as there was a range of jobs on offer so she might be able to pick and chose, and started to hope that this Casey and his team wouldn't be fifty-something, because she really want to work with people in her age range or just above.

Then felt that added boost realising that Ben had said working with her parents. There was no hint that she would be working under their watchful eye as a mere waitress, was there under sufferance because of what had happened as she considered it was bound to be…. ….

That chain of thought was broken but also reinforced by her father's gentle supporting comments. "Even if we don't get an extension right away we'll need new equipment, new décor, menus, bookwork etc. So your input will be more than welcome as would waiting at the tables when it's opened. I'm hoping it's a family venture but we are not going to force you into something you don't want to do, you know that. But I do hope you will stay with us until you've got a job and some money in the bank. Ben's right we've all made mistakes and faced them, know how difficult it is and we want to help you through this. You've come so far since it happened and I know you will succeed in what you do."

Sara looked at him and saw only supportive love and knew he'd not heard her mother's words earlier, ones she might have taken the wrong way and said softly. "Yes Dad, I know" and saw her mother's nod as she glanced at her and then on round at the others and saw their silent support and gave a sigh feeling that weight slip off her shoulders once again. And concentrating on her new brother-in-law said softly. "Thank you Ben, I'd like to pick the pack up in the morning as I'll be discussing things with Mum and Dad tonight so they'll know what to do in the morning." and then giving a slightly embarrassed smile added. "I'm not usually this huffy."

Slipping in before his twin could answer Sara Ben commented. "No, she's usually very bright and bubbly." And knowing she needed a break from attention added. "And I hate to break this up but I think Benjy needs the bathroom and a change of clothes. Also I wouldn't mind that walk to the sea shore Ricardo mentioned earlier before we find our hotel." Still not liking the idea of leaving just yet he knew it wouldn't be forever they would meet up tomorrow…

Immediately seeing what his twin meant as Simon was getting fidgety in that way as well, and not wanting the boy to do a charge across the room leaving a messy trail behind him Ben took charge saying. "In that case it had better be men downstairs and ladies upstairs before we go for a walk."

As he and his twin got up he wasn't at all surprised by the smiles and chuckles from the others, nor that they started to move gathering up plates etc as they retreated to the kitchen. The kids might be small, but, boy were they mucky and the area around them seemed to be just as bad. And wondered how on earth had they been fooled into thinking the two of them could cope without a parent beside them?

He let his twin act first and gather Benjy up then he couldn't help smiling as he mirrored their actions and gathered Simon up who was now very giggly, managed to keep him at arms length as he marched across the room to the downstairs washroom. While wondering if there were any laws against confining Simon and Benjy to the bathroom when they had their meals. Also if Ricardo or even Hank might take pity on them and clear up the mess on the floor so they would in fact walk out the door and not slip on anything.

Following his twin into the bathroom he knew they would need to finish dressing the boys in the study and better put on beach clothes. Simon could never visit the seashore without getting wet, but also he didn't want him going in and swimming so no doubt it would mean yet another change of clothes and told his twin what he planned to do…

oxox

As always reviews and comments welcome.

Be back in a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Umm what can I say ... not a lot ... well, over 7 thousand odd words to go for this one … Guess short chapters sort of went out the window … :)

Hope you enjoy the fun and review of course.

On with the afternoon and the story.

**Chapter 7**

Having taken the advantage of using the master bedroom's bathroom Maria feeling the warmth of friendship decided she wanted to show Meg the bay from her very special room. So while Sara and Joan used the other bathroom Maria took Meg into the studio and with a gentle chuckle admitted to her that though it looked to be in utter chaos she knew where things were. And if everything went to plan the miniature sunset scene would be finished by the end of the week. That was if Simon slept in the evenings while Ben was at The Deep. Seeing her new sister-in-law's very understanding smile she opened the glazed door that looked like the other windows and step into entrance of the balcony with her so they could take in the panoramic view of the bay in silence.

Though she'd seen it a million times before it didn't matter Maria still felt a kick from it, a tingle of amazement and excitement down her spine. She loved the gentle breeze and that special sea air around her, the warmth of the sun or the anger of stormy weather if that was the case and knew without a shadow of a doubt this was one of major things she would miss when they moved. She knew the view would be different from her new studio or bedroom windows give her new ideas for painting and suddenly realised the old happy memories that were tinged with sadness would join new ones. And, that thrill she felt about finding a new family and that Ben had an identical twin was just as good as the one she felt now as she looked at the familiar view she loved so much. And knew she could move on with happiness now….

As she walked into the studio with Maria Meg knew she and the rest of her family were crossing the line from friends to family, that this was a special place and very few others would have been allowed in. Knew they would carry on bonding and wondered if the sadness she'd sensed earlier was not only moving but family loss regarding their in-laws and understood that feeling only too well. Hoped that her parents being around would help her and Ben's twin as much as they'd helped them...

Those ponderings stopped as she stepped through the opening to the balcony and saw the view and felt the very gentle sea breeze on her face as well as the warmth of the sun. Though she knew she wasn't in Kansas anymore part of her had expected to see land and crops outside and hear the gentle swishing of the wind through the trees she'd grown up with. Registering it wasn't and realising the advantage their height gave them she let that old familiar expectation drift away and took in the stunning view.

The coastline, the beach and the sea … that mass of deep blue water right out till it met the lighter blue sky … the horizon. It was so amazing, and it started to register that this would be a normal view for her from now on and she found it fascinating that the sea stayed were it was. That it all didn't crash on to the beach drowning everyone, that the waves came in and went out in various sizes and you could see the water that had rolled onto the beach being sucked, pulled, dragged back out again. That some waves broke early onto the backs of others causing the water to spray up, others just quietly roll into the one in front without a fuss, while some broke as they met the water on the way back out again and other just stayed small and sort of crept in. Such a busy scene with just a light breeze and all the time peopled played, laughed, called out to each other and weren't threatened by all that water around them.

And smiled while watching the swimmers and the ones riding the waves on boards and inflatable rings or beds. Other people paddling along the edge of the waterline, some looking as though they were teasing the water to catch them, others kicking the tops of the small waves and some jumping them and splashing each other. And those who were just enjoying sitting on the beach sunbathing or watching what was going on around them.

Enjoying the unique atmosphere she tried concentrating on the waves rather than the people and thought she could hear their gentle pounding rhythm as they came in and went out again and remembering the two paintings on the stands just inside the room couldn't help asking. "Do the waves really look as though they have white horses riding the breakers when it's rough? It's so calm and gentle at the moment."

Maria glanced back into the room and smiled a greeting as Joan and Sara came in glad they were joining them and then turned her attention back to Meg saying. "I think it does and so do other artists when they paint a stormy seascape, it's quite a common idea. There's a lot of white water as the waves crash together and the wind catches the spray, that's the heads and bodies, Then the pounding of the waves on the beach could be the hooves as they gallop on up the beach to freedom and the next lot of white horses takes their place. Or are sucked back in to fight or join with the ones coming in."

She smiled seeing the picture in her mind mentally adding the thunderous sky in the background and then added. "When its rough the waves crash into the pier and that churns up the water and makes a lot of different sized waves with white water and spray. In the right conditions though its not horses but surfers who ride these waves and its amazing the way they do it, keeping on top or popping out of them before they roll and crash down on the beach.

On calm days and usually out of the main holiday season on the part of the beach that is out of sight people ride their horses along the water's edge. There are sand dunes and long grass rather than houses so it feels really wild. Especially if you stand with the town to the back of you and look across the beach. We do get stunning sunsets and early morning colour all the year round add in the horses and riders walking and or galloping on the shore line and it's beyond words. I've promised myself I'll paint it one day but that day seems a bit like tomorrow and never really comes.

She gave a gentle chuckle seeing Joan and Meg knew that feeling too and added. "The storms are amazing but the sea doesn't come up this far because of the piers and the beach so we are safe here. But we do hear it crashing into the south pier or onto the beach and if that's at night it does take some getting used to. When its breezy rather than stormy Ben likes to windsurf or sail with friends, I don't suppose your Ben does?"

Looking back out to the calm sea Meg gave a gentle laugh and said. "No, only seen it on tv. Ben took me on an Italian boat that was meant to make you feel you were in Venice but I don't think that counts. It must feel so different out there the sea goes on forever, its deep and there's nothing to stop the wind or land to get on to should you need to. It seems so vast and lonely out there."

She sighed and then voiced her sudden thought. "Though, come to think of it back home in some places you can drive for miles and not see a soul, just crops and an empty road going into the distance. Turn around and it looks the same so you've got no markers as to where you've come from or are going to, and at night there no lights to help you either or phones till recently. Orders were stay with your car and wait till someone came by, that they would eventually. … But you can't drown on land like you can at sea if you lose your boat."

Maria nodded as she considered that idea, she'd never travelled far so the coastline had always been her home and said. "At sea you've got distress beacon, radios and flares as well as maps or the stars to guide you. And you do try and stay with your boat and have a life rafts and jackets just in case you end up in the water. You are right its vast and beautiful and can be unforgiving so we don't take her for granted. Not even down on the beach that's why we have lifeguard patrols and flags. Once our babies are born we must all go out on the Mariah and see the view from the other direction. She's our sailing boat. Ben won't let me near her at the moment as I lose my sea legs or sense of balance when I'm expecting, other times I adore it."

She smiled remembering, though it had been terrifying at the time and carried on. "We were out there and I fell overboard. Once back on dry land Tyus our doctor checked me over and I commented I'd felt seasick even before we left harbour. He knew it didn't usually affect me so did extra tests and told me I was expecting a baby. Another week and I might have thought about the possibility so it was a complete surprise to us and we were thrilled."

Joan and Meg couldn't help wincing at the thought of the near tragedy while Sara's comment "That sounds dangerous." made them realise she'd not actually joined them.

Turning round with the others to see where she was Maria realised why there was that puzzled tone to Sara's comment and carried on to explain. "Not really as Casey was in the lifeboat that was also answering the distress call we were. He and his crew saw it happen and fished me out. He joked that if I'd been a bit more to the left I would have landed in his lap and stayed dry. I was only in there for a couple of minutes at the most, all very embarrassing really. It wasn't a major storm, just a bit rough; I'd lost concentration and got knocked by the boom into the water so ached as well and that was why Ben insisted Tyus check me over. I'd stayed in the lifeboat as the rescue went ahead and Ben helped tow the other boat to harbour a happy ending as the storm got worse later.

And of course I was ordered to stay on dry land till Simon was born. Went back out on the Mariah two months after his birth just to prove I could, and because I really missed being out there. This time round I knew the moment I stepped on board the Mariah so let Ben go out with our friends alone and then celebrated when they came back."

Then turning to what had caught Sara's attention Maria added. "That painting is of me. I was going through my impressionist phase." and giving a gentle laugh admitted softly. "Well, that's what I call it. Truth is I could never get my face right so I left it as a pale blur. I did it just after we were married; I loved that white dress and the swing. We had our wedding party on the beach and he pushed me on the swing … so it's me at that time. Over the moon with love and happiness and I can't get that smile on canvass without it looking off.

Of course I don't want to get rid of it but I can't exactly show it without explaining why it's not really finished. Mind you, we can't have it downstairs as Simon charges around too much now. So, it will go in my new studio and perhaps one day I'll work out how to do my face or finally decide I can put another face on it and pretend it was never me and then sell it. Ben keeps telling me to just accept it as it is, he's the only other person to have seen and likes it understands the feeling behind it." And then added. "Shall we go and join the others I expect they are ready."

As they started to walk out the room Sara realised this might be her only chance so asked. "What's Casey like, if he's the same one Ben mentioned earlier?"

"Sara!" Joan exclaimed with more than a hint of exasperation.

And Maria couldn't help her gentle laugh seeing there was love for the daughter in Joan's expression and said. "He is, and I expect we'll see him on the beach as he's on duty today. If we don't, then I'll introduce you tomorrow. We are bound to see him, someone will tell him the news once it gets out and he will come over. Or Ben will ring him later they are very close friends but, still their own men if you see what I mean. You could say he's a poster Lifeguard, blonde and handsome."

Joan sighed in defeat.

Maria smiled and remembering earlier added. "A proper gentleman, intelligent and very stable. Unfortunately lost his wife Rea last year, they'd only been married four months. They went on a charity cruise down the coast along with Antonio, Ricardo Gabi and whole lot of others. There was an small earthquake out at sea and a huge wave flipped the boat, we felt the tremors here which damaged few buildings so knew they could be in trouble. Luckily a navy boat was in the area and they went to look for them.

Casey and the group managed to stay together and lead some others through the upside down boat as it slowly sank and got rescued before it completely disappeared. They said it was a bit like that film about the sinking ship but without the stars, music or fire. Though they did have to swim through corridors etc not knowing if there was air or a clear deck at the end of it. They all felt they had to do something couldn't just sit and wait to drown as others did. Some who were on deck when she went over jumped and found wreckage and were saved others weren't so lucky. One couple were washed up on a small island and got rescued because they found a radio in a fisherman's hut and got it to work but it took them two days to do it."

She paused for a brief moment and when she spoke her voice was soft with the tone of sadness. "None of Ricardo's and Casey's group were badly injured, just scrapes, bruises and exhaustion so were given the all clear to go home and they took the next day off to recover. Rea went to sleep in his arms and never woke up. Strain on the heart apparently and would not have been detect or saved if she'd been in hospital overnight. He's coming out of mourning knows there is a future here for him, so needs friendship rather than the rushed love that a lot of locals and lifeguard groupies think he needs. We are hoping this project will help him find something different as he's always been interested in conservation and it's a logical step forward. He won't always be a lifeguard."

Then with a brighter softness she added. "Should warn you he and Ben can be more like young student than adults at times." then chucked as she said. "And he's going to love the idea of a twin."

Pausing and standing to one side as they came to the top of the stairs she heard Sara's quiet. "Thank you." and nodded then said. "I'll come last if you don't mind I need to take my time."

Meg smiled and letting Joan and Sara go on ahead said. "I was seriously thinking of looking for a bungalow this time round but Ben pointed out it would need to be a really big one so I think I'm stuck with stairs as well."

With Maria's gentle laugh and what she'd been telling them in her mind Meg walked carefully down the stairs. Getting to the bottom she glanced round the room to see who where the others were and then at Maria as she joined her and smiled.

Seeing Meg's smile Maria glanced to where she'd been looking and really registered what she saw and wondered if the twins were playing a trick on them. Or whether it was just her over thinking the situation and called across to them. "We are ready for the beach. It's settled down again and it's not too crowded." and saw both twins nod their acknowledgement.

Ricardo and Hank had been discussing the route to Sea View Hotel as they stood by the opened glass doors ready to go out when Maria had called out. Looking back into the room Ricardo said to the twin carrying Simon. "I forgot the Boss wanted a photo of both families together in case he needed immediate solid proof of identical twins. Gabi said she'd be over for them about now. Have you still got that old instant camera and do you want it in here or out there on the beach?"

He was surprised when the twin carrying Benjy answered. "Think it's in the desk draw near you. In here before we go out. Don't think I'll bother with the alarm as I guess we won't be too long." and added sharply. "**What Ricardo!**"

"I know it's not a twin meldie thing so you two have swapped kids on him." Ricardo said in disgust realising he'd been talking to the wrong one.

Shifting Benjy as the boy snuggled his head into his shoulder Ben huffed. "I'm not just going to carry Simon so **you** know who I am. They wanted a pick up and we gave them it. Live with it!" And then gave smile that took out any anger in his voice and glancing at his twin saw his smile and guessed it would be identical to his own.

Hearing Megs and Maria's soft chuckles Ben who was carrying Simon added. "It was totally their decision we'd just taken off their shoes and socks so they could play on the sand. What were we meant to do tell them they have to stick to their own daddy all the time? Other uncles don't have that trouble so why should we?"

Knowing they were right, Ricardo still couldn't help muttering about it under his breath as he found the camera. Supposed it really didn't matter as long the close family knew who was who and the twins accepted there would be mix ups from time to time. And lost those thoughts as there was a lot of shuffling around and giggles because the boys wouldn't shift from their uncles. It wasn't just one or two in case one got misplaced each twin wanted a keepsake so it took a moment or two.

Eventually they were ready to walk out onto the promenade and face the world as a family group. Hank and Joan lead the way with Ricardo and Sara then the twins and Meg and Maria last so she could lock up. As soon as the twins were out the door the boys slide down from being carried and ran off onto the sand and the twins called out. "Wait for us."

The boys immediately halted then giggled before running to Hank and Joan who'd turned at the called and seeing what was going on happily to charge of them. Sara and Ricardo waited for the twins and their wives to join them and as they did so Ricardo said softly. "Well at least you chose different careers."

"Tossed for it." The answer was immediate and in stereo.

With the twins glancing at each other in surprise Ricardo glared at them and exclaimed. "**Really?**" wondering if they were hoaxing him.

To Meg and Maria soft chuckles the twins gave a characteristic shrug of the shoulders and Ricardo said firmly. "You first Doc." to stop them answering in stereo again and started to wonder if it was really possible to get used to identical twins after all. That, that comfortable family feeling he'd had in the house was just his wishful thinking and one Ben Evans in the family was really enough.

Walking onto the sands with his arm in Meg's Doc complied. "I couldn't decide and my adopted parents said it **had** to be my choice no one else's. So the night before I needed to send the forms in I went to my room and tossed a coin, heads was medical and tails business studies. It landed with heads showing." then looking at his twin added. "You?"

Ben who was walking arm in arm with Maria gave a laugh and said. "Mine felt the same and when I tossed for it the coin landed with tails showing otherwise I would have been a Doctor."

"For crying out loud!" Ricardo huffed in total disgust and Sara laughed in delight while the others smiled at it. They all knew it wasn't a put up job; none of them had had the opportunity or reason to ask before. It was just one of those things they would have to get used to….

"Ricardo!"

He stopped at the call and waited as did the others and then when the caller came up to them he smiled and said. "Gabi!" and then tucked her into a hug relishing her love and presence.

They quickly broke the hug and she turned to the group and laughed and then said. "I came for the photo otherwise it would have been to return a paperclip."

They all laughed at that and then Ricardo introduced them and Gabi hugged the twins in real delight and then clasped hands with Meg then carried on. "It's amazing and I'm glad to meet you both." with a smile at Maria she added. "Can't really stop as I've got lots of phoning to do and so far everyone is out it's message machine tag which is very frustrating." then she turned her attention to Ricardo and added. "Oh yes, Clare's got that six months contract in LA and is going tonight rather than next week and needs a flat sitter. Said we could do it as we'll probably need more room I hope you don't mind."

He understood what she meant and said. "That's great so you think he'll arrive..."

Gabi grinned finishing it off for him. "Tonight given half the chance though they might wait till the weekend. She knows you've got a lot on your plate and won't want to make a fuss. Child daycare arrangements can stay the same and we planned to have him for the weekend anyway. And you know from his comments last time we had him for the day he won't mind staying with us, I certainly don't."

"Then there is only Mama to tell when she comes back."

They all spun towards the soft male voice and Maria squealed. "Antonio!" and went over to hug him as best she could.

He laughed and came out of her hug so she could rest against him and looking at the twins, shook his head and gave a gentle laugh. "It's amazing!"

"Mission roof still on then bro?" Ricardo asked with a grin.

Antonio chuckled and admitted. "Went up and came down. Now Father Brown is dealing with my group of old ladies for me, well I couldn't stay away now could I. But he's got an appointment to go to so will have to buzz off in a moment. I'm free tonight so can come over half seven for catch up on the story if that's okay. I'll get it off Sis if you are going to The Deep Ben."

"Yes I'm going in about eight o'clock but not for long. I was hoping but not asked yet if Ben and Meg could come over just after tea…."

"for our quiet time." His twin finished so it sounded just like one person talking, but the others could see it wasn't, and Antonio and Gabi gapped a bit at them in astonishment.

Ricardo gave a long sigh saying. "There is a lot of that going on and they've only just met."

Ben looked at Meg saw her smile of acceptance and said. "Yes we'd love to if someone can sit with Benjy."

Sara said. "I will." Then added with a smile. "I'm Sara, Meg's younger sister by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Antonio said silently noting they were sister though one had dark hair and the other dark natural blonde rather than dyed blonde.

Remembering earlier and hearing squeals from further down the beach Ricardo said. "Haven't heard from Mama so I guess she must still too busy with her clients to have picked up my message. Sounds as though your in-laws might need rescuing in a moment as Simon is getting near the water. I doubt he'll keep to the very edge no matter what his father told him. He adores the sea and swims like a fish."

As they started walking among the other people on the beach Ben commented. "We told them splashing is okay and Benjy will run along the edge. The waves will fascinate him as he's only swam in the pool at home but he won't go in deep."

Realising just how identical the twins voices were Antonio tried hard not to laugh as he told Ricardo. "Mama rang the Mission first thing not wanting to disturb your beauty sleep. She said as it was going to be an uneventful day here for family and clients she was off with her crowd to a higher gathering as she called it and have some fun and will be back in the morning to another restful day."

Ricardo couldn't stop his laugh and once he caught his breath said with relish. "Oh I'm so going to love talking to her."

Maria could hardly control herself either and Antonio smiled and then said. "I must go, have fun and see you later perhaps." and started to walk away from the group.

Holding the photos Ricardo had given her Gabi added. "So must I. I'll see if our boys can do proper copies of these and meet you back at the station later as information gathering looks like a slow job."

Ricardo hugged her and then watched her go before catching up with the others and noticed people were giving the group second glances and then talking to each other before going back to whatever they were doing. Knew it was the twin thing that caught peoples attention though they were both striking couples, also the twins didn't seemed phased by it and wondered if they notice or that was a throw back from the years they together as their parents couldn't have been in isolation all that time.

Oxoxo

Not worrying about peoples reactions as they walked on Ben was enjoying the unique situation as well as having his soul mate by his side and asked her softly. "What do you think of your new home town so far?"

Meg thought back and her tone held the excitement she still felt. "I thought it was amazing as we came down the road and saw all that water gently rolling on to the sand and going back out again. I know the science of it all, seen photos of other beaches but its still amazing. Maria's got a stunning view from her studio window and it feels so different actually walking down here on the soft sand. She's got a painting showing white horses coming out of the waves on a stormy night says you can hear it crashing against South Pier over there so I'm not too sure if I would want to have a house on the beach."

"So a house away from the beach then." Ben said softly.

She laughed and admitted. "Yes, but with a view of the sea would be nice, a window upstairs would be okay if not from the garden. You know what I find even more amazing is finding Ben and Maria and feeling at home with them."

He laughed and said. "Yes that does take the biscuit doesn't."

She laughed and said softly. "Do you think he says biscuit instead of cookies."

Ben smiled and glanced at his twin who was looking ahead at the family group and said. "Biscuits or cookies."

Without breaking a stride Ben answered. "Biscuits every time. They never could break the habit. Opps that was close, guess we'll be going back to the house sooner than later."

None of them were troubled as they watched the boys starting to play tag with the small waves as they broke on the shore seeing just how close they could get without getting their feet wet. Then as Benjy enjoyed it they progressed to jumping the little waves so they only got their feet wet. Got more excited and giggling went to the next level of jumping the slightly bigger waves. Their legs getting wet but not their clothes and of course they got even more excited and the space between Hank and Joan increased … it was wet space rather than dry sand and Hank called the boys names to get their attention. Warn them not to go any further in or away from them. An gentle warning not a cross demanding one.

But they ignored it or didn't hear it as they ran and jumped in that little bit further were the waves though still small and not threatening varied in size and the odd bigger ones were sneaking in. Those would get the boys wet if ignored… and the boys were running jumping and turning as well as giggling really enjoying themselves, fears of this new beach were totally forgotten especially as Simon was so at home here.

Seeing her father getting ready to take off his shoes and shocks to go in to calm the boys, Benjy especially, Sara quickly slipped her shoes off and gave them to Meg and ran on past her father telling him she'd do it. She'd not worn tights that day and her skirt was very short so wouldn't get wet and to be honest jumping waves looked like fun. All she needed to do was to bring the boys that little bit in to shallower water so their clothes didn't get soaked and she could join them.

But, she was always that moment too late because Benjy misjudged kicks, jumping and turning and went down just as a sneaky bigger wave came in. It broke over the boy now on the wet sand and soaked him making him unable to breath anything but seawater as he was face down at the crucial time. There was no fear of drowning as the wave just continued rolling on to the beach and then retreated back again that much smaller so the boys head when he lifted it up was out of water. So Benjy was spluttering rather than drowning and Simon seeing it happen had immediately flopped beside his cousin in that deeper water and then still giggling tried to help him sit up. As Simon's giggles were infection Benjy's splutters turned giggly and while they were trying to get up Simon saw his parents and called out "He tripped over a wave Daddy. I joined him so he wouldn't cry." And got up and ran to him.

That left a still spluttering giggling Benjy to finish getting up with Sara walking quickly towards him knowing that running might frighten the boy into tears and was glad they'd not happened. And knew she was might get wet too if she had to carry the boy rather than guide him to the dry beach to sort him out.

Seeing his son bounding towards him Ben couldn't help smiling at his son's logic and knew it would help show he wasn't cross, as well as wondered how he was going to avoid the soggy hug and pick up that was coming up….

"Everything alright?" cut into his thoughts.

Recognising the voice Ben immediately called out to his son. "Simon go and get rescued." hoping that would do the trick.

Changing course slightly to the man already walking in the water Simon called out. "Benjy get rescued. Benjy new cousin."

Getting the soggy hug Casey said. "Thank you Ben." though it didn't matter he was a lifeguard so was used to getting his clothes wet. And broke into a laugh of disbelief registering what he was seeing and said. "I know I've not been drinking or been hit on the head. Two of you!"

Both twins smiled then Ben said softly full of happy tease. "Sad isn't it. He's Doc Ben Evans my identical twin. This is Meg his wife, Joan, Hank and Sara are Meg's family and yes they are here to stay…"

The rising wail of "I'm wet! … Make you wet! …. Go away!" coming from the soggy cousin as he waved his arms and stamped feet getting very fractious and backing towards slightly deeper water as Sara tried to get him stopped their conversation.

And Casey immediately said to Simon. "Let's go and get Benjy shall we." Seeing his nod they started to walk as he carried on. "I'll pick him up while you stand on the damp sand by your parents."

As Simon nodded and went to join the group on the beach Doc who was starting to get ready to join Casey explaining to him. "I'll get him. He was snatched a while ago so will be scared if a blonde haired stranger tries to pick him up."

Understanding the seriousness of it all Casey said. "Stay there he's worried about getting people wet." and slipped his red lifeguard jacket off then when close enough handed over to who he assumed was Sara, so was known to the boy saying so both could hear. "Either slip it on or wrap him up in that then he'll know you won't get wet. It's used to getting wet and rescuing people so don't worry Benjy."

Ben stayed where he was happy to let this expert take over and knew Sara could cope, his son wasn't in any danger as the water was barely only over the boy's ankles now that sneaky wave had gone. He also knew his son's reaction was shock and tiredness, he needed his afternoon rest and so would Meg after this and so they would need to go …

Sara immediately grabbed the jacket and moving in towards her soggy unhappy nephew calling out gently to reassure him. "Benjy its okay. This is a rescue jacket I'll wrap it round you so it will keep me dry and I can guide you or carry you to the dry sand and then to the house and Teddy. And then we'll get you dry."

Her calm voice cut through his fears of soaking anyone who came near him and rescue jacket sounded good so did seeing Teddy again. So he stopped stamping his feet and spraying more water around and over himself. He also caught sight of his Cuzz Simon standing with the others and they didn't look cross… they were all smiling and waiting for him. Looking at Sara and seeing the blonde stranger beside her he said hesitantly. "Really?"

"Yes, the red jacket is for helping wet children." Sara said with a smile hoping that would convince him it was alright to get it wet and then with a slight nod towards the man beside her added. "He's the one who usually rescues people so will walk with us." and couldn't believe her luck either… he was blonde he had to be Casey.

With water still running down his face Benjy looked beyond his Aunt and said. "Not cross Daddy?"

Ben gave a gentle laugh as he said. "No getting wet is okay. We've got dry clothes in the bus. And tomorrow we'll come back and swim or paddle if you want to. Let Sara wrap you up and lead you out and then I'll carry you to Teddy."

Starting to feel the cold Benjy shivered and said "Okay." but didn't move he was feeling tired now….

Sara moved quickly and wrapped him up in the red jacket which just missed getting wet as she made sure the sleeves were up over the boy's shoulders then scooped him up with practiced ease and felt his legs in the jacket latch round her waist as he sat on her hips and started to snuggle into her shoulder. Feeling that movement Sara knew she was going to get wet but was wrong as Casey seeing what was going to happen flipped one of the sleeves up over her shoulder just in time for Benjy head to rest on it and said gently. "That's better now. You get snug and warm Benjy."

She liked the concern and reassurance in his voice gave knew it would settle not scare her nephew, who could be spooked by strangers when tired. And coming level with the twins seeing Ben reach out getting ready to take his son she said. "He's fine with me Ben."

And Casey was scooping Simon saying. "We can't have Daddy getting wet can we." Feeling the boy snuggle into him he chuckled as they carried on walking up the beach then added. "Wouldn't have believed it if anyone told me there were two of you. You didn't say anything last night so I'm guessing this is a surprise for you."

Hearing short snorts of laughter from the twins and a sigh from Ricardo Casey carried on. "Must hear the full story, but as I'm on duty can only come to the house for my jacket I know you'll take care of them. I've got clubs tonight so that's out. Got an appointment in morning so will be on afternoon shift which means I'm free for lunch." Glancing hopefully at both twins. "Assuming you are still around … not going somewhere else, though the story from one twin would be good enough."

Ben knew he would not deny his friend and smiling said. "No they are all staying in town and you can join us at The Deep, Charles and his wife will be there at one for food and meeting. Hank and Joan are hoping to buy the Waffle Shop so will see him earlier."

"Oh good free lunch." Casey exclaimed and turning to Hank asked. "Doing Waffles by any chance?"

Hank chuckled and said. "Yes and the twins have promised not to fight over them. Don't know about the rest of the town though."

Grinning Casey added seriously. "Be warned I'm allergic to strawberries."

Ben laughed and teased his friend. "As you can see he always thinks of his stomach Hank."

Casey smiled and said quietly. "Think this one is nodding off."

"Not surprising really." Ben said and they carried on up beach in silence.

Oxoxo

The whole incident was over in a few moments and was put down to just another tired child and an audience of concerned family by the people around them. And seeing everything was under control Joan, Meg and Maria started to make their way back to the house making plans. They knew this family gathering was over and they would go their separate ways to rest once the boys were changed, and Meg and Ben would come back for that first special time together. That it should be tonight and not be put off. As soon as they entered the house they went about gathering drinks, towels and change of clothes for the boys. Knowing borrowed ones could be returned tomorrow, this was the start of their new lives, friendships …

Just as they finished the rest came in and Sara gently put Benjy down and let her mother take over stripping him down and wrapping him in the big towel. While Casey handed a sleepy Simon over to his father and then walked over to Sara who had his jacket knowing he needed to get back out there. This family would take care of their own and said to the group. "I look forward to seeing all you tomorrow." then added as he took his jacket back from Sara. "I'm Casey by the way and a family friend, hope we'll have a chat then, nice to have met you." He'd spotted her as she'd walked towards the unfolding drama and noted her confidence and liked what his sixth sense told him, though he still couldn't get over knowing there where two Bens. If the new one was anything like his Ben things were looking up in world….

Sara smiled at him and said softly. "Thanks for your help I know I would have got soaked without your jacket. And I will be there tomorrow." and walked him to the glass door. She knew nothing would stop her for meeting him again and couldn't explain the skippy feeling she was having. It couldn't be love she knew he didn't need that complication and she wasn't a groupie. She'd also learnt her lesson she'd take thing slowly and turned to go and help with the boys guessing the twins might need a moment together. She also realised that though they didn't know each other she and Casey had trusted each other she'd heard it in his voice and had seen it in his eyes as he'd talked about seeing her tomorrow….

As everyone was doing their jobs ready to move on Hank had noted the scene and stayed silent. The phone rang but Ben, Maria and Ricardo weren't near enough to answer it.

Ben huffed as he was the furthest away. "Suspect its Jack or Dee having heard the news so let it go to answer I'll talk to them later." He'd been going over to his twin for a quick word or closeness for reassurance as Sara was looking after Simon for him. Now it was time to part he didn't want it to happen, he knew it was daft, they would meet up tomorrow and this wasn't a dream. He would only be a few roads away a phone call away….

So everyone carried on happy to ignore it as they heard Maria's taped voice ask the caller to leave a message after the beep and they would call them back.

Then they heard a very soft huff and "I was really hoping to speak to someone this time." which told the listeners the phone system had been left on conference rather than private and they stopped to listen.

The voice was male and not American, the accent was a stronger version of the one they were familiar with and it twitched everyone's antennas as the man carried on his explanation.

"This is not a hoax call. I'm calling from the UK. Though I've talked to people in my other calls the two main ones I need are going to machines. Perhaps I've got the time difference wrong. It's late evening here but I'm not worried about that. If you are the person I need to speak to or even if you are not I would like a call back as soon as possible. Reverse charges will be fine.

I'm trying to contact Ben Evans whose birth parents were Sandra and Derek Evans and was adopted by Simon Albright. The person at the number I tried told me he'd died over three years ago and weren't the first people in the house after that, and were new to the area so weren't sure if you were connected to the family. But as you had the right name gave me your number. I'm hoping you are otherwise I'm at another dead end. My number is …"

On full alert Ricardo managed to make it to the table and started to scribble down the numbers and barked out in full officer mode. "This is Detective Ricardo Torres. **Don't ring off!**" into the silence as the numbers finished.

There was a gasp of shock and then a very worried. "Oh don't tell me something's happened to him. That I'm too late."

Hearing the distress in the words Ricardo immediately reassured the caller. "No I'm Ben's brother-in-law and he is the Ben Evans you are seeking. Can we have moment to get round the table and talk? We'll ring you back if you like."

There came a sharp and definite reply, the tone of which twigged everyone's radar as it was so heartfelt. "No! Not going to break this call off. Not if he's there or you can relay a message to him."

"He's here" and without thinking Ricardo added "and so is his twin."

There was a gasp and then an ecstatic, joyful exclamation. "**I've found them both! **…I can't believe it. … My wife's coming I need her to hear this. … To be with me and get my heart back. I'm putting the call on conference."

To the background of running feet and scraping of chair and a breathy female exclamation of "Really!" over the speakers Ricardo felt the tension in the room shoot up as they all realised this was not a business call this was a family one and he asked. "You are on conference call here so they can hear you. Who are you?"

The caller took a breath and then slightly hesitant hoping the bubble won't burst said. "Edward Evans. …Their elder brother."

There was the immediate heartfelt exclamation of "**Teddy**" in stereo from the twins before Ricardo could react, and seeing their expressions he knew it was a gut reaction from both of them. There hadn't been a second or two gap so one followed the other it had been together and sounded as one, and he just managed to stay silence as the totally gut twisting situation threatened to overwhelm him.

They all heard the really happy chuckle from the phone and very breathless heartfelt. "Yes! Oh God I can't believe it … I need a moment."

And in the background there was a gentle female reassurance. "It's okay sweetheart. Just breath for a moment then talk to them, they will understand it was not your fault."

After that there was silence from no one being able to speak rather than the phone call being disconnected from either end….

Oxoxox

My muse really couldn't resist that one:)

Reviews and comments welcome of course.

Back in a while with his story.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the wait, time tends to fly by when your are busy.

Ted's story and whether Ricardo can believe him or not.

**Chapter 8 **

Ricardo realised he needed to take control of this phone call and situation as the twins suddenly and simultaneously sat on the sofa they'd been standing in front of as shock took it's toll. His own shock was going, theirs would stay and probably cloud their thinking and from the identical grins on their faces he guessed neither was going to pass out any second, which was good. He also needed to make sure this wasn't some prank or con by a so called friend or stranger or, something underhand he couldn't quite put his finger on at the moment. After all, the whole thing was way too wild to be real. And yet, the impossible earlier had turned out to be true/ real. So, why not this as well.

Automatically switching to full detective mode he quickly and silently ticked boxes about the caller so far. He'd not detected any hint of American in the man's accent, it had been a stronger purer version of the twins. Hadn't sounded false or staged as the man reacted to being told the twins were here, nor had his reaction. So he could be British and a brother. With no visual hints to shout out to him the man was definitely a fake he could only go by what his police instinct/gut feeling was telling him. And that was the whole thing was weird/improbable but, again true. It was also telling him to be on his guard, the man could be the black sheep of the family and was out to get the twins for being forgotten/left behind all these years.

And new ideas/questions screamed at him not the least was why hadn't the truth come out earlier with a brother left behind. Was there a dark twist to the tale and why was it all coming out now, today this afternoon. It wasn't the anniversary of the crash or the twins' birthday both dates were months away. So it was an ordinary day. They hadn't checked the day's papers for the three towns as they looked into the past they had no reason to. But if the mistake about the twins had suddenly surfaced there yesterday or even today they would have heard first thing. News like that travelled fast usually with lawyers and reporters hot on its heels or pushing it along or officials trying to cover their backsides with reasons why it happened.

The caller said he was from the UK so it could be from just him. He'd found scraps of information old phone numbers and like Gabi found answer machines so messages were going to be picked up later. Or because it had happened years ago he'd decided to leave the three official towns alone go down the adopted family route first or just had those numbers. Had found adopted parents deceased and got a mixture of new people and answering machines till he'd got to this one and found his pot of gold. Those stepping stones felt possible and right and that meant they were dealing with a run of unrelated coincidences.

His police mind rebelled at that, in his line of work he usually found coincidences muddied the water or were put there **to** muddy the water. And that unnamed niggle he couldn't put his finger on surfaced. That, the leader of the con or whatever it might not be the caller. It could be the Doc (a wolf in sheep's clothing) and the so called brother on the end of the phone was part of the plan to … well muddy the water. Throw him or anyone else off the scent of whatever was really going to go down. And he was witnessing evil twin vs. good twin for whatever reason **and** that was why it was all happening today and now…

Silently letting out a breath Ricardo immediately started to counter that rather nasty thought with what he knew/felt so far. The shock of finding out about the other twin felt real and this whole new family of twin and in-laws sent out good and honest vibes, Hank especially. Also, Gabi had turned up by herself not with a fleet of arresting officers in tow, her pleasure at seeing this new twin was genuine. So no red flags had been raised about Doc and family on the immediate police trace. He knew it was too early for that check to be in depth but it would have confirmed they'd come from the State of Kansas etc. Also he couldn't deny that both twins reactions just now had been instantaneous and genuine. He'd not seen a flicker of glee or late or even leading reaction from Doc. So knowing his Ben was the honest guideline he was using, dare he say it … they were and still were identical in their reactions to all of this. So this call and caller was a real surprise to them all.

Having done that he decided to let those thoughts lie in background till the red flags really flew and that included whether the man was a brother and not a conman in his own right. He would run with it being all a 'happy' coincidence, though he doubted happy was really the right word. There was going to be the full range of emotions as these stories merged. And wondered how the **Hell** was he going to confirm this new man's identity when he was on the phone and in a different country. He didn't have the modern gizmos or staff at the station to help him out, and didn't want to disconnect this call either. Though if they couldn't get it back it would tell them it was a fake early on, but even so the emotional fallout from that wouldn't be pretty. So, all he could really do was to listen and be here for everyone and confirm things later, and decided on his next step.

Without making a fuss he got out his own phone and dialled the long number he'd scribbled down before yelling at the man not to hang up. And got the engaged tone. He knew that ticked one box … Well sort of. Because really, he had no way of knowing if it was the right number and the right man was actually at the other end of the engaged tone. It could all be a damn coincidence and the person at the end of the line had nothing to do with this situation. He didn't know world phone codes off by heart so it might not even be in the UK, which meant in all honesty the only thing he'd just proved was it was a phone number and someone some where was using it.

Silently sighing and hating his mind for that one, he disconnected and quickly sent Gabi a very brief text about the phone call putting in Ben's number as well and asked for text or phone call back as soon as possible. As he sent it he couldn't help his slight smile wondering if it would believed at the station and if a SWAT team with Dr Estrada in tow would turn up because they thought he'd finally flipped ….

oxoxo

In the meantime Meg, Maria and Hank silently found seats all feeling that mixture of amazement, dread and excitement, and were keeping an eye on the twins, while knowing their plans to go their separate ways had just flown out the window. Sara and Joan had their hands' full dealing with the two boys who were fidgety even with large towels round them. Hearing their father's exclamations made them worse because they feared for their teddies, who were tucked in a box on the raised area. And despite reassurances from the aunts that teddies were safe, little arms and legs had difficulty in going into the right holes in the t-shirts and shorts so tears were very close as well. They became slightly calmer once they were clothed and reunited with their bears and were sat on the raised area on their aunts' laps. As for the aunts, well they were silently hoping the boys would really settle down so they wouldn't have to hear about this mind boggling situation second hand, and later…. **That** would never do.

oxoxoxo

The brief 'silence' was broken by the soft pure British accented "I'm back ... I think," coming from the phone speaker, which was followed by a soft chuckle before the man got his mind back under control and added with happy disbelief in his voice. "Can't believe that after all these years, I've been so lucky to find you both so quickly." There was a sigh and then his voice dropped to soft heartfelt sadness as he added. "We …You should never have been separated for all those years … I mourned all your deaths and missed you all…"

As the man broke off again everyone in the room could feel his sadness and could feel pain for the twins who sat silently waiting. Their grins had now turned to serious sad expressions as realisation and shock settled … they'd both forgotten their brother existed … and that fact could have been the unsettling whispers they'd both felt earlier as they'd looked at their treasure boxes and felt there had been something still missing…..

From experience regarding shock and memories in other people in the past Ricardo realised the twins were reacting instinctively rather than remembering the brother and childhood events. That they more vulnerable to the whole thing because of this morning's meeting. Also he needed the calmness of a conversation rather than a police lead interrogation to get information, so aiming for brotherly detective he softened his tone and butted into the poignant silence saying. "Edward, I need to confirm this not a hoax call. To know where you are and you are in fact their brother. We have no record that one existed in fact we've very little information to go on. So, whatever you tell us will need to be confirmed by an independent authority tomorrow or in a few days time, which means we will need to get in touch with you again."

With the significance of the word teddy twisting in his mind he paused for a brief moment, then letting the detective tone recede even more added. "From what I've been finding out today its possible that on the day of the train crash you somehow got transferred in their young minds into the knitted teddy bears they were given as comforters. One by his rescuers and the other by a hospital nurse. And then onto the small furry ones their new adopted parents gave them before going to their new homes. They both seem to have a soft spot for both types of bears ever since, and their sons are very attached to their own."

From the phone there came a gleeful chuckle and then a real full gentle laugh before a soft breathy guilty "Sorry." Then after another breath and in a tone of voice that confirmed to the listeners he **had** to be one of the family there came a gentle heartfelt. "God, I wish this was live two-way television and I could see you both. Even better, instant flight over there so I could be with you two now, today. Do this face to face so there wouldn't be any doubt who I am. So we wouldn't need to be separated anymore."

There was a slight pause for another breath or gathering in emotions because his voice came back with a more serious tone as he carried on. "Detective, the phone number is real and can be checked by your usual methods no doubt."

Then gently returning to 'that' family tone he explained. "I was always Ted or Teddy to them and our parents never Edward. Was the older brother who got and gave hugs, with and without our parents around. Would wipe up the tears, though there weren't too many of those, usually it was giggles rather than arguments, and they used to consol or help each other first anyway. We were a close family and those two could knock you over with their little hugs especially if they came together and you had no prior warning ... Coming home from school was fun..."

There was a short pause again then there came a gentle but strong. "I can understand why they connected me with the teddy bears, it wasn't just my name. Mum had knitted all previous ones, she'd tried tiny dogs once but they'd been ignored and the old tatty bears had to be retrieved till new ones were knitted. So from then on cuddle toys were bear shaped, any colour or colours and in identical pairs. As I was coming up to my eighth and they were going to be four while we were in America mum and dad decided to have an early birthdays/leaving party rolled into one. The twins gave me two little cars and I gave them their first furry bears, small ones and identical of course. Those bears were unwrapped in seconds, loved in one and all to their identical squeals of 'Teddy!'… Mum and Dad had to rescue me from their joint hug of thanks afterwards.

That call just now might have been in adults voices and sounded to you as one, to me it was them, that day and those memories came flooding back to me. I could see them opening those presents, knew that flattening hug was coming. ... Could see them welcoming me home from school … Those bears and twins were inseparable. … the twins were inseparable.

Don't know the details of that traumatic day but I understand about shock, injuries and being so young. … Also deep down they might even have thought I was going to come and find them … hug them and make things better … But I didn't … I couldn't … I thought they'd died … till today …So that little ray of hope died …" And stopped unable to go on.

"It's all right." immediately came across the room in stereo. And was filled with reassuring gentleness that came from the hearts and deep whispers blossoming rather than clear cut childhood memories in the twins.

There was a huge sigh from the phone and then a breath's pause before a gentle. "That's one thing that's never changed." another pause for breath and then Ted asked in a shaky but more normal tone. "How long have they been together Detective?"

Hearing and understanding Ted's emotional turmoil Ricardo couldn't blame him wanting someone else to speak so some balance could be got back… for all of them. That reassuring verbal hug just sent across the room and down the phone to the man was amazing. Seeing and hearing the togetherness of the twins was mind boggling. They'd not glanced at each other through out, they were both looking at the phone on the table as if trying somehow to get down it or bring the caller to them and had spoken in unison… as one from their hearts.

Knowing the dangers of getting too involved Ricardo knew he had somehow to act as a barrier for these two who were connected to this third one even if actual memories weren't there. And hoped all three wouldn't go catatonic or ballistic on him as this story unfolded and joined with the one they'd learnt about earlier.

The word 'Fate' crossed his mind and that time was the connection. That their stories needed to be told to each other now rather than waiting for confirmation of the truth. They had waited long enough. And he knew he needed to give more information to get more back, so reverting back to brotherly detective tone answered the question. "Hours actually, having come across each other late morning, and its now mid afternoon our time. They didn't know about each other before hand so its all been quite a shock for all concerned. We've been checking things out and it's been a very strange learning curve for us all. Both are married, with wives expecting daughters in six months time and have sons around three and a half, not on the same day but in the same month. And now, you've turned up out of blue."

There was a gentle disbelieving. "Good grief!" And then a chuckle and then "Well, they always acted as one when together so I guess there shouldn't be any surprise their families should be similar even though they were States apart." There was another pause and doing a verbal check through his thoughts Ted added. "So, one travelled from the State of Kansas to Sunset Beach without knowing about the other and ending up together, and that's why I got the answer machine when I phoned the address Kansas earlier." Unable to stop it he chuckled again and then added softly with a heartfelt sigh. "Fate must be laughing for once."

Trying to ignore that last sentence Ricardo gently reinforced his need for information by asking. "And you?"

Changing gear Ted gave a cough and a sigh as he got his mind onto present day things and then said. "I'm married to Janice and we have a son who is eight and a daughter who is six. Just been made redundant as the garage I managed was bought out and then closed. I sent off a CV via email this morning so I can send that to you and I'll add at the end the twins' birth date and place as well so you can check the details. If you've never had those details it should be easy for you to contact Family Records Centre in London tomorrow when they open. That's where the certificates for birth's, marriages and deaths are kept. I'll leave you to find the exact address and phone number as your independent way of checking.

I'm not lying, you'll find mine and our parents there as well. I need yours or one of my brothers' email addresses so I can send this information to you now and you can look at it now. As I said I'm out of work **but** this is not a plea to get money or anything else, I just wanted to find out what happened to them now I know they are alive."

Ricardo looked at the twins who now radiated bright eyed wonder and excitement though in fact were both sitting amazingly still and calm as they nodded yes to the idea of email addresses. He then quickly glanced at Hank with a silent plea for help.

Through his delight and wonder at it all Hank nodded he would. And moved remembering how the detective dealt with Ben's computer earlier. As well as thanking the stars he'd taken up messing about with computers as a hobby on his retirement.

While Hank was getting up Ricardo was still in two minds about this move, it could be what the man needed to do mischief, he was still the 'unknown quantity' to them. And from a recent police conference he knew nasty things could be attached to emails, things that could grab information from the computer and or wipe out all the information on it, immediately or sometime in the future with the owner sometimes non the wiser. He knew Ben's laptop wasn't his main one here or at The Deep, but couldn't be sure about Doc's. So knowing this third brother could hear him and it would alert Hank as well he said to the twins. "We don't how safe this email is going to be. So we want a computer free of personal information **and** I'll be taking it straight to the police station to be checked over by our experts as soon as we are done here."

Seeing the twins' nods of agreement Ricardo thought he picked up the very slight extra nod or fidget from Doc just before Ben said. "Use mine I've cleared it of everything but the basic programmes and the internet connection because Andrew was going to do something that sounded rather drastic to it tomorrow. We can argue the toss later as to who checks it out. You'd better use that new second email address we thought of yesterday as I don't want to close my main one."

Still trying to workout whether it was a twitch, the damn twin link again or just commonsense that Doc stayed silent as Ben offered his machine Ricardo accepted the information and said. "Okay." then called out Ben's email address slowly, visualizing the third brother making a note of it. Then ran through it again after seeing Ben's nod that it was right and then asked. "Were they always both called Ben?"

There was a chuckle from the phone speakers that went with the smiles from others in the room as they realised personal curiosity had finally caught up with the detective. And then the soft firm comment back to him. "Thank you for trusting me, I realise its not easy for you. The answer is no they weren't. Give me a moment to type in the boys details on that CV. The computer is next to the phone so it should only take a moment or two."

The tension rose slightly in the room as the moment passed and then there was a "Right. Janice is sending it now and it's marked Twins from the UK, it will of course give you a traceable address back to me. The boys were christened Benjamin and Derek but they need not have bothered because they only ever answered to Ben and that was before they could speak … were still wide eyed and at the crying and cooing stage actually."

Ricardo couldn't help his sigh and "You're joking." as he also got up to move over so he could see the information when it came through. Knowing Hank would open it up for him and check it as well… be his back up as he had been earlier.

Hearing the reaction Ted chuckled and admitted. "No I'm not detective. And I never called them anything but Ben. The family story was the expectant baby would be Benjamin Derek Evans as one Derek in the family was enough. But as two babies popped out in the back of the ambulance they split the names and christened them as soon as they got to the hospital in case they didn't survive very long. They were both small apparently and stayed on the edge of survival for awhile then made it with flying colours. Mum always reckoned they knew instinctively Derek was Dad's name and Benjamin was their very own name and as they were identical twins both claimed it, and it was immediately shortened to Ben. It was said you could call or coo Derek till the cows came home and you got nowhere. Call or coo Ben and you got a reaction and it didn't matter if they were both together or were in separate rooms.

As you can guess telling off or praising them was interesting as they foiled every attempt to make one different from the other. They were inseparable and both had that dark wide eyed innocence that could quell any temper if their mischief had gone a stray or an accident happed twice over. I see that look in my own children so I know where it comes from and guess I had it as Mum and Dad were never really cross with me either. The full name of Benjamin was used to wake up the straggler or in pure frustration at a situation, laughingly or in anger. As they both hated Benny with passion it was Ben for both.

Sometimes they could be just one child, one would be in our cushion den behind the sofa and the other playing with whoever was around and not necessarily in the same room, then they'd swap places. But, you wouldn't know it happened unless you saw the silent change over by the den because the other one would take over as though he'd been playing all along. Other times the one taking time out would just appear and they'd both join in. They never did it to tease us but would often do it when visitors came and would only come out as twins if they felt at ease around them or as soon as they had gone. Thinking about it I wonder if they were trying to be like the rest of us … single people. Other times you'd think there were four of them not two, all arms and legs as they rushed around, pure mischief, laughing and giggling and great fun to be with especially when Sally and George were around."

Ricardo had been silently ticking off the common traits he'd seen in Simon and hadn't missed Maria and Meg rising smiles at their husbands, no doubt trying to visualize them as kids rather than the silent, reserved but gentle men he knew one definitely was. And was brought to a screeching stop by those two names and tone they were said in and butted in very sharply. "Who were they?" feeling the nasty shock was coming now considering what they'd assumed earlier about those two names.

"**Ah!**" came over the phone and the sudden sharpness in the tone in it told everyone Ted's thoughts had just jumped from happy mood to another which was confirmed as he carried on a moment later. "I'm angry at them because I don't know why they did what they did. **But** I do love them deeply. They brought me up and gave me love and kindness and let me go my own way when I needed to. They also love my kids and are great role models for them. They used to live nearby but moved just over a month ago. Now because of what I've learnt so far I'm thinking very dark thoughts about them. They don't know what I've done or found out yet."

There was a sigh and then a slightly lighter tone as he carried on. "On the brighter side because they moved I found my little brothers again. The lady who bought their house popped in and gave me a box her husband had found in the attic hoping I could pass it onto them. Would have done but it collapsed when I picked it up to put it in the car and I found a photo copy of an the article about the train crash in America. It started to ring bells so I looked through the rest and found the sketchy information that eventually lead to you two." The anger and lighter tone disappeared and was replaced with disbelief mixed with his need to know, be reassured as he added. "I hope you had the good childhoods you both deserved."

"We did thank you and have loving families now. Glad they loved you." came the identical stereo reply making the other who'd seen it quietly laugh because the twins looked at each other as if suddenly realising what they'd done … thought and spoke as one … and smiled at each other before looking expectantly back at the phone. Both needing to have their own confirmation from their brother..

Hearing their gentle tones and caught up in his emotions Ted admitted softly. "They did and they couldn't have any children of their own so I was special to them." then there was a gentle sigh and a heartfelt. "I can't stay here. … Not now I know they are over there."

There was a soft loving female comment. "I know. It's all right we will go."

Wanting to put a lid on what was becoming a very charged emotional situation Ricardo said softly but very firmly "Sally and George."

Hearing 'that' official tone in those words Ted sighed and then answered formerly. "They are Sally and George Evans, older brother of Derek Evans by about a year. Naturally memories are distant about that day, but some things are clear. We were in the middle of moving house as in the removal men taking things out and everyone worried about keys and time.

I remember clearly the phone bell echoing down the hall and then my already disrupted world falling apart as they told me I'd lost my family and they would look after me from now on. They couldn't stop what we were doing so we grieved as we drove away, thinking about it now I wonder how Uncle George managed that drive. He'd just lost a loved brother and family and gained a traumatised eight year old child. All I remember is emptiness and tears then the chaos of unpacking in new house in a new area and all the entailed. And learning that life went on regardless. I became Edward overnight because Ted and Teddy were too painful … my choice not theirs but they understood it. And they stayed uncle and aunt because they didn't want to take the place of my parents. When we talked about my family it was always the good times and we remembered birthdays rather than the crash and their deaths."

With childhood memories being woken up again he felt the need to explain and air them so carried on. "The gifts I had from that party, which included a teddy bear from my parents though played with till they fell apart were treasured and I put them in a box so I wouldn't lose them. Still have then tucked away in a cupboard. I must admit as I coped with my new life sometimes I had dark thoughts, wished I'd been in the crash so we could have all been together. Other times it helped me that George was so like Dad and he was family so we could talk through memories and he understood my moods. I also knew I was better off than a new friend at school who'd been adopted by strangers so couldn't swap stories. I suppose because they were family I didn't feel I was betraying my family by loving them and eventually being happy. I believed as you two were in heaven keeping mum and dad company it was alright that I was here keeping Sally and George company.

I loved them trusted them and now suddenly I find out they have lied all these years… They knew you two were alive. And never told me. Never got you back…"

Hearing the anger and hurt building up Ricardo butted in gently. "They might have realised there was a chance they couldn't get them back and it was better that you and they didn't know about each other. We won't know the whole story till all sides tell it.

The twins have only found out part of it today from notes because both sets of adopted parents have passed away. You said you were in the middle of moving and the phone rang the hospital had a phone number and first names Sally and George in the front of a book found with Ben from here. He was found unconscious close to your parents who'd died before rescuers found them. That was the call you heard and it was cut off before all the relevant information could be exchanged from both sides and we don't know how clear it was. We can see how misunderstandings arose and I'm not going to go into that at the moment but it was decided independently that both Bens should immediately be adopted and your parents' ashes stay in the third town. …"

With anger coming through all his other emotions Ted cut in snapping out. "They had the article they should have told me the twins were alive! I'm going to drive over there tomorrow …"

"**Ted!**" Ricardo broke in sharply to bring the angry rush to a halt, he didn't want the man's anger to break up the family before they had a chance of being together again and then carried on in a more official tone. "From what you said earlier it sounds as though Sally and George really loved you and your family. If they didn't have that call back number, the name of the hospital, town or State in America they would have been stuck. Its quite common not to give the number till last you did it in your phone call. It would have been a difficult message to give and there would have been chaos going on around them and the same for your aunt and uncle. We are a huge country, with lots of small towns. I seriously doubt any English papers would have carried the story so unless they had your parents travel plans it would have been difficult for them. They didn't have computers and the internet we have today don't forget."

Ted's butt in was softer less angry. "There's lists of names and phone numbers with lines through them, a couple looks like a train company and one circled with Mum and Dad's names with the words 'ashes'. Then some other numbers and notes about the adopted parents and the words 'Both survived thank goodness, but we are too late now. Looks like good homes at least.' They could've rung and explained who they were at least."

Ricardo calmly counted it. "It wouldn't have been a quick easy job, I don't know the law but I reckon they would have had at least on court case, possibly four and that would have meant money and time. And no guarantee they would win and get both boys back. If they lost and the Judge or adopted parents might refuse further contact with your aunt and uncle and it would have been like losing them again, but with the pain of you knowing they were just out of reach. Whatever decision they made would cause pain and perhaps they knew they didn't have enough money to even start thinking about trying so believed it was kinder to leave things alone. They might even have thought about contacting them when you were all older but then as the years past the emotional tangle and the possibility of rejection by all of you was too much for them to face and so they left it. It could not have been an easy decision for them to make and live with. It needs discussion not confrontation Ted for all your sakes."

"Did they wait long for their adopted parents."

Accepting the change Ricardo answered immediately. "No and they both have their copies of that book. Both couples were involved in the rescue and as they were in different towns miles apart and a State line between them they never met each other. Nor did they hang around once the boys were well enough to travel. The boys responded to each couple immediately that was one of the reasons it all went ahead so quickly. But twins also grieved for their parents and shut down on their old life completely till today."

And then went back to what he needed to say. "When I go back to my station I'm going to see if I can contact your local station in the morning and get an officer to collect the box and accompany you when you see your Aunt and Uncle. It's not because I think any laws might have been broken its because I believe a third party with a connexion to my department might help keep things calm and private. You need to think of your children when dealing with this as well." He sighed and stepped across 'that' line by adding. "If I can't find someone from your local department to do it I'll see if I can come over and do it." 

How could he not do it, he might have been listening and talking to an adult but he'd heard those whispers of a little eight year old who'd lost his parents and now just as suddenly felt betrayed by the couple he'd trust and loved all these years. And desperately needed someone he could trust and bring him home. As for this end, there were two little boys in the guise of adults wanting their big brother reassured and back in the fold knowing their parents were and always would be out of reach. Knew that all three had transferred consciously or unconsciously trust to him to make sure this whole family was reunited again and the truth told. And why not … he was after all an officer of the law, who people turned to when in trouble and had been with them through all this so far…

Those thoughts didn't stop him noticing the twins' identical expressions and from his past knowledge of one, things were silently and independently being plotted, and it didn't take a fool to know they'd be thinking along the same lines. Also bearing in mind one definitely** was **a multimillionaire with some contacts and the other could be and by the sounds of things had a very large and no doubt influential adopted family in another State to tap into. A midnight flit from the UK to here or an evening one from here to there and back again. Or finances for a plane for the family to come here were definitely on the cards as soon as his back was turned no doubt.

Not wanting any of that from either side he glared at the twins and added quickly and in a very firm tone. "Ted. **If,** after you and your wife have discussed** and **slept on the idea of coming over here to live, **and, **you both decide it's the right thing to do.Your children will need to be told the whole story slowly and carefully so they can feel as though they are part of that decision and get used to the idea. It will be a big step for all of you and theywill want to keep in touch with their friends and your Aunt and Uncle, they will not want to shut down on their past. Neither will you once the dust has settled. Check your emails in the morning for details of what is happening and be ready to hand over that box etc to an officer and then see your Aunt and Uncle if they are free. No phone calls before hand just a 'can I come and see you', it shouldn't be done over the phone Ted."

Gathering his emotions back into some sort of normality especially hearing his family being used again Ted accepted the detective's tone and said. "Okay. Not going any where till tomorrow I get that. And there won't be a midnight flight to you either, couldn't move that fast anyway. Nor from the twins to here and back again if that's what they were silently thinking."

Hearing two quiet sighs over the phone Ted couldn't help a smile guessing the twins knew they were busted, either by the detective's tone or glare he couldn't actually see but knew had to be there. And in a slightly lighter tone spoke his thoughts to the man he was coming to like and trust. "You're right, money could have been a problem they weren't rich and we lived in rather cramped rented accommodation for many years afterwards. There was no sudden financial gain just a growing boy to feed, clothe and love. That couldn't have been easy for them especially as they knew they couldn't have children so were arranging their lives to cater for that and then ended up with one overnight. I guess they might have realised what the other couples would have felt as well, especially as twins would have been with their new parents … as you say more pain all round.

He couldn't help his gentle sigh as continued to voice his thoughts. "We lost our own parents but made three other sets happy and were loved in the process. I think our birth parents might have understood their reasons, but finding it out like this hurts. And I do understand I shouldn't let my children see that hurt, but I will explain it if asked. George is an investor and a solicitor so although he might not have known American law in detail he would understood the difficulties and Sally is an accountant both have their own practices so money isn't a problem now. In fact they are working on retiring soon hence the new house and there was talk of a long holiday sometime this year but not where. Perhaps as I'm out of job they might have thought about broaching the past, who knows." He then gave their addresses and phone numbers home and firms knowing Ricardo would check them out … needed the background information and felt whispers of frustration at doing this from a distance…..

As he wrote the information down one question now itched to be asked so as soon as he was ready Ricardo said. "Why weren't you with your family on this trip?" and hoped he'd not opened a bad can of worms, having got the man thinking straight again. Or found the hole in the man's story that would bring things to a nasty climax.

Ted couldn't help his gentle laugh and then back in his normal tone explained. "Trip is a very good word to use Ricardo, because that's exactly what I did the morning after the party and broke my leg. We were staying with Sally and George and I'd been through that doorway out into the garden many many of times before. But it got me that time and I was told later I blacked out as well, I know I screamed and it hurt. We were meant to fly out the next day but of course I couldn't go and they couldn't postpone the trip. The only thing that helped me was the promise Mum and Dad made that was Sally and George would fly out with me when my leg was healed enough for me to travel easily and they never broke a promise so I knew I would go. But unfortunately that was a promise they never managed to keep …

Needing to turn away from those memories he changed the subject saying. "George wanted me to follow in his footsteps and be a solicitor but was willing to let me find my own way and follow Dad's hobby of tinkering with cars and make it into a good career till this hiccup.

Our birth Mum was a nurse and Dad was an investor buying and selling businesses, stocks and shares and had decided it was the right time to find his fortune across the water. I think its in our blood because when I said I wanted to use some savings to deal in stock and shares George said I was just like Dad but I wasn't to forget you could lose it in a blink of an eye. So it aught to be money I didn't mind losing and I've always borne that in mind. From one answer machine I know a twin is a doctor but don't know of what and from the call before I got you they said Ben was a businessman. So now I've got you both what do you two do exactly."

Without looking at his twin Ben said immediately. "Own a nightclub and café as well as other investments."

And immediately he finished his twin added. "General practice and emergency mainly children, as well as investments but like you I'm resting at the moment." so it sound as though only one said it.

Ted laughed then commented. "I like the way you put that that last bit. So you came for job then."

"Not in Sunset but that's another story." Doc added then stayed silent.

Ted chuckled and said. "I can hear a slight difference in your accents as well as our birth one so I know you both spoke just now thought it sounded like one. Between the three of us it sounds as though we've picked up our parents love regarding work and hobbies."

And sure they'd would want to know added. "They both loved tinkering with cars it's how they met apparently. It was late autumn and on a country road, Sandra's car had given up the ghost and she was in her greasy overalls with the bonnet up trying to find out if she could coach some life into it so they could make it to the nearest town. Mobile phones hadn't been invented and there wasn't a phone box or emergency phones either. Not too many cars passing but Derek did and he pulled over and offered assistance just as a cloudburst happened. Not wanting to huddle in one car with a stranger till it cleared up they both divided for a rundown cottage in who's drive they were parked in. Apparently Derek managed to pick up the hamper he always packed in the car on a trip out into the country and so they had flasks of tea and sandwiches in the covered porch way till the storm passed. As you can imagine they talked and to cut a long story short he towed her car to a nearby garage and she sat beside him because he had a proper tow bar rather than a piece of rope. They never looked back, love at first sight, he bought that cottage and let it out as a holiday home with their wedding anniversary blocked off for them. They sold everything for the trip to America."

Then he bubbled with positive excitement saying. "We've got up to date passports and as Janice works in a local travel company she can find out what else we need and book the flights. Kids can come out of school and travel, we've got savings and investments the house can be sold without…"

"**Hold on!**" Ricardo butted in sharply knowing things were running way too fast again.

And got the sharp retort from Ted. "You need proof I'm real what better way to do it. Come over for a holiday first if necessary. Janice is just loading and sending a copy of a photo of us through to you. Should be there in moment or two I'm sorry there isn't one of Mum and Dad in the computer to send you..."

Before Ted had finished Ben cut in. "We or I can finance him or give surety. There's Mick's garage on the edge of town …."

Seeing Doc nodding his agreement Ricardo glared at them and not wanting to lose this fight said firmly. "**Stop it you two! **No promises either side! Things need checking out **and** I'm taking this computer back with me so no contact afterwards!"

Seeing two very innocent looks back at him as he spoke everyone heard from the phone's speakers as he finished another chuckle and a soft sympathetic. "Guess they are still bundles of trouble … you might just as well give in now Ricardo."

Ricardo gave a snort of a laugh and shook knowing at least one twin would understand and said. "No way, not on this point Ted." and watched Hank close down the CV he'd been glancing at now and then. Knew he'd check it out later and waited for the new email to flash up, could feel excitement zip round the room.

It didn't take long and Hank immediately opened it and as the photo appeared Ricardo said with feeling. "Photo's come through. I'll get back to you if I survive the crush."

He really did wonder if he would as everyone was now moving towards him very quickly and that included Simon and Benjy. Well, he couldn't have expected the two new aunts to be left out and the boys looked bright eyed with excitement, they might not understand it but knew something was up. Studying as much as he could before the onslaught he felt his phone vibrate and though timing sucked he started to ease himself out from the jostling commenting crowd knowing he needed to take it privately.

Striding away from everyone especially the main phone that was still on speaker he checked the caller id and hoping she wasn't going to drop a bombshell quietly answered it saying. "Talk to me."

Hearing his tone Gabi gave a gentle loving laugh and said. "It was too weird to be a leg pull so we checked that phone tracker you asked to be installed after those silent phone calls to Ben recently and we've established the call is coming from Edward Evans's house. Keep him talking a little longer and you'll know its actually him you are talking to. Because of the time difference been leaving messages and emails so information will come back early tomorrow. But from other sources found out Mr Evans is married to Janice Clarkson and has two children eight and six. Wife works at a travel company and he's been made redundant recently and lived there for ten years or so. We've come across a Sally and George Evans. Also Evans is a common surname so you should be glad he's not living in Wales. That was a comment from the embassy offices in LA by the way."

Ricardo smiled at that remark and butted in. "You've done well, Sally and George Evans are Aunt and Uncle and he's Derek's older brother. I've got the twins' details on an email and they needed checking. I'll be bringing Ben's laptop back with me so could you ask Andrew if he could check it over for nasties, he was going to do something with the machine for Ben tomorrow anyway. Can you read me any addresses you've got so I can confirm this end, not got the email up but can remember them."

Gabi did and then when she finished Ricardo said with a sigh. "That's okay, we've got a photo of both families via email so that will be coming back with me and there's a couple possibly in their sixties so that must be Sally and George."

"Are the men like the twins."

"Very much so only George's has grey highlights and their wives are striking. Janice is a redhead and their children's hair has red highlights in the same way Simon has blonde. Boys take after dads and the daughter takes after mum so I'm guessing that will run true to form in the twins' families. Sally has brown with touches of grey and they didn't have any children just looked after Edward or Ted as he was known before the death of his parents. So we can agree that things are okay so far."

Gabi hearing the concern in his voice said. "Yes, guess you've had your work cut out keeping them there."

He gave a soft chuckle and sighed. "Oh Yeah. And the thought of having the whole lot over is mind boggling but good. I need to go the twins have just got hold of Doc's laptop and a computer disk of Ben's so I guessing they are going to sort out a couple photos to send back. And I need to speak to Ted." then suddenly remembering he added. "Before I go any news on the car. ."

"Yes but you'll find out later see you soon." and she rang off.

Reckoning it wasn't good news and puzzled by that comment Ricardo put his phone away and as he walked over to the main phone and passing the twins said. "One photo each and I'm closing the call as soon as they are opened the other end, certain people need rest if they are not going to get really cranky later."

The twins looked at him and nodded then went back to putting the photos they wanted to send on the disk, and Ricardo couldn't stop the feeling that he'd just been told twice over that **he** was the one getting cranky. …

Oxoxo

Hope you enjoyed it … and will have a good Christmas and New Year as I can't promise anything before they come.

Reviews and comments welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

Never can trust real life or my muse…

Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 9**

Picking up the handset of the phone and moving so he could ignore the group round the computer nearby Ricardo said into it. "Ted, I've taken the phone off conference this end so we can talk privately while the twins find photos to send to you." and sat on the nearby chair.

Sensing the change in his new brother-in-law Ted said with some relief. "So, we are still alike then, and you really believe me now. It's not just because of the photo I've just sent through. You know they can be altered. It's because you've just got outside confirmation that I'm their brother and not a fraud or trickster."

Realising this brother was as astute as the others Ricardo carried on relaxing and gave a gentle chuckle before saying. "Yes, and your right. I've just got a message from the station which confirms some of the basic information you mailed through, the rest I can deal with later. And I hope you are as honest as the twin I know and feel the other one is. Apparently I'm going to get further confirmation about you so we'll chat and hang around till my phone goes again. From the photo you sent over I can see the family likeness in them and its interesting to see how your son's hair carries the red tints of Janice's hair colour in the same way Simon has dark blonde tints because Maria my sister's hair. Where as Benjy's is very dark because of Meg's is dark like Ben's. I'm assuming Sally and George are the older couple with you or do you have more relatives over there."

Feeling he was now on a personal call with a friend and realising from his wife's supporting smile that this was all real and still wishing he could see the group Ted said with amazement. "Their wives have the same initials." then chuckled adding. "Be confusing if they had the same name as well." reckoning anything was possible with these two.

Hearing the quiet groan of 'Oh don't' from the detective Ted took a breath then answered the man's earlier question saying. "They are our only relatives, Janice's parents died when she was a teenager so lived on her own as she was an only child. We are a small family unit but have a lot of friends. They never formally adopted me and I guess as they were family social services were not involved very much either." Then hesitantly he broached the questions on his mind. "Are the twins really all right? Why didn't anyone carry on trying to find family there must have been papers?"

Understanding the edginess Ricardo said reassuringly. "They are fine and I know this a lot to take in but I'll run through all we've found out today and my thoughts as to why the misunderstandings happened and no one followed things up this end .…

As Ricardo came to the end of their chat about what happened to the twins Ted took a moment to let things settle, then sighed before saying quietly. "That fire certainly didn't help matters, there are so many what ifs and if only. I wonder if it could happen today now we have better communication through the internet and official red tape. Hope not … You're right I do need to talk to Sally and George hear their side and realise pressures they would have been feeling then and through the years. Sort of understand their fears and guilt … and I think I can do it calmly now. Thank you for talking me through it and being there for the twins today and one for the past years. And to know they were and are loved."

Then full of curiosity about the bit they'd not really touched added. "How did they meet. Did they bump into each other. See each other across the street. One got mistaken for the other."

Ricardo laughed at the rush of possibilities and realising there was not getting away from the fact his meeting with the twin was going to be one of those family stories he said. "They didn't bump into each other exactly. I met Doc in a café and thought he was my 'Ben' with a different expectant wife beside him. Their son and in-laws were in another part of the café out of sight but not out hearing. Not a good start."

"Opps" Ted exclaimed with a slight chuckle.

"Yes, but we did have that special moment of my 'Ben' greeting his twin for the first time in that café and they ended each other's sentences with hardly a break even then." Hearing Ted's chuckle again he couldn't help a slight smile but added firmly. "And that's all I'm saying for now because we really do need to start winding things up." He didn't want to get side tracked into other stories and new the information he did want to give and get some though and added quickly. "But, before I do, you know I mentioned the headaches that could have confused the doctors at the time of the train crash."

"Yes" Ted said trying to get back into a more serious frame of mind.

"Well, Doc stopped because he had one when they drove into town, came on when they passed a building the other twin was in. He didn't know he was there and it could have been a total coincidence, tension of the coming interview etc. But I wonder if you can remember or if you can ask your Aunt and Uncle whether the twins were known to have them when they were separated or if one could give one to the other. I'm not talking about usual child tiredness ones these would be different they would go as soon as the twins were together or say an argument between them was resolved .."

"Damn!" Ted interrupted sharply and then immediately explained. "That was the doorbell. Just hope the kids won't wake up its getting on for ten o'clock."

Suddenly realising what Gabi might have meant and not quite believing it Ricardo said. "Get Janice to answer it."

"Okay. Why?" Ted asked hearing 'that' police tone back in Ricardo's voice.

With a smile Ricardo explained. "It could be what Gabi meant by getting confirmation that **you are** on the end of the phone talking to me. So for that I need you to stay there **and** talk to me."

Ted cottoned on with amazement and said. "Wow okay." then went back to the earlier question saying. "Regarding those headaches nothing stands out in my mind but then they weren't separated, had no need to be because Mum stayed home with them. Certainly can't remember one being guarded against the other but there's been a long gap and I was child myself so might not have noticed enough for it to stand out."

Seeing who walked into the room he added. "You're right a police sergeant has just walked in with my wife. I'll put him on. But I hate to say this I know him. Our sons go to the same school and are good mates and I've started to help out with school run when our wives can't do it."

There was a very short gap before the call was changed from conference to handset and a deeper voice replaced Ted's saying. "Detective Ricardo Torres I'm Sergeant Paul Jones and have known Edward and Janice Evans for over eight years now. Can confirm he is talking to you from his home and he's honest." Then dropping the formal tone of voice slightly added. "Also I'm totally amazed and glad to find out from your assistant Gabi he has twin brothers in the States. She thought you might want some proof we've really spoken so asked me to tell you about your car. It broke down this morning as you left Mrs Blackdown so you had to have it towed to Mick's garage and rather than wait for a lift from a patrol car you walked back to the station and on route called in at the Waffle shop café and came face to face with the new twin and his wife Meg.

Have to say that must have been an interesting meeting, unfortunately she didn't expand on it. Just said you all ended up at Ocean Drive where you are at the moment and you were talking to a man calling himself Edward Evans etc.

Well, the car in question has been delivered back to the station but Mick says the repair will only last a couple of weeks so you need to seriously think about a new one or second hand one. He's looked over that dark grey one he mentioned in passing when he picked yours up and thinks it would be okay and will keep it by till the weekend so you can test drive it. Would like you to ring him to confirm that is okay.

Also I'm on my technically off duty and on my way home, which is nearby. Is there anything else you need to know?"

With a sigh Ricardo said. "That's one way to breaking bad news, about the car I mean. Thank you. I will be going back to my station fairly soon, who do I ring to arrange for a liaison officer to pick up a box of information regarding the train crash and then accompany him to his Aunt and Uncle sometime tomorrow. I need to know their side of the story from an official source and having a non family member there might help him as well. Preferably someone out of uniform but with authority in case its needed."

Knowing he didn't need to hide anything from the couple this end Paul answered without hesitation. "I understand what you mean, just ring the number I've given Gabi and they will sort it. You can tell them I'll be happy to go with him if that's all right with you. Sally and George know me so will understand if I'm out of uniform I still have authority behind my actions. I have to say its been an interesting break from a rather nasty case we've been dealing with at the station. So if that's all I'll say goodnight to you though I think its afternoon over there."

Taking all the implications on board Ricardo answered. "Yes it is, and thank you for time. I'll think about your suggestion."

Realising they'd been put back on conference Ted's end he heard the goodnights in the background and watched the twins talk to Hank by the laptop and guessed the email and photos were going to be sent and said quietly to them. "That disc stays in the machine and it still **all** goes back with me. I've asked Gabi to contact Andrew. "

Seeing the slow rather reluctant nods from the twins and hearing Ted come back to the phone he added. "Ted, you'll get an email in a moment or two and then we'll let you get some sleep." Needing the twins to understand he didn't want any sneaky dialling the UK once he'd gone and that contact would wait till sometime tomorrow. He really couldn't walk of with this phone tucked under his arm no matter how tempting it was.

And heard Ted sigh of "Some hope." and then the comment. "Never thought anyone would do ring the station to check up on a phone call. Ben must have some influence in the town."

He knew the man's mind was still buzzing and couldn't help his chuckle and said. "It goes with his adopted family, we are a fairly small town. But I think the gang at the station thought it was a fun thing to do and brighten up their day. Is the police station near you then."

"Yes it is, and as Paul said he was on his way home so it was easy for them to do as well as a bit of a novelty having someone from the USA ring them. Hey! Its come through, Janice is just opening it for me."

"I'm flicking the phone back on conference this end so you can talk to them and then its goodnight all round." Ricardo added with a touch of firmness hearing that bubbly excitement back in Ted's voice.

"Thank you Ricardo." Then seeing one of his twin brothers again and his mind doing that instant flick of changing the years for him, he couldn't help exclaiming excitedly. "Oh, my goodness …. he looks great …. The whole family look great. … So that's Meg and Benjy because of the dark hair … who are the other adults and blonde daughter?"

Hearing the excitement and warmth in his brother's voice, and with similar emotions in his own voice Doc said. "They are my in-laws Joan and Hank Cummings with Sara, Meg's younger sister. They are from the State of Kansas and are coming to live in Sunset Beach with us.

So, Ricardo doesn't get cranky I'll sign off … it's been nice talking to you, hope to meet all your family soon."

With a chuckle of delight Ted said. "Oh you can count on that Ben." then there was a slight pause as he changed photos and then he added. "Gosh, they **are** identical even wearing the same type of clothes … jeans and dark blue shirts. The other adults with you are Maria and?"

Seeing Ricardo shake his head and knowing they had sort of hunted out the same type of photos Ben smiled and explained. "Being male I don't think its to odd that we are wear the same type of clothes even though we are States apart." And silently brushed over the fact they'd found out that all the clothes they'd bought for themselves were the same and carried on. "It was the family group we wanted to show really. Next to Maria is her older brother Ricardo the other one is their younger brother Father Antonio. Our son Simon is holding Maria's hand, as you can see the family likeness is carried on in both our sons as is yours. Maria's mother Carmen took the photo and as she hates being in them you'll have to wait till you come over to actually see her. She is quite a character."

Then glancing over at Ricardo he couldn't resist adding smoothly. "Like Ben I don't want a cranky brother-in-law, so I'll wish you a goodnight and its been great to talk to you. To know you exist … still can't believe it."

From the phone speaker there came Ted's emotional sigh and comment. "It is unbelievable. And I don't want to say goodnight either but I know I have to. Can't wait to see you all of you."

He couldn't stop his soft chuckle as he added. "Think you've got your hands full there Detective. Thank you …."

Ricardo knew that was true enough and stayed silent so Ted could finish.

"Goodnight to you all especially you two Ben." Then they all heard a hiccup of breath from Ted before he added. " I promise we'll not lose contact this time or again. Tell me when I can email or ring and update."

Hearing the undercurrent of a little child being parted all those years ago and the fear it could happen again, Ricardo immediately said reassuringly. "Don't worry we'll be in contact, I** will **leave an email for you. Goodnight to you both."

And after the "Thank you." from Ted Ricardo disconnected the call.

Looking round the group turning his mind from thinking about the other couple still no doubt looking at the phone possibly wondering if it had happened. And photos would be their only proof and knew he needed to get this lot moving. So turning back to being a leader and knowing who his back up man would if a twin or both twins got stroppy he said. "Right. Hank pack up the laptop and I'll take it back to the station. I seriously suggest the rest of you split up as you were going to do before the call."

Glancing at the two who could give him the most trouble but were silent and unmoving he added in a slightly more brotherly tone. "You two are not going far from each other and will meet up later this evening and tomorrow. I'll get copies of Ted's family back to you by tonight." And knew he'd better take one set of files and treasure box with him, get Hank to take Doc's. The last thing these two needed was to look through them tonight and the temptation to do it would be strong so headed in the direction of the files before his Ben could realise what he was going to do.

As Hank and Ricardo started to quickly gathered things together, Simon and Benjy realised what was happening and went off to find teddies chatting together as they did so, they knew they had a new family coming some when. And so the gathering up of other bits and pieces and the dance of hugs and farewell began starting with Maria, Joan and Sara got underway. And while doing it Maria realised she felt really at home with this group, as though she'd known them for quite a while, instead of hours. A bit like she'd felt with Ben adopted parents when they first met and a deep friendship had group up over the years and was now lost.

And couldn't help smiling as she walked over to Meg hearing Sara's exuberant exclamations when hugging Ben … promising to see him tomorrow and what fun it was going to be having two in the family. Was glad that hers and Meg grins matched each other and without a word to each other they immediately turned their attention to their husbands who were now standing nearby silently looking at each other.

It was obvious to everyone that neither twin wanted to say goodbye to each other just yet, and Maria not wanting Meg to go either glanced towards her and suggested quietly. "Rest here and stay for tea, you can lie down in the guest room with Benjy and I'll be in the main bedroom with Simon. The twins can chat and then go back to your hotel around 7 pm if your son is like ours and has his bed time about 8pm. It's about a five minute walk up the passageways and takes longer by car because of the one-way system and road works."

Not needing to glance at his twin Doc looked at Meg to see if she minded and saw her smile so knew she was okay with it and accepted. "We'd like that. Thank you" then turning to Benjy who was clutching teddy and was walking towards them added. "Grandma and Grandpa will take you to our hotel, we'll join you after tea and before you go to bed."

Benjy realising his mummy and daddy were staying here he turned on his puppy eyes charm and pleaded quickly. "Stay with Cuzzy please."

"Oh please?" Simon added looking hopefully at his parents he didn't want his new cousin to go even though he and teddy were feeling sleepy.

Not wanting tears from Benjy which she knew weren't far away, Meg guessed the room would have a double bed and said. "He'll be fine sleeping beside me as he did in the other hotels."

"Simon sleeps beside me during the day, reckon they will be out like lights but won't last long. They can play quietly here and the twins can walk along the beach if needs be. Antonio will be coming after 7." She knew if needs be Ben could drive them to the hotel and she would have Antonio for company and help put Simon to bed.

Realising he got what he wanted Simon looked at his daddy and pronounced. "I don't have a grumpy can I share Benjy's" And then looked at the uncle who'd somehow turned into a grumpy. He knew grandmas and liked them, still missed one and waited anxiously for an answer.

Like the others Hank was having trouble not to laugh or smile at the boy's mispronunciation, he also couldn't help remembering Ben's earlier slip up when talking to Charles and was nearly married off to Carmen. Quickly handing over the rest of the things he'd gathered up to Joan in preparation of gathering up Benjy so there wouldn't be a scene as they walked out. He now stepped in front of Simon and immediately crouched down in front of him and knowing the boy never had a grandpa explained gently. "Because I'm Auntie Meg's father I should be an uncle to you, but if your mummy and daddy don't mind, I'd love to be your grandpa Hank and my wife will be grandma Joan." And empathised the 'pa' at the end of grandpa hoping it wouldn't come out as grumpy this time. He knew the boy hadn't done it out of cheek it was just the way his tired mind heard and translated it.

Glancing up at Maria and Ben he saw smiles and nods and knew he hadn't made a mistake in the feeling he had from them as the boy had spoken, and heard Simon's soft. "Grandma Carmen, Grandma Joan, Grumpy Hank."

Turning his attention back to the boy, he said gently. "Grand pa…. pa as in papa" and tried hard to ignore Sara's soft chuckle and hoped Benjy wouldn't take up the two together or he would be a 'grumpy grandpa' for real.

And nearly sighed out loud as he heard Simon's next try of "Grumpya …. Grandpee Hank"

But managed to turn it into a chuckle and hoping the tired child would get it right soon he decided to change tack and still empathizing the word slightly said. "And my first duty as your shared grandpa is to carry you upstairs for your rest, so your daddy can have a quick word with Uncle Ricardo before he leaves." and got up glancing at the boy's parents knowing they were just as bad as his own family.

Feeling excited this grumpy was not cross with him he looked at this parents for permission saying. "Please!"

Still trying hard not to smile too much Maria and Ben nodded their thanks and agreement.

Without risking a look at Ricardo, reckoning he would be as bad as the others Hank easily gathered Simon and teddy up, and as the boy's head rested against his shoulder he heard the quiet gentle run through of names starting with. "Mummy, Daddy, Cousin Benjy, Aunties Sara and Meg, Uncles Ricardo, Tony and Grandma Joan and grumpy… grandpee Hank and a sigh before silence.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs and was passing Sara Hank said softly. "You've got the keys to the bus so I'll met you and your mum out there in moment or two."

Having heard Simon's last comment smiling Sara said. "Yes …". And seeing his silent warning glare added. "Dad." Having quickly decided that the grumpy grandpa or dad comment on the tip of her tongue would wait. She knew she would use it … he knew she would use it, and guessed Benjy would as well. He was so bright and had been watching the whole thing with big saucer eyes before getting his father to pick him up…

Getting to the top of the stairs where Meg, Benjy and Ben went off to the bathroom and the guest room while he followed Maria to the main bedroom, Hank heard a quiet. "Grandpa."

Walking on with a nod to the others knowing he'd see them later and noting the Grandpa had come out clearly and in the same tone Benjy used when he wanted a favour. He knew he had another very bright cheeky monkey on his hand and said slowly. "Yes"

And got a "Can Cousin Derek share as well cause he's not got one and shares my grandma so he'll need grandma Joan too." back.

Entering the main bedroom Hank couldn't stop his gentle chuckle and glancing at Maria who was smiling at him knew it would be okay and said. "Yes I will and I'm sure Grandma Joan will like that as well. Now you have to go down and get ready for that nap of yours."

And felt a shake of a little head against his shoulder and said softly. "Come on Mummy needs a rest and so do you otherwise you won't enjoy tea with Benjy. "

"Like it here." was said with a slightly stubborn tone.

"You know you should do what grandpa tells you don't you." Hank added softly but with a slightly firmer tone having played similar games with Benjy in the past.

"Grumpy grandpa."

Came back softly with a bit of question in it which told Hank the boy had just put the two together, so he decided to make a gently point and said. "Yeah, don't think you really want one of them do you. They are a bit like grumpy daddies."

Knowing what they were like Simon said without any fear in his voice. "No, I like a grandpa and a daddy best." started to get ready to slid down, he knew this grandpa was a bit like daddy and that was nice. Then reaching the floor he looked up hopefully and asked. "Story?"

Hearing Maria chuckle as she came over to take the boy's hand Hank said gently. "Not this time Simon, but I will read you stories and so will grandma Joan and you'll have sleepovers with Benjy when we've all found new homes."

"Really?" Simon asked as he looked from grandpa to his mummy.

"Yes, you will sweetheart along with Auntie Meg and Uncle Ben. Now go to the bathroom and get ready for that nap please."

As Simon ran off Maria said to Hank. "Thank you, for everything."

Understanding how she was feeling Hank said softly."Its been an interesting day and nice meeting you. And it goes without saying your daughter will be included as well. We'll see you tomorrow." and then turned and left her knowing she needed the space to gather herself together so she could calm her tired son.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs seeing Ricardo and Ben by the glass doors he waved them goodbye and got a "Thank you" and "See you tomorrow back" from them. He knew nothing more was needed to be said, they all needed space now to gather themselves together and carry on their normal lives.

So much had changed, this morning he'd been worried about his life in a totally different type of town and how his little family would cope. Now he knew what he was going to do and his family had grown and there were two more coming soon. He reckoned Sally and George would come over and stay, they wouldn't want the distant between them now that emotional gap would be bridged. And it would be bridged rather than enlarged because he knew Ricardo had seen to that as he talked to Edward. And closed the door front door behind him.

Trying to remember the road directions Ricardo had given him earlier he approached the family bus and saw Sara was in the driving seat and knew he'd better not get the directions wrong or he'd get a grumpy dad comment….and couldn't help smiling at that thought….

oxoxox

As always would love to know what you think about it.

And hope you all have a happy christmas and new year.


	10. Chapter 10

**Annie1117 ****…**** thank you for your review and hope you had a good new year.**

**Hope everyone who reads this and any of my stories will have a good 2011**

**On with a Ben and Meg moment. **

**Chapter 10**

Knowing Meg would follow in a moment or two Ben led his sleepy but still chatty son from the bathroom into the guest room. Immediately sizing up the room he placed Benjy's teddy bear on the bed, then gently sat his son beside it and quickly altered the pillows so they could be used. Then getting Benjy's attention again he gently reminded him not to run around if he woke early and to call if he needed to come down and took the boy's shoes off.

Hearing Benjy's sleepy response of, 'okay sleep now play with cuzzy later', Ben then lifted him up again and this time laid him on the bed so the boy's head rested on the pillow. As the boy immediately curled up in his usual sleeping position Ben handed him his teddy, which was drawn into a sleepily cuddle as Benjy finally ran out of steam. Satisfied he was okay Ben put one of the small lightweight blankets left on the side over his son and kissed him on his forehead quietly wishing him and teddy a good nap, and saw him snuggle down without opening his eyes.

Knowing his son had a tendency to fidget or move sideways in his sleep and had landed on the floor more than once before waking enough to save himself, Ben pushed two straight back chairs together against the bed to make a barrier. He knew Meg would be the natural stop the other side and hoped Benjy wouldn't unconsciously decide now was a good time to try moving down the bed instead or would wake up before he got there…..

His job done Ben stood in the near silent room at the end of the bed watching his sleeping son cuddling his teddy bear and was nearly overwhelmed by the emotions that were washing over him. That were mixing with the renewed knowledge he'd been watched by his own father and mother. Could have been watched over by his aunt and uncle, even his older brother or possibly his twin, who might have even slept beside him. And the if only's and what ifs churned through in his mind as did 'that' longing for the impossible. As it all became too much for him, with a gasp for air he walked over to the window to look unseeing at the view.

A new general view that would become familiar to him in the future and heard a gentle, loving grounding "Talk to me Ben." followed by the feeling of his soulmate coming up beside him and tucking herself close to him.

There was no thought of refusal as he automatically put his arm around her shoulders as she tucked in beside him. Feeling her body beside his, smelling her favourite scent he started to come back to the here and now. To know he wasn't that little lost boy who'd shut down his past in a flash of shock and pain anymore. He was an adult who'd been loved as a child by two sets of parents and one set into adulthood. And he'd found the love of soulmate and her parents, and was now amazingly enough was going to get to know his own family and fill in the missing pieces of his life …

As Meg had silently come into the room she'd seen Ben walk quickly over to the window and automatically checking that her son was asleep she realised what had happened. Pushing the door nearly closed so they could be private she knew he'd accepted his identical twin but hadn't had time to really process having a brother and Uncle and Aunt because Benjy had needed his full attention on the way up the stairs. He had needed reassurance that Grandpa would still be his, that sharing meant that and not losing grandpa to Cuzzy Simon. She'd smiled and smothered a laugh at their conversations about grumpy grandpa and knew Benjy was reassured it would be fun and Simon would be special as would his other new cousins … a baby girl and Derek. And then he'd put the boy to bed and the silence of the room with the picture of sleeping boy and teddy bear had got to him.

So not wanting to startle him she'd called to him and approached him in her usual manner ready for that gentle touch on her shoulder by way of a polite rejection if he needed space or an arm round her shoulder and side embrace if he wanted her. Feeling his arm round her shoulders she knew as she'd expected he wanted her next to him and let the silence wrap around them reckoning he wasn't seeing the view. It was so much for him… them to take in … and watched while letting her own thoughts about the new family settle.

After a moment or two she felt him relax slightly against her, he wasn't actually leaning against her for support it just a gentle unconscious movement that happened between them and she knew he was coming back to her. To the room and wasn't where ever his mind had taken him. Shifting so she could see him better and hoping for the whole truth not just what he thought she wanted to hear Meg asked gently. "How do you feel about all this?"

Having felt her move and hearing her voice Ben turned his attention to her and gently brushing his hand through her long dark hair then letting it rest on her shoulder he took in the look of concern and love in her eyes before admitting softly. "Amazed, confused and yet somehow whole."

He gave a gentle sigh and carried on. "Part of me fully understands why Sally and George did what they did, the other wishes they'd found the courage, time, money whatever to come over and claims us. To watch over us as we slept … as we had our afternoon naps or grew up. But, the adult in me knows my adopted parents wouldn't have let me go, though they might have paid for visits by Ted and family or to my twin when we were old enough to understand things properly. So really Sally and George were right to do what they did, it meant I could be loved by my adopted family without guilt. And now I hope I will be given the chance to love these new families as well as help mend any pain that decision caused them. It could not have been easy for them."

As he stopped for a moment Meg could feel her own emotions join his, though she knew they were mild compared to his and raising her hand gently brushed away that errant tear that ran down his cheek. And then resting her hand on his arm added gently. "You will and it won't be the same as the clan back home you'll see." She knew the families' infighting and politics over the inheritance as he grew up had made him wary as to who to love and trust, and who gave real love, trust and respect back. She also reckoned that handing back a child they'd just got to love would have been too painful even without the thing about the inheritance so they'd accepted the barrier they'd come across. Also knew their own love had been clouded by that adopted label and it had been his own quiet strength and her parents' wisdom that had saved it and gently added. "The ones who really care will come and see us here so we'd need only go back to visit …" she hesitated slightly suddenly not wanting to use the words parents or mum and dad so decided to go with the formal title adding. "your adopted parents graves after our daughter is born. You know they loved you completely and we can take the whole family and stay at the Sheriff's or Judge's mansion's." Those two families being brother and sister to his adopted parents were in the close band that loved and respected him unconditionally as did their now adult children.

With her words and voice grounding him giving him a link to the future Ben glanced out to the view as he answered softly."You are right and they'd love to come, make it their seaside holiday. I would like to introduce my family to my childhood home when they come over from the UK there were a lot of good times ..."

Giving a gentle sigh he moved so they were comfortable beside each other again and felt safe to admit. "I keep wondering if I'll wake up in a second or two and find we've only just discussed leaving with your parents. Or it's our last day in our home or possibly we are on our way to Sunrise, we've had our first night in a hotel. That this is because I've relaxed , we don't need our minders to go out shopping or when I'm on call. There's no need to worry that the delay will mean the death of patient or the worry make you ill or dread the knock on the door. And that now I've lost my adopted parents and been released for any obligation I can find my birth family, and this is the new beginning I want for us … ….

Meg always knew the repercussions of those dark hours with Tim had hit him harder than he let on. Had often wondered in her own dark hours that Tim's family had wanted their problem son buried rather than having treatment and that was why they were being a pain, Ben hadn't got him killed for them. She knew he was still adjusting to the loss of his adopted parents, had felt the mixed reactions of those in the clan who'd expected him to renege on the Will because he wasn't one of them, and being proved wrong didn't know how to apologies for their suspicions or two faced attitude over the years. And understood his need for a family and gently resting against him pleased he was truly opening up to her said softly. "I honestly don't think your mind would have come up with all of this do you?"

Ben chuckled softly as he moved so they could look at each other again and smiled, he loved that loving tone of hers that could lighten his darkest thoughts, the twinkle in her eyes along with that gentle smile and answered truthfully. "No you're right I don't think I would, an older brother or sister perhaps. Certainly not all at once." then knowing how strange this felt for him asked her. "What about you. You can see two of me, and our families are so similar and now there's a brother…"

Meg butted in with a gentle laugh recognising his need to change direction and moving so they could walk towards the bed as she needed to rest answered. "Having the extra family is great and I admit it feels strange. And it felt strange, but being with your twin and family over the meal and just now makes it feel normal. New place and new family. I know though he looks like you he is different to you. I don't get the same tingle I get from you so there is no danger of crossover love. More a brother/sister love and I know Maria feels the same that we can be sisters rather than rivals or be intimidated by each other."

Glancing at him she knew he understood she wouldn't be jealous of his extra close connection with his twin, she'd always been close to Sara and added. "It will be alright for you two to have different ideas and squabble like Sara and I do, you are two people after all. And Benjy's fine he's got a new playmate, one he knows he can trust because his daddy is like you. Add in a very protective detective, Mum and a grumpy grandpa and things will be fine."

Seeing the smile she loved spread across his face, they both quietly laughed at the last bit and then drew together and kissed. The kiss of equal love, understanding as well as relief it was all real and this was going to be their tomorrow, their new life … even if he didn't have a job or home as yet.

Then as they broke apart still feeling their unique connection and love Meg added gently. "Go find your twin and talk. You both loved your adopted parents as you should have so there shouldn't be any guilt between you or rest of your family."

Arranging the pillows so she would be comfortable on the bed Ben said gently."You see so much...

Meg slipped her shoes off and getting on the bed butted in gently. "You give me so much as well. You said just now you feel whole that's not going to go away. You two need to talk, be alone together and adjust. Maria said he likes sailing and wants us to go on their boat once our daughters are born, she also wants to paint horses riding along the sands on the other beach that's out of sight but has never had the chance. I'm sure Mum and Dad will join you if you find the horses and I can watch…."

Watching her snuggle down so she was comfortable as she talked Ben handed her the other small blanket and gently finished her sentence. "and take photos of us. And you are right we can take our time to share things, use this time to talk and get used to each other. You sleep, you know Benjy won't stay down long, come to the top of the stairs and call so I can carry him down. I told him no running around if he wakes early but I doubt he'll remember."

Meg reached up and brushed her hand gently across his cheek and said lovingly back. "I will don't worry. Now go."

With a sigh Ben clasped her hand and kissed it, then with a gentle loving laugh he let go and started to walk away. He stopped as he reached the door and looked back at her, saw she had settled down and her eyes were closed as though like Benjy she was instantly asleep and said softly. "Thank you for everything." and turned to open the door, then walked across the landing to go down the stairs and find his twin brother.

Hearing his loving tone and words Meg resisted opening her eyes knowing he would stay and talk. Hearing his footsteps taking him away from her she smiled knowing she had no reason to fear any more. He was right there would be no dreaded phone calls or knocks on the door and they would be happy here. This was after all the town where the sun met the beach each day… …

Oxoxo

As always reviews or comments are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

What can I say ... Two Bens in a room.

**Chapter 11**

Ben slowed his silent walk down the stairs feeling the excitement about this time alone with his twin being edged out by the old familiar fears he had when meeting his adopted clan members on their own. Couldn't help thinking he would find those undercurrents of resentment and mistrust covered by true respect and love for other people, he'd faced while growing up by those who considered him an unwanted interloper in the family, present in his twin.

That he would now find out all the excitement and friendship shown by his twin was because they'd suddenly found each other and people that mattered were with them . And, the deep inner feeling towards his twin that had been settling since they'd been in the house was one sided, his side and not his twin's. It was all his own desperate need for something special after the recent family traumas and his twin had expertly mirrored them rather than exposed his true feeling because it suited him to do so. And, now they were alone the truth would come out and he would be told to leave, his twin didn't want him or the disruption his living here would cause. That if he insisted on staying here because his own in-laws wanted to, he would have to abide by those familiar hidden rules and undercurrents again.

He knew he couldn't blame his twin for that reaction this was his town and life he'd just exploded into after all, he also he couldn't live under those restrictions again. This new start was going to be his chance to live free of them or the need to look over his shoulder for any threats to his family. To set down his own family roots as well as making new friends on an equal level and remember his adopted parents and close family circle with the love and respect they deserved.

So if his twin didn't want him in town, he'd move on without any bad feeling, let his in-laws stay if they wanted to and keep some kind of contact with his twin. One without pressure of immediate closeness, he knew full well trust and respect didn't come overnight and needed to be from both sides to mean anything. Also he didn't want Ted to be in the middle of a family dispute when he came over, so he would know about it but understand it could be worked out with time. They had after all, been separated for so long no one could really expect them the become a tight family group immediately. So it would seem natural rather than forced and they could take their time finding their true relationship with each other.

Putting those thoughts to one side he calmed himself so he could face whatever happened with his usual quiet manner and immediately turned back to what he really hoped for and let them surface again. The hope that all his earlier feelings for and about his twin were real, two way and Meg's confidence and words … they would become a family were right. They were adults and could have disagreements but always be there for each other, so it would be similar to what he'd had with his close adopted family and carried on having with his in-laws.

Realising he was at the bottom of the stairs he stopped, and because his twin was the other side of the room and having a quiet phone call waited silently for him to either look his way or finish. As he did so he couldn't help feeling that sudden flip of amazement that there were two of them, that they had been together … inseparable for a few years, and before that they'd been in the same womb at the same time, even part of the same egg. He knew the frill of becoming a parent as well and through his job helping other new lives into this world.

And suddenly flashed back to last year when he'd helped with the births of identical twin girls and remembered the forgotten extra tingle he'd felt before it had been lost in the hectic aftermath of helping the poorly mother to survive. It had been a brief encounter because they were not his patients and had moved on as soon as they were well enough. And couldn't help wondering if there had been some flash of unrecognised knowledge going on back then, or was it just him jumping to conclusions now because he realised he was one of that special group and hoping there was a special bond…..

Finishing his phone call, happy with the probable outcome Ben delayed turning his attention to his twin because he needed a brief moment to settle his own emotions. He'd felt rather than heard his twin come down the stairs, had felt a presence in him that suddenly had an edge of anxiety to it and knew it was not his own. The fact that he could talk on the phone, feel and know as well as accept all that, truly amazed him. As did the fact he knew the inner nudges/cuddles or whatever they'd given each other earlier on was not the right thing to do now. They needed to do this as others would as in chat about things quietly together. Nor should he do what he'd really wanted to do … and that was quite simply smother the man with his excitement, buzz, glee he felt because he had a brother, a twin, a person who would/could be closer than a close friend...real family. And, most of all make sure the man and family never wanted to leave again.

In fact he'd made his phone call to help stop those feelings from overwhelming him and to enable him to carry out a calm meet and greet between them. He needed it to be calm, after all he'd been responsible for his twin's bad headache earlier. Certainly didn't want to find out he was doing it again and so his twin would have to or want to live in another town. Nor did he think it was a good idea for him to be that looming presence in the lounge as his twin walked down the stairs. And, knowing he was in control of that buzz and nerves he picked up the drinks he'd poured earlier and turned to face his identical twin.

In spite of his thoughts and readiness he felt an instant kick of surprise at seeing himself standing there, which was almost immediately smothered by acceptance it wasn't actually himself it was another person he wanted to get to know. Could see the calm exterior that hid the edge of anxiety he knew was still there and walking over to him, hoping he sounded casual rather than a worried or overbearing host said. "I thought we deserved something stronger than tea in honour of this occasion. I've poured whisky but if you'd like something different I'll change it." And couldn't stop his gentle chuckle or soft admission. "And Ricardo said he thought it was weird seeing two of me." then finished with real warmth and honesty. "Finding out I've only been half a person all these years is definitely off the scale…but very good."

Seeing a slight smile from his twin he guessed they'd both had that thought in one form or other and handed over the drink commenting softly. "Lets sit on the sofa and talk about the future. We can go into our close family and past tomorrow or the next day as Ricardo suggested. Hope it's to your taste, it's my favourite." and stopped talking hoping he'd managed to settle both their nerves, break down any barriers, prove he was really a friend, before he started to move away...

Accepting and then immediately sipping the drink, feeling the familiar warmth of his favourite brand and having heard and recognised that chuckle being one he used when slightly nervous, Ben realised that worry about rejection went both ways. And felt himself relax enough to respond in the same easy tone. "I'm glad to see we have identical tastes in drinks and ideas." Then just as his twin started to move away added softly. "And would like to add a toast if I may?"

Realising he really understood the deeper meaning of that softer tone from his own use of it, his twin nodded and waited silently to see if he was really right.

Wondering if their uniqueness was the reason his earlier fears had gone so quickly Ben proposed his toast gently and with true feeling. "To all our parents and families new and old."

His twin couldn't stop his soft warm chuckle as he raised his glass to agree with the toast. To drink it with love and understanding and hoped the warmth he could see in his twin's eyes was mirrored by his own. Knew he'd been right, though is twin might not fully believe it if he voiced the fact that was going to be his toast but when they'd sat down together. Was going to do it in hope that they could then talk about the future without feeling guilty about their past, could touch on both subjects with ease. And starting to turn to lead his twin to sit down couldn't help his soft comment. "You know the saying about great minds thinking alike don't you?" and heard his twin's soft chuckle and knew he understood completely.

And joined in with the same soft chuckle, knew that stereo as Ricardo called it was good and it was possible his twin really did share a similar sense of being, humour, understanding or whatever you liked to call it about this amazing find of theirs. It hadn't been just the in the heat of their meeting and any nerves they felt were just normal ones and could be overcome. He aimed for the sofa rather than the comfy chairs of earlier so the low glass table wouldn't be a barrier between them, it would be just something they could put their drinks on and natural space would be between them. They could even rest their feet on the table as he did when Maria was sitting next to him and Simon was safely tucked up in bed asleep. But then instantly reckoned that type of action might wait till they were really relaxed and knew each other better. And now was the time to find out and face any barriers and reservations they might have, find out where they stood with each other and live with each other.

Putting his drink on the table he sat the far end of the sofa resting his back into the corner of the arm and the back of the sofa, then stretched his legs out and realised it was a really good buy after all. It was well made, firm but comfortable and might even stand his son's bouncing so could go anywhere in the new house rather than being hidden away in the studio. Watching his twin copy his actions in settling down at the other end of the sofa the thought 'bookends' flicked through his mind, he squashed his smile and that thought and knew they could see and talk in comfort. And being the host he'd better start the ball rolling before silence caused a problem so in a casual but in a serious tone said. "From what Ricardo's told me before he left I reckon our experiences of trying to fit into our new lives were similar and we were both loved by our adopted families and close relations and were happy. My adopted family is small, influential and have their own fortunes. The hassles I grew up with came from the town's kids and adults seeing whether or not I lived up to certain standards. Especially when I took over Simon's role in town and started up my own businesses.

Honestly, I'm hoping we can be friendly brothers…" and couldn't stop his soft chuckle at the racing thought and explained softly. "Come to think of it we'll have another one of those soon, and an aunt and uncle as well." With a small shake of his head still finding that bit amazing he saw his twin's reactions were the same. Still feeling the whisper of anxiety from his twin kept his eyes on him and finished his point with true feeling. "What I'm trying to say is … this town is big enough for both of us … all of us ... And I want you here not only as my twin but for who you are in your own right. Get to know each other, have our own thoughts, say, standing in town but also be there for each other if and when the need arises. Be family … friends … brothers." and could feel that whisper of anxiety in him disappear and hoped it wasn't just his own fears.

And had his inner feeling confirmed and knew there wouldn't be any rejection as he heard his twin say softly. "That's good to hear, because I like what I've seen and felt so far." and then after a slight pause the added comment. "Though I think I should warn you, if or when I start working again you'll get some interesting questions when you are out about."

Knowing that slightly different tone after the pause and seeing a twinkle in the man's eyes, Ben took a moment to think over the last comment and in the same tone said. "Well, you can always pretend to be me and plead ignorance on the subject."

"Just have to make sure we are not in sight of each other or they had spoken to you first." was the easy comeback.

"True. Though I suspect they'd be too worried about getting the wrong twin anyway to even ask. But surely the questions wouldn't be that bad." Hearing a snort from his twin, Ben shook his head in disbelief that anyone would discuss really personal medical stuff on the street and asked seriously. "How's your headache… bad enough to ask a doctor." and couldn't resist adding with a touch of glee. "Oh wait you are one."

With a loud sigh at that tease, but glad it was happening, Ben answered his twin truthfully."Don't need to because its gone."

"So, what, you've tick certain boxes and because none have come up blank you know you don't need another opinion."

Recognising what would've been his own 'I'm not letting this drop, you were hurting' tone in his twin's comment as well as seeing possibly for the first time the look that accompanied it, Ben chuckled at that revelation and admitted softly. "Yes, and I **am** fine. The headache has actually gone and I've been left with an indescribable warm feeling that seems to fluctuate with edges of anxiety or happiness at times and it's nothing to do with the whisky either. It's been settling into the background and has become a comfortable whisper since we've been talking… getting to know each other.

Don't forget I gave you a headache earlier as well, and during the morning we unknowingly or not quite believing it felt and responded to each other's needs, feelings. So it does look as though we've got a connection of some kind and I reckon now we understand it, it will become just one of our normal emotions and nothing to be concerned about."

Hearing the trust his twin was giving him Ben knew he needed to show the same openness and thinking about the last comments couldn't help starting there saying. "I hope we are not going to be four in the bed, if you see what I mean." seeing his twin's smile he knew he'd had the same thoughts just hadn't voiced them and added. "Or feel the arguments in the kitchen. Guess we shouldn't be next door neighbours then. Just as well because I think the estate is sold out. But if you and Meg like the style there is another one within easy reach and other properties as well, your choice of course."

Then with a gentle sigh he admitted. "I knew you were really worried when you came down the stairs but it's gone now you know I want you to stay. I understand your fear I was worried you'd leave because of the headache thing, mine's gone and wasn't a problem at all. And you're right it is an indescribable whisper and for my part it makes me feel complete, happy, content.

Seeing a nod from his twin and feeling the settled whisper inside of him he carried on. "You could say we have the advantage over other brothers, we lost each other and now been given a second chance, which neither of us want to go to waste.

I've not managed to speak to Maria because she was asleep by the time Ricardo had gone. It's the first time I've seen her really relaxed in company since my adopted mother died three months ago. They were very close, Carmen, her mother loves her but she's not an easy woman to get on with, and Antonio and Ricardo well are men. I know they've special insights due to their jobs but that fact seems to make her feel wary about discussing things with them. She seemed to get on with your in-laws and Meg right away and I know and your father-in-law is definitely a hit, especially with Simon." and paused for a second remembering the brief outline of the recent past for his twin Ricardo had given him and added. "I'm glad you've had them around you when you needed them."

Realising the similarities in loss and need Ben couldn't stop his smile at the thought of 'grumpy' grandpa being the 'adopted head' of two families now and said. "Yes, I've been very lucky there, they are a good family. Though, you do have to remember Hank has been throwing bales of hay etc around for years so can pack a mean punch." And remembering who'd helped them through the weird morning added. "I'm glad Ricardo's been there for you as well, I know he's an honest cop willing to work things through…"

Remembering other times Ben couldn't help his smile and butted in on his twin."Oh yes, certainly won't give favours but will standby you if needs be. Think that was why Simon took to him in the beginning and then didn't kick up a fuss when I fell in love with Maria rather than one of others ladies he'd thought would be better for me or the family line." then after a second's pause added. "Talking of the good detective he should get a phone call from his mother very soon, if not already."

Feeling relaxed and recognising the tone in those last words as well as seeing for the first time the sparkle in the eyes that went with it when he used that tone, Ben asked with gentle glee. "What mischief have you been up to?" and took another sip of the fine whisky ready to hear the story.

Chuckling at that remark realising it was another one of those weird 'twin' moments Ben with equal softness to take any sting there might be, just in case he'd totally got it wrong with his twin and started his answer. "You know this is fun. I can see the reactions I usually feel, guess you can as well, so we both realise what's behind them and the tones of voice. So let's promise each other never mask them and stay true to our feelings good or bad."

Seeing a nod of agreement he took a quick sip of his own whisky and then went on with his story. "I wanted Ricardo to give her the news about us rather than her getting it third or forth hand over the phone there. So I rang Feefee one of the two friends she usually goes on trips with. She hates her real name so goes by that one saying its always brought her luck and happiness. Anyway, luck was on my side because Carmen was in the powder room so I told Feefee, who was in the corridor waiting for her that everything was fine here, Maria hadn't given birth early but could Carmen ring Ricardo as he had some good and exciting news to give her about me. Also to do it as soon as possible because he's likely to be out of town or contact later on."

Chuckling at his twin's expression he then went on. "I think its good and exciting all things considered, and if she had been at home Maria would have rung her before lunch so it would not have been the boring day Carmen thought it was going to be. Anyway neither of them will think it strange I did it that way because although Carmen has a phone she never switches it on unless she's actually making a call. She claims it breaks the natural waves or vibes around her if she left it on. Maria has to reminder her to make sure its charged and I doubt she would ever answer it if it rang anyway. To be honest I don't think she likes using it public and has always explained dramatically that Ricardo insists she has it with her so she is safe and so she does. Which is true and knowing the things he sees in his job I can't blame him. If he rang Feefee she would panic, go into dramatic flight mode which would set Carmen off and though its fun to watch its not a good thing to do.

This way he'll get to tell her first hand and even possibly see her reaction later because Daisy the third friend has been playing with a new video camera she was given a couple of days ago. And Feefee is bound to make sure it's filmed especially as she knows Carmen gathered them up for this day out because it was going to be a boring day. It will also mean Ricardo can have a copy though I doubt Feefee will tell Carmen that bit or that Daisy will be recording it till its done and they know what her reaction is. Those two can be really a tease sometimes."

"You're wicked." was the soft gleeful comment.

With a smile he nodded in full agreement … yes he was. And as it was that or giving into knocking out his twin with that buzz or doing an impression of his son and going round the room yelling "I've got a twin." at the top of his voice in pure delight. Which would have scared the living daylights out of everyone including his twin, that was the right one to do. But he wasn't going to admit that bit yet as he wasn't sure his twin had felt the full edge of that kick from him, though he did mention the word happiness early. He might have just thought it was whatever he felt when he was with Meg before he came down those stair. He stopped trying to double think himself and listened to his twin as he carried on talking, it was fun hearing just how similar their voices really were.

"Sure it won't case trouble between her and Ricardo. He's got no way of proving there are two of us over the phone."

Ben huffed at the unfairness of hearing that comment coming from his twin. In that tone of voice it sounded like his conscious pricking him. Hoped he wouldn't always be like that and suddenly realised he wouldn't hesitate to return the favour and answered truthfully. "You're right he can't prove it. And she's not too keen on being proved wrong so probably won't believe him. But on the other hand she knows he's not likely to pull a story like that out of his hat and certainly not to tease her. She's bound to realise its way beyond my sense of humour as well. So will come round to it being true fairly quickly.

Anyway, by the time he's come back from his trip all ruffled feathers will have been flattened and perhaps those two will actually talk about the family matters that have been disturbing their peace recently. Anyway, Ricardo will mention we will be at The Deep lunchtime tomorrow and tell her to drop in then to see us and she'll have all the proof she needs." and unable to resist it added softly. "And can read your future..."

"Yours as well, both together no doubt." Ben immediately retaliated and smiled at his twin's grimace the added as the thought struck him. "Have to put her in touch with Becky they will get on like a house on fire. Though she's bubbly and serious rather than serious as Carmen sounds." And had second thoughts "Perhaps not she'll probably slip some of my dark secrets knowing my luck." and seeing the peak of interest from his twin quickly changed the subject. "So, you think Ricardo will go over to the UK then."

Curbing his interest for moment as his twin wanted him too Ben turned to the safer subject and clarified his earlier thoughts for his twin. "Definitely. He likes to see things through to the end and you must admit this is certainly different from the usual things he or officers deal with. And I'm sure he'll find out Sally and George are innocent of any real wrong doing. Though its costly the Chief might like the idea of getting him away from town and tension, be a better way of enforcing a few days off so he might rest. He's not got a garden to sit out in and The Loft is only a one roomed pad up two flights of stairs so would feel like a cell. Gabi will be working at the station so wouldn't help him relax and he'd interrogate her when she got home rather than their usual loving chat about things. Tension all round a change of scenery and thoughts and he'll come back refreshed and his old self much to the villains' in town's disgust.

Also before he walked off with my laptop he reiterated sternly. A) If he does have to go he will come back alone, no new family in tow. Things like that take time etc. And B) I will get my laptop back in the morning and I'm not to cheat by using the big computers here or at The Deep to get the email address, phone number or photos and to let Ted contact us. He'll be sleeping then busy sorting out his own life and talking to Sally and George etc." then with a sigh of resignation added. "Which is quite true the man will need the time, probable all of his day, its a lot for him to deal with and we are going to be busy tomorrow because I'm showing you the town etc.

Seeing his twin nod and getting the feeling they were in tune with each other he carried on. "When I managed to get a word in I told Ricardo I would be a good boy, and in case he couldn't go over there to email my mobile number to Ted so he can get us when we are on the move. I don't want to miss his call and I'll check emails lunch time at The Deep anyway. So contact could be made then if needs be and that reminds me I need your phone number so we don't lose contact with each other. Mine's on the pad on the edge of the table there.

Talking of family I need to ring Dee she's my adopted mother's sister and Jacky is the widow of my adopted father's brother, they both have a son each. Must do it before they grab the papers or all Hell will break lose and me dead."

Knowing exactly what his twin meant Ben said. "Yeah, I need to ring a certain Judge and Sherriff who the police here probably contacted when they did their brief checks on me earlier. I promised those two I would ring after the interviews so we could decide on the next move should I decide to not return to sell up or what to do if things fell through here. And they could start the jungle drums going and save me a fortune on calls. They've not rung through so I guess I can wait till the allotted time I suspect they decided to arrange a coffee break and chat together anyway."

"High up?"

Knowing this could get complicated he answered. "Oh yes, She's top Judge, a Smith by marriage and my adopted mother's older sister and there are two younger brothers and all married with kids. The Sherriff is top dog in his patch and is my adopted father's younger brother. There were four boys and two girls, the boys all had Benjamin as their first name because the oldest son died at the age of two months, so except my adopted father they all used their second names in every day life. Of course, they are all married and have kids, with boys named Ben." and stopped with a smile seeing his twin's wided eyed reaction.

Getting his head round that and just glimpsing the implications if the older generation had large families and did that too Ben muttered to his twin. "Bet the officials loved that if they were close together and I'm guessing there is another Smith in that lot marriages somewhere." Seeing his twin nod with a smile added. "Christmas and birthdays must cost a fortune. Guess you didn't get away with much then." and then finished off his drink before getting up to get his phone as his twin carried on.

Ben couldn't resist hinting. "Two and I'm not going into the other layers. There's a given rule presents for close family and cards for next layer out and friends. Being watched came the territory, you bumped into one member or other as soon as you stepped out the door, if you didn't you certainly did in town. They reckon there's been a clan member blood or by marriage in practically every post in the court and justice system over the years, several at the same time which was interesting when they all met over a case. Other walks of life are just a bad.

Thought I'd get a break in medical college, but there were tutors and students all over the place so I was tracked all the way through. Of course I never expected to get away from them in day to day life once I graduated. As you can guess I couldn't keep any secrets from my adopted parents or Meg come to that, sometimes she would know what I bought her before I gave it to her, because someone had let slip I was seen buying such a such or they asked her did she like whatever it was, so the cat was out the bag before she got it."

Wincing at that and knowing he'd not had it that bad Ben commiserated with his twin. "Bet that sucked, at least I could slip out to Sunrise if I wanted to, did so when I courted Maria, still do if I want a special meal, something different from The Deep. I'm not really known there even now, do it here and the restaurant owner gives me a worried look and the red carpet treatment.

So it must have felt really strange in the other new towns you stayed in when you walked around and everyone ignored you. Then you came here and found people watching you again even strangers knew your name, no wonder you were spooked. You know they are going to be watching you again till the novelty wears off, don't know what my friends will do hesitate or jump in and greet you. Be all right when you are with Meg of course. It's a holiday town so people move on and stories only last a day or two. It certainly going to be interesting for both of us.

With a slight shrug of his shoulders of accepting that fact Ben answered. "Yeah, but at least I know why they did now and it won't be so as intense as it was back home. Most of the time it was nice and made you feel welcome, though got a bit wearing if you wanted to be on your own at the time. Wanted to walk of a sulk or an angry mood. Have to admit it did feel a bit strange travelling through the new towns, having the novelty of walking down new streets knowing people you knew were several States away. But it also brought home a hint of loneliness knowing they would be a phone call away now." And changed tack adding. "Its amazing to think that even if I hadn't gone after that job had stayed home I would have got Ted's phone call and found out I had a family today, possibly before you because he was trying our area first."

Seeing his twin smile he added truthfully. "I wonder if I would have believed him or even listened to him all things considered. And if I had it would have meant I would have a long wait while he found you, then rang me back with contact details so I could ring you. Or you ring straight through to me after you two had talked. We couldn't have managed a three-way call, one would have had to wait for the other." and with a slight exclamation of feeling. "I would have gone crazy waiting. That is assuming Meg or I were at home to take the first call. It's quite possible it would have stayed on the answer machine all day, was joined by Ted's second call to say he got you or even your first call to me I doubt you would have waited too long to make it. I would have been working, then making home visits after even out for the evening, there was no guarantee Meg would have taken the call or picked up the message. Hell there's no knowing what time I would have got the message certainly wouldn't wait till the morning to ring you or Ted."

With a shake of his head to stop his mind going into over drive he gave another sigh and voiced the truth. "All things considered I'm glad it turned out this way today, that we found out together with family around. Could talk to him together and I agree with Ricardo, Sally and George didn't have a choice in the matter my adopted parents would have fought to have kept me would've probably won all things considered. Just hope Ted carries on seeing it that way and lets them come over to stay or visit. Certainly want to visit them if they stay in the UK."

Ben smiled at his twin knowing he felt the same and said. "Mine wouldn't have let me go either, would have fought it all the way and I can't be sure I would have believed Ted either. Would have called Ricardo to check him out and that would have taken time. Certainly wouldn't have minded a midnight call from you though it might have been a bit of a sharp one from Maria if I'd been at The Deep then. But in all honesty I wouldn't have shifted from the phone or stopped calling you every hour on the hour till you called back. That is assuming you understood my garbled message in the first place I would've been over the moon about it and probably done an impression of Simon when he's excited. Very loud and unintelligible."

Seeing his twin smile knew he got the picture and decided what he wanted to do first and added. "To help Ted's route over I'm going to ring Mike and see if the garage is still on offer. If I remember rightly there's permission for a family go kart club on part of the land if so that would give Ted a choice of things to do and if he doesn't want any of them I can always stick a manager in."

His mind switching into full gear about this new project he knew he'd sit with his twin on the sofa so they could do it together and flicked the phone into conference mode again and dialled the number.

Oxoxo

Hope it wasn't too confusing, as always thoughts and comment are welcome. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

trudes193 welcome and thanks for reading so far, hope you enjoy this chapter.

The twins start to enjoy themselves.

**Chapter 12**

Watching from the sofa Ben liked the idea and instinctively knew his twin was slipping into totally focus business mode, no doubt similar to his own total Doctor patient mode. So, the outside world was disappearing and would come back when deal was completed and knew he had seconds before those barriers came down.

Hoping he wouldn't come across too overbearing he kept his tone casual as he called across the room. "I'm happy to make it a joint offer as suggested earlier. Can easily afford half a million now to help seal the deal and more in two or three weeks if needs be. Ted can join us in a family business in whatever form he wants to or we can put in managers if he doesn't. You don't have the carry the full burden. Our side of the family would love the go-kart park, especially Hank since he doesn't have any farm vehicles to play with now." and finished with a slight smile that reached his eyes to show he was included in that last comment.

Still by the phone as it started to ring out to Mike's, his twin's comments pulled Ben's mind back to what they'd yelled earlier in the heat of the moment. Also registered how relaxed the tone was and knew the offer was genuine and could be coped with, and glanced at him with a smile of acceptance and understanding that his twin liked play with vehicles as well. Guessed it was another thing in their blood and knew the extra half million offered would give him a good safety margin, he could afford a million and a joint venture would be good. He wouldn't come over being a bossy brother, and was immediately sucked back into total business mode because Mike's voice came over the speaker.

Automatically turning back face the phone speakers Ben butted into the man's announcement with the ease of old friends saying. "Guess its coffee time and you've still not learnt how to work the coffee machine everyone else uses."

Mike's chuckle and answer came back just as quickly. "Very clever Ben and I don't intend to. Lizzie's coffee is much better as you know. How can I help you?"

Knowing Mike was at the reception desk rather than in his office so customers could be around Ben asked seriously. "Can we talk thoughts about the future."

"Ah, you want to make sure my mechanics don't get cold feet and run when I put her up for sale and they will service your cars." Came back in Mike's knowing tone. The area was empty so it was okay to talk and the staff knew what was going on so there was nothing to hide.

Chuckling Ben admitted straight away. "Got it in one, and is that go-kart permission with it or separate."

With his mind racing and knowing anything in Ben's hand was safe again Mike didn't hesitate in his answer. "If you want it, yes. It will save me the fuss of making separate deals. Should warn you though the big boys across town have been sniffing around and Pedro has left already, no great loss there if I'm honest with you. But, we all know that firm will buy and close her down so there is no competition and I don't want that.

Have to be honest with you she's not going to make you millions but she's not a black hole either. Trade is steady over the year dealing with the normal services, repairs, private and insurance deals. We offer a collect and deliver service for those who find it difficult to come in as well as 24 hr call out. Goes without saying they would miss her if she went but would stay if they knew if she was in safe hands. You might have to increase the pay here we've not managed to do it yet this year.

If the go-karting idea works there's room for a skateboarding or biking area as well, it's a very large the field outback, nice and flat already and parking should be easy. Could be day and evening opening, no neighbours to worry about, can't see warehouses complaining too much." he added with a smile in his voice, which turned serious again as he continued. "Entrance could be near the garage rather than using the same forecourt and there's a bus stop nearby."

Knowing the quip about neighbours referred to when he first started up The Deep and that had died down once everyone realised it was a respectable nightclub and not a dive. Already at the garage site in his minds eye and ideas coming thick and fast Ben commented easily. "Those without cars can use it and those with can book in a service and have fun while they wait ... kids or no kids. I'm happy with a tick over garage with extra services and it will keep those sharks out a little longer."

Chuckling at Ben's remarks and the memories they invoked Mike said softly. "Simon taught you well … they both did." And paused for breath. It had always amazed him how close those two had been regarding business and the character of the town. How in tune they'd been as a family in fact and knew Ben still found the recent loss of his adopted mother painful so turned the conversation back to business adding. "How do you want to do this?"

With memories of both his adopted parents back in his mind and knowing Mike was a trusted family friend and wouldn't take advantage of plain speaking and voiced ideas, Ben replied softly. "They both loved your garage and your friendship. … I'll check the details over obviously. At this stage I was thinking about a million would cover the deal, can allow extra at a later date if needs be. Providing I don't have to finance a large stadium and restaurant for the go-karts that is." He'd been thinking a small family place but the picture of a noisy large crowd puller with noisy team nights crossed his mind as he realised permission might already be a done deal. This was Mike's retirement package after all … an active one not a pipe and slippers one, so a lot would be needed.

To his relief he heard a soft chuckle and Mike's quick answer back. "You're safe Ben, no one is expecting a large expensive stadium or wild racer meetings. More like family basked thing with the usual safety fixtures, old tyres and benches even. Possibly two or three sections if you wanted to split up age groups. Its all sketchy as I put it to one side after getting the go ahead for the idea. Reckon it will be up to you and the developers to decide, they are not fixed either so you could let it sleep again if you wanted to.

Must admit I hadn't thought of a restaurant, guess the food and entertainment are natural thoughts for you. There isn't anything in the area you might be able to run a small café from the garage, think we used to do teas and snacks years ago. Can check back and find out if there is permission for it or whether it was just one of those things Mum and Gran did for stranded motorists or passers-by and it stuck in my mind or regulations eventually stopped it."

And couldn't keep the natural smile out of his voice as he carried on. "Have to say a million sounds good. There are a few cars for sell or hire to go with it and I think James might like to continue his part time taxi from here. But that's a side issue. I'll get everything on paper for you and gather last year's records as well as my expectations and let you go through them. Then you can give me a firm offer." Knowing they were both busy men and his garage would be safe for the future, an inquiry from his friend like this was as good as deal done and added. "Anything else?"

Still caught up in the buzz of ideas and satisfaction he got what he wanted Ben was happy to finish so answered. "No thanks, the car is fine and I think we've covered the relevant points. The fact you and I use Charles shouldn't be a problem, we can discuss … ." and stopped with a short exclamation of "Ow!" as he'd just been hit on the back of the head by a well aimed small ball of screwed up paper. … which hurt.

Spinning round knowing it wasn't Simon his aim was way off so it had to Maria which meant he'd forgotten something or was late for something. And immediately registered it wasn't her either. Took a second to click into place it was his twin, he had a twin and smiled with the exclamation of "What!" they'd done the deal for the garage so why did he throw that ball…..

Knowing his twin's mind was doing a mile a minute catch up having completely forgotten he'd been there as well as their deal, Ben found it amusing seeing what it looked like. He'd been in similar catch up situations dealing with medical emergencies or his own or clan's business deals and with a slight shake of his head to clear those thoughts decided to leave that bit to last and said easily. "Hank and I would like a car as a run around so we don't argue about who has the bus." and paused slightly to allow that to sink in. Then hoping it didn't sound as though he was being too picky added. "And it's 'we' not 'I' regarding the venture, he needs to know all about our deal."

With the penny dropping as his twin spoke Ben smiled a guilty smile, realising his twin knew exactly what had or not been going on in his mind, totally understood him being identical and admitted. "Sorry, force of habit and in total business mode. … Guess we'll both be doing that kind of thing for a while. What do you drive or want?"

And couldn't help chuckling as his twin told him what car and immediately commented back to him. "Funny that, mines black as well. Not going ask the year." and got a chuckle back, which match his own.

Because the phone was on conference mode Mike could hear the two voices and bits of the conversation as well as the soft chuckles so was totally confused and called out. "Are you all right Ben? You sound as though you are talking to yourself or someone who sounds like you."

That got to the twins and they smiled at each other and then trying keep his laugh out of his voice Ben answered his friend. "Yes I'm fine Mike. And yes in a way I am talking to myself." Which set his twin of laughing and he joined in.

Now really worried Mike called back. "Sure you are all right, Ben?"

Ben took a breath and eyed his twin so they both clamed down together. He was beginning to realise they could set each other off, but could also feel a new kind of pride rippling through him and with a smile that sounded in his voice answered his friend. "Perfectly thank you. And, the garage and go-kart park will be an Evans family concern. You see, my identical twin bumped into Ricardo in the Waffle Shop this morning and we got introduced and then this afternoon Ted our older brother rang from the UK and its more than likely he'll want to come and live here. He's just been made redundant used to work in a garage don't know what as though so we don't know what part he'll want to play yet. As I want to secure those mechanics my twin and I thought buying the business would help him when he comes over. Of course if he doesn't want to come in with us we'll put in a good manger and run it that way, so it will be in safe hands.

Oh yes and finally, we've an uncle and aunt, he's my father's brother who I hope will also come over. Don't know if they will visit or stay, we have yet to talk to them, possibly do that tomorrow after they know we've been found. You could say things are a very much in air …"

Mind doing cartwheels Mike couldn't help cutting in "You're joking! … … No you wouldn't not about family." he added soberly before giving a soft chuckle followed by the soft warm exclamation of. "Hell, you never did do anything by halves." before a more serious comment. "And your twin's name apart from Evans that is." He made that bit clear knowing Ben's quick comebacks only too well.

Giving his twin a cocky look, getting a warm smile back Ben answered softly. "Oh he's Ben Evans and a medical doctor. Has a wife who is expecting a daughter same month as Maria and they also have a son nearly three and half years old his name is Benjy and gets on well with Simon."

There was a real deep laugh from Mike as he accepted the surprise of it all and realised how identical they were and then added softly with a sigh. "Hope her names not Maria."

Enjoying the buzz it was giving him and knowing his twin was enjoying it as well Ben gave short chuckle and added. "No, her name is Meg, she has long black hair and very pretty so it proves we've got good tastes. They've been in the State of Kansas and her parents and sister are with them, they are planning to settle here now. As they've only got the family bus they'd liked to add car to the mix. I suspect you heard he drives the same as I do so anything like that but I think it would be better if its not black. It might help stop some confusion but I wouldn't bank on it.

Then giving in to the inevitable he added. "We are all meeting up at The Deep tomorrow for lunch so why not pop in then with the details if they are ready, if not then during the next couple of days will be fine. I just want to tell Ted its on cards. But bring the car and we can check it over then. If that's difficult I can bring him out and we'll do it that way. Hang on he's waving his hands around like a mad thing."

His twin eyed him and huffed at that comment having only waved a hand and then said loudly. "We'll need a child seat as we left our spare one behind with the old car."

Mike chipped in. "It's okay I got that bit Ben and I can do that. You know its going to be confusing two Bens so close together, guess if you don't mind it will be Doc when we need to tell you apart or can't see you and you two are together like now."

With the surprise and shock wearing off, excitement for his friend as he could hear the happiness in his voice in both their voices just now Mike added. "By the way Doc welcome to Sunset Beach. Must have been a bolt out of the blue for you all showing up and finding each other. We thought there was only one, I guess your adopted parents thought the same. Are they still with you?"

"Thank you for the welcome and Doc is fine, they died recently and like Ben's family believed I was the only one. Lack of documents, different hospitals and States kept us apart. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow and as for the confusion that's bound to crop up now we've found each and will be living in the same town."

"Sorry for your loss Doc, glad you've family around you and see you tomorrow." Mike ended softly realising the twins losses were similar but as they sounded good together reckoned they would be okay.

Seeing his twin was all right Ben remembered what he wanted and said. "Before you go Mike I know you've put aside a car for Ricardo could you put a child seat or booster in for his son. It's from me so add it to my account and I'll tell him about it later. You know what he's like about accepting gifts and its really for Derek rather than him."

"Yes I do and he'll suss it out immediately so I'll tell him straight away. Going back to you two, your accents sound the same over the phone it was the distance between your voices that gave it away. I've got to go, coffee has arrived and so has another customer, typical how both come together.

Ben, if you've not spoken to your aunts yet Nancy is with them at Jackie's they are having an afternoon in so goodness knows what they are getting up to. Since they've found the internet my bank balance is not as safe as it used be."

Ben smiled saying. "I can understand that. Helps me though, I'll only need to make one phone call and they can't squabble over who I told first. Bring Nancy with you tomorrow if you wish."

Chuckling Mike said softly. "Try stopping her. In any case I'm not walking back from The Deep after delivering the car. I'm happy to treat it as a hire or loan car and will bring the documents with me so everyone is covered of course. You can buy if you fall in love with it or you and your father in law can come an look for something else if you hate it. Take care the pair of you." then added with a chuckle before putting the phone down. "Twins who'd have though it."

oxoxo

The twins in question looked at each other and laughed a real relaxed happy laugh … all the fears and barriers were down. They were brothers finding their unique connection, finding that pride and fun in each other that lay dormant for so long. Taking a deep breath Ben knew he needed to finish this round of jobs, their quiet time was ticking away quickly. Picking up the extension handset and letting the noise of line waiting to be used chug in the background he walked back to the sofa saying. "I'll try not to get so caught up next time, for a moment I thought Maria had thrown that ball of paper turned and then saw you."

Before his twin could chip in with a wisecrack he felt sure was there he voiced his other plan. "I thought Sally and George might be interested in a consultancy position with Liberty Corporation, their knowledge and links to the UK could help firms here. It won't have to be full time, could be just a couple of phone calls a week or just a link with their firms and a secretary to run it. Thought it might help their case for coming over don't know what the regulations are for coming here to live. If you agree we could do a joint letter to Ted explaining it all and he can pass that letter onto who ever they need to for their visas or whatever they need."

Thinking through what his twin said Ben replied. "They are bound to need something to show they can support themselves financially and your address is the only one we've got here, even if you are moving soon. So yes sounds good, but you need to emphasise it is an idea and its up to them what they do. We don't know how Ted's going to feel when he hears their side of the story, he might not want them over full time he might accept visits first. And it might not be feasible for any of them to come over anyway once they've looked at things.

Should think post will take a few days to get there so why not email him tomorrow… But that won't give him or them something on paper for any official forms they might need. It would give them food for thought and then the posted copy would catch up with them. It's not going to be decided overnight they've got kids in school and visas, passports to get, houses to deal with so that's bound to take days, weeks, months even."

Glad his twin was coming up with the same thoughts he had Ben explained. "I've got headed notepaper and bound to have some business cards that give Liberty Corp's and Mike's garage details for proof they all exist. We can get it sent over by business courier rather than post, that means it would only take the time of the flight to the UK plus delivery by car their end. I'll fill my partners in about my idea this evening they are bound to be at The Deep and they won't mind at all." with a smile he passed the handset over to his twin adding. "While I'm doing that could you press four on the speed dial, you should get Gabi if not then an officer or even Ricardo if he's in that area. If Ricardo is going over there he can act as a cheap courier for us and he needs to know what we've done anyway. If not, I'll see if one of the courier firms are sending anything over and do it that way."

Quickly mulling things over as his twin grabbed some headed note paper and then started to write the letter Ben pressed the keys on the handset. He knew his twin wasn't being bossy, if things had happened their end he would have been doing the same kind of thing, and they were working things out together …

He tuned those thoughts out as he recognised Gabi's voice and name as she answered the phone and introduced himself as Doctor Ben Evans, remembering what Mike had said and heard Gabi's soft laugh and gently "Hi, how can I help Ben?" He explained what was going on and she told them it sounded okay, things were moving slowly their end regarding phone calls being returned, but reassured them it would happen. Also, Ricardo didn't know yet if he was going or not but, she would make sure the letter to Ted would get there as quickly as possible." Then knowing she was on speaker she added in a knowing tone. "Ricardo's been pulled out a meeting because of a personal phone call so tell your twin he'd better duck or hide if there is a loud bang in a moment or two. Oh yes, and he's a chicken making you do this call."

The twin concerned knew he'd been rumbled and gave a chuckle as he stopped writing the letter and answered her. "Hey, I'm writing the letter. And it will be fine. This way they both get to talk about it first hand no rumours or pouting about not being told. And you know Ricardo will never find the time to do it. Thanks for the promise about the letter getting there earlier than the post. Will pay if needs be and it will be ready for collection at the front door, the wives and kids are asleep at the moment."

Gabi couldn't resist cutting in softly "Funny about that I know two kids who are still wide awake and they are meant to be adults. You know, Ricardo's right _**it is **_going to be interesting with an extra Ben around. Take care and try to be good you two." and put the phone down before either of them could give a retort she knew she could have expected from one at least.

Going back to his writing Ben muttered softly. "I needed something to calm my excitement and nerves."

And heard his twin's chuckle then slightly hurt toned comment of. "I've got a funny feeling I've just been accused of being a bad influence and I wasn't even with you at the time you made the call."

Glancing up for a moment Ben grinned and then went back to writing the letter, what could he say to that comment. He needed to concentrate and his twin **was a big distraction** ….

For a moment both twins stayed silent one writing and the other one watching him while letting his mind tick over certain thoughts. As soon as he finished Ben passed the letter over to his twin saying. "Check it over and sign it while I get the envelopes etc. I've also scrawled a note to Ricardo about collecting Mum's and Dad's ashes, think it would be nice to have them here as soon as possible."

Seeing his twin nod he knew they had similar thoughts again and finished voicing his plan of action. "Then we'll get down to the really noisy bit, ring our adopted relations and see which ones bring the house down at the news."

With his mind jumping from bringing their parents ashes here to the phone calls he needed to make back home Ben immediately commented back to his twin. "Oh yes can just see the Judge and the Sheriff doing 'high fives' or whooping round the office or courtroom in delight."

His twin's gentle snort of a laugh made him realise his tone had given away the fact those two were not the kind to do it and tried to concentrate on the main letter then signing it. Couldn't help noting with some relief their signatures were not identical but were close and added a note under his giving his qualifications and the Judge's name, official and home details as his contact back home. Handing it back to his twin he added. "I've got about ten minutes before the allotted time so ring yours first." and then got out his own phone and put his twin's number in it and wrote his own number on a piece of paper and left it on the table. Then he scanned the note to Ricardo and signed it showing he agreed with the sentiments. Knew he wouldn't want to travel to the accident spot yet might do in the future now he had a family to do it with. But he would like their ashes here now there was a place they could put down family roots and handed it back to his twin.

Putting everything in their right envelopes Ben nodded his thanks to his twin, then walked over to the front door and left them on the table, knowing the officer would either have Ricardo's key or knock gently rather than ring the bell and wake the others up.

oxoxo

As always comments and reviews are welcome.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, didn't think you wanted a very long chapter 12 so cut it in half. So next one will be a while … real life and muse needs to think a bit. :) **

**Hope you enjoy the twins talk to family.**

**Chapter 13**

With his thoughts flitting between birth parents, adopted parents and the joy of having a twin Ben returned to the sofa. Sitting down he picked up the handset to speed dial Jackie's number and suddenly felt incredibly nervous, sad and guilty of betrayal. Glancing over at his twin he saw his expression turn serious, wondered if he was mirroring his own feelings and without a word turned his nervous attention back to pressing the right keys.

He knew he had to make this call now and felt a warm inner nudge ripple through him and heard his twin's soft gentle "It will be all right."

Immediately glancing over at his twin again he saw support and understanding in his eyes as well as a slight smile, all telling him he wasn't alone in any of this.

He smiled back, feeling his confidence return and knew quite rightly there would be sadness and guilt but mainly there would be happiness at their news as well as support … And his thoughts/worries immediately stopped as he heard the expected vibrant lady's voice over the speaker as the phone the other end had been picked up.

Responding to her as he always did Ben immediately gently cut into her words asking. "Jackie is Dee and Nancy still with you?"

The vibrant voice was now tinged with concern as the rushed answer came back. "Yes they are here. Is everything all right Maria's not in earlier labour is she? I'm sitting down and putting it on the speaker so they can hear it. So spill the beans. You echo a bit are you on speaker your end? "

Realising she'd might have picked up on his inner emotions or just jumped to the obvious conclusion he immediately reassured her. "Maria's fine and still pregnant, nothing bad has happened and we are on the speaker phone at home. Sounds as though you've not heard rumours or got the evening paper ..."

Slightly in the background another happy lady's voice chipped. "Paper isn't due yet and not heard a dickybird. Now Ben and Sandra have gone back home and Dominic and Silvia returned from their jaunt to Hawaii we decided to book a holiday. You know one of those luxury all in ones and have been raising the roof trying to decide where and which one. Some of them are such a hoot the mind boggles at the mischief we can get up to."

Taking a very quick breath she added. "So what's up? Found another fortune because I'm sure you've not lost one."

And the twins heard the others join her soft chuckle.

Smiling Ben and looking at his twin then said. "Not lost one or made one, found something very much better. And thought you'd like to know before you read the brief note about it in the evening paper or heard mangled gossip."

With her mind racing Jackie knew there was only one thing left as the others had already been ticked off the good things list. And that one had always been thought impossible. So with total disbelief in her vibrant voice she burst out. "Own family!"

Ben couldn't stop his short soft chuckle at her astuteness and said. "Yes your right. I suddenly have two brothers, an Uncle and Aunt Evans…."

The laughter had stopped and turned to stunned silence, expect for Jackie's very quiet and full of concern and love butt in. "Are you sure they are not playing you. You're still vulnerable after Clare's death and becoming an orphan again love?" She never forgot the trick that had been tried on her just after her husband died, and certainly didn't want Ben to be taken in by even the merest suggestion of something so close and so painfully lost.

Seeing his twin's smile of understanding Ben carried on. "It's all right Jackie they are really family. Ricardo has and is sussing things out. And I would like to introduce you to my identical twin, Doctor Ben Evans he's is in medicine like Tyus is. I know you'd like to talk to the both of us and he's happy to be called by his title to make things easier as you can't see us. He is sitting beside me and fully understands your concerns Jackie."

The three women's shock/concern was turning into amazement and happiness because they heard 'that' something special in Ben's voice as he spoke. Knew full well if Ricardo was on the case it was okay as well as the fact an identical twin could not really be argued with.

Dee and Nancy started to smile as Jackie said with a heart felt sigh. "After all this time Ben, and one so close." then true to form bounced back in the next breath with a bright breezy rush of "Doctor Evans welcome to our family. That must have been a huge surprise and shock, did you know Ben was here is that why you came? Or was it work or holiday, accident even. Did you know about the others and is your family with you. How long are you staying. Oh! I must ring Ben and Sandra get them back immediately…." bubbled forth till it was stopped in the only way possible.

As soon as Jackie started to gush and seeing his twin's slightly wide eyed look Ben said very quietly. "Just butt in, she won't stop otherwise, she won't mind everyone does it. Ben is five years older than we are and lives in Seattle has two girls." And then raising his voice so she would hear and cheerfully butted in with. "Jackie! take a breath or we will have to call a doctor **and** it won't be my twin he's not working today."

That brought laughs from all the other end and a sigh over the speaker and in a slightly contrite toned. "I'm sorry, must have got a bit carried away." from Jackie.

"No kidding!" Came from the background. And knowing full well her sister-in-law wouldn't stay silent for more than a second or two the lady added in a slightly louder but happy tone. "I'm Dee by the way the quieter one, the silent one is Nancy." Who grinned at that comment.

Ben couldn't stop his snort of a laugh knowing full well the three of them were as bad as each other once they got going. And, it didn't take much to do that.

Recognising it, Dee immediately came back in her usual manner with the man. "Stop it Ben. I **am** quieter than Jackie. I'm guessing you two are getting to know each other and I hope **he** won't put you off the reason you came here Doctor Evans."

Ben gave a shake of his head at his twin's smile and mouthed the words "Serious headlines only or it will be chaos and we will be here all night." at him.

His twin nodded and obliged by saying. "Thank you for your welcome Dee, it was a bit of shock as I didn't know about him or the others either..."

A breezy vibrant cut in of "His accent and understatement are just like Ben's" from Jackie that told everyone she was no only back on song but raring to go.

"He's identical so he would be wouldn't he." came the cutting reply from Dee with the added huffy exclamation of. "Let him speak for heaven sake woman!"

Which was met by gales of laughter from all the women and Ben added his comment hoping to bring his adopted aunts to heel somehow. "We've only got about ten minutes as he's got to ring his Judge and Sheriff at a certain time. We'll all be at The Deep about lunch time tomorrow." seeing his twin mime with his hands an ever increasing space between them he laughed and finished. "It was going to be just a few people, guess I'll have to see Mark tonight about roping off an area and ordering food. Nancy, you are welcome as well I've spoken to Mike earlier as Ben needs an extra car."

Nancy's voice was gentle with laughter threaded in the tone as she said. "That's great Ben we'll all be there. And Doc, these two are not as mad they sound. The floor is yours for a second or two. Are you on holiday and is the family with you?" she added knowing he would need a starting point.

From then on the questions and answers on all sides came without any tension. And were mixed with laughter and happiness as well as the expected hint of sadness, and flowed until there was a gentle knock on the front door the twins' end making Ben comment loudly. "Someone's at the door ladies. We'll see you tomorrow. Take care."

Which was immediately answered back by Jackie's happy. "Oh yes as though we'd believe that one Ben. Hope your chat with your Judge goes okay Doc. Bye you two.." was followed by a chorus of goodbyes from the others with Doc's final one and then the chug of the open line as the call was disconnected came from the speakers.

oxoxo

The twins silently calmed down and drew breath as Ben answered the knock at the door and talked to the officer as he handed over the letters and then shut it again. Walking back to the sofa he commented quietly. "Still don't know what's happening but as Ricardo has gone back to his meeting I guess I'm safe. Those three are a laugh a minute even worse when mum was with them and she was the quiet one." He sighed missing her and realising his slip up felt bad about it.

Hearing, seeing and understanding the quite natural slip up his twin reassured him warmly. "It's okay I used to call my adopted parents mum and dad at times, and loved them very much. I'm sure our birth parents would have expected it as we were so young. And I'm sure Ted and the others will understand. I'm glad you called them that as well."

Hearing true warmth in those words Ben knew they weren't for show and could feel that strange whisper of reassurance they seemed to be able to throw at each other when needed. And knew instinctively his twin had unconsciously knitted those gifts into his work as a doctor to help others and settling back on the sofa looking at him said softly with full appreciation. "Your good you know that don't you."

Seeing his twin shrug his shoulders as though dismissing the matter as being just one of those things he couldn't help marvelling at what was happening between them. That this inner sense they had was becoming second nature to them so quickly and couldn't help wondering if it was because they were on their own. And knowing time was now of the essence added with a smile. "Your turn. Use the landline and speaker so we can do this together."

Knowing that was the best way to do it Ben started to sort out how to deal with the two handsets as well as getting the right number and couldn't help his comment. "Yours were good. Don't expect too much from my two they will have both been in difficult meetings or situations no doubt and it will have to be very short both are very busy. Would like to call Becky at the surgery as I know she'll be anxious."

Ben could hear and feel his twin's confidence taking a nose dive as his had and knew it was his turn to batten down his own nerves and do the internal and verbal reassurances. Guessed this call would be different from his after all having a high up Judge and Sheriff so close no matter how loving they were had to be restricting. Not to mention the big clan that was hinted at and said truthfully. "That's fine. You know they might not be so expressive as mine but they will feel the same. Afterwards we'll deal with the tea to eat and to drink and you can tell me all about how you met Meg. Know your area code okay?"

Taking a breath and feeling his twin's reassurance all the way through him and letting his own intermingle knowing his twin's own fears Ben answered. "Yes thanks and it's a deal as long as you fill me in about Maria. I've put my number on the pad for when we split up later."

Ben nodded and got his own phone out and started to transfer his twin's number onto it not wanting to run the risk of losing it. Lost in concentration he jumped slightly when on the second ring of the speaker phone a very brisk official voice started to give out the Court's name.

Then relaxed ready to finish putting the numbers in as his twin calmly interrupted saying. "Mandy it's Doc, she's expecting my call."

The brisk serious voice gushed again. "Yes she is and the Sheriff is waiting to. Both very serious. What have you done you've only been gone a couple days."

Seeing his twin stop what he was doing with his mobile phone and glance over at him with a look of concern, no doubt at Mandy's tone, Ben stamped down on his nerves and said calmly. "Nothing bad Mandy, they'll explain after I've told them the details. How long have I got?"

There was a sigh of acceptance and a brisk. "She's sitting in five minutes so say four at the most. She can't be late." from her.

"That should be enough for brief details. Thanks" Ben said feeling his twin's concern retreat as he realised that was just Mandy's manner.

There was a click and hardly a break before an commanding but warm voice came over the speaker. "Ben, I've got an emergency sitting so can't stay long. What's gone wrong? Did you prang some high ups car or cross a line somewhere. A young lady from Sunset Beach Police station tried to get Dick but he was out in the sticks on a call so the station told her to get hold of me. I didn't get her, had the Chief of Police instead, wouldn't give me a clue what was going on except you were okay. Knew it would be liked getting blood out of stone if I tried. Was giving judgement in rooms and Ben the lawyer and Andrew the DA were tutting like old hens so I chucked them out for a minute or two. Had to confirm you history and about your trip to Sunrise. What happened about the job did you get there or are you still stuck in Sunset Beach? I hope you are not in jail."

There had been a couple of soft male tutting noises during this that ended in a very sharp exclamation. "You promised you'd let the boy speak now do so!" to get through and then the voice added. "She just worried, family okay Ben?" by way of explanation.

Seeing his twin's shake of his head and slight smile at those comments Ben couldn't help his short gentle laugh as he answered his adopted uncle. "Meg's still expecting and family is fine. Not in jail and I haven't pranged anyone's car. Job was cancelled before I got there so I'm staying here in Sunset Beach. But, I **have** added another Ben to my collection..."

Over his twin's smothered snort of a laugh at that comment there was the Sheriff's quick commanding cut in. "Intriguing words Ben. **Do** carry on."

They couldn't see the Sheriff was eyeing down his sister-in-law who'd been on the verge of butting in. He knew he could do it here and now but out in the court or else where he wouldn't dream of it and she knew it so they both waited in intrigued silence.

As Ben immediately introduced his twin they both matched the quick formal manner of the conversation and gave brief bullet points of their amazing day so far. The Judge and Sheriff didn't interrupt they just let their gasps of amazement, shock and the happiness out as they took it all in and how in tune the twins seemed to be.

Knowing how short her time was the Judge spoke as the twins finished talking and though her manner and tone was still formal there was a softness that came from the loving aunt side of her as she said. "Ben if you were in reach I'd hug you the pair of you. One with family love and happiness of course, and the other to welcome another family member into our clan. And you are the best Ben he could add to the collection. Guess over the coming days you'll find out just how large our clan is, don't be frightened by it we still are loving families in our groups.

As for you Doc I'm coming over the first free weekend I've got, close gang included if possible of course. Don't think they'd miss this for the world. So you'd better find a hotel or house for us or both if the whole lot come and I look forward to really relaxing with you all. A certain lady is jumping up and down in the doorway like a mad thing so I guess that session is calling me. And I know Dick can't stay long either he's got family court to attend.

I'm guessing you will not be coming back to pack up I certainly wouldn't want to be parted for the days it would take if it was me so I'll see you on our visit."

Glancing at his twin and seeing his smile and nod to give him the lead Ben replied to his adopted aunt. "Ben thanks you for the hug of welcome and you are right I don't want to be away from here for very long. Can I'll call you after nine tonight so we can chat?"

There was a sigh of frustration followed instantly by the reason "Won't be home this side of midnight for the next two days so make it in three days. Wouldn't mind a full email with photos in the meantime if possible of course." and then there was an even gentler but still with that commanding tone. "Is that all right?" She knew he might want to talk as he used to with his adopted parents… say things he couldn't to his in-laws or even possibly Meg…

Understanding she was feeling torn and didn't want her to Ben answered keeping his voice soft so she would understand it was really okay. It was not an urgent need due to the loss of his adopted parents, though he missed them and wanted them and said. "Yes it is, and I'll do both, though photos won't be available till later tomorrow. And thank you for your concern. Give everyone my love and enjoy passing on our news." He ended knowing she hated formal goodbyes.

Dick's voice came over the speaker. "Oh she will. She's got a huge smile on her face as she's walking out the office. Just hope she doesn't suddenly give a whoop of joy in the middle of this session. Think its only just sinking in, certainly is with me.

I'm glad for you Ben, for both of you. The same goes for me about a holiday with or without family in tow and different timing obviously. That threat about a visit every three or four months before you left will be upheld, always fancied a beach break. We'll have to make a rota so the others won't be around and then we can all let our hair down without the rest of the clan or towns finding out.

Wouldn't mind a phone call later with all the details you've had to leave out but it doesn't have to be tonight, can be tomorrow after nine if you wish. I'm guessing once you leave your twin's side you'll want to crash out, sleep it off. Wake up in the morning and wonder if its true no doubt. Send me a copy any email and photos so we know its true this end."

He gave a gentle sigh knowing it had to be told added. "Before I leave you there are a couple of things I should mention. Well apart from don't forget to clear the town so we can invade when you have your daughter christened. I can't see you wanting to come back here to have it done especially as you have family there. I know you'll want to visit your adopted parents' graves at sometime and possibly show your twin your home, the Judge and I will be able to put you all up between us so you won't need to worry about accommodation.

Talking about the home front, your house is safe and I'll be going round to check your calls etc later so I guess I'll hear Ted's message, I'll put that tape by for you and pass on or deal with anything else. After my call to you yesterday evening things heated up a bit. We stopped Tim's cousins on the property red handed, the whole family had their warning so they will be charged etc. There's enough independent evidence to stop calls of stitch up from the rest of that family. Luckily it was an out of town crew who caught them, they were on route to something else when base got the neighbour's call and diverted them to your house The other case was dealt with easily enough. The clan's late night check would have caught them but damage would have been done.

I told Tim this morning and he's disowned them just hoped its not going to set him back. There's good news for him though Connie has come back and is going to standby him she's expecting, didn't realise it at the time of their break up. Do you mind if he contacts Hank we both know he's been like a father to him in the past and I think he needs him at the moment. Can't say he'll get any sense out of his own."

With a sigh knowing that little problem hadn't gone away after all but welcomed Tim's news Ben said. "No that's okay I'll let Hank know and he'll ring you about it. Dick, I don't want them to be frozen out of the towns, especially not Connie.

"I've already put the word out about that and she'll be helped don't worry. The cousins will be tried out town of course, but its not your problem or fault those two have been causing trouble in another part of town. It was only a matter of time before they got caught for something bad. I think your news will help things amongst the clan as well. Some of them are feeling guilty about their past actions, which serves them right as far as I'm concerned."

With an understanding sigh Ben said. "I know and thanks for looking after things. I'll give you details about the house etc when I know what we are doing here.

"That's okay, there is no need to rush and we'll sort things out together if you have to come back or you can have the whole lot stored for a later date."

"I'll remember that thanks, and I know where you and the Judge might like to stay when you come and visit. I'll give you details later. Should I tell Becky or will you do it privately so its all kept within the family."

In spite of the seriousness of the last comment Dick couldn't help his chuckle realising Ben had already thought of a place for them and considered the other matter then replied. "Pity the patients in waiting room if you don't or do come to that, she'll be so overjoyed for you. I'm seeing her as soon as I've finished here so by that time everyone will have calmed down and I can fill her in with what I know.

As the queue will be long just tell her your jobless and found twin then run. Your news can't be kept a secret you know that and things will calm down as time carries on. You did the right thing by leaving and Tim's family have that travelling order on them so they can't go far without our knowledge. To be honest I don't think they will bother to do anything after this little run in."

Then letting his own personal feelings sound in his sigh and tone he added. "I know everyone that matters will be pleased for you Ben, try not be cross at your adopted parents for accepting you'd lost all your family that day and there was no one in the UK for you. In the early months the worry was always there in background but as no one came forward and the authorities from the crash site never got in touch again they became more sure they'd done the right thing by leaving so quickly. We've never talked about that time because I think we all remembered how fragile you looked and what you'd lost. During the first month or so the six of us took turns in watching over you as you slept so you wouldn't be alone no matter what happened.

We, they would have been devastated and would have fought with all their money and family might to keep you had someone come forward. You'd bonded with them so well and they loved you way too much to lose you. I know they've left you letters, read them when time is right. They thought that sometime in your life you might think about spreading your wings and finding your own life. Thought it was most likely after their death considering the restrictions you lived under. They would have accepted it but never suggested it. They would be very happy for you. Glad you are not alone."

He let out a sigh that was almost a chuckle as thoughts about his much missed brother and sister-in-law came to ahead and added. "You know if they'd found both of you that day they would have loved each of you equally, more than likely insisted you both had the same names knowing them. Goodness knows what they would have done concerning Ted probably tried to bring the whole family over… who knows."

Knowing it was time he slipped back into Sheriff mode and said briskly. "Well you two I've got to go. Wish me luck I've got to face Margaret and Ben in court. I've no doubt you'll meet them soon Ben, she's my eldest daughter and unfortunately a very good defence lawyer. Ben is the Judge's eldest son and a family Judge so I've got be on my toes and best behaviour. Take care both of you."

The immediate spontaneous and identical chorus of "We do and will." from the twins made Dick laugh as he reluctantly finished putting the phone down on them. He really wanted to carry on chatting, find out and if that was the first time they'd done that or not. Their chat was so short and business like but at least he knew his Ben was in good hands … the twin sounded … Hell identical and good.

Walking past a beaming Mandy, he gave a nod and smile guessing she'd heard his laugh and had obviously been filled in by the Judge probably as escorted her to the courtroom so she could. And couldn't help wondering if he was late or even if he wasn't if he could drop his bombshell about Ben into the proceedings. It would bring their courtroom to silence and save him a lot on phone calls, after all there would be enough of his clan close and distant, working or just watching the case to spread the news. And it would give them the same good feeling that was bubbling through him….

oxoxo

Back at Ocean Drive the only sound in the room was that of the disconnected call again. The twins had smiled at each other as they realised what they'd done at the end of the call and were now they sitting in the comfortable silence adjusting to being on their own again. Letting the emotional ride they'd just been through settle, let the knowledge that the fear they'd had, large or slight and hidden … that they could have been rejected … slip back into darkness and be forgotten. Everyone had accepted them …wanted them…

With his mind racing through the implications in the last call Ben knew his twin needed pulling away from those troubles back home and gave him a very gentle inner nudge while eyeing him and asking softly. "What do you mean, you know a place where the Judge and Sheriff might stay when they visit. Your tone said you'd sorted it all out … a done deal. But, you've not seen your hotel yet and I doubt you saw much before we met up or paid attention to it. So where is it.." and stopped.

He knew his twin was responding to his inner nudge and his words. He'd glanced at him and then looked round the room in a silent meaning full manner then back to him and was now giving him a slow slight smile. One that said he should know the answer it was so obvious. Well as he didn't he stopped and waited to be enlightened.

Ben gave a sigh and seeing his twin couldn't read his mind said softly. "It's in the right place for them to stay, they can just roll out onto the beach. And you don't really want to part with it do you?"

A light bulb went off in his mind as he put his twin's comments and earlier actions together. And started his own slow smile as that funny happy feeling bubbled through him and said. "You are right I don't. But I don't want to put it on any letting agents books either or having it empty for periods of time as I seriously doubt your clan could fill it all the time."

Understanding his twin completely Ben chucked and then admitted. "Should think there might be a waiting list for a couple of years at least." Seeing his twins look he added with a hint of mischief. "There are only fifty two weeks in a year, Dick mentioned he and the Judge might want to come for repeated long weekends and a few in the clan would want to come for two weeks or more and do the area. Don't forget we include in-laws and their families in the clan. Then you add in any friends to the mix and you don't have to worry. I'm sure my lot won't mind not having servants around for a while. Those that do can stay in hotel."

Giving a snort of a laugh the last two comments deserved Ben eyed his twin, his mind was racing round the idea and implications and seeing that glint in the man's eye and hint his voice just had to get it confirmed and added. "Your kidding right?" The clan could not be **that** big surely. Seeing no change in his twin's expression he knew he was not going to play poke with the man and started to run through what they would need to do. "Okay we can always get someone to clean between stays and someone to act as a maid or butler if needs be. Fill the freezer and fridge as well as leave list of restaurants and cafes, ours including the Waffle shop on top of course. Add in other places of interest etc.

We'll have to set up an agency of some kind to keep track of who is coming and going and to be honest I was trying to be less of a workaholic, have already started by cutting things down at The Deep at night…."

Knowing the easy way out his twin butted in. "Sara will love the idea of setting up brochures etc and can liaise with Ben the travel agent to deal with it the other end so it will be kept within the clan." Seeing his twin's look of scepticism couldn't help adding. "Then there's Ben Smith the taxi driver, Ben Smith the pilot, not forgetting Ben Jones the garage owner married to Shelia Smith, Ben Clarke the manufacture and Jack Smith the baker… "

Hearing the thump of the paper coming through the letter box Ben shook his head at his twin's playful teasing antics and got up saying. "I get the message we can make our fortune from your clan." Then with a teasing huff added. "I'm seriously wondering about this twin thing. Phone Becky and then will do tea and sit out on the decking and get used to people walking by and looking at us before our two little horrors wake up and drive us daft."

With a chuckle at his twin's ordering tone at the end Ben started to dial the surgery knowing this would be a very quick call, his replacement would be seeing patients so the waiting room would be full. Hearing Becky recite the familiar details he butted in gently. "Think there something wrong there as I'm here so can't be there Becky."

There was an immediate happy vibrant chuckle and reply. "Oh Doc of course you can't. Just wasn't thinking! Sally brought Ben in and we were having a quick word. The queue is nearly out the door. Before I forget that map I sent off for finally arrived and looking at it this morning I know where you should live. Not in Sunrise but in the tiny town nearby called Sunset Beach, it fits Meg's reading of sun meeting the horizon to a 't'. It wasn't marked on the others so must be really small but never mind.

Can't for the life of me see how your family is going to grow quickly considering Meg's only having one, but can hear your happy so you got the job then."

With his twin's quiet laugh and comment of "Jackie and Carmen are going to love her for very different reasons, of course." in the background as he strolled back with the paper. Ben couldn't stop his own chuckle before he said. "It was cancelled at the last moment. Dick's coming to see you later."

Her immediate comeback was bright and understanding "Yeah he is, nothing serious so don't worry and he'll fill me in, right. But you'll give me the headlines or I'll go mad, I've been clock watching since the interview time wondering."

"Okay, but don't bring the house down. I'm staying at Sunset Beach and not Sunrise."

An excited butt in "You never got there! What did you find that's better Ben!" drowned out the baby crying in the background.

Laying the paper on the table so it showed the stop press headlines _**Doctor Ben Evans identical twin to Ben Evans arrives in town.**_ and very brief details underneath, Ben butted in on the call saying. "Hi Becky I'm Ben's identical twin Ben Evans from Sunset Beach. So he's going to live here."

"Oh my goodness! An identical twin! Oh Doc how wonderful! …

Smiling at the happy excited reaction that held not doubt it was the truth Ben's tone matched her happiness as he took back the conversation from his twin saying. "He forgot about the older brother and uncle and aunt in the UK, he rang here this afternoon after trying back home and getting an answer phone."

There was a laugh of pure glee and then a vibrant. "That reading was right Doc, increase in family … you and Meg are going to be soo happy. Ben find a nice hotel I'm coming over next weekend, Doc will fill you in on the number. And you Doc, ring or email when free. I'd love to stop but I'm alone on the desk and no one here can believe it. Even baby Ben's stopped crying. Miss you Doc honest, and you Ben take care of him and yourself."

"I'll look after him for you and look forward to seeing you Becky. Bye"

"Bye Ben." then Becky added in a softer tone. "Doc?"

"I'm here and I'm fine. His family's the same as mine different names though."

"That's good. We miss you but the new doctor is good. Well, we knew he would be didn't we."

"Yes we did. Now go and see to the hoard."

Becky laughed happy again and said. "Will do and I mean it next weekend and you rest and enjoy the break."

"I will. Bye" Ben ended and the call was disconnected. He took a breath, he'd been flipped back into the waiting room with her … feeling, hearing and smelling the surgery … And came back slowly to the room he was in and felt the gentle supporting nudge of his twin. Glancing over at him he knew he needed action so got up to join him saying. "Tea sounds good."

His twin nodded and led the way saying. "She sounds a bit like Jackie the soul of the party and a lot of common sense underneath."

"Yes, she's good in a crisis. So food tea first and the drink after."

Looking at his twin Ben answered softly. "Yes or you can rest if you want to. Can't disobey her orders to look after you now can I?" he was realising just how much pressure his twin had been under over the recent months, possibly a life time and also what he'd left behind to start a new life elsewhere. And was pleased to hear the man's chuckle of acceptance … knew they could and would support each other from now on… They accepted each other as equals…

oxoxo

Thanks for read and as always would love to hear from you.


	14. Chapter 14

Yes, its finally here. Thank you for waiting and hope you'll enjoy it.

**Chapter 14**

As he joined his twin in the kitchen Ben couldn't stop his sigh as realised he was still carrying the phone handset and asked. "What shall I do with this?"

Recognising that sigh as a warning his twin was trying to hid how unsettled he was after those phone calls, Ben gave the man a brotherly 'you're not fooling me' look, along with an inner whisper nudge of support and answered in a casual tone. "Here on the counter will be fine. I've just flicked the main one off conference mode via the wall unit so we won't have anyone shouting at us from either of them. When the others went upstairs I put it on silent running so they won't hear it and red lights will blink on the ones downstairs. Now the news is out reckon we'll get a few calls and I can check the ID from that handset instead of the wall unit. Deal with the important ones and let the others go straight to the answer machine without their voices coming over the speakers. It's only just come out, costs the earth but a beautiful system so we're putting it in the new house as well."

Going over and opening the fridge door he couldn't help his own gentle sigh as he tried to get rid of the image of everyone jumping to their phones and the quiet time he wanted with his twin disappearing in a red haze of flashing lights and blue smoke from the overloaded machine and added. "Looks like two chickens, mixed root vegetables and corn on the cob with about three quarters of an hour before the invasion from upstairs if we are lucky."

As he put the plastic wrapped oven ready chickens in their tray on the counter he couldn't help eyeing his twin wondering if he really should suggest dividing up the jobs …

And was brought up sharply by the gentle butt in. "They are nice but a bit beyond bit beyond my professional help I'm afraid."

Looking at his identical twin he realised he should have known a comment was coming, but as he was the one who usually gave that quick look down and then that innocent look back seconds before the comment he could perhaps be forgiven. And feeling the effects of their twin crossover immediately threw back in the same vein but with an indignant huff. "Even I know **that** **Doc!**"

Knew his twin might be unsettled and tired but was still 'there' and this twin thing was a bonus, that the twinkle he could see in the man's eyes was the same as in his and relaxed even more then added in his normal easy tone he'd use around his family. "Was, actually going to ask which you would prefer to deal with. Birds, vegetables. **Or**, give in gracefully and sit on the stool and chat while I do it all. **But! **for that remark. You can do the birds as I'm sure you've chopped up a few things in your time. Was thinking small portions with gravy in one dish and roasting veg in the other, all in a very hot oven for speed of course." then knowing children could be fussy added. "I take it Benjy will be okay with strips of real chicken."

Resisting the gory medical humour butt in that came to mind at his twin's remark about cutting things up Ben kept a serious tone as he answered. "Yes. Just as long as you know it will end up as finger food **and** over everything."

Chuckling at that familiar note of warning his twin turned the oven on and then while getting the vegetables out reminded him gently. "Yeah, just like Simon, so don't worry." then voiced his other thoughts."Reckon those two should sit at the table in the alcove with us as we haven't got your in-laws to help. We've got an extra kid's chair because Ricardo brought Derek here sometimes. Knives are in the …" and stopped speaking now he'd turned and faced where his twin had been a moment ago and realised he was too late.

The man had not only had got the right knives out for them both but was in the act of getting the right dishes from the cupboard and couldn't help his soft comment. "You couldn't have known where they were. We didn't use any of them lunchtime and they aren't glass fronted draws or cupboards. So. Was that two good guesses or did our twin thingy somehow tell you where they were. Because, if so, it's not only going to scare Ricardo and the others half to death it's going to start worrying me."

Chuckling at that comment Ben put the dishes on the counter, then as he started to unwrap the chickens casually enlightened his slightly edgy twin. "You could say a mixture of the two if you said you designed this and I had a hand in ours so guessed they would be in similar places. Granted we have our dinning table in it so its larger but the cooking areas the same. The décor is farmhouse style through out and in keeping with what she is and her age. She was one in a row of three tumbled down farmhouses linking the edge of town and a new development. Didn't like the new ones and Meg fell in love with one of the shells so Hank bought that one. I bought the others so they wouldn't be knocked down, had them restored, sold them for a profit and got good neighbours into the bargain. Hank's family along with the 'close' adopted clan restored and fitted her out as our wedding present. Meg and I chose what we wanted and did a few bits and pieces as well so she became a real family member, loved by all and we moved in a week after our wedding day due to a delay in some of the work because a cousin was ill."

Carrying on sorting out the vegetables that brought home to Ben just how much of a wrench his twin was going through. And not wanting him to get depressed about it but wanting, needing to know more about the man and his family life commented gently. "Use the pan on the cooker for searing the meat. The herbs, oil and gravy mix are on the side at the back there. Kettle's full so just flick it on. Switch is on the top and not that red button at the bottom that's a light to show its on. Took me ages to get it to work first time Maria wasn't any help she was too busy laughing at my antics." then added with a smile seeing how expert his twin was with the knife. "Was right about you cutting things up, though I assumed with doctors hours and all that Meg would have done the cooking."

Finding their new partnership was helping him over the hump of emotions just now Ben answered easily. "She's takes after Joan a really good cook and planner, its Sara who needs someone to watch over her, she tends to forget what she's doing and burns things. I enjoy chipping in when I can, especially during the last few months with the added stress on Meg … us. …. I've always found cooking a meal relaxing. Have done it from early teens and carried on after we were married. Would do it even when both sets of in-laws came visiting so the kitchen was the gathering place for us all. Trouble was I'd often be the one leaving just as it was ready so would have to have the leftovers later or next day... If there were any of course."

He paused while sorting out the herbs he wanted and letting his mind settle again, then in an off hand quiet manner commented. "I suppose you want to know how I met her."

"Of Course!" His twin shot back with an exaggerated sigh and dark look knowing they'd be understood.

Chuckling softly, knowing he'd 'got' his twin he then asked totally seriously. "Do you know the story Wizard of Oz?"

Wondering what his twin was playing at he looked at him and nodded, then smiled as the thought struck him and suggested softly. "It was your home town's amateur production of the story. You were Tin man, Scarecrow or Lion and she was Dorothy. As you played your parts that night, days or week you fell in love. Thereby finding your real heart or brains or whatever that lot lost, and lived happily ever after. Drum Roll. Curtain. Cut." knocking the knife's handle fairly quietly on the table for effect at the end while still watching his twin in expectation.

With a shake of his head at his twin's antics Ben answered softly. "Nearly right and it was done over a week. But. Tim, Claude and Ben one of the extend adopted clan where in those roles. Not too keen on being on stage to be honest but in this case I couldn't guarantee to be around for rehearsals let alone production week so wasn't even asked. Was relegated to cheap taxi duty for family and doing other odds and ends when around. Knew the Witches parts very well as my adopted mother was the good witch of the North and the Judge bless her was the wicked Witch of the West. And to keep it in the family one of their cousins played the Witch of the East, she was a bit miffed as she got squashed near the beginning."

Seeing his twin's look of surprise he knew the phone call had given the wrong impression of the Judge and possibly what his adopted mother might have been like. Remembering the antics those three got up to at home he added with a slight smile and affection. "She loved it and was a great success, they all were. The Judge was in the ordinary courts at the time and gave it all up when she moved up to the higher ranks later that year. They decided between them the producer did that bit of casting deliberately to pull in the people, which was good whether true or not because all tickets were sold. Two nights funded the group and the others were for the town's charity fund for natural disasters. My adopted father adored acting but because he could be called away at any time shared a small part with a friend, which they mixed and matched and caused chaos. Did it every year so everyone expected it. I'll show you the video when we are settled, we've got it in the family bus I couldn't leave it behind as it's a record of both families.

Hank and Joan played the parents and their pet terrier tried to steal the show as the dog. Sara was one of characters trying to control some of the kids on stage and you are right Meg played Dorothy. Her hair was longer so she had it plaited, can act and has a good voice .." And gave a sigh as he added. "Wasn't the only one to fall in love with her. Unfortunately, she didn't want to know me and I can't blame her."

"Sowed a lot of wild oats then." Ben gently teased as he started to chop the vegetables.

His twin's short soft laugh and comment."Hardly given the chance actually." made him stop and look at the man and wait for the explanation.

With a shrug of his shoulders Ben turned his attention back to the chicken pieces and commented. "I'm guessing we were both brought up to be aware of family politics and fortune hunters etc from an early age. So trod carefully and looked before we leapt."

Unable to stop his short snort of a laugh from his own memories Ben nodded and then went back to dealing with the vegetables sensing his twin needed space as this might be painful even if he got his soulmate in the end.

Appreciating his twin's reaction Ben started quietly. "Yeah well, I'd not given any hint I was looking for a mate but some hopefuls were not only flashing their eyes in my direction but were refusing any other date in case I answered their wildest dreams. That meant of course eligible males, adopted and extend clan as well as outsiders who would have picked them up couldn't and knew I was the cause. Others of course were more sensible and just went on dating whoever they wanted.

I had taken girls out before usually as friends and with groups of friends to stop any unfair gossip. She'd been with our group, knew she was bright and fun to be and with not with any of the others so I wasn't treading on anyone's toes. Decided I wanted to take it to the next level and not believing in love at first sight I made sure she knew it was a polite getting to know you date rather than a romp in hay and wedding bells by the weekend."

Seeing a twitch of a smile on his twin's face he paused for a moment realising he'd have give some more of his complicated family history and sighed then added softly. "Yes, she smiled at that too and hoped the chaperon wouldn't have to sit at our table."

At his twin's 'you've got to be kidding look' he added. "It didn't actually come to that. You see being single was not a problem for me or adopted clan. The pressure came as soon as I got married even though we'd worked out a possible escape route regarding a son through the Sherriff's family. But it wasn't set in stone and lawyers still could have had a field day if clan members didn't like it. Ours were already geared up in case I decided to date and the inevitable lady decided that any 'accident' she had months later was mine.

The clan inheritance I was linked with was well over a billion dollars and growing by the day. It was a living fortune tied up in businesses, land, people's homes and future livelihood of the towns around us. And the cash element of it was governed by strict rules. We kept them and I handed it all back to the whole clan and freed them of any future restrictions as my adopted parents wanted to happen. And didn't overturning their wishes and walk away with everything as I could have or some suspected I would."

He'd ignored his twin's gasp and wide eyed reaction to the financial element but gratefully accepted the silent internal nudge of sympathy and understanding about the personal loss and was able to carry on softly. "From the start of their marriage my adopted parents lived off of their wages and a small fortune made from inheritances and dowry on my adopted mother's side so it was clear of the clan's inheritance rules and they could start sorting things out for the future. Any gifts from his father's side were small and restricted to birthdays etc. With care and good investments over the years we had a comfortable living and when I was old enough to have an allowance rather than just pocket money I found out I enjoyed playing with money and was good at it started to make my own nest egg as well as helping them." And couldn't stop his quiet observation. "Looks like the three of us might have inherited that trait from our birth parents if Ted has money as well."

Seeing his twin's nod of agreement and feeling his rocky emotions near the surface again he went on. "Some of the fortune they left me is tied up back home and will stay there, some I've cashed in knowing they would have liked to help with our move and new home. As for my own fortune that's mixed and flexible so I can use it whenever I want, which means I won't go broke and my family is secure. But, I didn't have it back then to play with."

His twin's gentle light chip in comment of "So a cheap corner café and no expensive limo for your date then."

Made him smile, and brought his thoughts back to his story and bantered back with brotherly indignation in his tone. "Actually. It was a good medium priced out of town restaurant." Before returning to his normal tone and admitting. "You are right … no posh limo just an old passed down banger I loved to drive but still probably kept up that rich boy image I didn't need or want. We had a good evening, definitely clicked on some interests and though I realised she thought I was that ticket to riches and the highlife planned for a second date the next week. The highlife I was connected with was mainly clan related dos and business meetings, which looked exotic and fun to the outsider but could be minefields and or slightly boring.

When I rang her the next evening to explain a sudden change of shifts meant I wouldn't be able to see her at all for several weeks I found out she didn't want to wait. Didn't like my awkward hours and was accepting a job she'd been offered the morning of our date. She'd not mentioned it as we'd chatted because she wanted to quietly weigh up her options … did so and I lost. I told her I fully understood and wished her well, what else could I do. Though it hurt I understood her reasons and as far as I knew we ended it amicably. I expected some talk to get around because she left town the next morning with her parents as they had the car and she needed to find a flat. It was several towns away and her parents didn't like the idea of being parted so decided to move with her rather than come back. They had no other family or business ties so could do it and all contact with them was lost within days or weeks of them moving.

Don't know who started the whispers come rumours, but they were up and running weeks later when I started back in the real world and feeling a bit tender thought about looking for a new date. Suddenly found out I was now the wolf in sheep's clothing going through a list of hopefuls or a wicked kiss and dump on first date guy. And in both cases the denial from the girls and myself were expected and the threat of having to immediately leave town with or with rest of their family was hinted at. I knew damn well shift work, studying and lack of time in general made it impossible for me to have done what the whispers said. But commonsense went out the window and those whisper stuck and grew."

His twin's quiet 'Ouch' and grimace of sympathy made him add with a heartfelt sigh. "Yeah no amount of screaming from the roof tops 'it didn't happen' or I couldn't be in two places at once would do any good." and smiled at his twin and carried on softly. "Just as well you weren't around or some bright spark thought of a twin thing."

And carried on over his twin's snort. "I immediately took myself out of the running didn't date another girl and was careful who I spoke to knowing it would be hard on them as well. Didn't stop the damn things and had to stop my really close clan members from going out hunting and legally bashing suspects as they put it. They could have made life very difficult for the likely suspects if they found them but that would have sparked up the back lash of the other old whisper about me hiding behind their name etc and I didn't want that.

It wasn't all doom and gloom and growing up with them and their love was fun just had a few rumbling low points to get over. The close clan members and trusted friends made sure I went out and enjoyed myself and the whispers didn't affect my medical career thank goodness. In the quiet moments I realised who ever I chose to be my partner would have to be strong enough to cope with the undertones in my life as well as those long and awkward hours, because I wasn't going to give up my chosen profession."

Seeing how though painful it had helped his twin Ben butted in gently. "And so you found Meg because the others weren't around." And ignored the new call as the handset started flashing again after checking the caller id.

Glancing over at his twin, feeling and hearing support in those words Ben smiled and nodded. Then while washing his hands and finishing tidying up carried on his story. "Yes, I know when I felt that strange tug between us though she didn't realise it till sometime later. It was a rehearsal night at the old hall and the sun was going down after a beautiful day so the car park especially where I'd left my old banger was in shadow. Having left the hall and the two witches laughing with the producer I had ringing in my mind the time I had to come back and a couple of things those two wanted me to do. Saw the chatting crowd of the Cummings family, friends and dog walking briskly towards me, as we passed heard Joan and Hanks good evening and hope there weren't late. Told the witches were still talking and got a happy 'that's good' from Joan. The rest of the crowd didn't take any notice and as Sara and Meg were younger than I was and lived out of town had different friends I didn't know them. Just knew they would be in the group as I naturally scanned them.

Walking away from them I found myself gradually slowing to a stop and then turning round to watch them finish their walk to and into the hall. Had an indescribable tug, tingle of awareness rippling through me and knew the female with the long dark hair in plaits was the one who set it off not any of the others. Saw her hesitate in their chatter then slow and glance back in my direction. I stayed perfectly still not wanting to break the moment. Didn't have a clue whether she could see me or not, or was answering that strange ripple I could feel. Then the moment was broken by her name being called by Sara actually, and the female I now knew was Meg turned away and answered it by catching her sister up. I watched her disappear into the hall with the others and walked over to my car knowing I'd found and lost something but didn't have a clue what it was. All very difficult to explain so I didn't tell anyone about it till I really had to weeks later.

Later Meg told me she'd not really seen me as she chatted to her friends but had felt the tug that made her stop and then look back. As it was in the direction of her car she reckoned it was the niggle of wondering if she'd locked it or left something in it. At Sara's call she knew she could check with her and did so, finding out everything was okay they walked into the hall and she forgot about the whole incident. They'd already left when I picked up the Witches and those two chatted no stop about the evening and checked I'd done those jobs etc."

His twin's soft chuckle and comment. "Dumped on first date and then thought to be a niggle about something not done and then forgotten. Not a good record all things considered."

Made him smile and he went on with a soft acceptance. "I know. And we laughed at that and drank a toast to it and everything else in our room on our wedding night.

Of course I was intrigued by her, even saw her face in my dreams always being the one just beyond my reach from then on. Our lifestyles meant I only caught tantalizing glimpses of her around town or in the farmers' wives shop should I pop in with a family member to collect or drop something off or at the Hall car park. People, time or distance always got in my way. She'd just finished college and was starting her own business so was hunting down photo orders and opportunities in and out of town so wasn't looking for a mate anyway.

I reckoned as she was younger than the group considered fair game regarding those whispers and mythical me, she'd probably not even heard of me. Not wanting to embarrass her or start any gossip from anyone else around I kept glances natural and short. Never asked after her in private or public but would listen intently to any comments about her and her family and reluctantly waited for something but wasn't sure what exactly to happen.

The production week came and things conspired and I didn't think I was going to see the production at all. But then the Sherriff's middle son suggested I help him on the last two nights videoing the production from the small room at the back of the hall. I did manage to help him even though I was being driven nuts by the anticipation of seeing her and the tingle she could give me whenever she was nearby. She stepped on the stage and I was lost and felt as though I was coming home ... Was home. Very hard feeling to explain that feeling because I'd never felt anything like it before.

By that second night I was hooked, knew she was the one … my partner … soul mate and I would wait for her no matter how long or what it took. And with little idea how to take the first step and unable to do anything that night. It was the usual after performance chaos of everyone trying to get home quickly for the young kids etc and I had two very excited Witches to help anyway.

That meant our paths wouldn't cross till the traditional end of production party on the Sunday afternoon. Cast, helpers, families, friends and officials were invited so it was busy and noisy affair certainly not the quiet meeting I wanted … needed. Of course, now I knew how I truly felt about her I wanted to hear her voice, know about her and if she might possibly feel the same or just something for me. Instead I was tied up with other people and moving around the hall with a tingle that told me she was in the corridor nearby or actually in the room. It was that bad for me.

We eventually met at the counter where they had the trays of drinks, I immediately congratulated her on the show and performance and then our hands touched as we reached for the glasses. It was a light brush but that tingle increased and rushed through me taking my breath and increasing my need for her. She stilled for a second and then went on to get her glass and I managed to get mine so it all looked like a natural move to avoid a collision of glasses and a mess. Certainly not the clash of lovers or feelings it was for me. Was just going to risk everything by introducing myself and asking if I could see her afterwards to talk but was stopped by Scarecrow and Lion interrupting and breaking us up. They wanted her for the photo shoot on the other side of the hall and drinks for themselves and as Tim whisked her off I managed to mutter something like could I see her or ring her and heard a quiet 'okay' as she disappeared across the room.

It was then I realised I'd not given my name and couldn't follow her as Lion was being mauled by a very insistent flying monkey and needed my help. Luckily the Wicked Witch of the West swooped in and took control of him… both of them but the moment for me was gone. Again people, time and distance meant I didn't see her till we were leaving. She was with her parents at their car and I was with my crowd going to ours, the distance meant I couldn't speak to without making a scene. Didn't need to, she looked across at me and from the cold glance and shake of her head I knew that dear old 'mythical me' had got the jump on me. And any chance I might have had to talk to her had flown out the window.

I couldn't get her out of my head or dreams and that tingle she gave was stronger than ever, I knew when she was hiding from me. After several polite rebuttals from her and a short sharp warning from Sara I knew I had to see her parents. Find out if there was a chance for me or if they agreed with the rumours and wouldn't want me near her. I had to know how deep it went whether it was wait a couple of months, a year even and I might have a chance or a 'no' forever from all of them. Though how the Hell I would have coped with either answers I didn't know."

Closing the oven door on their tea, knowing full well he wouldn't have liked to have faced Ricardo or Carmen in those circumstances Ben butted in. "That must have been daunting. How well did your family know them, could they have helped? Did they know how you felt and approve?"

As they finished tiding things up together and knowing how things panned out in the end Ben answered his twin easily. "They knew the Cummings family not only through the show but also the farm shop. Benjy leased it to the seven wives who started the idea of gathering their hobbies together to sell them in town. Joan was one of the founder members and Meg naturally joined them helping out for cash and using the shop as a gallery. The small room out back became a part time studio and her darkroom was back at the farm.

My adopted parents quizzed me because of my distress and moodiness so it all came out. They understood that tug as love, had had it themselves so supported me but agreed it all had to come from me not them. Think they were pleased I'd found someone who was clear of the family influences and ties. If see what I mean."

"Oh yeah, and no matter who you chose there would have been family fallout. Just glad my adopted family weren't that big. Meeting the Cummings must have gone well after all they obviously respect even love you." And turned his attention to make that promised cup of tea knowing his twin would need it.

Resting against the countering with it clear in his mind Ben couldn't stop his sigh as he commented lightly."Nearly didn't happen."

Frowning at that, his twin said. "Two mugs on side there." then coming to the only conclusion exclaimed in disbelief. "You flunked it!"

Handing the cups over Ben answered. "No … think of the other thing that happened in the musical."

Seeing his twin's expression change as he understood he gave a gentle laugh and continued his story. "Going out and about for the shop Meg took stunning countryside photos, which included tornados landing etc and listened to the chatter on the two way as she drove. So everyone thought she was so right for Dorothy.

And yes, seeing the Cummings was a daunting and difficult, couldn't phone them because I doubted I would get past Meg or Sara if they answered. The shop was too public and Meg might have been there and timing was difficult anyway. So that meant the farm and hope I got them in and if there was a scene I knew it would have been kept private. I decided to write them a letter explaining briefly why I wanted to talk to them, gave them my home number knowing a message would be taken if I was out. Also reckoned if I came face to face with hostile Meg and or Sara I could pretend I was just an errand boy for my adopted parents and hand the letter over and run."

He smiled at his twin's expression and with a sigh agreed. "Yeah, lame I know. But they knew I was an errand boy to the three witches at rehearsals so to me it wasn't such a stretch of character from their point of view. Have to say that letter burnt a hole in my pocket till my chance came to deliver it, wasn't going to be a five minute job whether they were in or out as they were miles out of town. Then luck took pity on me and I had to go past their farm track on a call for the doctor I was training with, on the way back it was coming up to my lunch hour so I decided to bite the bullet and drive down their track.

I really needed to know where I stood and reckoned that lunchtime sandwich back at the hospital could wait till later on in the afternoon. Never did get the sandwich.

It's a quiet main road once out of town with large fields either crop or pasture and animals, hedges and scattered trees all around. Beautiful but lonely especially at night because there are no lights to guide you, just the stars. Like the other farm tracks their's just had a signpost with their name on it and the turn off and being a long way down it and hidden by trees you couldn't see it any way. The tracks are firm and wide enough large farm vehicles but still no wide enough for two cars passing. Either way you are always on the alert for what's in the fields and passing bays as well as remembering the ones you just gone by so you can duck back if needs be.

So alert but a bag of nerves and about halfway down their track several things made me wonder if I was doing the right thing. Several large raindrops hitting the windscreen told me the storm I'd seen brewing over town was here so I was going to get soaked just getting out the car to the farmhouse. Not only that a car came into view further down the track and I knew it had come from the farmhouse still out of sight and off to the right. And though I wanted to see Mr and Mrs Cummings, and even Meg if was honest myself, I certainly didn't want to do it in the middle of the track in the storm. Knowing I'd get stuck if I tried reversing back to a passing bay I driven by a couple minutes ago I realised there was a gateway and passing bay opposite nearer to them so drove on."

His sudden very soft gentle almost impish chuckle was so unexpected that his twin stopped making their tea and gave him a look of real concern.

Catching his breath calming his feelings he reassured him softly. "It's okay not flipped yet. Now whenever I think about that scene I see two lovers driving towards each other at sunset and meeting in a hug and a kiss with the final triumphant sound track running in the background. Of course it didn't happen. And it was Meg and in a hurry. She'd promised to meet Joan in town for lunch but had got carried away with her photos in her dark room so was trying to make up time and was really annoyed to see not only the rain but a car blocking her track and possible escape.

We didn't have that blazing row either because a damn tornado had touched down in a field nearby and was heading in our direction gathering size and pace as it did so. We needed hightail it out there fast. She could by turning first and going home all I could do was to carry on and hope it and I didn't meet. And it didn't decide to change course and chase us if I missed it.

In those moments of it registering I'd already glimpsed what looked like a small shack disintegrating in its plume so reckoned the low hedge wasn't going to help me much. The car though solid could flip or fly. Not a happy thought nor was getting out and hiding in hedge. Also I could hear Meg calling it in to someone adding she was baling out into the Cummings top shelter and if the driver of the car on her track was listening to follow her lead. Didn't bothering answering her call, I was flicking over my two way to the hospital line explaining why and where I was baling out Got a short reassuring comment they would look for me in half an hour if I hadn't called in from the car or the farmhouse. Then sped up to follow Meg's lead knowing she had plan and it had to have something to do with the solid looking half ruined barn in the field.

Obviously she didn't wait for me. She'd got to the gate, parked her car and was running towards some smaller ruins near the barn. Tucking my car into the hedge hoping it would somehow protect it I grabbed my medical bag and ran in her wake. By then she'd already opened the door to a basement shelter and disappeared inside so I had a free run in with the storm and 'it' on my heels. I rushed in ducking out of her way so she could immediately bolt the doors securely behind me. That done she immediately turned round and shone her torchlight into the very small basement and found out who she was stuck with."

Seeing his twin's slight smile he gave a gentle sigh and added. "Yeah, think I heard the word 'Bull' something but wasn't too sure. Think she felt like leaving and being a real live Dorothy rather than staying with me. Didn't give her a chance to kick me out, just tucked myself into the furthest corner away from her hoping that would make her feel safe. Taking my own torch and a book from my medical bag I sat on a damp box ready to wait it out, and tried hard not to watch her, knowing anything I said or did would be taken the wrong way. Reckoned we only had a few minutes considering how close that thing had been. Knew she and I were alike … she'd grabbed her camera and handbag when she bailed out and I my medical bag. Things we didn't want to lose at any cost and guessed we would both be a bit miffed about losing our cars.

As you can guess tension was high as we heard and felt the thing pass by with crashes and vibrations all round us, thought the whole thing would collapse on us but it didn't. And in the silence of the aftermath we knew it had been a big one. But it wasn't till we tried opening the doors and couldn't we realised we were in trouble. That it could have been the contents or even the old barn if it had shifted in the tornado and collapsed on top of us. Tried to reassure her help would definitely be coming in half an hour or so and immediately found out she had a sharp wit and tongue. Didn't think much of a smooth run around rich boy who was not only flittering away adopted family's fortune but was getting a career on their influence as well. And, had the cheek to think everyone would come running in a blink of an eye just because he was late for lunch."

Hearing his twin's sympathetic hiss he smiled and added. "Yeah, talk about an up hill battle all the way. Tried without blaming anyone or it sounding like an ego trip how things stood and it was standard procedure to call in to the hospital so they had heads up re tornado and myself just as she had done before she bailed out. And, I really enjoyed her performance of Dorothy and wanted to get to know her."

And couldn't help his gentle sigh touched with a slight laugh as he admitted freely. "Yeah, perhaps that was not the wisest of things to say. But hearing the name Dorothy made her laugh and broke a tiny bit of the ice between us. Enough for her to tell me the basement was all that had survived a tornado in their great grandfather's time and their present farmhouse was built from what was left in what he thought was a safer position. She also took my advice to settle down wrapped up in the emergency blanket from my medical bag to keep warm rather than pacing around trying to find the impossible way out of the damp basement.

We'd tried the door several times but each time there was less and less movement so we knew air wouldn't be getting through either. That meant we couldn't use the old oil lamp we'd found for warmth and light so only had our torches and decided to leave them on the table and use them one at a time. Neither of us liked the idea of complete darkness."

He paused and added. "Courtesy of being brought up and watched over by a certain rescue officer, who crowed about it being useful and I should have taken two foil blankets not one for weeks afterwards I also had four emergency snack bars and two small bottles of water in my bag. We decided to have a bar each then and another later on. Our hands brushed as I passed her a bottle of water and that tingle tripled and rushed through me, I held my tongue knowing anything I said would be misunderstood. She didn't comment about it, only muttered as she went back to a rug she'd found in tolerable condition and wrap herself up in the emergency blanket. Her father was on the farm and would check things out, they'd cleared stuff away from the basement weeks back but the inside was on their long 'to do' list.

All things considered I couldn't say much to that and knowing we could get short of air we slid into silence for the rest of the time. I stayed in my corner, and though damp and cold could wrap myself up in that unique coming home feeling she gave me even though I knew she might never tolerate me. Couldn't really see the book well enough to read but kept it out thinking it helped her to relax enough to dose for a while.

I knew help would be coming, as I said I couldn't move without it getting back to close adopted family and I was right. One of Benjy's cousins was in the radio room and heard my message and decided to pass it on immediately so he would know what I was up to. Instead of being a team leader and in the front line Benjy was head of the department so mainly desk bound and easy to get hold of. Got itchy feet as soon as he was told, though he claims it was good use of manpower and his deputy needed the experience of running things alone. He immediately rang Joan and as she couldn't get out to the farm offered her a lift and they could monitor things on the ground… it wasn't a worried parent call.

Hank and Tim were in a field on the far side of the farm trying to complete their work before the storm hit. Reckoned on a late lunch and an afternoon undercover, they were just finishing when he saw what was happening. Realised the house was safe and reckoned Meg was okay in town knowing what was planned. But would need the track cleared to get home so decided to leave Tim to tidy up and see what the damage was.

Luckily Benjy and Joan managed to get along the track and met Hank, who'd come from the other direction just as he was starting to check the wrecked cars so were able to reassure him that we were likely to be in the basement rather than thrown out somewhere or still in the cars. Neither car survived, hers had been flipped upside down finally landing on top of one of the hedges and mine was further in the field on its side with debris sticking out its shattered windows. A tree nearby looked weird having been stripped down to a large limbed skeleton. As for barn that had collapsed and contents was all over the place blocking us in. Realising they couldn't clear it by themselves Benjy immediately called out the big boys and informed his deputy he would oversee the project and be chief medic on site freeing up the other rescue groups and patrols should check the tornadoes path for other casualties… it was a big one.

It wasn't a quick job so by the time they got us out we were not only cold and damp but pretty groggy from bad air. Hate to say it I was worse than Meg though didn't admit it, I hadn't dared suggest sharing body heat let alone the blanket, not that it was big enough anyway. Told her my jacket was keeping me warm. We both perked up a bit once we were out of there and in the sunshine as well as wrapped up in the thick warm blankets Benjy kept in his emergency vehicle. He checked Meg out first and declared she would be fine once warmed up, fed and rested. No doubt seeing sparks of rebellion he added the gentle order of no work of any kind till tomorrow, which was reinforced by Hank and Joan as they hugged and fussed over her. None of them mentioned about the cars and to be honest we didn't really register that bit till later, though I guess we knew the truth.

Come my turn Benjy flipped into very wary parent mode and wanted me to spend the night in the hospital. He'd caught me taking a pill for a headache. Meg had complained of one and he'd reassured her it was quite natural under the circumstances and given her a couple and left the bottle on the side. Thought it would save time especially as I knew what I was doing. But oh no! Because of my childhood history it had to mean much more. So we argued the toss … rescue chief/adopted parent vs. trainee doctor who knew he would be fine once he got home, thawed out and slept it off.

The rescue radio stating Benjy and the team were needed to help rescue a trapped family some miles away stopped us. Insisting I be chaperoned till he returned home he radioed the hospital for my adopted mother knowing I wouldn't disobey her to come and collect me. Hearing she couldn't come straight away Joan immediately said I could stay at the farmhouse till she arrived. Knowing how hostile Meg might be I was going to insist on getting a taxi but as she stayed silent in her father's hug I accepted it. Reckoned she would stay in her room or a different one if she wanted to get away from me.

Hank took us back to the farmhouse where I changed into a rescue tracksuit Benjy left me and Joan warmed soup and bread. Though Meg kept her barriers up the place felt warm and welcoming and I found my tensions draining away. Sitting in their lounge in front of a roaring fire her parents told us what happened from their point of view and took our quiet manner as shock about whole thing including the loss of our cars knowing how valuable there were to us. In spite of her guarded manner I was expecting a snippy comment about how easy it would be for me to get a new one from Meg and instead Hank asked why I'd been coming to the farm.

Knowing I had to explain I took the bull by the horns, reassured him it wasn't hospital business and handing over the rather damp letter apologised for fact Meg would not only have to face but would be part of the untrue whispers that were going around about me. And nothing she would say would really be believed or her silence would stop them. Understandably she blew up with the same temper and vein she had in the shelter and left saying she was tired, and I didn't see her again that day.

I expected Joan and Hank to throw me out there and then, but they didn't. Instead we talked and I opened up to them completely about everything including the tingle and feeling Meg gave me. Neither of them laughed at me, said they understood that feeling and would discuss it with Meg after she'd rested added they were happy if a friendship or even marriage was the outcome. That I had to give her time and she would decided what to do. As they had a lot to do they left me and deep down I knew I'd found another couple I could really trust and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Woke up when my chaperon came in to collect me having got all the details from Joan, that bit didn't really register till later. I felt in a daze and fretted about the car on the quiet drive home in the end she said she'd deal with while I slept this lot off.. She did, her one of her brothers sold me his two year old banger when he got a new car a week later very cheaply."

"So Meg came round with their persuasion and understanding." His twin chipped in hopefully. Very glad he'd not gone through that little lot … he hated small dark rooms with a passion.

Ben gave a gentle laugh and carried on. "She came round four days later in a foul temper and if my jailer hadn't been in the kitchen getting me a bowl of ice cream I doubt Meg would have seen me then."

"Jailer?" his twin questioned wondering what was coming next, jailer meant prison or being grounded.

Ben couldn't help smiling as he explained. "Yeah, over reaction by the family to me waking up the next morning with no voice, a throat infection with swollen glands, was informed by the family doctor wasn't infectious but needed complete rest for at least a week. They took that to mean utter isolation so told close family and friends I wasn't available but not to worry and arranged all phone calls to be taken by an answering service they used when no one would be in the house rather than the machine in the lounge. On top of that they called in their cousin, the witch of the East to make sure I didn't disobey the doctor orders and she took her job very seriously."

"They do say doctors make bad patients." his twin chipped in with a smile.

"True and I am." he admitted with a smile and carrying on. "Have to say she was the best of the bunch because the other two witches and adopted father band me to my room when they covered the evening and shifts. Reckoned they would have chained me to the bed given half the chance. She makes quilts so could bring them with her and she let me stay in the lounge on the sofa saying it was easier than climbing the stairs every five minutes to see if I was a live or wanted something. Must admit I slept a lot on the first day but by the fourth day I was starting to silently climb the walls. Not only because I wasn't allowed to do anything other than read, study or watch tv but I hadn't heard from Meg. I suppose you could say I pined for her wondered if she might bulk at leaving a message with the service, but knew my adopted parents would have said something.

Must admit I as I faced her on the doorstep as she let rip about me being a low down coward hiding at home while she faced things and I didn't deserve her parents respect and would never get hers as she never wanted to get to know me… I knew nothing would put her off if she felt passionately about something.

I'd got to the stage where I could give a good impression of a weak husky squeak if push came to shove and I was really really pushed. I wanted to tell her I wasn't hiding before she spun round and walked away out of my life. But I didn't even get out a hint of a husky squeak, didn't have to.

My aunt hearing the door bell and the start of the one sided rant rushed out still carrying the bowl of ice cream and told Meg I was ill, couldn't speak and she was to come in and they'd sort things out. As no one disobeys my five foot aunt in full flight or not Meg came in and I was confined to the sofa. Over ice cream and cups of tea her anger turned to concern and I found out what had set her off.

Over the past few days she'd had been coming to terms with what had happened and lack of transport so had been helping round the farm and taken photos of our wrecks and that tree etc. Had talked to friends and her parents and was rethinking her ideas about me deciding that perhaps she would give friendship ago, once she got back into the swing of things and had a car so could be independent. Then a friend of Hank's offered her his old car as a present, she could test drive into town the next morning with him and keep it if she liked it and he would go on to pick his new one. Knowing it would be in good condition she jumped at the chance and it also meant she wouldn't have to cancel the photo shoot at the shop or her day there. Her mother needed Hank's car as she was needed out of town for the day. Meg loved the car but not the gentle warning Hank's friend gave her as they parted in town.

Seeing his twin's shake of the head he said. "Yeah that warning was up an running. He admitted it was all hearsay but like the old saying said there's no smoke without fire, so should not be dismissed. And he didn't want to have her suffer a fall like that or be tainted by gossip. She thanked him and left it at but it started a kink in her good mood about the day. Her day was busy and good, and she chatted to people naturally. We hadn't made the headlines because of the destruction and causalities further on but it was out there through general gossip of those who helped us etc. As she chatted those warnings came up in looks and the odd word and started to undermine her mood and thoughts about me.

Late afternoon Sara came breezing in from studies etc wanting a lift home in the new car and happily blurted out the latest overheard gossip about the pair of us. That we were going to have a shotgun wedding at their local church because Meg was expecting my child. And we were incommunicado and chaperoned in our homes till the appointed hour.

Over his twins' spluttering of disbelief Ben shrugged his shoulder and carried on. "I know one of the really preposterous ones. She knew it was all lies but after the others she was indignant snapped at her sister and decided to ring me as her mother wasn't available and clear the air. Had realised what I'd been talking about unfortunately all she got was confirmation I was incommunicado possibly hiding so the straw started to break. Firstly she got the standard hospital switch board answer I wasn't expect till next week please ring then or try my home number, which they wouldn't give out. Puzzled and even more edgy she looked up my parents number rang and was immediately transferred to the answering lady's number. Was told politely I wasn't taking phone calls or visitors but a message could be left and my adopted parents would deal with it either this evening or in the morning. If it was very urgent she could pass it on to Benjy at his office and thank you for calling. My adopted parents hadn't told the lady I was ill, didn't see the point as they'd already told close family and the family doctor had dealt with the sick note I needed for them.

She had had half a thought I might be ill but discounted it reckoning our parents would have contacted each other and her parents would have passed on the message. As hers weren't available to talk to she decided she needed to see me regardless of the definite message I wasn't having visitors. Leaving Sara to mind the shop she drove across town to our house her mind churning over the thoughts I was in hiding, had left her to face the world and the flack I'd warned them about. That my act at the house was all part of my ploy to get her on my side and date her so when I answered the door, and she saw I was upright possibly had a smile of surprise on my face she blew."

"So parents hadn't chatted." his twin said quietly but with a smile.

"No they hadn't. When Isabella talked to Joan before picking me up at the farmhouse they had a deep talk and decided it was best if they didn't phone each other or have extra contact just in case we thought both sets of parents were checking up on us etc. Also it would draw gossip if they suddenly started talking in the street etc. They would be our sounding boards for feelings etc and give help if asked but otherwise we had to do it ourselves and by ourselves for our own sakes. It must have been difficult for Isabella and Benjy because they were terrible gossips within close family circle and they'd kept quiet about my feelings for Meg from the beginning.

So that was the first my Aunt knew something was up and was loving the idea of playing matchmaker especially as she'd liked Meg from the show. Told Meg the side of me the outsiders didn't know about and the love of my adopted family. Knowing I couldn't talk I wrote out my feelings for Meg again and let them both read it, hoping it would reinforce what her parents would have passed on. She in turn admitted she had felt the tingle in the basement and recognised it a something she'd felt the first time we touched in the Hall. Admitted she wanted to get to know me but couldn't understand how I knew she was the one for me, felt a little threatened by it … scared of it.

I did the only thing I could think of and wrote her declaration … that I wanted a chance to find out if she felt the same and if not that would be all right, that we meet and do everything on her terms and there would be no sex before marriage I and my adopted parents didn't believe it was right. My aunt confirmed that last statement and added nothing would happen till I was completely fit the visitor embargo would stand, I was already trying to hard to talk, which had me spluttering a bit.. Also it should be at the farm rather than at my home.

As I said no one disobeys her and Meg left not long afterwards to pick up Sara and go home. If chat rooms or the internet had been around we would have used those and code names like Dorothy for her so no one would know, instead we used letters inside envelopes addressed to parents till my voice came back. Later I did I call her Dorothy if other people were in the room and I would call her back later when the coast was clear. We went out as a foursome with her best friends Connie and Tim, to barn dances and other community events, or we'd walk on the farm sit and watch the clouds go by and helping out with general family activates. My family and close friends joined us in our little haven because we found it difficult to go out with them in town.

Weeks passed and knew we didn't want to be together … had something special …that we loved each other, I'd bought the ring I knew she admired and was going to give it to her when I saw her that evening. But before I left the house she rang told me everything was off, it wouldn't work, our feelings were false, she didn't love me, didn't want to see me again. After she put the phone down I called her but she wouldn't talk to me and wouldn't take my calls from then on.

I could only wait it out, pined for days knowing the rumours had got to her again, they were nasty this time claiming she was a gold digger, fortune hunter and was all I could get, that I would be out hunting again as soon as the honeymoon was over. I hated them but knew I couldn't do anything about them, knew that Meg and our love had to be stronger than they were if any marriage was going to survive.

Just when I was going to go out to the farm and face her regardless Joan rang breaking her non interference rule and told to go over there and what had been troubling Meg. It seemed to take forever to get there but the last bit sticks in my mind. Meg was standing on their small front lawn looking sad and in her own world while holding something in her hand down by side rather than cuddling it. Getting closer I knew instinctively it was a framed photo of me she'd taken at the farm one evening and kept it on her beside table. I had one of her taken that same evening by mine. Knew she was feeling guilty, wondering if I could forgive her fears, her lack of trust in our love and knew it was now or never.

Saw her look up at the sound of the car and knew she didn't recognise it probably just saw a car and dust ball behind it. She wasn't expecting me as Joan hadn't told her and it wasn't my car as it was in the repair shop. I pulled up in front of her and took off my sunglasses not wanting to hid my feelings for her and waited for her to recognise me and realise I was actually there and not in her mind. That I wasn't cross with her and got that first instinctive answer I needed before any barriers of guilt or defence came down.

I saw what I wanted to know as she slowly came back from her sad thoughts and really recognised me. Knew as I got out the car and walked round to her before she could move our smiles were getting bigger we both knew the truth and later she admitted she saw my true love for her and that gave her the confidence to let hers come through those barriers of doubt. By the time I got to her I knew I would ask to marry me and we could share the highs and lows together. Not be parted again and she said yes.

Goodness knows how the photo survived that the next second when I scooped her up into my arms and carried her into the farmhouse. We hardly needed telling Joan, Hank or Sara because it showed in our actions and without hesitation Joan rang Isabella. They both came over and we had our engagement party there and things rolled on from there at breath taking speed due to our family connections.

That little private church wedding was never on the cards given Benjy's status in the clan. We didn't quite bring the town to halt but it was close. Connie was chief bridesmaid, Sara was the other one and in charge of the flower girl, while Tim and the Sheriff's son Ben were chief ushers, and the Judge's Ben being my best man...

With a smile his twin chipped in. "Way too many Bens."

"At least she walked out with the right one." Ben said with a radiant smile.

"Glad to hear it. So Tim wasn't a rival then." Remembering Tim's actions had given his twin the main reason for leaving his home town, the other he reckoned was wanting to move away from the adopted family's shadow.

With a gentle sigh Ben explained. "Not really, might have had a crush on her when younger but by then they were more like brother and sister who could talk about schemes together. Unfortunately his family always expected them to marry, take on the farm and make his fortune or steady living. He didn't have the right temperament, loved scheming and driving the vehicles … any vehicle actually and could repair them. By going round in our foursome he and Connie got to know each other … a bit too well because after Meg walked in on them in the quiet room a few minutes before she was due to walk down the aisles with her father, they scooted of. Luckily Sara stepped in and reorganised things so Meg and her father walked down aisle and with no one else realising what happened though they were a few minutes late. And was long enough for me to have kittens… "

Handing over the other mug of tea with a smile his twin couldn't help added softly. "Nothing goes smoothly around you does it? Bridesmaids dress and all I take it." and started to walk out the kitchen taking the handset as well.

Following him, mug in hand Ben said "Thanks. If that's the case you'd better watch out now we are here. And yes she used the dress when they married, Tim contacted Hank for back pay and references, he'd found a job in another town, didn't think it was wise to come back just yet. They kept in contact and Hank told him he could have his old job back if need be. Meg had the odd phone call from Connie so knew they were ticking along fairly well, though she had an early miscarriage about the same time Meg was expecting Benjy and no luck since. Till now that is. He came back angry because his latest scheme had gone belly up and I was turning his family out of their home and depriving them of their inheritance after my adopted parents' deaths etc. As he broke down that day I was bogyman and things got twisted in his mind so he threatened Meg and Benjy as well as myself to get what he thought was justice. I wasn't they had the house and a small nest egg for him it took hours to work things through. But he knows the truth now and with this news about Connie I hope it will help him find a new and stronger life." wanting to get away from those memories added. "Do you want the tables set up now?"

"No we'll do it when they come down." and was distracted by the flashing handset and muttered quietly. "Damned if I'll speak to him yet." then understanding his twin's inner feelings added in his normal tone. "Where did you have your honeymoon?" and sorted thing out so he could open the door and they could sit out on the decking.

Following his twin out getting used to the different view as well as the atmosphere Ben sat and took a sip of his tea and commented softly. "Teas good, exactly how I like it …. Strange that. "

To his twin's soft chuckles he took another sip while remembering the earlier comment and then answered his twin's question. "We couldn't go away as planned because I was needed at the hospital during the day due to sudden staffing problems. The house wasn't quite ready and staying with adopted parents wouldn't have worked. Members of the adopted clan would have been dropping in for sugar or something every half hour every evening. Or staked out the bedroom. So, we decided to stay with Hank and Joan. It was far enough out to stop them dropping in or ringing on the off chance, and was big enough for us to have our privacy when we wanted it."

Eyeing his twin who was now laughing hard he added. "Your turn. You and Maria."

oxoxox

As always, hoped you enjoyed it and reviews are very welcome.

Will be back with Ben and Maria's story sometime.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ignoring the red flashing light from the phone and the looks from some strangers walking by Ben gradually brought his burst of happy laughter under control. Knew from his twin's slight smile and bright eyes he understood the reason for it, had expected it even, so wasn't hurt by it. Giving the man his full attention he took a breath before saying with new found brotherly respect, growing love and the last dying embers of that laughter. "You two are amazing. And Carmen's going to love your story. Talk about Fate. Certainly not going to use **that** word in front of Ricardo if I want to live another day." Then instantly switching to a serious tone and look he had no doubt his twin would understand added. "But. With your record. Did you **really** expect this move to a new life or today even, to go smoothly." and waited expectantly.

Enjoying the feeling of their unique bond becoming stronger, unbreakable even, as he'd ended his story Ben had to admit he enjoyed his twin's comments. Possibly deserved the last bit all things considered, and couldn't stop his soft relaxed chuckle before giving a slight pause then answering seriously and truthfully. "I thought so … **hoped** so. It was to be my new start and one I think my adopted parents would have approved of, now that both the reasons for my adoption had been fulfilled. Their need and love being the main one of course. They had after all left me with my own name, left me that envelope that was never opened till today and given me independent means with a career I could use here in my adopted country or my birth country should I wish it. And over the last two days as I got further away from my adopted State I could feel some of 'that' tension leaving me…"

"Till you found the freeway blocked off..." his twin butted in seamlessly and with gentle supportive lightness as he understood both their backgrounds, knew the differences and understood the strange similar bits… whispers from their adopted parents ..

And without a break Ben confirmed. "Yes. Could imagine endless slow queues, stop starts all the way and time disappearing too fast. Wasn't really surprised by the headache coming on quickly as I'd felt nervous about the interview and what I was doing to us all that morning. The truth had started to hit me I suppose. When we stopped to walk I wondered about the looks from people, thought the phone call was …" and sighed "Well, just too typical for words. And knew I hadn't, couldn't out run my record … my jinx. So you could say Ricardo's confrontation was just another episode …or the climax because when Maria and then you walked in …

"You saw the silver lining you've always managed to find in the past. Loving adopted parents after the train crash and then a soulmate to love and share your future with. Just like I have and mine gave me the link into the past as well." he finished seamlessly for his twin with true deep identical feelings. And now knowing the depth and strength of his twin's character, both their pasts knew there wasn't a threat to his family. All of this was a bonus for all their futures.

And hearing his twin's gentle positive "Yes" and seeing the smile that he knew mirrored his own. Knew full well they were both feeling the same and their unique inner warmth and trust in each other was locking in forever. They would be there for each other as equals and differences of opinions lifestyles, ups and downs … whatever would be embraced together…

Then that moment was broken because they silently reached for their drinks and then sat so they looked out across the beach instead at each other. But in a way it wasn't broken because they both knew what the other's need was and as it was the same as their own they didn't need words. So they both relaxed in their own thoughts and drank the rest of their tea before it got too cold.

It wasn't long though before Ben's quiet comment "So it never touched your career as a doctor." to his twin without looking at him broke their comfortable silence.

Still looking across the beach his twin answered in identical easy tone. "Not until after the incident with Tim and the Sheriff decided I needed an escort for all call outs visits and my immediate family and property should have protection. Before that the teachers etc either didn't hear about the whispers or they realised what was going on and judged things on their merits. As for treating people that was left up to how I or they felt, there were other doctors in the practice or hospital and if it was unavoidable I took a nurse or made sure there was a witness. But it rarely happened as my reputation as a good doctor grew and couldn't be denied." then glancing over at his twin as he put his empty cup on the table added with gentle finality. "You and Maria."

Recognising 'that' tone and now the look as something he had used to bring subjects to a close with other people Ben smiled and accepting it was his turn, put his empty cup back on the table and admitted. "Well it's not as exciting as yours, but it did have it's twist and turns. I'll fill you in the details another time. But for starters. Well, you could say I was that mythical you of yours.

Seeing his twin's expression darken into serious concern he smiled and added lightly. "What else do you expect with the sun, sea and wild beach parties all year round. I was after all, a rich playboy with beautiful bikini clad maidens or ones with long floaty dresses at his beck and call. And that's not to mentioning the cinema or the dive of a nightclub that was the only other option from the beach parties. **And**, one of the reasons I opened The Deep at the first opportunity, the others were the challenge and money." then giving a look and gentle sigh of feigned defeat added. "Hate to say it, the dive is still open and ticks over giving Ricardo the odd sleepless night." then back to his normal self continued. "**But** no challenge to my squeaky clean nightclub I'm happy to say. **And** to be honest with you, I think my adopted parents were so relieved I wasn't going to marry Annie on the rebound from Caitlin my intended, they accepted Maria with open arms and then hearts."

Unable to stop his chuckle at his twin's raised eyebrows and expression he confirmed what he knew his twin suspected. "Yes Annie the redhead you saw and who made the call to Maria this morning and in one respect is not in our good books. But because I found you she might earn our forgiveness eventually. As for my playboy reputation well you know all about gossip and newspaper hype, but, everyone knew I didn't do sex or drugs those two got shot down as soon as they got mentioned. Maria was my first and only and I'm hers. True Soulmates in every sense of the word though we only admit that to ourselves and not to you little brother."

He snorted a laugh at his twin's expression and added softly. "You need looking after with your record and I know the lay of the land round here so don't argue or interrupt." and immediately flipped back into serious mode jumping back to his original subject and admitted. "Have to say it was great fun finding things out." before adding with a gentle brotherly teasing look and tone. "**And** I didn't have the advantage of being a medical student /doctor or she being a farmer's daughter so really knew things before the deed."

Over the snort of a laugh and returned look from his twin, Ben enjoying himself flipped back to his normal tone and manner to continue his story. "Sounds like our adopted parents had the same ideas about sex and a need for a career in life rather than letting us flit away their fortune. I believed it too and respected them for it … loved them deeply … miss them." and shaking off the sudden whisper of huge sadness that came he added. "Being a nurse Clare gave me 'the' talk and books so I wasn't really clueless and neither was Maria. Though I often wondered how Carmen told her considering her beliefs because I doubt Ricardo would have said anything other than strong words of caution as she was an adult when we met. Simon was the strict one, but both were loving and fair minded and he allowed me to dabble with an allowance and took notice of my interest in his or general business affairs. Everyone knew they both cared for the town and his word was his bond so expected me to have the same traits and I do.

So, when it was announced in the gossip column I was to get engaged to Caitlin Richards when she returned from finishing school in Europe and neither families denied it. I instantly became a safe partner for parties etc to female friends and adopted family, because everyone they knew would come home… umm untouched." and seeing the twinkle in his twin's eyes he sighed adding. "You know what I mean. And it wasn't a large number of girls either."

With a soft slight laugh enjoying the emotional ride, trust they were giving each other as swapped stories his twin answered. "I do." then with knowing support added. "Gossip column and backchat must have been interesting." before immediately slipping in with a look and tone. "And who dumped who as the marriage didn't happen." that told his twin he knew the answer but wasn't going to let him get away with it.

Ben chuckled realising his twin was back on form, batteries recharged whatever and answered easily. "Okay so some bits are similar to yours I'll give you that. **But,** it wasn't on my first date was it, and she didn't leave town. Officially it was by mutual agreement … we realised with the time apart our friendship wouldn't grow into something deeper but wanted to stay close friends blab blab. And that bit is true and we are still good friends, godparent to her son. They are out of town today or she would have been breaking down the door to meet you.

You'll be happy to know I passed that business course with flying colours and was head hunted for a good job in one of the large firms. Didn't take it up though as I was helping Simon with his business enterprises for my own and Clare's sake because we knew we would lose him sooner rather than later on in life. But not how many years we would have together, and to start my own businesses and fortune as well.

As a helping hand he bought me and gave me the funds to start off what is now the Java Web, back then it was a rundown café in need of renovation because of a fire. After that fund had gone I was on my own … sink or swim as they say. Glad to say I swam very well. Being in the position of employing people and using firms etc I wanted to make my own mark and politely turned down those who I knew or suspected were behind past pettiness. Some even apologised and where I knew it was truly meant I worked with them. It could have failed and I would have had to fall back on the same firms Simon used and I did use some of them but it didn't. And from then on people started to realise I was my own boss, had a knack for it and started to trust and listen to me. And that has of course grown over the years as did my fortune.

Have to say I really enjoyed being the safe escort as did my partners and we'd often sussed out possible future boyfriends for them. And as some got together you could say I was a matchmaker as well. As for Caitlin in Europe, well we wrote and phoned each other frequently, chuckled over my dates as some were her friends of course. And when I met her at the airport I realised she was a totally different woman and she had a secret in tow."

His twin's quiet knowing "Opps" made him smile.

Shaking his head at him he said. "No, not an actual baby nor was she expecting one. That would have caused family mayhem and ruined her reputation. There's only few who know the whole story as she's always kept to our cover story. She already knew she needed to tread carefully regarding her father as her younger brother Sean was ruffling feathers wanting to follow his own future rather than the one his father had planned out for him. Her mother Olivia is British and at the time wouldn't stand up to him but is starting a new business venture with a friend of hers. Gregory, Caitlin's father had his own law firm, was a practising family lawyer as well as money in several enterprises and projects. They both had shares in Liberty Corporation which was Simon's baby though not his main enterprise, he liked to dabble in lots of things.

Well you know all about family politics so I don't need to go into that but around here arranged marriages ran in my adopted family for several generations and Clare and Simon and their parents had found a really deep love through them. They believed it would work for me and as they knew the Richards family for years and that I and Caitlin liked each other a lot. Suspect that Olivia's link back to the UK also tipped the balance though she'd never been back there since marrying Gregory. And in all honesty if Caitlin had not gone to Europe and I hadn't knocked on Annie's door one night and Maria opened it, we probably would have been happy. In love. No, because we both know the difference now."

"So Annie knew Maria and you took her from under her nose." his twin commented softly with a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

With a chuckle Ben admitted. "Yes I did, and Annie understood us falling in love and helped up keep our secret of being soulmates. Maria was doing Art and was surviving on grants and selling what she made as she went along, as well as her family to help look after. So no beach parties for her. Annie and Casey the other main players in my story had one parent who touched their lives every now and then, and had a bit of money but still needed to work. They've been my constant companions since we met up in school. Casey would have made a good lawyer but decided being a lifeguard was the better option for him so changed ideas fairly early on. And never regretted it. As for Annie. Well she does what she always does, drifts in and out of things depending on her need for excitement and money. Though she's never been 'a lady of the night' she does have a thing for short affairs and men in uniform, that is till Eddie. The uniform bit yes, but it had lasted over a year whether it would have gone on after what happened to her father is a moot point and a story for another time.

Back to Caitlin's return back here. She went away a pretty tomboy with airs of a lady showing through and would have mucked in with the nuts and bolts of running the café if needed. Watching her walk towards me at the arrival gate I knew her time at the finishing school had changed her into a beautiful lady with airs and expectations of a life like her own family rather than the quieter one I envisioned for us. I had already realised she'd deliberately timed her arrival so I would be the only one to meeting her and her parents wouldn't be around till later that evening.

We hugged as long lost friends do at airports and she immediately told me we needed to talk. I knew what it was…her body language confirmed she was very happy, but guarded tone of her last few calls had warned me our relationship was on the change. And now I knew we were going to stay friends not lovers and she'd wanted to tell me face to face. Plan how to do it so she wouldn't get disowned by her family though I doubt it would have happened as she was her father's favourite. But perhaps more importantly she wanted us to still be friends, be there for each other as we had been in the past.

Stopping at the airport coffee shop she explained about Cole, her soulmate and lover. He'd flown in with her and as it was busy coffee shop after a discreet signal from her he came over and asked to share the table. Others were doing the same so any passing acquaintance wouldn't think anything of it. Certainly not lovers meeting and one breaking up. It was amazing how those two could turn how they felt down when needed and look like strangers becoming new friends. Have to say I liked him straight away, and yes he was handsome, and had some money from his work in Europe but needed to keep in the background for a while. It wasn't just for Caitlin's sake, he wanted to connect with his birth father, who didn't know anything about him and wanted to do it face to face. The secret was his mother's choice apparently and not through fear but through meeting another man who loved her and understood her reasons and had raised him as their son. On that point I could help him a lot as it was AJ a partner in Liberty Corp…"

And chuckled at his twin's quiet butt in. "The fallout could have shattered family and business connections. So they needed to meet here as new friends and turn into lovers etc over weeks or months rather than lovers there and a quick marriage with everyone watching the calendar afterwards and you provided that help."

"Yes. AJ belongs to one of the old families here and had connections to Europe, was in Switzerland visiting the young son he knew about and was due back in two weeks. Till then Cole needed a roof over his head and as the café was nearly ready and had a empty flat above he had that and the job of an overseer, then a waiter when it opened. Not only would it give him a reason for being in town it would prove to AJ and to Gregory he wasn't just after their fortunes. It would also give him time to sort out his own financial future, whether to start his own business or join an established one here.

He deals in precious gems and jewellery of all kinds, top mark preferred of course. And between you and me I don't know how legit it was in Europe but over here it was the right side of the line. I warned him about Ricardo and his nose for things on the wrong side of the law and I wouldn't stand for it either. Caitlin always loved jewellery and in Europe she learnt how to make it, is good enough to aim for the high end of the market and specially commissioned work. She met him when she went to pick up an order of gems for the class she was attending and immediately fell in love.

As I listened I knew how prudent it was for her to keep our friendship but I also knew she really wanted it we both did and it's funny though hurt I also felt relief, possibly glad there was something special out there, and I might find it so was very happy for her. There had not been any engagement party arranged and we'd both said we would have the right to pull out if we thought it wasn't what we wanted. And I was willing to be the one to do the pulling out if that would ease things for her. As everyone thought she was going to be busy renewing old friendships and thinking about her starting her own business, and I had the café and family commitments we reckoned we would have that fortnight in which to chose our time and let things go from there. It couldn't be a snapped decision in the first couple of days as that would cause her father to get suspicious and start sniffing around.

As I and Cole would be at the café it would be natural for her to come over and talk to us rather than just me. Their common interest in gems and jewellery could be used as a natural link to friendship. And after he'd seen AJ and got that out the way as I had no doubt he would be accepted thing could go on from there. Everything seemed legit and he wasn't after money he wanted acceptance and friendship from his birth father. Though it goes without saying the odd dollar or good word in the right place wouldn't be turned down. There was also the fact Gregory and Olivia would accept his and Caitlin's friendship after AJ's connection was known. They were in the same social circle and a link into a very old respected family was the next stage up and both Olivia and Gregory valued that bit.

Because we would have become a threesome everyone would see I approved of what was happening rather than being the outcast. Of course as those two were at the beginning of a very new friendship there couldn't be any hugs or kisses or even bright smiles at each other it would be slight interests and plain good morning or afternoons. Getting caught making love was certainly out, that was breaking family rules, though they'd already done that one in Europe." he ended with a chuckle.

Taking a breath he then admitted. "Couldn't blame them really. The flat was definitely out of bounds being in town someone would spot them. As were the lovers' caves further along the shoreline, too well known though people seen around them were generally ignored. So we decided that all precautious be taken between them I would take her to Sunrise and then drop out of sight till she needed to go home, yes there was a curfew time of midnight. As Cole didn't have a car I needed a trusty partner in crime and that was Casey, bless him. He took Cole and then we would spend time there or sneak back and then out again depending on our cover story for the night or what we wanted to do."

"Now, you're not going to tell me that went without a hitch." his twin butted in with a gleam of mischief in his eyes and a tone that gently hooked into his brother.

Ben sighed and then chuckled suddenly feeling the relief of being able to talk about the secret he'd been keeping for years even from Maria. Knew that anything he said to his twin at any time about any thing wouldn't go any further and realising this is how his twin's patients felt when consulting him said softly. "Oh you're good at this."

And heard his twin's soft reassuring chuckle … a brother come doctor one, and took a breath then carried on. "It worked for five days, which included two visits to Sunrise. Then disaster sort of struck. On two fronts as one led to the other and all late on the sixth night. First front, Annie came to me on the sly and was practically spitting blood on my behalf, she'd seen Caitlin and Cole way too close and too happy for a first meeting. Knowing what she was like I told her a censored version and we wanted the friendship kept secret and I approved of it. She went ballistic at being kept out the loop and probably realising she wouldn't be able to have him either and stormed out on me. I knew we were in trouble she would start her own scheme and things would go pear shaped in a flash. She had a very on off friendship with Caitlin and according to gossip in recent years has had a fling with Gregory, that would have been money based rather than love." and paused as a wicked thought crossed his mind.

Then he tucked it away with the comment. "Back to then, I knew Caitlin and I needed 'that family' conference and announcement brought forward to the next evening at the latest even do it separately that night if need be and let our united front cover anything Annie threw up. Unfortunately we didn't have mobile phones then or it would have been easier. She wasn't home or at her friends so I went to the café in case she was there making up the huge argument she and Cole had earlier on. They both had tempers and attitude. They weren't there, way too simple. So knowing I didn't have a clue where to start I walk via the beach and lovers' caves in case they were there making up. Annie hadn't given date and times when she saw them and I hadn't asked our conversation was too short and too heated for that. She is very true to her type.

Instead of them, I spotted a known limousine with the driver waiting discretely nearby, looking further ahead on the beach I recognised Olivia Richards draping herself around Cole…"

"Oh, daughter, mother and lover triangle." his twin butted in gently understanding his twin's secret.

"Glad to say it didn't get that far, brother. The cracks in Olivia and Gregory marriage were starting to show and that night she'd gone out rather than staying at home and getting drunk. Unfortunately Cole had done the same after his tiff and some where along the line they'd met up. The story he kept to afterward was she hit on him and they were both too drunk to give names or care who picked up who. Have to say she's a very charming and striking lady when sober and I think you'll like her.

Of course I instantly realising the dangers and when I got close enough I called out to them stopping them in their staggering tracks. Told Cole he was needed back at the café immediately to help with an emergency and to Olivia asked if she could get Caitlin to give me a call before breakfast or when she got in that night as there didn't appear to be anyone at home and the answer machine wasn't working. For a second or two they both froze in shock Cole realising she was Caitlin's mother and Olivia realizing she needed to get home fast as Gregory could be out and about and if caught she'd end up in a local clinic. She did go to a clinic and Caitlin stood by her helped her through it. When she and Cole official met for the first time she didn't blink an eyelid of recognition. So don't know if she remembers that night at all or she is a very good actress. Cole certainly didn't bat an eyelid he knew too much was at stake.

As for the driver he was too far away to hear or see anything of significance would keep his mouth shut if he wanted to keep his job. He left their service soon afterwards so wasn't a problem. I walked her back to her car and handed her over then went back to deal with Cole. Have to say I verbally lay into him as we walked back and then practically drowned him in black coffee. Told him he had to decided whether he loved Caitlin or not tonight there would be no playing with her feelings. Because it wouldn't be just Gregory's anger he'd bee facing it would be AJ's and mine as well as Caitlin herself. Knew she wouldn't take his betrayal lying down. I'm glad to say he stayed and their special love deepened over the years and both have a good relationship with AJ and Olivia."

"Not Gregory, he died or left the family for another."

He smiled at what his twin had picked up and carried on. "He tolerated Cole for Caitlin's sake and his deep seated need to have his favourite daughter close to him. As you can imagine there was a lot of walking around each other in that relationship as the balance of power tipped one way or the other. But as he's presumed dead he doesn't really count now. He took part in a charity dive off the pier about two months ago and never surfaced or body washed up here or further down the coast later on. A riptide has offically been blamed for that.

But, between an FBI undercover agent, AJ, Ricardo and myself and now you, we are waiting for a long lost cousin or something to turn up some when now the dust of corruption and bankruptcy has settled and inheritances been sorted." and gave a sigh which turned into a smile before adding softly. "Just had a thought about Annie and him if those rumours were true especially now that Eddie's out the picture. They are both schemers by nature. But we were thinking he'd come back, the pull of the daughter and even love for Olivia would be too strong. He would have a clean slate so could start again but his story would have to be watertight if he was to fool those two. And money did go missing before his dive. Just hope he doesn't try a twin con-trick that would be too old hat…" he finished with a smile.

There was an instant agreeing chuckle before his twin's playful butt in. "But it would have the advantage of not having to change anything physically or vocally."

"True. And he couldn't be the younger dapper cousin or whatever, so he'd have to age a bit and or change his face perhaps hence the passing months of silence. But at the moment I rather hope that sudden thought about Annie is right, she's got the perfect excuse to get Bette to take her to Europe and not come back. Not sure whether she could have set Eddie up for the fall though or whether that was just a coincidence, she was planning to leave him and town to start a fresh. Or whether its just my over active mind Anyway Olivia is starting to enjoy her independence even talking about starting a business with a friend so I'm not sure she would want Gregory back in the form of a long lost cousin or whatever anyway."

With a nod of understanding his twin gently prompted. "So as soon as you went public with parting of the ways Annie became a verbal and visible consoling limpet hoping for a chance of marriage."

Ben gave a snort of a laugh and said. "Yes, and that's what worried Simon and Clare though there was never a chance of it happening. I don't wear a uniform for one thing and our relationship sounds a bit like Tim's and Meg's sister brother one. Could call her my very wayward sister. If I'm wrong about her and she hangs around here I don't know what she'll make of you and might be wise to make sure she doesn't become your patient any time in the future."

Seeing his twins smile and nod he carried on. "Well, apart from Annie hanging around like a limpet scaring the hell out Simon and Clare nothing really changed. The café was going to open in the next few days time so I was busy and Caitlin was following up leads re her jewellery as well as calling in to see us of course. And people started to realise we were not at loggerheads or sulking so no lover's tiff it was as we said so didn't make the headlines just the couple of lines in Bette's column.

The evening before the café opened I was really fed up with Annie's game so I decided to see her in private and tell her to stop it. Walking past her home and seeing lights on I knocked on the door and Maria opened it. Have to say I lost my heart and soul in seconds... "

"Mouth on the floor and speechless." his twin butted in a gentle and knowing tease.

Chuckling knowing he fully understood Ben agreed softly. "Oh yes. And heart going a million beats a second, hardly being able to breath and time stood still all the clichés rolled into one. Can fully understand how Caitlin and Cole felt. And we've never told anyone how we really felt knowing our families wouldn't understand how it could happen in seconds. We both stood there looking at each other and then Annie's voice from inside broke the spell but not our connection. We introduced ourselves and I realised her brother was the police officer I'd crossed swords with and their family tragedy when they first came here.

Unfortunately I couldn't stay long and we didn't fool Annie, surprisingly enough she was happy for us and knew we couldn't publicly fall head over heels in love. And the gossip columns were going to have a field-day whatever happened but we didn't want the sleaze innuendoes. And yes one did do the poor girl meets rich playboy in the cinders and prince charming angle to death and beyond. I also found the answer to the question how to meet Maria publicly as she couldn't afford to eat at the café everyday financially and time wise and people knew it. And how I could make the Café special not just good décor or food it needed an extra pull.

Given half the chance I would have married her then and there, but that wasn't going to happen. She was at Annie's that night for a serious discussion about her paintings, she needed free space to hang her small collection had brought two along to show her. They were good and I knew the café could be her free space that was the pull or something different I was looking for. Took one home to show Clare and Simon that night, which they liked and bought and so start our cover story, even gave Annie the credit for our meeting and business deal. Everyone would expect her to call in and collect money and bring in new work. And when she started sketching on the beach I would have my ten minute break there to pass on news or ideas. Of course like Caitlin and Cole we couldn't hug or smile at each other too much, we needed the gap to stop those rumours getting too raunchy and that was difficult. So we used to go to Sunrise as a group of six neither Annie or Casey were going to be left out of the fun and though we didn't cross the line as Caitlin and Cole did we enjoyed holding hands and having special meals together and it worked. To everyone else our relationship came together because of her paintings and the café common facts forming into love like the arranged marriage Clare and Simon thought would work."

"Ricardo?" came the gentle prompt from his twin.

"How could I forget him." he said with a gentle soft laugh and then added. "You really want it all." and carried on as he saw his twin's smile and nod. "Short version, times disappearing. Carmen said she'd read in the cards that Maria would succeed in her heart desires if she went with her gift and by selling her paintings. Well she was doing that. Ricardo of course being a police officer came round and gave me that brotherly warning and I knew it had the force of the law literally behind it, but also there was respect between us. When we'd cross swords he could have flung me into jail for the night etc or dropped me off on Simon's doorstep as a rich playboy at the end of a drinking session and walked away. He didn't he'd sensed something else was wrong that night, for starters I was on my own no girl or Casey around. I had deliberately sort solitude to get blind drunk … was blind drunk hoping that when I woke with a terrible hangover my nightmare would be gone.

The nightmare didn't go away but I found I could cope with it. Ricardo got his partner to get loads of black coffee and then told him he would radio in if he wanted a car back home or the station depending on how long it took. He already had my keys so would drive me home. Don't think I made much sense at first … we'd just found out about Simon's illness and it scared me to hell and back and ended in the drinking session that night. But eventually Ricardo and I talked about it about me and his loss as well, won't say we became buddies but there was an understanding between us and he knew it wouldn't happen again. I respected Simon too much for that and by the time he dropped me back home I was sober enough not to worry Clare and Simon too much. She was waiting for me as they'd had been told I was in Ricardo's care apparently. Come to think if it he probably knew about our trips to Sunrise from the start, even Cole and Caitlin's and kept silent about them. But when he came to me about Maria I promised him I wasn't on the rebound from Caitlin or taking advantage of Maria in any way and I would respect all her wishes and he told me he knew that just needed to know I knew it."

Then added with a chuckle. "Bought the building plot two weeks later as soon as it came on the market. Called it a good investment and a nice place to live eventually. And while it was actually being built I gave her a pearl for each week it took and she wore them on her wedding day."

Hearing a gentle snort from he twin, knowing that look, he stilled in amazement and said softly. "You gave Meg a pearl necklace to wear as well."

Seeing the smile and nod of agreement he carried on. "Had a wicked clause in the agreements re the house that meant any delay etc they would pay me so there was no slacking. Simon and Clare could see we worked well together and I'd already decided on a nightclub as my next challenge. So they weren't surprised when I said I wanted her to do the interior though I knew she couldn't do sculpture to save her life. Show it to you one day, we keep it at The Deep as a giggle.

As you can guess they went to town on our wedding paying for everything except Maria's wedding dress and bought us the yacht Mariah as a present and honeymoon trip. Which we both love and use. As we sailed we not only made love, she sketched the views of the coastline from the yacht, ones few people on saw and the small islands we visited that week and it all gave her sales a huge boast made her name got her commissions."

In the slightest of pauses his whole manner changed, he gently centred his whole attention on his twin knowing the pain the man had been in recently, was hiding for his family's sake and carried on softly. "It nearly turned to tragedy years later when Maria fell overboard in the bay. Casey and his crew were following us and managed to save her, but not before I knew I was in a hairs-breath of losing her forever. Saw her go down twice before he got her she claims now she landed in his lap and brushes it off. We were answering a distress call so had to carry on Casey zapped a crew member onto my yacht to take Maria's place while she stayed with his crew and under their care. It was successful and back on dry land the doctor checked her over and we found out she was expecting Simon. A week later and we would have known anyway. I'd left harbour knowing something was amiss with her but we didn't pay too much attention to it now I make sure she walks a fine line before we leave harbour. And if she can't we don't go and I always have crew aboard now, especially with Simon on board.

So I know the nightmares you're having about Meg and Benjy's safety, of losing her and waking up in a cold sweat. Not wanting to sleep because they will come again, they will go, you will find your feet again and you are not alone. You have family here. You have me."

Feeling the truth of his twin's words in their unique twinness Ben nodded and said softly. "Thank you and you know you are not alone either. We've both recently lost ones we've loved and that includes Simon even though he died a while ago." and could feel his deeper tiredness lessen knew his twin could feel the difference as well and added. "It will be nice when they come over."

Ben chuckled knowing who his twin meant and silently agreeing with him as he checked what the flashing phone light meant, then added. "It will be and not too long I hope. The town won't know what's hit it. Must take this one inside it could be about Maria as it's Tyus Robinson our doctor. Going to put it on speaker so join me." he finished having got up and was starting to walk inside as he flicked the handset on speaker and answered it saying cheerfully."How can I help you Tyus."

"Two things I hope Ben." Came over clearly with a soft chuckle in the tone, immediately telling Ben it was not bad news so he didn't interrupt him. "One is regarding Maria's 5.00 appointment tomorrow, my 4.30 one has just produced a bouncy baby girl so was wondering if you two would like to come in early instead of the booked time. Simon's welcome of course. The other is when I came out of the delivery room and was walking back to my office I found all my nurses chatting and swooning all over the place something about a Doctor Ben Evans being in town. Was I wondered if you could put me in touch with him, can't have them deserting the place to work elsewhere. Of course haven't got a clue what kind of Doctor he is or if he wants a job here either."

Then without pausing for answer added. "Congratulations by the way it must have been a huge surprise and **you will** tell all when I see Maria tomorrow."

Laughing with his twin Ben caught his breath then answered his friend quickly. "A bit of an understatement about the size of the surprise and I think I might be able to help you about that elusive Doctor Evans. Of course if you want to hear it all we'll need the extra time ourselves. He's here with me now. But I can tell you he's not available for work yet or for the next few months."

Seeing his twin's expression change he added quickly. "He's a home to find, Meg's expecting and he's been through a lot recently so needs the rest to regroup."

"Oh, set yourself up as the protective twin then Ben." Tyus commented gently wondering what the other twin thought of it and wishing he could see it...them.

"Someone has to by the sounds of his story." And stopped seeing his twin's actions and added. "Think he wants a word and as I value my life I'll let him talk."

With chuckles from both his twin and Tyus, the twins sat on the sofa with the phone between them and Doc took over admitting softly. "He's right I do need a rest and want to be with Meg and her family as we settle in, as well as my twin and his family of course. I'm a medical doctor and will be looking for work sometime in the future.

"Got your wings?" Tyus butted in gently wanting a bit of history.

"Yes, well qualified, general and hospital have flown alone for a while now and passed on my part of the practice. Will give you details later if you like." he answered totally ignoring his twin's puzzled expression knowing the penny would drop in a second or two.

"Good. Can offer you some sessions at the free hospital if you want to keep your hand in while you think things over. As little as one session a week if your twin allows that. You know he can be a bit bossy at times but heart is in the right place."

"Just as well all things considered." Ben countered liking the sound of Tyus and seeing his twin's expression added quickly. "Found that bit out earlier actually. Was wondering if we could pinch a session with you, we've been travelling for the last few days and I know Meg's feeling a bit off but won't admit it similar due date to Maria. Probably tension with all things considered but I'd…

Tyus butted in. "That's fine Ben we can do a scan if needs be. I'll book you in and you two can squabble as to who has the 4.30. I take it you've got her medical history with you."

"Yes. A long with the rest of the family and in-laws. They might want a different doctor …

Tyus butted in again. "That's fine its a large practice. Ben can fill you in with the details and you can all come along another day to sort the rest of it out. Won't keep you any longer. Look forward to seeing you lot tomorrow. Not sure whether to warn the nurses or just leave the time blank."

"Tyus don't be wicked." Ben butted in lightly.

"Hey, I don't want all of them lining the corridors I've got the rest of the patients to think about. Some of them might join them come to think it. Give my love to Maria, suspect she's going to love having a sister-in-law around."

"She is and the in-laws are nice as well. See you tomorrow Doc." and they both heard the phone disconnected.

Turning to his twin Ben saying softly. "He didn't find talking to the two of us strange or difficult did he?"

"No, nor will others once they get over the shock of it. And I really don't mind being Doc if it makes people more comfortable. We didn't tell him about the others either."

"True…. And the rest of Ben's comment was stopped by the call of "Daddy" in stereo from the top of the stairs which was immediately followed by excited giggles.

Flicking the phone off as he turned Ben saw the two boys clutching their teddies on the landing waiting for them and with a knowing groan said quietly."Guess the invasion has started."

And heard the gentle female retort. "Thank you Ben, for that you can wash up after."

He snorted and smiled at Maria who was joining the two boys and saw Meg wasn't far behind her and added smoothly. "Nice invasion of course. Now, as we can only carry the boys, you two will have to take the usual route down slowly and majestically."

To the sounds of soft chuckles from Meg and Maria the twins got up and did their duty of gathering up their revived excited giggling offspring. And then after letting them lose in the lounge area with quiet words of 'tea will be ready soon so just play with the bears'. One Dad went to the kitchen to check on the meal and dish it out, while the other went to lay the table and deal with the chairs all without a word to each other.

At the top of the stairs Meg and Maria watched then smiled to each other both noticing how connected and relaxed the twins were and then started their own walk down the stairs. Once down, they joined in that well known general chaotic bustle of a very nice evening meal with two hungry energetic young children in tow. And in the small gaps the children allowed there was laughter and banter between the adults as twins relayed a condensed version of their afternoon as well as Tyus's comments. Though Meg tutted about her appointment she agreed with Ben that his twin needed the extra rest and knew they would have to relent to at least one session a week at the free hospital or her husband would start fretting. By the end of the meal the two families were reacting as one happy chaotic big one, with everyone joining in tidying up at the end..

oxoxo

Bye for now, and as always hope you enjoyed it, and reviews and comments always welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the wait. Thank you for reading so far and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 16**

After clearing away the debris from their happy if slightly chaotic evening meal the adults realised their recharged offspring needed more space and attention then the hoped for quiet chat in the lounge was going to provide. So, while Maria and Meg gathered up their cameras etc, and the twins rounded up their boisterous sons and voiced gentle but firm warnings about keeping out of the water this time. Then, they left the house to enjoy some of the long sunset that had started while they'd been eating their meal and would carry on for sometime yet.

The mood was quieter now as the bustling noisy daytime crowds had gone, leaving those few who were determined to have the whole day on the sands and the evening people. The locals and visitors who'd been too busy to come out before and now wanted to enjoy the last hours of sunlight. Some were just passing through to get from A to B elsewhere, others might stop at the café or barbeque area further on or stop to watch those who were playing ball games now there was more space. And the swimmers and surfers in and out of the water looked out for each other knowing the lifeguards had gone for the day so help if needed would be phone call and time away.

In the sky, the sun enhanced the gentle possibly for some romantic mood by showing off her beautiful colours as she did her evening dance that brought the dusk and night in her wake. The sea was not left out as her waves not only showed of white bubbling water as they broke near or on the shore, they provided the constant rhythm and music for the evening. And the water in the bay out to the horizon showed different tones of blue and the reflections of the sky that would all turn black when the sun finally disappeared and the moon and stars showed off their glory.

Walking down to the firmer sand near the seashore Ben and Maria silently hoped that their new family would be caught up in this gentle magic so enjoy it rather than fear it. They'd had quite naturally divided into two groups. The young boys and fathers were out in front while the expectant wives were taking their time, letting the gap grow as they couldn't resist taking a couple of snaps of the relaxed identical twins and playful young boys.

oxoxoxo

Out in front the two young boys had seemed to have forgotten their fathers warnings as they made straight for the shoreline and started to play tag or dare with the smaller waves that managed to creep up the beach. And when it looked like a slightly large wave was going win the game the boys found themselves scooped up and swung away from the danger by the strong secure arms of their fathers and put down on the dry sand away from those cheeky waves. As no one got wet and verbal reminder to the boys got was gentle rather than the sharper 'don't do it again' or the 'hold my hand and walk' that would have told them they had stepped over the line, the boys immediately started a new game. And it was done without words between them just giggles and looks at each other and then they were off.

They both knew tag with the waves had to be left for a while so they ducked round their fathers' legs and then their uncles legs and it was all done without tripping anyone up as they walked slowly along beach. Then Simon and Benjy bouncing up and down and asked and got swings between said uncle and dad, each boy waiting his turn with whoops and giggles. As it was fun they did it again and then once released they called to each other and ran off to play tag with the waves. Both knew and were scooped up in that lovely swing away from the danger of getting wet when needed and would be put on the sand, and they would start off all over again….

Of course, neither boy minded whether if it was dad or uncle who 'saved' them as that was all part of the game and fun, and as those warnings always came in a gentle tone so the giggles and game carried on. It was a seamless game as the four seemed to have a sixth sense about it all and no one watching would have guessed that this was the first time this group had played together.

Then as the boys' energy started to run out down they wisely left out the tag with the waves and settled for swings or just playing peekaboo and or tag round their dad's or uncle's legs.

Oxoxo

As for Meg and Maria, well after their spontaneous in unison loud exclamation of "Be careful you'll get wet!" as the twins went into action to successfully scoop their sons out of harms way and put them on the dry sand for the first time. They got identical dark but definitely dishy looks from the twins … the ones that said no one was in any danger of getting wet and aren't we the ones who do things identically not you two. And seeing those looked times two not only flipped Meg and Maria's hearts but also sent them into giggles as they realised they were getting as bad as the twins. But they also instantly realised that being concerned mothers and wives they had every right to do it and in unison and with a glance at each other decided to let the boys … well be boys.

While trying to contain her giggles and get over that extra shiver she'd felt down her spine at 'that' look Maria managed. "Must snap it while we can ..."

"Before they miss-time it and get soaked." Meg finished softly through her own giggles and settling feelings. Then with a breath to steady herself started to follow Maria's lead and take more snap shots … she would really hate to miss the action or inaction one when they all got wet…..

As they stayed well away from the waves and boys didn't get wet it wasn't surprising that Meg found she started to include the general beach scene around her as well. It was all new to her and though she'd been in awe of the sea she was finding the magic of the evening and it's calmness was creeping up on her … was getting into her system. Then as she carried on looking around she started silently comparing the inland sunsets she'd always known and the one she was seeing now… was taking part in. And that in turn twitched her enthusiasm for finding photos that other people would love to have. So, she went with the mood of the evening and lost herself taking more photos….

Then hearing a gentle giggle beside her Meg stopped for a moment and turned to look over at Maria and as she was smiling she waited to be told why she giggled. She knew by it's tone she'd not just missed one of the group getting a ducking, so had lost that important one to tease her husband with. No it was more like a gentle realisation giggle and she couldn't understand what Maria had realised….

"It will never leave you now." Maria commented softly, and as Meg still looked puzzled she gave into an impulse and with a slow careful half twill round with her hand out to show it was all around them she added. "The sea and the sunset it gets inside of you becomes part of you. I can see you understand her beauty already. I paint her and you photograph her so everyone else can see it." Feeling totally at ease with her new sister-in-law and realising they had yet another common bond she gave a gentle sigh and suggested. "I know we won't be neighbours or see each other all the time, but I was wondering if you would like to share a gallery together. Or space at the Java Web if you want to just keep it as an occasional hobby. I know chemicals and kids don't mix so if you don't want to do the developing at home there is a very good studio in town. And they might even let you do it there at certain times for something special and a fee of course."

Meg stayed still for a moment taking in what Maria had said. She couldn't believe that the call of sea could be like the call of the country back home or could be caught so quickly. But, she couldn't deny there was a beauty about it all and it was stirring something deep inside her. Nor could she deny it had been her silent fear that her passion for photos would become buried or a very part time hobby because she wouldn't have the extended family back up she had back home. Friends and back up needed would have to found and earned in any new town she'd known that but with Maria's offer they could not only pool space but baby duties perhaps … look out for each other as she and Sara had done, always would do in spite of ups and downs.

Knowing this was the hand of true friendship and she could work with that Meg nodded then answered happily. "Yes I would like that idea. I kept my darkroom at the farmhouse and then because of Benjy relied on the studio in town when Dad sold it. If the studio in town is willing to work to my exact instructions I could do the same, though I must admit I miss doing it myself and seeing the photos develop. But, I reckon things are changing anyway with the new camera systems that are coming in now. Whatever we decide to do I've got some space back at the farmshop so we can send some there.

She couldn't stop her gentle sigh of excitement mixed with awe a she added. "There is so much to think about, to explore and sort out. Just looking around at the clothes people are wearing today I want to get some new things. They seem to be brighter and lighter than the ones I've brought with me."

Feeling Meg's excitement and happy her idea had been accepted Maria answered immediately and with the same feeling. "I'm glad you like the idea. There's no rush we are both moving etc. and I really doubt fashion is much different but when we are in town tomorrow I'll show you two of my favourite shops. They have a wide range with different boutiques counters so there's no danger in us wearing the same. And, must show you the outrageous one I've never seen a customer in but most get some as its been there for years….

They happily chatted on both bouncing ideas, comments, plans, jokes … getting to know each other better … becoming sisters of a sort, till they saw their sons were slowing down and knew it was time to go back. After all, no one wanted tears of tiredness to spoil this unique day, and weren't surprised the twins seemed to catch their thoughts as they glanced back at them and nodded. And then start to gather up the boys with a scooping swing up so the youngsters ended up being carried by an uncle not a father as they finally turned to walk back towards them.

oxoxo

Walking back in their family group they started to notice the other people out for the evening, the odd photo of them rather than the scenery. Knew it wasn't a bother and Maria and Ben acknowledged the greeting from a couple of friends going by. The next ones slowed to a stop and asked if Ben was going to The Deep he admitted he would be for a short while but his twin wouldn't as it had been along day for him. That had brought a sigh from his twin and smiles from both wives as well as a cheerful see you later then and good wishes for Ben and Meg before the friends moved on.

As they all walked on again Ben gave a near silent sigh of relief that tomorrow's lunch at The Deep hadn't slipped out and as those two were chatterboxes there would be a crowd tonight and of sadness as he knew the evening was coming to a close.

The others caught his quiet mood and as they were getting ready to walk up towards the house Meg and Maria knew their husbands needed a quiet moment before their goodnights. And so with a soft "We'll take the boys from here." and they gently took their sons hands ready to lead them away from the twins and the shoreline.

It wasn't easy because the boys knew home meant goodbye and bedtime. So they quietly protested they weren't sleepy … wanted more … would be good … and as daddies weren't coming couldn't they wait for them. That got a gentle reply of - Daddies needed a moment together and the promise of a short playtime in the lounge. That sleep was needed if they were to enjoy tomorrow and seeing each other again and a new home and town … …. ….

Holding on to their mothers' hands and to each other the boys listened to their mothers and their reluctance soon changed happy acceptance. And as they walked towards the house they started to chat about their game with daddy and uncle … how the waves were monsters etc … totally forgetting their mothers saw it all …

Maria and Meg laughed and joined in the fun relieved they'd avoided at least one set of tears….

oxoxo

Watching the family group walking away from them, seeing their sons moods change from sobering thoughts of sleep to happy chatter again the twins knew this was their quiet time before their own goodnights. The 'quiet time' they used to spend alone with the whispers they couldn't understand, that they had assumed were just for the loss of their parents. But now knew could have been for each other … States apart … and now tonight they were together for the first time in such a long time. And the whispers they would feel would be for their lost parents…

Fully understanding Benjy wouldn't want to leave his new found cousin when the time came Ben couldn't help his soft comment. "Tantrums and pleas for sleepovers I think."

"From them or us?" His twin butted in with feeling as he turned his attention to the man. Knowing in all honesty he wasn't too sure he could watch his twin walk away or be strong enough to stop or comfort Simon if he threw a tantrum when goodbyes were said. Might even join him on the floor…

Though smiling at the picture his twin's butt in had just thrown up Ben couldn't stop the rush of emotion or the words that came out softly. "I don't want to go. Don't want to leave. I can't reassure Benjy the way Meg can. … Can I? It only took seconds, minutes or hours for us to be parted … to lose them. A few inches or feet even. … I could have been in front or behind or even slipped out of their arms… hands. …No blame I know. … But now I've got to walk away from you … Have to do it so we can do it again and again. I know that….

Listening to that admission Ben realised in a flash how deep the fear or guilt of being found away from the family group and not knowing the reason was affecting his twin. He'd been found with their parents so didn't feel it only sadness and instinctively knew that this could be the first time possibly since loss his adopted parents that the man had let down his gentle but strong façade to show him his true feelings in that statement. His twin had possibly had always had to be strong for his adopted parents even before their death. For his patients so they could confide and trust him through the good and bad news in life. Be the strong loving husband and father for Meg and Ben as well as taking his in-laws into their new start in life. And he was now trusting in their own uniqueness … their twin connection to show him there wouldn't be any barriers between them they could show each other their true feelings and butted in gently with his own. "I know, and we both know it wasn't your fault either it was all an accident. And even though you were badly injured you got help for yourself. No blame on anyone's side."

Feeling that strange deep inner twist/glow again he knew they were kicking off each others' deeper feelings, supporting each other as no others could. And as his mood suddenly changed and he knew how to carry on he couldn't stop his soft chuckle and added. "Yes, Maria will need my strength regarding Simon too." catching and holding his twin's gaze in the silent way they could he continued. "You are right we do need and can do this. We can and will draw on our inherited strength and the one gained from living with our adopted parents… We'll do what we've always done, accept it and go on with life. And this time we'll be a family again. We'll see each other tomorrow and we've got each other's phone number so can ring each other won't keep awake just in case but will ring if need to, right?"

Doc nodded accepting the fact he would ring if he needed his twins' support and knew they would be true to each other. Could bounce support off each other as the man had needed his as well and his mood lightened and he softly voiced his other thoughts. "Wish they all could have been here to see this." but he also knew and accepted if they were all alive, today would not have happened.

Knowing his twin was okay again Ben couldn't help glancing up at the sky as those words reminded him of Doc's much earlier comment and said with the same softness and feeling. "Perhaps they are, and we should expect snow balls or hailstones if we don't behave."

Following his twins gaze up and seeing a couple of small white fluffy clouds in the sky above them Doc laughed and commented lightly but with feeling. "We were lucky weren't we. And we can swap stories about them. And when Ted and the others come over we'll have their stories and even see photos of our parents find out what they were like …" and dropped his gaze so he could look at his twin again.

Doing the same as his twin had done their gaze met and Ben gently conformed his twin's comment with same light but true feeling. "Yes we were and will do so. And if the three sets are clinging on up there so they don't fall off, they know we won't leave each other willingly. But, I can't promise them we'll not bicker or argue…

"Just as well considering what we do." Cut in, in identical tone and twins' eyes now had that twinkle of mischief in them.

That spark of mischief was returned by his twin as he came back immediately with a light huff of supposed indignation and comment "I have you know Doctor, my nightclub is very healthy. Good food and sensible drinking. Black coffee and car keys taken away and taxi ordered if needed. Even banned smoking." And gave a shrug of his shoulders and then slightly grudgingly, guessing the truth would come out admitted. "Okay, that was a safety fire thing not a health thing."

They both chuckled knowing they were totally in tune with each other and looking up at the sky and said together. "Goodnight and thank you…. All of you." then glancing over at each other and chuckled again. They'd done it again and then turning away from the shore knowing it was time and they started to walk back up the beach towards the house in silence.

But it wasn't too long before one commented softly to the other as if to confirm the point in in a silent conversation. "So no tantrums then."

"No. Be interesting to see their faces if we did though."

"True. Of course they might even join in, after all they do seem to get on well."

And they both laughed at their thoughts of their wives joining in and looking up at the house they saw them sitting on the decking and were talking to two men.

Father Antonio they had expected but the other one was a surprise to them both. And knowing the group couldn't hear them yet Ben couldn't help commenting softly to his twin. "Come to make sure you leave Doc?"

Chuckling as he'd had the same thought he voice his other one softly. "Or to escape the others at the hotel. Especially, if Sara's got back to normal. I noticed she perked up after meeting Casey and connecting him to the other job."

Understanding the unasked question from his twin Ben smiled and answered quietly. "He's reliable, steady and fun to be with. Was widowed barely before his marriage had started but is coming out mourning and considering what you've told us about Sara I would think there is likely to be friendship from both of them first. I've no doubt Maria's passed on part of the story to the others as I saw a definite matchmaker's glint her eyes earlier."

Satisfied his sister-in-law would be okay Ben nodded and added his observations. "That makes three as I saw that gleam in Meg and Joan eyes as well. You know, Sara and Casey might just as well set the wedding date tomorrow and be done with it." then masking his twin's burst of chuckles he raised his voice as they were now close enough to talk to the group and asked. "Needed to walk the new boundaries or were you trying for peace and quiet Hank?"

Hank chuckled and admitted. "Peace and quiet. And it's just as well all suppliers have gone for night or Sara would have arranged the whole thing, chosen new décor, china, utensils etc. Had to remind her there **is** a budget and we've **not** actually said **Yes** to the whole thing yet. Left them choosing a new name for it, as she has announced it needs to be named after the beach or waves rather than waffles. Even if the ones Joan makes are out of this world and will pull in the crowds…"

Maria's gentle laugh had broken into Hank's light rant near the end and at his glance she added. "Mama's always said if it was named after the beach or waves it would make money be a happier place."

With a mock groan Hank said. "Oh, don't tell Sara that it will make her night and she'll never stop." then with a smile added. "Whether it will be Big Wave or Little Wave café is anybody's guess, and as neither were keen on Sandy or just plain Beach Café. **And,** The Crashing Wave Cafe was booted out immediately I decided it was time for a walk…"

"That's too much like broken china, Hank." came the identical and spontaneous butt in from the twins.

That made Hank and Antonio look at them in surprise while the twins just looked back at them as if it was totally normal. And Maria and Meg laughed at them all, they were happy their husbands were okay, they were the reliable rocks they needed, and there were no shadows of little boys lost at the thought of leaving each other for the night.

Realising just how close the twins must have become in the short time they'd been away Hank was about to comment, but feeling a little hand tug at his leg for a second time he looked down and smiled. There was his grandson with big hopeful eyes looking at him and just behind him was Simon just as hopeful though not quite so sure of himself.

He nodded at Benjy and handed him the book he'd been carrying and glancing at Meg and Maria who were smiling knowing he'd been caught out he added. "Yes. Well I did come prepared to give them their first joint night story." then glanced at them all and continued softly. "I know you'll need a moment or two before you all split up for the night."

He gave a nod to of acceptance to their silent nods of acceptance and thanks, then turned his attention back to the boys and told them gently but firmly. "Okay then. On the sofa both of you and one story only. Simon, Antonio will then put you to bed where you will sleep till morning. And you Benjy will come back with me to the hotel and sleep till morning."

The boys nodded wide eyed taking in 'that' grandpa tone, and then to prove they weren't really tired they ran over to sofa and climbed up. And Benjy because he knew his grandpa very well called back they needed a story each.

Hank knew that trick very well and so as he followed them he gently but firmly said. "This is a special shared bedtime story, and your favourite one Benjy. You can have one each next time and Simon, no asking Antonio for one either. Benjy's not having any extra when I put him to bed in the hotel room. You two want to enjoy playing together tomorrow don't you?"

He got two wide eyed nods and carried on. "So you'll need **all** your sleep and not lots of stories. Right."

The boys silently looked at each other for a moment before Benjy gave a slight sigh then looked at his Grandpa and nodded that he understood and would obey. Simon followed suit realising that his shared Grandpa wasn't going to give in. This was his 'rules must not be broken voice' just like mummy and daddy's and knew it would be his only story for the night.

Hank smothered his smile at the nearly identical looks he got and knew the rule would be obeyed … they were so alike, definitely had the twins eyes and added gently. "Okay then, one each side so you can both see the pictures…" and as he sat down in the gap they made for him he let his smile surface…. Become the kind Grandpa and narrator of the story, because if there was one thing he loved to do when Benjy came to visit it was to read him a bedtime story or two. And now amazingly enough he had two bundles of mischief to do it with…. And as the tiny voice in his head said there would be four in the future … he opened the book and started the story….

oxoxo

Out on the decking as Hank left them the group started to settle round a table knowing they wouldn't have long together, Ben couldn't help his gentle comment. "Well, that's our orders for the night then." knowing that his smile and tone took away any sharpness Meg or Doc might have thought was there.

Antonio gave a gentle laugh and immediately explained. "We met in the alleyway and recognising him I introduced myself. We chatted as we watched you on the beach and hatched our plan so you could slip away to The Deep without any trouble. I'll stay with Sis for an hour unless I'm called away."

Ben smiled and sighed gently as he said truthfully. "Firm with a soft centre and a good addition to our family." and over his twin's and Meg knowing chuckles he asked hopefully. "Is that my laptop from Ricardo." eyeing the package Antonio was holding.

Antonio laughed knowing full well it wasn't big enough and said. "No and there is no reprieve either. The laptop will come back in the morning fully updated etc as planned. **And** Ricardo says you must wait till Ted or he emails or rings you. **So, **keep you own phone on and with you when you are out and about he'll try both numbers and leave messages."

Ben nodded and added. "He's gone then." He always knew the detective would if he was given half the chance. The man hated unfinished business of any kind and this was so different from any of his recent work and would give him a short break from the tensions here.

"Yes." Antonio answered and then looking at the twins to make his point he went on. "And both of you are going to be top of his 'help me out' list for a long time to come. Probably looking after Derek at short notice if he and Gabi are called in. He was muttering about helicopter flights as well as the long plane flights and lots of them so he's not too happy."

Seeing their smiles he knew that wouldn't be any hardship for his Ben and carried on. "One good thing about all this is he and Tess have talked, had a good heart to heart one even if it was a short call. And she's not going to dump and run as rumour mill has it, they are going to make sure Derek understands they both love him deeply. Still respect each other and that it's Ricardo's job… calling because he couldn't leave it and Tess being unable to stand the pressure that comes with it that caused the break up not him or anyone else. They are going to have a family picnic with both new partners before she leaves and hand him over so he knows its all friendly and he can talk to any of them. She's also agreed to email addresses and phone numbers being exchanged so they can keep in touch. She'd wanted a clean break before because seeing Derek would always remind her of her love for Ricardo and she didn't think that would be fair on her new partner. But, hearing about the twins has made her see things a bit differently.

Ricardo knew I was coming over to see you so asked me to be his errand boy and save him time. He says it's been frantic but good, never known so much shuffling around in such a short time and heads of departments, authorities or Embassies and goodness knows who talking to each other or him or his Chief or waiting to. Things are not complete yet.

And then with all innocence that didn't fool any of them he added. "Oh, before I forget he asked me to reinforce the 'don't get any hopes up that families will be coming back with him or Ted on a flying visit message as he's only over there for a day or two. And, don't ask him or me which as there's time differences involved so he's just taking it as it comes and see you at the airport when he arrives back, he'll give the details after he's seen Ted, Sally and George.

He smiled at the twins identical groans at the reminders and then nods reckoning they would all show at the airport and then carried on. "He's written you letters so you know what they've found out and done so far. As you can imagine there are a lot of apologies flying around but once it was made clear from this end there wouldn't be any files for compensation etc wheels started to turn and doors were opened. Because it was before computers the files about 'that' day are in basements and all over the place, they will be gathered together and copies made. He'll pick up a set and probably talk to the other officials when he picks up your parents ashes on the way back."

He paused for a second and added gently. "Your parents ashes have been well looked after through the years and they are in one urn not the usual two. The Officials thought as the couple died together and had no one else they should stay together. That and their bodies/ashes should not be moved from State to State as the boy was to be adopted was one of the early decisions the local officers made that day. They didn't believe the son would return as a child but if he did when adult they would respect his wishes if he wanted the ashes moved so it can be done quite easily."

Seeing the twins sombre nods of acceptance and understanding, he added gently. "Ricardo's insisting on a quiet handover of the ashes so no mass media coverage but there will be a note in the book of remembrance of the crash so people will know what's happened to them. And if you wish when they arrive here the ashes can be kept at the Mission till you feel its right and you can have a private service and they can be put in the garden of peace."

As the twins silently looked at each other taking it in and knowing in their unique way they'd wait till all the family were with them they nodded their acceptance.

After his own nod of acceptance back to them Antonio put the package he'd been carrying on the table and opening it knew the contents would lighten the mood and added. "As you can see the other lads back at the station have been busy with the family photos via the computer and the one taken here today. They are good ones rather than ordinary express print copies and that's why Ricardo got them framed and he's taken two relevant sets over with him for the others to have."

And as the couples looked at the sets on the table and ohh'd and arr'd and chuckled over them Antonio couldn't help adding softly. "Ricardo reckoned that after you lot split up for the night you might want reassuring it all really happened. And the extra set is so you can have one at The Deep when you go there tonight."

"He's quite a softy really." Doc commented quietly, as he handed over the extra copy to his twin and could feel the pangs of having to leave him return …

And heard the simultaneous quip of "For heaven's sake don't let him hear that." from Maria and Antonio.

The twins glancing at each other and immediately shot back "It must be catching. Its not just us."

Their tone was full of identical cheek and as they ended looking very innocently but pointedly at Meg and Maria, it set the two off into infectious giggles which set everyone else off.

As Antonio got his breath back knowing he'd get the whole story later from Maria, and the whole reaction emphasized not only the twins' uniqueness and what fun they were going to be but how this family were getting on he commented softly. "So you all had a good evening and got to know each other then."

Calming down the couples nodded and Maria managed to ask. "Did he say anything about Mama."

Antonio smiled, chuckled and then said. "He's got a tape of the phone call and it's priceless apparently. Says she was speechless and what she did managed was in Spanish. But the gist is she's very happy and will see you all lunchtime." Eyes bright with fun his tone changed to deadly serious as he intoned. "So, be warned the pair of you." then back to his brotherly tone added. "And if you get five minutes Sis I think you should call her."

"I'll see." Maria answered knowing that call would take more than five minutes and turned her attention to doorway into the lounge as Hank and the boys were rejoining them.

Knowing he was breaking up the group Hank said softly. "They've said their goodnights to each other and decided with my help to keep their own teddies and will find swaps tomorrow. So, Simon is all yours Antonio."

For the next few minutes there was the flurry of goodnights hugs for both boys all round ending up with Antonio picking up Simon and walking back into the house. And Hank picking up Benjy and walking off the decking onto the promenade ready to go to the hotel. The final signal that the night was over and Hank knew though this parting for the twins wasn't going to be easy it would be done now because the boys were ready and had accepted their parting without any tears….

Maria and Meg looked at each other and knowing full well they couldn't easily hug each other … and smiled knowingly and said goodnight. But, the baby bumps didn't stop them from getting hugs from their new brother-in-laws and they finished with a smile back to each other and renewed their promise they'd ring in the morning, knowing full well setting an actual time was difficult. And they'd already come to the conclusions that leaving the twins to ring each other would probably produce busy tones on their phones as they were so in tune with each other they'd do it at the same time. Then with a final smile they stepped aside and waited for the twins to say goodnight.

Knowing it was 'that' time … the twins looked at each other and smiled. Knew what each other was thinking, feeling, and the fact the others were watching them felt a bit self-conscious. Neither of them were overly huggy people more like a handshake or quiet hug in private. But feeling that special link deep inside them give each other a warm glow, they knew they would see each other in the morning and so stepped into their goodnight hug.

A silent twin, brother to brother hug … and it felt sooo right … They didn't explode or meld into each other or feel like two little lost boys saying goodbye … They just felt good and confident … They also knew when it was right to part … so no hesitation or one breaking off first so leaving the other wanting more either. They did it together in one movement and a with soft identical confirmation that they would ring each other if necessary but wouldn't fret or wait up for it. Would expect each other to sleep through and of course exchanged hopes for a good evening at The Deep and at the hotel. And then the twins joined their wives with a smile and parted for the night.

One couple hand in hand walking away while the other also hand in hand watched them go …

Ben and Meg both glanced back once or twice till they gave a final smile and goodnight wave at the entrance of the alleyway and then walked out of sight as they followed Hank and Benjy along it.

Their leaving left the couple watching a moment of silence. And a moment of adjusting to the fact they were alone now and the amazing meeting and day were going to get back to normal. Well, as much a normal could get after what had happened … they had a new family, new friends …wow!

Gathering her thoughts and feelings and knowing she had to be the one to get things back to normal or they'd both call them back to carry on this amazing day Maria gently squeezed Ben's, felt the action returned and then turned slowly to walk back into the house. As he followed without any resistance she said gently. "Do you want to stop for coffee or go now. Don't be too long we've a lot to talk about."

With the myriad of thoughts and feelings going through him Ben knew if he stayed and talked he wouldn't go and he needed to go. There was the job they left half done this morning and lunch for tomorrow to arrange as well his normal check up. And could feel a smile breaking out and wondered if he would actually be able to pass the alleyway without wanting to walk up and follow his twin and said softly. "You like her."

Maria couldn't help smiling at him, there was his unspoken assumption 'that liking his twin didn't need asking or confirming', like me like my twin. And knew he was hedging his bets. He needed to leave but wasn't ready to and wanted to know her true feelings would be ready to comfort her or sort out her questions if needed, and answered happily and with real warmth. "Oh yes. Got lots of plans and ideas. And, I don't feel so lost now. You?"

Ben couldn't stop his soft gentle chuckle as her words released the feelings of warmth and love for her, for the day, for everything. They were in tune with each other and he gently hugged her and with the same feeling as hers answered softly. "I know exactly what you mean and feel the same. I'll go now and promise not to be too long. You're right lots to talk about and sleep to consider." then as they were in they were in the privacy of their own lounge he kissed her.

A long deep and loving kiss…. soul mate to soul mate.

That would have gone on for longer … only it was interrupted by the gentle but firm comment. "And I'll make sure he keeps that promise Maria." from the open doorway onto the decking.

Breaking their kiss and turning towards the intruder Maria and Ben smiled unafraid or embarrassed..

The man smiled back at them and added. "What time to you want him back?"

"This side of nine at the latest please and sober. He's got a few things to sort out with Mark and lunch for tomorrow."

"Will do." and then the man walked in to join his adopted cousin and hugged him saying. "An identical twin and family you old devil." then breaking it he finished. "Of course it explains how you slipped into accepting me so easily. Our first names might be the same but I'm nothing like you nor was I your older brother who would have been around all the time but I was an adopted cousin who you saw a lot as you adjusted to things. Wouldn't have helped ring any bells through your grief but I hope I filled part of the gap they left."

Ben looked at his blonde haired, well built, outgoing adopted cousin and chuckled, and then added with real feeling. "You did and our love for each other will never stop. How far did you get before you got the call and did a handbrake turn about and sped back?"

"Not as far as we could have been and no I didn't copy the tv cops either." He answered with a chuckle, then after a huge a sigh added. "The kids were being absolutely awful, moaning and giving so called subtle hints about leaving Grandma on her own now auntie wasn't there for her and it was nicer here, the air, friends and school were so much better blab blab blab Well, you know my feelings from our talk yesterday and Sandra and I had decided by the morning we'd see if we could move back here without Mom feeling her not coping was the reason. Couldn't give a hint of our thoughts as the guilt would send her into overload and we don't want that. And we didn't want to tell the kids till we were actually sure we could move back there was such a lot to be considered and needed to be done calmly.

I was seriously considering where to dump them or their bodies, when one of them voiced the I'm old enough to be taken seriously card. So, I decided to stop at the next café and have that adult conversion with them. Which we did over drinks and I knew then it was not just an end of visit reaction or catching Grandma looking tearful at a memory. They really wanted to come back here. Wanted the upheaval it would bring and got a promise of no hints on the phone to Grandma when we got back. I was just near the gents for a bathroom break when I heard that horrible tone my eldest put on my phone ring out across the café. For some unknown reason I'd left the thing on the table with Sandra….

And stopped to look at Ben and Maria as they were laughing way over the top and sighed guessed they could picture the scene and added. "Yes everyone had stopped at the sound. He's promised to change it at the threat of death if he doesn't. So Sandra answered it then with a gasp yelled across the still silent café that your identical twin and family came visiting. Yelled back you could have one and she repeated you did, wife kid and all and family in the UK. Never been so embarrassed and happy in my whole life. Was brought out of my daze by being told I was hogging the doorway and to shift either inside or out."

He gave Ben a look to quell any cheeky comeback seeing that twinkle in the man's eyes and then went on. "Coming out feeling better, I got my head around one point at least. We had our reason for our return and staying. There is no way I'm going to miss this and when I got back to the table Sandra had already confirmed with Mom we were coming back and staying. Then had rung Claude told him he was going to take the very important meeting I was going back for, **and **he could then run things that end while I would work from here."

His bright smile broke out again showing he didn't care she took the lead and carried on happily. "Truth is he's more than capable and it will stop him from looking to go elsewhere in the near future. And she's happy to up sticks and start again here. So done deal and quiet journey back.

Well, never with my kids around but they were happily passing on the news to those at home wouldn't be around any more except to visit, and gleeful hey we are staying to friends they made or renewed this trip back here. So goodness knows what they are plotting now. We'll stay at Mom's till we find a house etc of course." then finished with a firm flourish "And now young man we'd better get on so you can get back again." and started to lead the way out.

With a chuckle Ben started to comply with Maria by his side.

As he stopped for a moment to pick up his copies of the photos for The Deep his adopted cousin commented softly. "He's certainly identical to you. Didn't see the child as he was snuggled up to his grandfather's shoulder."

"You met them in the alleyway then?"

"Yes, Sandra has the car and will unpack, Dot from next door is kid sitting so she and Mom will meet us down there. Have to say it sent a ripple through me when I spotted the group knew I'd just missed the break up and was glad I chose this way and not the front door. I didn't stop to chat just said as I passed him I was your adopted cousin Ben and would make sure you got to The Deep and back again safely so not to worry. And would see him there lunch time tomorrow. The man didn't turn a hair just smiled and nodded a very familiar knowing look that made me smile as I carried on walking. His wife's a beauty, got a smile to die for as well as a soft chuckle. How are you coping with all this? Do you want to talk or silence…."

Watching to two men walking away and out of earshot Maria smiled that last comment and Ben's chuckle. She seriously doubted there would be much silence, the man was a natural chatterer and in the nicest way, and reckoned that was what her quiet husband wanted …needed. If he'd been by himself all his thoughts and feelings would just go round and round he knew he could trust his adopted cousin and would be more settled and ready to meet all his friends at The Deep. She had no doubt there would be a lot there and all wanting the same news, asking the same questions, and she could relax knowing he would be looked after and come back safe and sound.

She didn't want to dwell on things so she picked up the last set of framed photos walked back into the lounge ready and happy for her chat with Antonio, who she realised was walking down the stairs.

They grinned at each other as they caught each other's attention and Antonio said "Went out like a light as soon as his head touched the pillow." then added with a teasing grin. "So sis tell me about your interesting day."

She laughed at his tease and standing the photos on the glass table they settled down to talk.

oxoxo

Well, that's it for now, hope you enjoyed it and as always reviews and comments welcome. Take care.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After giving a final wave and following Hank into the alley Ben felt the comfortable natural tug of the satisfaction anyone would have had after such an amazing day and not the deep hole of sadness at losing sight of his twin knowing their day together was over he'd been expecting. Was also feeling 'that' deep inner warmth stay and snuggle into the background rather than be an overwhelming presence or completely disappear and confirm it was just him putting too much into discovering his twin. And, knew instinctively his twin was feeling the same, would know they were not 'alone' as they had been all these years and those days were really gone now.

Feeling Meg's comforting gentle supportive squeeze of his hand he returned it and glancing at her, smiled in answer to her silent questioning look of 'how are you coping?'

Knew he was coping really well and couldn't stop his soft quiet gentle chuckle of delight and then voiced the conclusion of his other wayward thoughts. "Reckon Ricardo might be eating his words soon."

With a content possibly sleepy Benjy snuggled nicely into his chest and shoulder, and his senses tuned into the couple behind him Hank's curiosity was immediately aroused so without turning round or breaking his stride gently butted in quickly. "How come?" then with a flash of inspiration added. "You've talked to The Judge and or The Sherriff."

Knowing they'd not had a chance to fill Hank in on their afternoon Ben smiled and confirmed. "Yes, they were together in her chambers, knew something was up as the police chief here had tried to contact one and got passed on to the other but didn't explain the whole story. We didn't chat long as they both had pressing engagements and introduced Ben, they were frilled of course. As she's extremely busy over the next few days she'll will pick up information from Jack."

Catching on to Ben's thoughts Meg chuckled gently as she butted in. "Of course it won't stop her from talking to Embassy Ben if she can…."

"And your story would tug heartstrings even though you are adults now." Hank added working out where this was going.

Though Meg didn't know if it was feasible or it was just Ben's wildest hope as none them had a clue about immigration regulations for either country she couldn't help saying softly. "Letters to cover entry so any visas etc could catch up with them later. They could do it while Ricardo's in the plane and so be could collected on landing. Antonio said his brother had several flights to deal with and it must take hours to travel there. Looks like he's got the power to say yes or no along with the English police I suppose." And coming off her/their cloud nine of hopes/dreams she added. "They might not have the basic passport and they've still have to pack up their homes though…."

Hank's a soft snort of a laugh stopped her as did his soft but firm comment. "Don't tease him Ben."

Hank couldn't help it he knew what the man was capable of … nothing vicious he wasn't like that, but there was 'that' gentle knowing tone and quiet smile that could get to you, and as there was now an identical twin Ricardo could get it two fold. As for packing up one's life very quickly they'd done it State to State and if they were anything like the Ben he'd come to know, respect and love like a son it was .…

"No Dad …."

Broke into his thoughts and recognising that 'oh so innocent' tone Hank immediately forgot his reason for being careful and quickly turned back to face his son-in-law ready for whatever was coming as that pause was for effect he knew from the past.

The sudden movement of course caused Benjy to stir slightly and sleepily look over his grandpa's shoulder as Ben finished off his comment with the soft cheeky admission. "Oh, I'll just leave that to Ben." And Hank noted that innocent smile had an extra twinkle in the eyes which said way more than his words.

Meg's soft chuckle turned into a laugh of pure delight that rang up the alleyway as her father gave a heartfelt sigh of 'heaven help the lot of us'.

Hank knew he'd just had confirmation that, in finding his identical twin something deep inside of Ben had been released for all of them to feel, take part in or whatever the term might be. It was a side that till now Meg, young children needing help and Benjy could open up, catch a glimpse of for a while, and in turn it made them trust, love him back. And other adults looked on either trusting him in their own way or wishing they had it and…

His thoughts came to an immediate stop as he felt his grandson tense up and snuggle face first deeper into his shoulder and chest for protection, scared beyond words. Instantly remembering the man who'd been walking towards them Hank spun back to check if he was still there. He was. Noting the blonde hair, he understood the sleepy boy's fears, but knew by the man's smile and relaxed body language even while hurrying towards them there was no threat, and reassured him softly. "Benjy, it's okay, nothing to worry about." Though he felt the boy snuggle in closer he knew there wouldn't be any tears of fear, his word was trusted completely.

As Hank spun round, Ben sized up the situation and felt the ripple of anticipation run through him. Things were so different from this morning when he didn't know about his twin or when they were on the beach and it was obvious there was two of them. Now he was out and about without his twin for protection or guidance and didn't know who was a friend or acquaintance or a stranger who probably didn't know or care about him so would walk on by. But he doubted this man was a stranger or walk on by, he'd automatically noted the slight hesitation in the man's fast walk and the quick change in expression running from recognition, surprise to acceptance with a bright natural smile that stayed as he went back to his fast walk towards them.

Also, knowing anyone they met needed to make the first move, Ben had immediately slipped into his natural 'doctor about town' mode of old. … The one that showed a calm open and confident face with body language that reassured the passer-by it was okay to talk if they wanted to, that he wasn't hiding from them or in a rush to get somewhere. And, feeling Meg settle beside him free from the defensive mode she'd shown Ricardo in the café he waited for their first encounter in their _new home_ _town_ ….

Coming within talking distance, with his emotions and thoughts tumbling now he knew his original plans were shot to pieces the stranger ignored Hank and Benjy and turned his attention to Ben and Meg and blurted out hopefully "Ben's not left for The Deep yet has he?" knowing if he had he'd have to either run to catch up with him or see Maria and ring for a taxi.…

Though that wasn't what he expected Ben smiled and immediately replied totally unruffled by it. "Shouldn't think so. We've only just left them and I reckon they'll have a moment or two alone together before he walks there. Antonio's staying with Maria and Simon for a while to catch up with the news."

Slowing down to a stop as he came level with the couple the man's smile showed real warmth, and feeling as though he knew this new twin as closely as he knew the other one explained easily. "Sorry, I was hoping to catch you altogether. I'm Ben his adopted cousin. The first one he met when he came here. You spoke to my mother this afternoon and we're using you as our excuse to return for good…" And stopped, realising from the look and nod this twin gave, the man completely understood his reasons and added softly. "You don't need to worry about your twin tonight, I'll be with him and see him home. It's not because it's a rough area or anything, it's to make sure he get's away at a reasonable time. There will be so many people wanting to talk to him tonight time will fly by. And, he and Maria will want some quiet time before the morning. I expect you and Meg will need the same. This is so amazing." and chuckled then added. "And before I really get carried away I'll say goodnight and look forward to our families meeting lunchtime tomorrow, it might be a bit crowd."

The warmth and familiarity made both Ben and Meg smile, and Ben replied with genuine appreciation. "Thank you for being with him." and seeing the slight nod indicating the adopted cousin of his twin understood, Ben finished. "We look forward to meeting everyone tomorrow and hope you have a good night."

With another soft chuckle and a happy "Oh I will!" the man started to hurry on his way leaving the family group to carry on their walk to the hotel.

oxoxox

As they walked on Hank felt Benjy relax again and said softly to him. "See another Ben in the family." and hearing his grandson's soft comment added firmly "No, you are not walking, you're too sleepy." and tightened his hold on the boy knowing what a wriggler he could be when he didn't get his own way.

Now they were the only ones in the alleyway Ben and Meg came up beside him and glancing at them Hank commented. "He sounds nice, a bit like Ben 24 to me. And if you two think you're going to have a quiet evening don't forget who's waiting for you."

Over their laughter he carried on. "Phones and emails been red hot so any hope of keeping where you are has gone out the window."

"We didn't expect it to stay a secret just hoped it would come out slowly. Becky's already chatted to us and hopes to come over at the weekend if she can swing it, so needs a room or two somewhere." and over Hank's chuckle, Ben added. "We'll put Benjy to bed…

Hank wasn't having that and immediately took a breath and butted in "Fat chance. And anyway I've told sleepyhead here I'll put him to bed. You give me an update now so I don't miss out, though I shouldn't be gone long. We're in a large family suite so Joan and I can look after Benjy tonight. You're room is at the front thought you'd like the view and can just see part of the top of your twin's house."

With resigned chuckles Ben and Meg conceded defeat knowing Hank was right they wouldn't get away with it and they both had calls to make as well. So between them they gave Hank the update ending with the idea about Ocean Drive being a holiday home.

"You certainly had a good time and that idea should keep Sara quiet for five minutes. And, don't you dare crash out on us Ben." Hank added eyeing his son-in-law, remembering that the emotions of wedding day and very long fill-in emergency shift instead of a wedding night had left him dead to the world on the sofa for the next day. And he really didn't want to explain that to the twin in the morning knowing Meg wouldn't ….

Knowing Hank had a point Ben smiled and promised. "I won't, I may be tired and amazed by it all but I don't feel '**that**' drained. And your family news."

With the hotel in sight Hank eyed Ben wondering if he knew, was just guessing or hoping for a diversion and said. "Well, apart from all the excitement and promises of visits, so there will be bookings from our side as well. Tanya has finally accepted Ben's proposal and the wedding date will be set as soon as they've found a sheltered flat nearby or an add-on to any home so her sister can be with them."

With Meg's soft exclamation of 'that's brilliant!' Ben smiled and asked "Jenny has managed to cope with working at the café then?" remembering she'd started the day they left town.

"Yes and enjoys it. They are happy to look out for her, make sure she does the easy jobs till her confidence grows and take things from there. She'll still go to the centre once or twice a week as well. What are you thinking?" Hank gently prodded.

"Oh. Just tentative thoughts."

"Okay, I understand that." Hank chipped in encouragingly knowing Ben's quick thoughts were usually good places to start.

Knowing he was treading on sensitive ground Ben started by setting the scene. "Our house and contents were wedding presents from both sides of our families. Ben and Tanya are from both sides of our extended families so we could pass it on to them from us. Any other wedding presents could fill in the gaps, things that need to be renewed or changed to make it into their own home. I'm sure the wedding feast will be from the caterers in both families and held at the usual place so financing that bit shouldn't be a problem."

Over Meg's chuckles of delight and Hanks soft exclamation of agreement Ben carried on voicing his ideas. "The garage is attached to the house and could be converted into something for Jenny so she'll get independence with security for mornings and evenings she needs. Tanya can carry on her craft ideas for the shop as before and possibly run the rest as a small bed and breakfast, or she and Ben could join forces and make it into a small restaurant for the locals and have spare rooms for family sleepovers. The shed round the side is big enough to be a garage and store, just needs the driveway to it.

Whatever they do I'm sure you, Joan and even Sara could stay when visiting I know how close you are to them and they'd love that. Meg and I would be expected to stay with Judge's or sheriff's families but we'll still visit them of course."

"And I thought you were tired Ben, that's brilliant." Hank said softly, knowing the families concerned were not well off and this would resolve a whole lot of problems.

"Don't think the rest would take umbrage then?" Ben asked.

"They'd be fools if they did." Hank answered knowing family politics was always a headache for Ben and finished softly. "You agree Meg?"

"Oh yes!" She answered absolutely delighted and gently squeezing Ben's hand showing her support then added. "We've packed up everything that meant a lot to us and the other things really would be difficult to move across the States so I doubt anyone will feel hurt especially as its all kept in the family. Are you sure they'd accepted though, they might feel it's a too big a gift."

"We'd explain our thinking behind it and it will be theirs to do what they want with it if they feel they want to move in the future. And there wouldn't by any hurt feelings on our part if they did say no to it. I wouldn't expect them to pay for this year's expenses other than the power and water they actually use, and we'll make sure they can afford the running costs as well. It can't be a burden to them. The other option is we keep it in our name and do the alterations as their wedding present and charge them a low rent, have one of the house agents in the family look after it for us.

Was going to phone or email Jack tonight so could put the idea to him and get his thoughts on it and if yes we or he can sound them out quietly, do it face to face rather than over the phone."

"Good idea on both points, and we'll sound Joan and Sara out as they know the couple. So it definitely won't be a quiet evening." Then opening the gate to the path up to the hotel Hank added. "Lets go in and face them." and feeling Benjy start to wriggle to get down sighed and conceded defeat on one thing but gently laid down the law on the other. "Okay, but you are still going straight to bed and no extra stories my lad."

Meg and Ben both smiled at their son's very quiet "Yes Grandpa." and watched him hold Hank's hand without a hopeful glance at them.

As they reached the front door Hank pressed the bell explaining. "I've got a key but the proprietor asked if I would ring as she would like to welcome …."

And stopped because the door was flung open and they were greeted with the very excited "Come in!… Come in!." from the flamboyantly dressed couple who immediately then stepped back so Hank and Benjy could walk in with Meg then Ben following close behind.

At the bright "Oh you must be Benjy! How adorable." from the lady, the boy immediately ducked behind his grandpa's legs out of reach and sight. And Hank explained the boy was very tired and skilfully walked on passed till they were both out of reach and then headed for the stairs and up to their rooms.

As Meg was in front of him Ben silently wished he could do the same as Benjy but being taller than Meg knew it wasn't going to happen so slowly started to follow her in. He really could do without the couple's excited greeting … they weren't celebrities and was nearly bowled over by the next greeting of.

"Oh, Mrs Evans, how lovely to meet you." in excited unison this time. Making Ben wonder if it was catching or he was just noticing it because of his twin. And saw Meg smile then somehow deftly with only a quiet word or two go by the couple go and join Hank out of the firing line and then upstairs. Guessed from the sympathetic smile from the wife, Meg had used kicking baby bump as an excuse and couldn't blame her. Catching a fleeting flash of a smile from Hank Ben knew he wasn't going to feel at all guilty when a certain boy needed convincing it wasn't time to get up and go to see Cuzz Simon whether it was still dark outside or dawn had broken.…No he would just lie there next to Meg and listen or sleep through it….

And found himself at the mercy of the happy intertwined greetings of "Oh Doctor Evans"…. "Oh my goodness it must have been such a surprise" … "and you are soo like your twin!" from the excited couple.

With the fleeing thought of how on earth he should cope with the last comment as it was likely to come back at him so often, Ben turned his silent groan into his well practiced smile of greeting and acceptance of being at the mercy of this excitable couple. Only to find it turn into a soft genuine soft chuckle of understanding and the irony of life… his life in particular and warmed his feeling to the couple.

Seeing Ben's smile and realising just how things might look to him, the husband took a quick calming breath and then very brightly admitted. "I'm so sorry, we are not usually this hyped up or so flamboyantly dressed. It's our son's seventh birthday party in the back room so its a bit chaotic. Kids will be collected soon so it will be back to normal and my brother is over-seeing things at the moment so we could come out and meet you. Welcome you properly. My wife Mildred runs the hotel side of things and I'm Danny Smith a house letting agent."

Feeling friendship instantly growing between them they all shook hands and Ben said. "That's useful and I'm sure my father-in-law will be interested and its nice to meet you both. Fully understand about the party, and Doc or Ben is fine with me. I'm guessing you know we don't how long we are staying and can move out if the rooms are needed in a few days or so."

Leading them across the foyer Danny moved on ahead so he could get the book and keys from behind the reception desk and his wife took over the conversation with a smile. "Yes we understand, and Danny's given him his card, some leaflets and a town map to start him off. But there no pressure from us at all we know it will be there choice. You are welcome to stay till you find your new home if you wish, Hank said you've been travelling for three days to I should think you'll be glad to stay in one place again. Our rooms are always smart but I like to change the colour scheme every couple of years or so we take a floor at a time out of service. Yours were the next set of rooms so aren't booked and we can do the work once you are gone. Everything is moveable in this business.

With all the excitement of finding you've got a twin I should think you are tired so I'll give you a quick run down of the important things as you sign the book. …..

oxoxo

After following her father and Benjy into the lounge area of their suite of rooms, subconsciously noting all the time how smart and homely the hotel was, Meg stopped and just looked at her sister and her mother. Seeing their bright smiles back at her she gave a beautiful chuckle and then with her emotions rushing through her she become an older sister and daughter in need of a hug and walked into her mother's arms, and blurted out the obvious to them all. "He's got a twin and family Mom." and let her happy tears fall.

Sara's exclamation of "Yes!" made Hank hope she was just being sportive to her sister in her unique way and not found something expensive from the pile of papers she had on her lap. Remembered they could be the house details and concentrated on dealing with Benjy who was showing signs of perking up again ….

And Joan hugging her daughter couldn't help smiling and saying softly. "Yes he has sweetie. … Yes he has…." she knew Meg needed these few moments before becoming wife and mother again and realising Ben hadn't followed them in asked. "Where is he Hank?"

He looked at her and smiled realising her possible fear and answered. "No, we haven't lost him, he's downstairs with Danny and Mildred Smith who are dressed up for their son's party." knowing using their full names would make Meg understand…

Coming out of her mother's hug Meg pushed back her hair and looking at her parents as it all sunk in she then smiled and sighed in disbelief before exclaiming. "Oh No!" and giggled.

Hank chuckled glad it was that reaction and commented. "Yeah, can't get away from them can we, at least it wasn't a Ben Smith and the child's name is Kenny. As you can see totally different from the couple back home so it will do him good." He'd never been able to stand the two back home, they'd never accepted Ben for who he was and the good he'd done, had always given him the cold shoulder while accepting his adopted parents love and affection. He knew Ben had learned to live with it but also so it must have hurt. And he'd not wanted that to over shadow the day or have to look for new hotel rooms because of it so had not said anything to him. And looking at his wife and Sara added. "Left him to find out now and you both give him a moment or two before you smother him with questions, he's very tired. And Meg, your room is over there with its own bathroom and they've unpacked for you hope you don't mind."

Meg gave a gentle laugh not blaming her father and feeling a little prod from the baby remembered her excuse for not staying with the couple and said "Thanks it will save me a job." and then leaving her mother's side added. "Cups of tea would be good, Mom. Think he's going to need it."

Joan smiled knowing she could do that and couldn't help a small chuckle as her daughter's words ran through her mind again. Knew it really took some getting used to and if Ben wanted a hug she'd give it to him. ….

oxoxo

As always hope you enjoyed it, reviews and comments welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to those who are still reading this story. Did wonder if I was going to manage this before the end of the year. Looks like I've just made it according to UK timing, however others have already changed over. So happy 2012 to you all.

The end of Ben and Maria's interesting day...

**Chapter 18**

Opening the front door quietly so as not to disturb Maria if she was dosing Ben heard the now familiar low background Jazz music coming from the lounge area and knew she'd not gone to bed yet. He hadn't expected her to as he was back the right side of her deadline, his adopted cousin, wife and aunt had made sure of that. Expecting a greeting from her and not getting one he glanced across the room and realised she wasn't there, and wondered if she was upstairs coping with Simon. Reckoned she might like his helping convincing the child it wasn't time to get up yet, so started to walk towards the stairs till he heard her gentle call of, "I'll bring your tea through in a second Ben. Mark rang to say you'd left and it had been a bit busy but nothing else." come from the kitchen.

Ben gave a gentle snort of a laugh at Mark's understatement. It had been packed and friendly chaos so he'd found it difficult to get the time he'd needed with the man but had managed it, and the reminder of his evening promoted his exclamation. "Not sure whether to sack or promote him and he knows it!" And came to a stop in front of the sofa feeling ripples of so many mixed emotions and amazement run through him.

There were two A4 size pencil portrait sketches propped up on it so they looked back at him, and as he studied them he said. "See you've been busy as well." then added thoughtfully softly. "He and I may be identical twins but I know its not me you've sketched … Same face but you've got that understanding smile and a hint of sadness he hides so well in company, and I thought only I could sense … Considering what he, they've been through recently I can understand why he does that. ….. And the one of Meg you've got her beauty, her bright eyes and smile that shines out, showing how happy and in love with him she is. … They make a striking couple …. Are you going to leave them? … Do paintings later?" And fell silent pondering them and his wife's work. He loved her work, as well as watching her sketch or paint so knew those two had taken time and concentration, then asked. "Did Antonio get called back to the Mission early?"

Coming to stand beside him and handing the tray of drinks to him as well as returning his loving smile because their usual kiss was obviously out the question at the moment. Maria then glanced at her evening's work and answered softly. "He left about a quarter an hour ago. Had no fuss from Simon at all, he was out like a light and stayed like that ever since. We talked and I sketched. I haven't felt 'that' emotional need/rush to get it down on paper for quite a while, so they are rough ones without any 'after thought' alterations to them."

And paused for a moment or two tossing up what to do with them and coming to her decision voiced it. "Think, I'll leave them as they are and keep them private, between us. Though I'd love to do one of them together when they are both settled and he's more relaxed. On the beach with Meg tucked into his side, his arm round her shoulders both looking out to sea perhaps, with a moody sunset or sky, side on or silhouette or one of each even."

Then paused with a slight smile realising she was getting carried away again and brought her thoughts back to earlier and added calmly. "Caught glimpses of the relaxed, fun side of him when you two were with the boys on the beach, the snapshots we took should be good. We could take them to the studio tomorrow and see if we can get them developed quickly. I promised Meg an introduction as she wants to keep up her photography business and doesn't want a dark room of her own at the moment. Thought we could share space and help each other out. Nothing specific, early days of course. She says that's his natural way with children, Benjy in particular and he's guarded around adults. Another thing you two have in common and understandable all things considered."

Then glancing back at him she couldn't stop her anticipation bubble out in her tone once again as she added. "Have to say its going to be fun having you and your brother together for a proper sitting …" and stopped with a smile at the glance he gave her. The one that said 'no way was that happen' even if his eyes were twinkling with mischief…

She knew his adopted parents had never been keen on photos or paintings of him and he hated having to 'sit' even for her anyway. He preferred her quick action photos or sketches done when they were out walking or sailing and all kept very private. And couldn't help wondering if it would all change now his real family were coming together. Then realising the minefield of hidden feelings of the adopted parents she decided to let that pass for now and admitted. "I couldn't sketch Benjy from memory. Kept getting Simon or a chubby baby face on the paper so I'm leaving him till we really get to know each other and he's in front of me."

Then huffed softly at his silent gentle teasing knowing smile that flipped her heart and following him over to the other chairs so they could sit in comfort adding brightly. "Antonio's really excited about getting to know his new in-law families, hopes they wont be put off by him being a priest. Told him not to worry Ben's got some in his extended family so they are used to it, and given names were be fine for Hank and Joan leaving aunt and uncle for the young children to use. Laughed when I told him Simon was sharing grandpa and grandma, think that story is going to go into family history whether Hank likes it or not. He's freeing up time tomorrow to bring Mama over to The Deep when she gets back and will quietly reign her in and cart her off if needs be."

Seeing the glint in his eyes along with the twitch of his lips she added quickly. "**And** yes, I talked to her. Only very briefly though. They were going out for a group session with some new crystal balls etc. so couldn't be late or they would miss their turns. She's really happy for you both and says it explains 'a lot'." and couldn't help joining in with his knowing/teasing chuckles before getting back some breath and control so she eventually could add in a more serious tone. "Brought her up to-date about Ricardo's plans and confirmed he's gone to London. Told her she should accept Gabi now, as both Tess and Derek want this change to work. Reminded her it was his job/calling and not Gabi that ended the marriage." and let out a heartfelt soft sigh of "I hope she will."

She knew just how stubborn her mother could be and this time it might split the family because she wasn't going to the one in the middle mending fences again. And, because she could instinctively feel there was a slight edge to Ben's contentment/happiness since he'd walked in added in a gentle encouraging tone. "What happened at The Deep?" Hoping silently it wasn't some bad news, it was a mixture of tiredness after facing the friendly but inquisitive crowd there and the events of today had caught up with him.

Realising Maria had caught the edge in his cheerful mood Ben drank some tea and adjusted to the fact it was just the two of them and he could speak freely. But, he also knew he didn't want to face what had upset him just yet and gave a soft sigh before starting where he wanted to. "Cousin Ben was good on the walk to The Deep, let me talk get things sorted out in my mind, the improbability of it all even though it was fact. And then chatted about us growing up, falling out, mending fences and promised though our feelings for each other will change now, he wouldn't be put out by it all. It would be okay."

Looking at Maria earnestly he gave a heartfelt sigh adding. "I don't want them to change. I want him to be close to our Ben as well … be an adult threesome .. four when Ted comes and enjoy having a new extended family as well." then feeling his emotions bubble added fervently. "I'm not going to have those gossips who made him feel he had to leave to prove himself start again by saying he's coming back having failed and needs his mother's support. Because he hasn't and doesn't, she needs his."

Recognising the old anger being released was the first stage of him relaxing enough to get round and tell her what had got under his skin, Maria rested her hand on his arm and reassured him gently. "They won't. He's proved he is better than they are and he knows it now, so the battle's been won."

Ben nodded and smiled feeling the warmth of her support then continued. "It felt so strange walking back to The Deep, everything out there is the same and yet my world is different. I'm like a lot of other people who have their own families, brothers and uncles …Well, I suppose the identical twin is still a bit rare …Smiling Maria butted in softly. "So you're a tiny bit 'unique' then. And I keep chuckling at the idea of seeing two of you, being an aunt with two sets of in-laws with more to come."

Her gentle natural tease linked with her own feelings made him smile as he answered it lightly. "Always will be I suppose. And the Cummings family do seem nice. Ben's nice nature is a given fact of course." and ignored her gently snort of a laugh by going back to his story in a more serious tone, though his eyes still twinkled with mischief. "I showed Ben the photos before we got to The Deep and he agreed we've all got a good taste in wives. Mark's put the photo's behind the bar so they wouldn't 'walk' too far. Reckon they'll go in my office in a day or two when everyone has got used to the whole idea.

They all loved them, couldn't get over the idea of twins or family, got loads of questions I couldn't answer, including Ted's children's names. Don't think they were ever mentioned so much was going on then and I don't suppose Ricardo put them in his letter."

Maria shook her head to say it wasn't as Ben carried on. "We'll find them out tomorrow one way or the other. Got loads advice and sibling stories….

Chuckling at the thought of who and what they might be Maria asked. "They knew you were coming alone?" and realised he wasn't technically but knew he understood by his smile before he answered her.

"Oh yes, those two on the beach put the word out as expected. Everyone would have liked to have met Ben of course, promised they would do in the days to come, but they understood he needed to rest. Talk about a boost to the takings, a few even hung around in case a table in the restaurant became free, which was very unlikely as it was fully booked days ago. They all seemed to want to give me support and to get the inside story of course, the few lines in the paper wasn't enough. I kept things general as it felt a bit like talking behind my twin's back as he wasn't there to answer them. Our two favourite reporters popped in briefly and will see us after lunch, Vanessa's promised to deal with the serious stuff and run things by us before they get printed so there be something for us the check. And Aunt Bette wants something for her column, told her everything would be off the record unless stated otherwise and she might have to wait a day or two for the exclusive interview.

AJ might be but that will depend on meetings finishing on time, relived his feelings on finding out he had a son when Cole walked into his life last year. So he understands how I'm feeling, told me arguing with Ben would be fine he's not going to disappear in a huff. Then I told him about the Judge and Sherriff and he chuckled, warned me to chose my fights very carefully. His going to check, but thinks the Corp apartment is free for the next month, if so any of the family can use it.

He couldn't stop his soft chuckle and then explained. "Had a great chat with Pam and James, you don't really think of them as twins as they are so different in looks and temperament. They admitted they have a twin link and very protective of each other. Hearing that I don't feel mine and Ben's are so odd or our imagination because of today. I mentioned about letting out our house and as they are in chartered flights they wondered if there might be a suitable airport near Ben and Hank's home town and they could be of service if there aren't other direct flights here. Warned them Ben's extended family seemed to cover every trade you could think of, so they decided one or both will pop in during lunchtime and see what is possible."

It always amazed Maria how business opportunities sprung up around her husband and with a chuckle she butted in. "Tomorrow lunchtime is sounding like one of Meg's come round for a drink and chat calls to one of Ben's adopted family. Starts with one person by the time that person got there any number up to twenty could be with them. Luckily they were trained practically from birth to bring milk and food with them. She said once she got used to the idea it was great because you didn't need to cook a meal afterwards and they would muck in with chores of any kind. Only a couple were 'must be entertained' types and they usually worked around them. The downside was you lost the rest of the morning, afternoon or evening it was never a half hour chat. Apparently there was an accepted code, if you used the words 'quiet or private chat' when making the call or seeing the person in the street then only that person turned up. Which was fine till you forget to use the code words and don't realise it till you open the front door and see the rest walking down the drive."

With a shake of his head Ben said softly. "Up twenty … that's a frightening thought. And I'm not feeding everyone tomorrow either. Back to my entrance to The Deep.

Maria nodded and let him carry on.

"Bert was on the door and warned me it was full down in the bar area. I guessed it would be, but I didn't want any fuss hoped I could walk in, put the photos on the counter explain about Ted and talk to a few friends before getting that bit of work with Mark finished." and paused.

Seeing her bright knowing smile, Ben couldn't help chuckling and added. "Yeah, fat chance I know. **So**, with Cousin Ben following me and me believing I could get my wish. I started to walk down the stairs and was suddenly lit up by the damn spotlight and music that apparently had twins as it's theme or sung by two brothers ending with a short burst of Me and My Shadow.

Lucky I didn't fall down those stairs, and everyone in the bar were clapping and cheering like mad things, **and** of course Ben was in hysterics and clapping behind me. So not what I wanted.

And, **you** can stop laughing as well." he added sternly seeing his wife having to wipe the tears of laughter from her face and not containing her chuckles at all. Before he let his own smile surface remembering the tingle of pride he'd felt after the shock of it had worn off. Then huffed gently and carried on.

"Got to the bar and threatened Mark with the sack knowing it was his doing. All he did was to laugh and offer me a drink on the house. … You know, it just doesn't have the same ring to it when it's your own bar and you are really paying for the damn drink. Anyway, I had it and then the fun of silencing everyone by putting both photos on the bar and introducing them to the rest of my family. It was beautiful, those that knew about Ted and George hadn't said a word to anyone, they were letting me do it. And as I did it saw their reactions it brought it all home to me. That it was all right and nothing was going to take away anything my adopted parents … family gave me and I gave them. That this was a new beginning and future … of course it was like a madhouse after that. But Mark, Paul and I did manage to talk about tomorrow.

Mark's going to make sure there's a fairly private eating and gathering area for our meet and greet. Gave him an idea of who to expect and who to chuck out. Told him he could charge on-lookers if he wanted and I wasn't going to give anyone but family and in-laws free food and drinks so that excuse could be squashed before it started.." And couldn't stop his gentle sigh as he glanced at her again and admitted. "It feels strange saying family knowing it means blood family as well as adopted family."

Controlling her soft giggles at Mark's possible antics tomorrow and knowing Ben's feeling must be pretty intense Maria said softly. "I know there is a difference. I grew to love Simon and Clare because I wanted to and they accepted my love. But with Ricardo and Antonio it will always be there whether we argue, see each or not and that is the blood link. And now you know you have a twin it could be deeper…"

He knew she understood and butted in. "I can feel the difference. That warm complete feeling which didn't go when I lost sight of my twin and I know it's not my imagination. When Jackie drove us back from The Deep just now I closed my eyes and thought I heard a whisper of children's laughter in a warm family setting. Can't put my finger on specifics just that it felt different from the one I knew with Simon and Clare and then it was gone. I couldn't help wondering if it was a memory of my brothers and I playing together but I also accept it could be purely my imagination, a hope or wish. Cousin Ben and I have been talking about early sleepovers etc."

And gave a more down to earth sigh as he rationalised it in his mind, and after drinking some more of his tea knew he'd come to the very last part of his evening. The part that had disturbed him even though it was in the past and had not happened, and added soberly. "Jackie wanted a quiet word, so she walked me to the front door just now."

Maria felt slight tingle down her spine knowing that this was be bit that disturbed him and as they'd been worried about Jackie's health couldn't stop her concerned butt in. "How is she?" Hoping it was not bad news.

Realising Maria's worry Ben answered immediately. "The brightest I've seen her since Claire's death. She wasn't putting on her happy face for everyone's benefit this time, she really meant it. She accepts Ben and family really wants to move back, that it's not just for her sake, also his firm will probably expand could even have a branch down here. Seems finding out about my twin has helped her accept the past and spurred her on to think about the future, and the past was the reason she wanted to talk privately."

He took a breath and then held Maria's hand knowing how much it could disturb her and held her gaze and carried on gently. "I know people have been saying Claire and Simon would have accepted my family with open arms. But the truth is if there had been the slightest whiff of someone either from the UK or the adoption authorities wanting to take me away we would have disappeared before they had a chance to do it. At the first letter or phone call because I doubt they would have turned up at the door without a warning of some kind. And, it would have been completely and forever regardless of the love they felt for their own families, friends, town or businesses.

We know what Simon was like, determined but loving. Even though they knew the adoption was legally binding in this State as soon as they came home he set up an independent shadow life that could be stepped into at a moment's notice without raising any flags there and would not be traced back to here. New name and passports etc. As for their property and businesses here they would have been given to Dee and Jackie to look after with immediate effect. Dee was never told about it but Clare knew Jackie would have fretted if she'd suddenly found them gone, so she warned her and told her not to try and find them or fret they would be all right. They both felt the same way. They couldn't share or give me up for any reason, nor would they follow up any memories or questions about my past. It would be forgotten, my life was with them. As you can imagine Jackie dreaded every day after that for a while but as nothing happened and I settled and took to her son, she buried her fears completely and forgot about them till after our phone call today."

Seeing Maria's stricken look and violent shiver Ben knew exactly what she was going through and carried on softly. "I know. …. There wouldn't have been any help when your father died. We would never have met, been soul mates or had our son or be expecting our daughter. And today would not have happened.

Not only that, Sally and George might have realised they had pushed the buttons to make me disappear and would know I was out there somewhere in the world and have no hope of finding me. And Ben might have lived with that knowledge as well, might have known them or been barred from knowing them. His adopted family had too much to lose by running and hiding so they would have stood their ground and fought. And considering the legal and financial clout that Clan seems to have today could have been similar back then I've no doubt they would have won and put any conditions they wanted."

He gave a sigh not wanting to continue those darker thoughts and said softly. "I'm so glad it didn't happen for all parties sakes, though it must have been painful for Sally George to do. Perhaps the thought of one or both of us disappearing stopped them contacting our adopted families and then as the years past it was never the right time. Till now. Anyway, Simon shut down the shadow life when I went to college realising I would make up my own mind about things and my future… I couldn't be packed up and told to move.

I've got so many mixed emotions about it all and I know they loved me and Jackie didn't tell me this to hurt me. She believes Sally and George needs to know they did the right thing once they realised I survived, we survived. She also wants them to stay with her if and when they come over. There's plenty of room even if Ben and his family are still there, but I doubt if they will be there. Sandra said they are going to hunt out the house she spotted for sale before they left for Seattle and get in quickly before my twin gets sight of it. Do you think having my aunt and uncle stay there would be good for them or too painful?"

Maria was silent for a moment sizing up her own feelings as well as her husband's and slipping her hand out from his and gently rubbed his arm knowing it would help settle him and herself said gently. "Knowing the darker side of the story might help them, even show them there will be no hidden secrets on either side or guilt for past actions. I think you should tell Ricardo either by phone or email in the morning and let him decide what to do, he'll be meeting them and will know their side of the story. They might not have been able to cope with three children and this was the best option. You are right Jackie didn't want to hurt you but she needed her own closure now she knows about your family and helping Sally and George will do that. Suspect she'll tell cousin Ben even Dee so that when they all meet they can trade childhood stories hopefully without any guilt about the past."

Seeing Ben's nod she knew she needed to go on and added. "To be totally honest with you, if we were in the same position as Simon and Clare were I would have asked you to do the same thing, and not encourage our adopted child to look or think about his old life. You were their only chance of a son and the way they found you strengthened that bond, they brought you up with true love and nothing's going to take that a way from you. Your feelings will settle once you've rested, it's the future that is important for all of us now. As for staying with Jackie I think it's nice idea and she'll give them freedom to come and go as they please, but both sides should know that a refusal would be all right as well. We'll let Ricardo deal with that bit as well."

Hearing her thoughts on the matter made Ben relax feel the ground settled again and made him smile then comment truthfully. "I like the idea about telling Ricardo and letting him deal with it. I'll tell Ben about it in the morning I think he ought to know and there are so many things we need to do tomorrow ….

"We don't need to do it all in one day you know…" Maria interrupted him gently wanting to slow his rushing mind.

Ben gave a gentle laugh knowing she was right they didn't, but he couldn't stop the feeling of wanting it all done immediately so all the family were together again. Or the contrary feeling of wanting the time to pass slowly so he could enjoy getting to know his twin and family, have them to himself for a while. Though, that wasn't going to happen the whole town wanted to know them tonight at The Deep had proved that and added. "So we ring them at breakfast, take our people carrier and collect them, then start at the new house or Liberty Corp.?"

"Might be quicker if they walk here via the passageway and then we drive to either place. Though Sara will want Liberty Corp. first…

"Don't marry Casey off just yet." Ben teased her before adding. "Don't think he's there so it will be a look round, grab the forms and run."

Remembering the others' earlier comments about Sara and Casey, Maria laughed then added softly. "I won't, but she seems nice and strong minded. And that what he needs now as a friend or wife and I'm sure she'll be one or both if everything turns out right. I promised Meg we'd pop in some fashion shops so …. **Hey** don't groan like that!" She finished sternly though her eyes sparkled.

Ben found refuge in drinking the very very last drop of tea from the cup, though his eyes were also twinkling as he looked at her while making a show of drinking.

Maria gave a gentle shake of her head knowing him so well and finished her own drink, then afterwards they carried on working out the plan for the day knowing full well things could be turned upside down. Today had proved that and there was Ricardo with news and that family phone call to factor in ….. Eventually though they got as far as they could go and both knew they needed sleep so they cleared things away for the night. They looked at the photos on the table and decided the one of the family in England could stay there and they would take the other one up with them so they would see it in the morning. Something to wake up to and hopefully help cope a very excited bundle of energy.

Going past Simon's room reckoning the boy would need a bathroom trip after such an exciting day Ben decided to do it now and hope for a long sleep before an early morning start. Crack of dawn if he guessed right, and had to smile at Maria's gentle laugh as he left her side. Reckoned she'd probably been thinking the same thing was about to suggest he do it as she was carrying the photo. Knew she would use their own bathroom suite might even be in bed before him but not asleep he wouldn't be that long and their expected daughter would take a little while to settle as well..

Ben knew he'd guessed right as Simon was restless and only needed a couple of gentle words and guidance to and from the bathroom. Was in that in between world and sleepily asked if it was morning yet and accepted Ben's answer it wasn't, it was dark outside and Daddy hadn't slept yet. So another sleep was needed before waking time. And to Ben's surprise Benjy lay down cuddled Teddy and did just that.

Quite naturally in the routine of getting himself ready for bed Ben's thoughts turned to his twin, wondering if he was doing the same thing or was sleeping or watching their new view. And stopped to look out across the bay at the black sea, with twinkling lights of the oil rigs or ships sailing by on the horizon all under a clear sky and shining stars and couldn't stop the sudden need to talk to him. To tell him about his evening, how happy he was and say goodnight again.

Having read Ricardo's letter he knew he'd been right Doc's adopted parents would have stood their ground and won the battle. And marvelled at how much power his twin had lived with and had let go as well as the weight he carried on his shoulders….

Maria's gentle. "You can ring him." Broke into his thoughts.

With a smile Ben turned away from the view realising she'd read him so well and climbing into bed beside her letting her and baby bump find their comfortable position so she leant against him and they could talk before settling down to sleep. He let his hand rest on the baby bump and felt her movements, and kissed Maria gently thanking her for her support and their love.

When they broke from it he was very tempted to do as she suggested but voiced his fears. "We both know how tired he is and when we talked about ringing each other think it was more in an emergency, a desperate need for confirmation or comfort and this isn't …"

"He won't mind I expect he's thinking the same thing. Your both nervous about being true brothers that's all." Then reached out and picked up the handset of the phone on the bedside table and looking at him added cheekily. "The way you were earlier I suspect you'll get the engaged tone, you've both plucked up the confidence to call each other at the same time. If so, I've got mine and can call Meg we swapped numbers tea time."

"And she'll be ringing you so blocked lines or voice mail all round." Ben added with a smile.

As Maria laughed Ben knew he couldn't resist it any more so he took the handset and dialled … It went to voice mail …. So he knew his twin was on the phone rather than it being switched off or no signal for some reason.

With a sigh and half a smile he glanced at Maria and shook his head to stop her as she started to reach for hers and disconnected the call without leaving a message. He didn't feel leaving a goodnight message was right, he wanted to talk to his twin and knew there would probably a missed call message that his twin would pick up as soon as he finished his call or trying to get him if Maria was right. Perhaps he had one so aught to check his and said. "I'll check my messages and give him a moment or two then try again …..

oxoxo

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it and the rest of the story if you have read it straight through. Sneaky mistakes, holes in plots and new characters etc are all mine and done for fun.

And as usual reviews and comments welcome no matter how long this chapter or story has been up.

The final chapter will be left to Ben and Meg. And probably be late January.

.


	19. Chapter 19

This story started with Ben and Meg and so it ends with them at the end of the day.

To those who stayed with me thank you and hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 19**

Realising she was starting to enjoy her new found peace and quiet Meg slipped on her favourite light blue satin robe and got ready to leave the small bathroom off their hotel bedroom. Paused and smiled remembering her father's earlier comment not expect a quiet evening; her sister's new found bouncy energy and excitement, along with their family catch up session here and phone calls as well emails back home had seen to that. And it had only just ended because her father had shooed her and Ben off to bed exclaiming. "He didn't want to deal with two tired grumpy parents **and** a young whirlwind first thing tomorrow " then had finished it off by eyeing her sister and ordering her to collect a mug of hot coco from her mother and **sleep**!" .

She quietly chuckled remembering her sister's huff with rolling eyes before uncomplaining complied with her father's order. They both … _**all**_ knew the reputation of their mother's hot drink as a cure for all moods and ills. Though Meg seriously doubted sleep would come quickly for her sister as she was still buoyed up with ideas for the future. And felt again that ripple of delight at seeing her sister give Ben a warm and happy nigh hug and loving thank you for bring them here before she went over to her mother. And with thoughts of their new situation flickering across her mind she reckoned it would take a while before it became 'old' or second nature, then instantly realised in some ways they'd already got used to it. Had already tagged the twins as their's or Maria's Ben when needed in family conversations on the phone or in their own group here, and sometimes knew which one they were talking about without having to explain that out loud. Not only that, when with them that afternoon she'd felt as though they'd known each other for a long time rather than the newness of a short time … that morning…

Less than a day … Feeling another a not too gentle prod this time of a sharp elbow, knee or something solid from her daughter-to-be Meg came out her thoughts, rubbed her stomach and shifted her position. While wishing wholeheartedly her little one would stop twisting and turning in there. And felt a flutter of anxiety wondering if Ben was right to worry. Though he'd not actually voiced or shown any to her or anyone else and wanted to be with him even if it meant disturbing the first moments of solitude he'd had since this morning. Switching off the light and opening the door she walked into their bedroom expecting him to be in bed resting or asleep even, though she was sure she'd not been **that** long washing etc….

She'd let him change etc first knowing he was tired and would be quicker than she was and had used those few moments to sneak a quick look at Benjy … But just as she poked her head round the door of his room she'd got a quiet but forceful reprimand from her mother who'd sneaked up behind her … 'Benjy was on sleepover with them so leave him be and sleep!' She had nearly huffed back that she would if her daughter-to-be would let her, and couldn't help wondering if her parents would feel the same when that sleeping angel woke at the crack of dawn totally and utterly convinced it was time to get up and see Cuzzy Simon…

But hadn't because she knew her mother understood her second reason for being slow to follow Ben into their bedroom. She knew Meg had seen the hugs and quiet words her parents gave Ben as soon as he came into the lounge area after seeing the hoteliers. Knew they were loving reassurances not only from them but also surrogate ones on behalf of the adopted parents he'd so recently lost, as well as giving him a moment to readjust and reinforce his emotional shields before facing the excitement of the evening. He'd heard Sara's shrieks as she spotted another house she thought her parents would definitely like. And those goodnight hugs and quiet words just now from them, were from themselves as loved parents-in-law and him saying thank you for their support before doing as Hank ordered … turning in for the night. … Not only to sleep but to have some quiet time together before facing tomorrow which was not going to be a quiet day either by the looks of things.

Liking this large homely bedroom she breathed in the scent of the red and white roses that were in vases on the table and dressing table. Was really glad her sister or parents hadn't bagged it for themselves and saw Ben standing by the window looking out into the darkness of the night sky and bay. Couldn't help wondering if he was concentrating on the part of his twin's house they could see even though it was several streets away, or was miles away adjusting to the amazing day and new life. Walking soundlessly towards her goal she felt that rush of love she had for him ripple through her and breathed out softly. "Ben" totally ignoring her thoughts of whether she should or not disturb him. …. He looked so handsome and peaceful standing there.

Hearing his name, Ben turned slowly coming back from his deep musings and smiled at his wife and soulmate. Took in her beauty and lifted his arms so she would walk into his loving embrace, and knew by her tone and aura their daughter-to-be was still on the move and she needed reassurance.

Feeling her heart flip at his smile Meg couldn't help her heartfelt exclamation of "She's Kicker Evans if she comes tonight and no mistake!" as she walked into his welcoming invitation.

Feeling his gentle but strong hands rub her back, then ease her round so his other one could lovingly rub and check her restless baby bump she relaxed against him and heard his soft chuckle and gentle tease. "That's going to be useful to call in the garden or playground … Hey Kick..her!"

Meg laughed knowing he was right, it wasn't a good name but she more than deserved it at the moment. And relaxed into him as he carried on his good work and she breathed in the scent and commented softly. "Roses are nice. Our favourites. When did you managed to order them." she knew he could almost do the impossible when it came to surprises…

Ben laughed softly, wishing he had, then admitted. "Not me. Mr and Mrs Smith thought it would be a nice touch as the rooms hadn't been used recently. They cancelled the decorators as soon as Hank booked the rooms and ordered various flowers for each room, ours just happens to be roses…. Unless, your parents changed them when they unpacked our things." he added slowly as that possibility struck him and fell silent as he carried on his doctor/husband gentle massage…..

Then feeling his daughter-to-be start to settle, _knew_ she wasn't likely to cause a dramatic scene that night, he softly voiced the thought that was coming clearer his mind. "Think she's found her name, and it's not kicker or one we've thought of before."

Puzzled Meg shifted slightly in his welcoming relaxing embrace, then feeling a rather obvious name click into her mind moved again so she could see him and said softly. "Do you think so?"

Seeing the loving twinkle in his eyes she knew they were thinking in their unique joined up way … Had been unique to them, till she'd seen he and his twin do it that morning….

And heard his soft voice confirm the reasons for the name. "We both love their beauty and scent. I can't remember one in either of our families so we'll avoid that minefield and she settles down when they are around us or I've just given you a bouquet. Just didn't think of it till now. But, she'll never be plain because she'll have your beauty and as you said just now she's spiky… that will protect her just as the thorns protect the bud or flower on the stem."

Loving his words Meg softly introduced their daughter's name. "Rose Sandra Evans." Feeling her daughter-to-be move again though gentler this time, she added. "Could she come tonight, she feels as though she's turning. Pointy bits all over the place and Benjy did that be fore he came."

Also feeling that gentle movement under his hand still resting on Meg tummy Ben said softly. "No and she feels fine, reckon that one was just her welcoming her name. The others were her stretching or taking a peak at the way out rather than actually making a bolt for the outdoor life tonight." Seeing her relax and smile he couldn't resist adding. "Even if she did you'll be in good hands as your father will do another grand job."

"What about you?" Meg couldn't help asking after all he'd be with her all night

With a totally innocent expression and eyes twinkling he immediately answered. "Oh I'll be the swooning father of course…." and gasped from Meg's none too gentle poke in his side then added softly as he regained his breath. "Know where Rose gets those pointed elbows from." before asking in a more normal but gentle tone. "Have you forgiven me for making that appointment with Dr Robinson." and kissed her gently on her head just in case she hadn't.

Trying to stop her giggles at his reaction knowing full well he wasn't the swooning type, had delivered several emergency babies in the past so knew exactly what to do. But, also knew she'd bridled when told of the appointment with Dr Robinson the next day. She liked to make her own appointments, know more about new doctors and chose her own. But when calmer had been reassured by Maria that Tyus was not only nice but the best so the most sort after, and she'd realised it was too good an opportunity to be missed.

Looking at him, knowing she could never stay cross with him for long she reached up and returned his kiss lovingly, then answered honestly. "Yes I have." then knowing him so well she added seriously. "You're not to jump at any offer he gives you. I want to have you around and resting."

"He might not want me after you and my twin have ganged up on me and said one session a week only at most. And, I don't think finding a house and contents is exactly restful either."

Meg gave a loving snort of a laugh knowing he was probably right about the later bit, then added softly. "The daughters-to-be will and have a lot in common."

Hoping for a lead into the jump Meg's mind had just made Ben questioned softly.

"Not Rose I hope?" realising that daughters names had not come up in any earlier conversations.

Meg laughed again, loving that slightly anxious questioning look of his and reassured him saying. "No. Like us they wanted their baby to find her own first name because they didn't want one connected with either families, being less in number they have more choice than we have. Her second one will be Sandra just as Simon's and Benjy's is Derek. And like ours she doesn't settle well either day or night. They were visiting some friends for an evening meal at the beginning of last week and they had Jazz as background music."

Reading his expression she instantly answered his unasked question. "They never used to listen to it either, found it to hyped up to relax to but this was soulful, quiet Jazz with saxophone or trumpet as a lead and their daughter-to-be settled all evening. So now they have it as background music in the evenings or when Maria wants to paint and enjoy it. Found they started to call her Jazz when talking or thinking about her and knew it suited her. So that will be her family name, but both wanted a softer, female name for her official name so chose Maria's second favourite flower Jasmine for it. Her favourite's Camellia which was no help at all." then added softly. "Where were you when I came in?" and tucked herself back into his embrace knowing it would help him if he wanted to talk about his own personal feelings or just the view.

Thinking of the similarities and now that his soul mate had moved, the view across the dark moon lite bay Ben said softly "Jazz and Rose I like that." then as his mind flicked back to earlier he gave a sigh then a chuckle before adding truthfully. "That this is real and not the place I go to in boring meetings or family do's when your not there with me because some twit in my adopted family had double booked us.…."

Meg chuckled knowing his feelings on that 'old chestnut', as couldn't refuse to go but would mutter about it, and before he had a chance to move on she couldn't resist asking. "Where?"

He knew he'd been caught, couldn't get out of it so answered. "Your parent's farm and their family Christmas or new year parties. I knock on the farmhouse door and you answer…."

"Surprised you're not all ready there and we are sitting in a cosy chair in front of the fire." Meg butted in knowing how much he enjoyed their dos to some of his clan ones as well as the peace of the old farmhouse lounge.

Ben gave an even softer chuckle and explained. "No, that would mean we knew each other though that is nice. It would be dark, probably snowing and I'm always a stranger who's lost his way, or broken down at the top of the track and needs your help. We look at each other…" and couldn't stop his sigh which said more than his words would, or stop his mind immediately jumping to his other thoughts and saying. "This is not the new independent start we'd planned..."

"No, its better." Meg said softly hearing the undertone of sadness in the last bit, knew that was for the loss of his adopted parents and their exit rather than actually being here and added truthfully. "We don't have to worry about who's going to look after Benjy or Rose when Mum and Dad can't. Or when we find a house whether it's in a good part of town or not, your twin will tell us that. We will have our freedom and new friends though and best of all you'll get to know your own family."

"I know and that's good." he answered softly knowing it really was and drifting back into his earlier thoughts and added. "Ben and I said goodnight to all our parents on the beach. He wondered if they were watching from a cloud that drifted by, think we both wished they could have been with us. But both know it's not possible. I understand why they didn't look, reckon if it had come to light somehow mine would have pulled us all together. Adopted parents and any relations of theirs who wanted to come and started an Evans clan in the town. But then Ted wouldn't have found his wife and Ben his soulmate because that is what she is, as you are mine, and I might have had to fight for you." And over Meg's soft gentle chuckle at that bit he finished. "They did it for the Petersons when Silvia married Ben and wanted her family close, and it worked out very well."

"That was only a couple of towns away and their business could be packed up and moved." Meg said gently, knowing these were only natural thoughts he wasn't angry with anyone and couldn't help asking. "And if Ted and the others can't or don't want to come over?"

Ben chuckled and said. "We'd be at the airport in seconds with a private plane at the ready because of you and Maria's condition."

"And your twin didn't want to join us?" she teased knowing that scenario would be impossible.

Without a moment's hesitation Ben answered. "Simple. Kidnap the lot, your parents and Sara included. They'd all wake up in a nice hotel in the UK, both mums still expecting daughters … all done and dusted. … We are not going to be parted now."

Meg laughed knowing it was just fancy thinking but also knew by the hint of steel in his voice he would or could do it. And not wanting to go to other dark thoughts of what might have happened commented softly. "The sea and stars look good. Reminds me of the dark fields around the farm and those lights on the horizon there could be the next town too many for just a farmhouse."

Seeing her point knowing it was her way of coming to terms with the vast amount of water out there Ben answered gently. "Think those are oil rigs and people live on them, the moving ones must be container or cruise ships. Thank you for doing this."

"I will be fine and wouldn't leave you. Thank you for allowing Dad to keep in contact with Tim."

"He's part of your family but he's not coming here to see Hank or you, Benjy's too fragile for that, today's reactions proved that so it will be phone calls to Connie. Hank will need a flight back home soon anyway probably via the big airports as I doubt Charter Ben or Airport Ben will agree to make life easy for them or anyone else."

As Meg's gently chuckle turned into a yawn Ben immediate commented. "We should move over to the bed you need to rest. Lean against each other as we did on our wedding night and plan things or sleep. At least I won't be called out as I was then." and sighed because his phone on the beside table rang out.

With Meg's gentle laughter as she walked over to the bed at how typical that phone ringing was; Ben walked over to answer it and thinking it could be his twin asked. "I know you don't want to live by the beach but how do you feel about staying at Ocean Drive for a night or two. …" then recognising the number added "Not mine." so she knew it wasn't his twin and answered the call saying in a serious tone. "How can I help you Ben. You do know I'm too far away to come out on call don't you?"

As he listened to the man realising his mistake and explaing his predicament Ben answered with more than a hint of relief in his voice. "You forgot. And, didn't look on the list anyway. Well, try Joseph or Paul and then ring Mandy, she'll fill you in on things." then gave a chuckle at the man's reply before adding. "Oh no, not going to spoil her fun. We are all fine though and I'll try to ring tomorrow night some time. Bye." then immediately rang off and put the phone back on the bedside table and got into bed.

As they got comfortable in bed with Meg tucking herself up against Ben she asked. "Nothing too serious I hope." she'd realised it was his ex-boss at the hospital and hoped a tragedy hadn't happened..

"A couple of doctors have gone down with a bug and he's just come out of a long but successfully surgery session. Got told about it and automatically assumed he could play the family card on me, totally forgetting I'm not working for him anymore. Joseph or Paul promised to fill the hole for him by adding their names to the rota."

"Well that's one obligation I shan't miss." Meg said truthfully, the man was always turning to Ben to fill-in at short notice knowing he would do it, and wanting to pull her husband's thought back to before the call said. "A night would be okay, but we've got our hotel room for as long as we want it."

With his arm around her loving the feel of her body against his and pulling his thoughts back to where they'd been before the call said softly. "Yes but I was wondering if tomorrow after we've seen Dr Robinson and providing Ben and Maria haven't had too much of us, we could have them here for the evening meal. Could leave it at that or let Simon stay for a sleepover and we go to Ocean Drive for a quiet foursome for the evening or overnight. Your parents are fine with the idea, and the garden is a children's paradise with climbing frames, swings, bushes and paths so both kids will love it especially if Simon hasn't got much of one. Your Mum said the food was good so that won't be a problem and it would save Ben and Maria having to cook or order from The Deep. We get the menu at breakfast time and call Ben see what they want and deal with it then. From what I saw of the party they are good with kids and do other parties if asked so might have Benjy's fourth here and he'll have new friends as well."

Meg laughed totally blown away by both ideas and then taking a breath said softly. "Love you and the idea. Sara will love playing with both boys as well. Do you think Mum and Dad will go for her suggestion for their new home?"

"Better than Surfing Wave Café and if they want peace and quiet, yes." than added over Meg's chuckles. "It's got an extra room downstairs that she can use as a private area for new friends as well as a guest room upstairs for ones from back home. A large garden with vegetable plot for your Dad and a gazebo for any of them. With Danny as an agent I reckon they'll have a look at it tomorrow afternoon and could be in it within a couple days or weeks so we'll have all of this here and we'll probably take longer as we are buying and don't have a clue what we want yet."

And sighed again as his phone rang out. Reaching over to get it he said softly. "Can't turn it off in case it's twin Ben." seeing the number felt anticipation rise and added. "No it's not. It's embassy Ben " then answered asking. "Any news?" and listened.

In the short silence that followed Meg could feel the tension rack up in the room then smiled at Ben's chuckles and then his exclamation. "That's great Ben! I owe you one." then pause as he listened again before adding. "Get in touch with 'travel Ben' he and Sara have set up an idea tonight but we don't know about airports or the exact date the house will be empty. And, don't forget we've still got to get a house so no free holiday yet … .. ….. Yeah I know …. … Love to the family, bye." and rang off.

Meg shifted so she could see him better and could tell his was bursting with news so waited.

Full of excitement and torn between checking if he'd missed any calls Ben took a breath and started. "We've got to find long let hotel rooms. They could come back with Ricardo." then was promptly interrupted by it ringing out nearly causing him to drop it on the bed.

He was going to swear as he sorted it and himself out but realising the caller id he answered it cheerfully. "Hi, was going to call you to see if you've been trying to get me just now." and switched the phone onto speaker so they both could hear it.

Meg didn't need telling it was his twin … …. She could see that special smile and hear that special tone that came when they talked to each other.

There was aloud huff. "Oh, don't say you've been trying each time I've tried or Maria will keel over laughing." before a bright hopeful. "I assume Meg's with you?" came over the speaker of the phone.

"Yes I am, and you're safe. You're the third Ben. First it was his ex hospital boss forgetting we were here and then 'embassy Ben' just now." Meg said with a wicked smile and stifling her giggles.

Both Meg and Ben smiled as they heard the twin groan and mutter loudly. "Way too many Bens and I'm not going to ask how many you've contacted earlier. Hang on you said embassy does that mean he knows what's going on?" having caught on to Meg's deliberate drop of information.

"Sort of. We need to make sure there's accommodation for both families… " Ben started before Meg could but cut off by his twin's excited butt in.

"That's easy, if you agree one is good idea. I was trying to ring you about it. If you don't like it we'll ring round the hotels and find rooms or rent a house or two. Have you got a definite date or something." then added. "Oh Maria sends love, we are tucked up in bed together. Thought you'd be fast asleep by the way."

Ben snorted a laugh then answering his twin starting with the greeting. "Hi Maria, we are tucked up too but only just. Meg's sister has been having fun organising things I'll come to those later. Embassy Ben said Ricardo's flying over the Atlantic and now has letters and documents needed to allow both families to come back with him providing he's happy with the history and they've not broken any law that will restrict normal entry. They will be under his supervision and any other official papers can catch up with them when they are here. So, they could be coming back with him which means Sally and George could collect our parents ashes."

"Bring them all home together." his twin butted in flawlessly with the same excitement as the other and naturally went on to explain about the possible accommodation which Ben agreed was a good idea. And Doc feeling his twin's changing mood as they'd talked about Jackie, gently teased out of his twin what Simon's and Clare's might have done. He'd remained silent for only a moment and then gently reminded his twin it hadn't happened and they'd all been all right and not to let any what if's spoil an exciting future. Then added gently if he'd been lost to them and they'd known about him he would not have been forgotten and they might have even been all ready reunited.

Hearing his twin's quiet and still a little haunted "How?" Ben knew he had to travel down one of his own 'what if' stories and with genuine warmth coming through his voice he answered his twin's quite natural curiosity. "Benjy and Isabella didn't go looking for our family either but if contact had been made they would have wanted all of us to be together with them in the US obviously. In our own family groups and be independent as each family group wanted to be and have helped Sally and George adjust to a completely new way of life.

Don't forget my adopted clan and their extended families don't just cover the police force, we've had State media connections through out the years and in all its forms, from the bottom to the top and now it includes computer technology which seems to be making the world small. Like I said earlier a hand in every job imaginable through out the years. So an up to date photo, because we are identical along with an article inviting your adopted parents to come and join us or just contact us would have appeared every year on the anniversary of the crash and our supposed birthday in one form or other in every country our lot could reach. Reckon they might have been worn down by it or you might have found out when you got old enough to be independent and from what you said about Jackie and Dee I reckon they would have joined forces with our side as well.

We were lucky twin, we were loved and found love and Ricardo seems a good man so let him decide what to tell Sally and George. We both want them to know we want to get to know them and love them. And I for one am glad I didn't have to fight you for Meg."

Hearing his twin's chuckles over the speaker he knew his brother was out of the weird place what ifs could send you and jumped thoughts by adding. "Talking of changing homes, Sara's linked yours up with 'travel' Ben so it's on his list and we just need to firm up details tomorrow so she can sort the rest out. We've got a small airport just outside town and a charter company that will deal with the millionaires so we just need a more affordable charter plane for everyone else possibly coming from your end as ours can't afford a new plane at the moment. That's assuming you've got a suitable company, airport and air routes available of course. Otherwise I think Hank's going to have a complicated journey back home when he hops back for us. Our house is going to be a wedding present to an extended family Ben and a niece on their side hopefully next month and Sara's not only sorted out the café but got her eye on a house through our hotelier for Hank and Joan to rent. Do you think Casey's going to cope with her now she's back on song?"

It wasn't only Meg who was laughing at his comment. At the other end of the phone Maria was as well and now Ben was back to his happier self answered easily and loudly. "The challenge will do him and Liberty Corp. good!" and over his twin's chuckles the other end added. "Don't know about air routes but we've got a possible charter plane available, run by twins Pam and James probably see at least one tomorrow at The Deep … …"

So their conversation about the evening news went on in the lighter vein with laughter and chuckles till a knock on the bedroom door brought Ben and Meg back to where they were ... A hotel suite not their home, and a short "Hang on." into the phone. Warning the others something was going on. And so Ben and Maria stayed quiet and listened.

Hank had heard the phone ring out several times and from the noise after the last one knew he wasn't going to embarrass them or himself so opened the door, came in and closed it behind him. Was going take charge of the damn phone so the couple could get some sleep and gave a gentle shake of his head and tried very hard to stop his smile as he looked at them and they looked back at him.

They looked so damn guilty and yet so very happy and in truth he couldn't blame them and with a huffing sigh growlled. "I expected trouble from Benjy but not you two as well." and then realising who would have brought Ben such glee raised his voice adding. "You twins say goodnight to each other unless one is in trouble and then lights out in five. I've no doubt you'll be up at day break with yours and Ben here will being doing that kiddy run here and not me if he doesn't do as I say."

There came a clear "Opps, got caught hands in cookie jar." from the phone speaker from one twin before it was joined by Maria's voice as they both added. "Goodnight Hank and thanks for tomorrow night by the way." Both hoping tomorrow night was still on…..

Hank couldn't help smiling at that and his Ben's expression's or Meg trying hard not to laugh. Didn't know if it was what was said or that unique voice that was identical even if they'd been brought up States apart and called out. "Goodnight you two and it will be a pleasure. There are two single beds in the room so they will be fine." then as he turned towards the door he added firmly but softly to his two. "I mean it. If not for your sake Ben then Meg and her baby." then huffed as he realised what these two had forgotten and walking over to the window adding. "It helps to pull the curtains."

Watching him Meg said softly. "Her name is Rose after the flower and theirs is Jasmine with the nickname Jazz after the music she likes."

He stopped as he walked towards the door job done, and looked at Ben and Meg and said softly. "Joan will love that." then a bit louder so the others could hear. "Really good names for both of them. Sweet with a boisterous side and definitely a reason to rest now."

As Hank put his hand on the door handle Ben commented softly. "The other phone call was embassy Ben, Ricardo has the papers that means they are all very likely to back with him."

Hank turned as he opened the door and knowing the others would hear him and though he was smiling he sighed and added with feeling. "An airport meeting. Heaven helps us all if they are anything like you two and your sons."

With a chorus of gentle chuckles and "Night Dad, and Night Hank" he left the room and shut the door…. Walking across to his room he seriously wondered if he a) could go to sleep now, or b) cope over the next day or so as the meeting time got closer with four mischievous boys even if two were meant to be adults. Hadn't he just spent well over five minutes trying to convince a sleepy excited Benjy it was still night and his parents were going to sleep. **And**, it wasn't time to find a new toy to take to Cuzzy Simon or hear all about his exciting day …. And that meeting would happen he'd seen it in the detective's eyes when he left them and knew the might of the Smith clan when it got rolling…and that clan had a debt to pay.

oxoxo

Once the bedroom door was closed Meg and Ben looked at each other knowing they had to obey that loving order and wondering who should say goodnight first, when Maria's voice came over the speaker clear but soft. "Night you two. See you down here in the morning."

Smiling Meg answered "Night, We'll ring just before we leave. Dad's right Benjy will up very early."

"So will Simon **and** we've not got Hank to deal with him for us. Night Meg." From Ben who knew he would do it so Maria would rest and or be able to take her time getting up.

Smiling at Meg Ben spoke as soon as his twin finished saying. "Guess its our turn now. Thanks for an interesting day, twin."

His twins' gentle laugh came over the speaker with the addition of. "Back at you and more to come tomorrow and the next day if things go right. I'll contact Ricardo first thing and bring him up to date. You turn yours off otherwise you won't get any peace and get Meg to do the same, we'll ring the hotel if needs be."

Ben smiled and knew his twin had a point and said. "Okay."

Then they both stayed silent, till they did what came naturally to them and said it together. "Night Ben." and disconnected the phone call which made both wives smile. It wasn't only the action of each twin it was the gentle caring tone in their voices, each was looking out for the other. And as Ben turned his phone of Meg turned hers off and then they switched the light off. In Ocean Drive Maria and Ben made sure their phone was on silent answer machine only and turned their light off as well.

The two couples might have been streets apart but their next moves of course were identical, they kissed their wives and then snuggled down as best they could considering baby bumps. Then with the odd whispered comments they calmed down and gradually drifted off to sleep. Happy and contented as well as looking forward to the next interesting day … … …

The End

That's it folks.

As usual reviews and comments are welcome. But most of all thank you for reading this long ramble and I hoped you enjoyed the journey.

Take care and have fun.


End file.
